With The Future Lies The Past Part 5
by mcgirl6541
Summary: Fifth part of my series. With the good times, bad times, struggles, fun, and heartache they know they will always have each other no matter what if they remember with the future lies the past.
1. Ep1Ch1 Broken

**This is the first chapter of the new story. I hope you guys will enjoy. **

**The title of this episode and the words that Lily and Spencer say at first go to the incredible Lifehouse song Broken. I love that song and I love lifehouse. So all credit goes to them. **

**And I love Mark for giving us One Tree Hill because without his ideas we wouldn't be able to take these characters and write stories about them. So thanks to him. **

**Episode 1 Chapter 1 Broken **

"_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing, with a broken heart that's still beating…" Lily's voice can be heard. _

Lily can be seen sitting outside of a hospital room crying.

"_In pain there is healing, in your name I find meaning, So I'm holding on, I'm holding on, I'm barely holding on to you…I'm broken." Spencer's voice can be heard. _

Spencer punches the wall in the bathroom as he cries and holds his hand in pain. Lucas walks in and takes him in his arms. Spencer is shaking. "How could this happen to us? It's just not fair."

Lucas didn't know what to say. It wasn't fair, and he didn't have the answers that Spencer was looking for.

_Flashback: _

_It had been two weeks since the accident, and she was still refusing to have the surgery. _

_Lily knew she wasn't doing well and things were only getting worse for her. _

"_Jersey you can have the surgery. We won't blame you if anything happens to the baby." Lily encouraged her to have the surgery. _

"_I'm going to hold it off as long as I possibly can. I made you a promise, and I'm not about to break it." Jersey spoke weakly. It was getting harder and harder to speak. _

_Spencer could barely look at her. It broke his heart. _

"_The two of you should get some fresh air. I'm going to be okay. You don't have to stay here all the time." _

"_We want too." Spencer told her. _

"_Please just give me some time alone." _

"_Okay," Lily sighed. "I could use a hot bath or something. I guess." _

"_Call us if you need anything." Spencer told her before he walked out of the room. _

_As they walked out they bumped into Jersey's doctor. "Oh just the couple I was looking for." He says as he looks at his clipboard. _

"_How is she really doing?" Lily asked. _

_He shook his head. "She's not doing well." He admitted. "Her chances are slim to none. I'm sorry. I hate to tell you something like that, but it's the truth. Jersey is fighting a losing battle. She should have had this surgery two weeks ago." He said sadly. _

_The doctor walks away. Lily lays her head on his shoulder. _

"_I really need to get out of this place." _

"_I don't want to leave. I changed my mind." _

"_Okay…um…" _

"_You can leave me…I'll be okay." _

"_Are you sure?" _

"_Yeah," she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be fine." She reassured him. _

_He hadn't left her alone in two weeks. _

_Lily makes her way to the chapel to say the five thousandth prayer. None of them seemed to be working, and she was beginning to think God didn't exist. That was something that happened when people were going through hell. They often begin to doubt their faith in God. _

"_We spend way too much time in this place." Lucas spoke as he sat down beside his little sister. _

"_I'm so scared Luke. I want my baby to be okay, but I don't want Jersey to die. When I asked her to be my surrogate I never wanted this to happen. She thinks it's her destiny…she should have had the damn surgery." Lily begins to cry. "It isn't fair that everyone I love has to die." _

_Lucas just sat silently. He didn't want to give her false hope, and he didn't want to make her feel worse. _

_He takes her in his arms. They both cry. _

_Lily shakes it off. "I need to go see Jersey." _

"_I thought she wanted to be alone." _

"_I hate leaving her alone. She shouldn't have to do this alone." Lily stood up. _

"_I'll go with you. You shouldn't have to do this alone." Lucas walked her out of the chapel. _

_They walked down the hall to see doctors and nurses rushing out of Jersey's hospital room. _

_Lily starts shaking. _

"_Excuse me," Lucas stops one of the nurses. "What's going on here?" _

_She looks at him. _

"_We're family." _

_The nurse looked down. "You should really talk to the doctor." _

"_We're talking to you." Lily yelled at her. _

"_Jersey's heart stopped beating. There's nothing else the doctors could do for her." _

"_What about the baby?" Lucas asked. Lily almost felt paralyzed. _

"_That's our biggest concern now. They are going to do a c-section right now. You could come and watch Mrs. Roberts." _

_Lily shook her head. "No…I can't…I can't do it." _

_The nurse walks away and Lily falls to the ground. _

_Lucas pulls out his cell phone to call Spencer. He gets no answer. _

_Spencer is at the art studio destroying all of his pictures. Peyton walks in. "Spencer," she yells. "Stop…" _

_He doesn't stop. He pays her no attention. _

"_STOP," she grabs his arms and he sits on the couch shaking his head. _

"_It shouldn't be this way. This isn't fair." _

"_I know. Life sucks sometimes." Peyton sits next to him and then her phone rings. "Hello…Luke…oh um…okay…I'm right here with him. I'll tell him." Peyton hangs up. _

"_What happened?" He can tell by the look on her face that it is bad. _

"_Um…Your son is being born. You need to get to the hospital." _

"_What about Jersey?" _

_Peyton doesn't respond and Spencer knows then that it isn't good. _

"_I'll drive you to the hospital." _

_They get to the hospital just in time. _

"_Lily," Spencer runs to her in the waiting room. _

_The doctor walks in. "You have a son." _

_Lily breathes a sigh of relief. _

"_But…" Spencer says. He knows there has to be a but by the look on the doctor's face. _

"_But he's not breathing very well on his own, and he only weighs two pounds. He has a long way to go, and the first couple of days are going to be the most critical." _

_Spencer holds Lily in his arms. She was so afraid that her little boy wasn't going to live to see the outside of the hospital. She didn't want to lose him. _

_End of Flashback _

Lily and Peyton are still sitting outside the hospital room. Spencer and Lucas walk over to them. Peyton stands up and walks towards Lucas. Spencer sits next to his wife.

Lucas and Peyton walk away.

"We should go see our son."

"I'm scared. He's gonna be so small."

He touches her very pregnant stomach. "We can all be scared together."

The scene changed to them walking into the NICU. The nurse walks them over to their son. He is in what looks to be a little tiny cube. He is the tiniest thing that they have ever seen. He looks almost like a little alien baby.

Lily touches the little cube with her hand. Spencer holds onto her other one.

"Don't worry baby boy your mommy and daddy are here for you. You have don't have to be scared anymore." Tears fell from both of their faces.

* * *

**Alright so let me know what you think. Should I continue? **

**I'll update once I get a good amount of reviews letting me know you guys are reading. **


	2. Ep1Ch2 Broken

**Episode 1 Ch.2 Broken **

Summer is on the phone. Chase walks into the house, and Summer hangs up.

"What's wrong?"

"Jersey is dead."

"Oh God…and the baby?"

"The baby survived, but things are going to be touch and go for a while."

"We should probably go to the hospital. I'm sure Lily and Spencer are a mess."

"No…I think we should give them sometime alone. I'm so glad that Lily isn't alone. I know what it feels like to be alone."

He stares at her.

"When I was pregnant I had my dad, but I needed so much more than that."

He touches her shoulder, "Well you never have to know that feeling ever again." He kisses her softly. "I promise you that."

She was so happy to have him in her life.

* * *

Jacey is sitting on the couch watching TV. Keith comes in and turns it off.

"Hey I was watching that," she takes a look at his face. "What's wrong?"

"Jersey is gone…they couldn't save her…but the baby…he lived…My dad said that he only weighed two pounds."

"I can't believe this. It's all my fault."

"How is it your fault?"

"Tanner was after me. He wanted to kill me. I didn't even get a scratch." Jacey stood up. "Jersey didn't deserve this."

"Don't blame yourself. Tanner was an idiot and this is all his fault. I'm just glad he's dead." Keith hugs Jacey.

"Yeah me too…"

* * *

Elizabeth is washing dishes. Noah walks in. "I think we should go out or something for the day. We could go to the hospital and check on Lily."

"No…I'm fine."

"Elizabeth you can't keep doing this. You need to leave the house. You haven't left in two weeks."

_Flashback _

_Peyton shows Elizabeth the newspaper. The headline reads "College Student admits to raping another college student almost two years ago." _

_Elizabeth reads, "College student said that it was guilt and his love for the girl that made him confess. He wanted to show her that he had changed." _

_Elizabeth sighs, "I'm not worried. It didn't say my name." _

_Peyton sadly shows him the Enquirer. "The tabloids leaked that the girl raped was Tree Hill's very own Lucas Scott's daughter." _

_Elizabeth looks as if she was going to throw up. _

_End of flashback_

"I can't face the ridicule, and I don't want to put Emma through that. The rumors and the stares…everyone knows that Jared is her father….and I can't put her through that." Elizabeth throws down her towel and turns off the water. "This was supposed to be our secret…"

"I…Emm…" Noah tried to speak, but Elizabeth walked into the bedroom and slammed the door.

* * *

Rob is sitting on the couch when Jenny walks in wearing a very sexy working woman outfit. "Damn you'll definitely get the job."

"I don't know…I'm so nervous…what if I'm taking on too much by getting a job and going back to school." She sits down beside him.

"You can do anything you put your mind too." He smiles, "And I'm going to have a hell of a time getting you out of those hot clothes."

She giggles as he kisses her.

* * *

Millie and Riley are sitting on her couch cuddling. Nathan comes in and sits between them. "Okay so it's time for you to go." He looks at Riley.

Riley stands up and Millie stands up beside him. "Dad, can't I at least kiss him goodnight?"

Nathan shook his head. "Nope…"

"God I hate your rules." She storms off upstairs, and Riley walks to the door.

At least he was getting to see Millie.

_Flashback _

"_Millie," Nathan yells. "Millie," he yells again. _

"_Yeah…" Millie walks into the room. _

"_I need to talk to you." _

_Millie sighs. _

"_Take a seat…" He points to the chair. _

_Millie does as he told her. _

"_What did I do now?" _

"_Nothing that I know of." _

"_I don't think I did anything wrong, and I am not about to incriminate myself." _

"_I know you have feelings for Riley, and I know he cares about you too. This is the hardest thing that I have probably ever had to say to my thirteen year old daughter, but I think that you should see Riley." _

"_What?" _

"_I mean I don't think you should see him. I think he is too old for you, but I'm not going to keep you from him." _

"_Seriously," she smiled. _

"_I'm not going to stand in the way of your happiness. I want you to be happy, but there are rules because you are only thirteen and he is sixteen." _

"_Okay…I understand…I can't believe you're doing this." She was ecstatic. _

"_I love you. That's why I am doing this." _

_She hugs her dad. "You're the best." _

"_But remember you have to follow my rules or you can't see him anymore. I'm still going to protect you." _

"_As long as I get to see him I don't care." _

_End of Flashback _

She was beginning to think that she was wrong about that. Her dad's rules were pretty hard to follow.

* * *

Lucas and Peyton are sitting on the couch. "I can't believe what my sister is having to go through right now."

"Yeah well we know what it is like to have a premature baby. I wouldn't wish that pain on anyone." Peyton rested her head on his shoulder.

Riley walks into the house.

"You're home early." Lucas thought.

Riley shakes his head. "Not according to Nathan." He shrugged, "But it doesn't matter as long as I get to see Millie."

Lucas laughed. "Nathan has always been a hard ass."

"He's just protecting his daughter. I'm going to my room now." Riley smiles, "Night guys."

"Night," Lucas said with a chuckle.

"See you in the morning." Peyton was so proud of him. "He's a good kid."

"Yeah well that is because you believed in him when no one else did." He gives her a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Lily and Spencer are standing outside the NICU. "He's a fighter." Lily kept telling herself.

"Yeah he takes after the Scotts." Spencer told her. "They're all strong and brave, and they can get through anything."

"That's what his name should be…"

"What?"

"Scott…." She smiled, "Scott Alan Roberts…." Lily wasn't sure if her son would ever leave the hospital, but she was positive that the name Scott was the perfect name for him.

Spencer held his wife in his arms as they both let tears fall out of their eyes.

* * *

**So here's chapter 2. I'm so excited. Thanks so much for all the reviews guys. I hope to continue to read what you guys have to say. I hope this will be the best part yet. **

**Oh and please tell me what you thought about the name...Scott...I thought it was perfect... **

**Let me know what you thought. And if you have any guesses on what the other names for the babies will be let me know. Or if you have any suggestions. **


	3. Ep1Ch3 Broken

**Episode 1 Ch. 3 Broken **

Lily is asleep in the NICU waiting room. She wakes up when she feels someone tugging at her shirt. "Hey…"

She looks up to see Jamie. "Hi…"

He takes a seat next to her. "So I feel like I have let you down. I'm supposed to be your best friend, but I haven't been there for you lately. I should have been here for you."

Lily shook her head. "You have never let me down Jamie Scott. You've always been there for me. And I am very proud of you for following your dreams."

"Yeah well I'm gonna be here for you no matter what…Do you need anything? Is there something that I can do?"

"You can pray," she tried to hold in her tears. "I never thought in a million years that my little boy would be born so small."

"I'm sorry."

"I um…he um…he already has Lucas' stupid squint thing…"

Jamie laughs. "Does the little man have a name?"

"Scott…"

"That's the perfect name," Jamie couldn't think of a better name.

"I want you to meet your godson."

Jamie looks surprised.

"I don't know what is with the face. You shouldn't be surprised. Jamie you got me through some pretty tough times in my life, and right now I am going to need you to help me get through this one."

Jamie takes her in his arms. "You bet…I'm gonna be here for you and for little Scott…I promise." He was honored to be the godfather. He was going to be a damn good one.

* * *

Spencer, Michelle, and Andy are in the cafeteria. They are being awfully silent. "Scott is going to be fine." Spencer tells them. "I know that. I know that Lily is going to be okay, and she's going to have a healthy baby when the time is right. We're going to get through this…I believe that…I have too."

Andy and Michelle were both worried about Spencer.

They didn't know what to say to him, and he didn't really want them or need them to say anything.

* * *

Riley and Millie were walking along the beach. "At least my dad is letting us spend some of our summer together."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He gives her a quick kiss.

"My dad is being pretty cool about everything…especially after everything that bitch Brooke did to him."

"Hey," Riley gave her a look.

"I hate her Riley, and I'm not going to apologize for that. She left my dad, and he doesn't know when she'll be back and even if she comes back he has no idea if they still have a marriage…It isn't fair, and after everything that he has been through in his life he deserved so much better from her."

* * *

Nathan is at the dealership. He sees the picture of him and Brooke together. He takes it and throws it across the room. It shatters into tiny little pieces…just like his heart.

* * *

Jamie and Lily are in the NICU. Jamie sees Scott Alan Roberts for the first time. "He's perfect Lily."

"Yeah well I think he kind of looks like a little alien baby, but he's my alien baby."

Jamie wraps his arm around her. "He's so lucky that you're his mom."

"Yeah well he's lucky you're his godfather…he never has to worry about anything…"

"Yeah little man…I promise that you can always come to me when your mom or dad gets on your nerves…I'll always have your back."

"He's always had mine." Lily smiles at him.

* * *

Lucas and Keith are at the River Court shooting around. "You know we're both heart patients."

"Yeah, well just don't tell your mother. She wants me to take it easy." Lucas told his oldest son.

Keith laughs.

"I'll be in trouble if she finds out."

"So why did you want to meet with me here anyways?"

"I have a proposition for you, and I really hope that you will accept it."

Keith looks intrigued.

* * *

Peyton is at home standing in front of Lucy, Natalie, Savannah, and Charlie. "Okay so this has to be bad. Is someone in trouble?"

Peyton shakes her head, "Probably, but this isn't about that…You guys know that Jersey was carrying Lily's baby."

"Was?" Savannah questions.

"Jersey's heart stopped beating last night, and Jersey didn't make it."

"What about the baby mommy?" Lucy asked.

"Well the doctors were able to save the baby. It was boy, and his name is Scott."

"Cool," Natalie thought. "That's our last name."

"Can we see him?" Lucy loved babies.

"Well…he was born prematurely…so he only weighs two pounds, and he is going to stay in the hospital for a while."

"Will he ever get to see me?"

"Yes…one day…" Peyton was sure of that.

"We need to go shopping." Lucy said with her hands on her hips.

"And why is that?"

"Because the baby is going to need toys…come on mommy…we have to go."

Peyton laughed at her daughter's innocence. "Sweetheart baby Scott isn't going to be able to play with toys for a while."

"Yeah but he will one day mommy, and we want to buy him only the best."

Peyton smiled. She loved her kids with all her heart, and she hoped that one day Lily would get to experience that feeling.

* * *

Lily was now sitting in the NICU by herself. Jamie had to leave. Summer walks in. "Hey…I thought you could use some company."

"Yeah of course."

"You know you should probably be resting."

Lily shook her head, "I can't rest when all I can think about is my little baby boy fighting for his life." She tried not to tear up.

"Well Lily I know that you're worried about Scott, but you are also pregnant and you need to worry about your other baby."

Lily glared at her, "And you need to mind your own damn business. I don't need you to tell me what to worry about." Lily sighs, "You can go." Lily walks away from her and then falls to the ground.

"Lily," Summer screams. "I need some help over here."

* * *

**Don't you guys just love cliff hangers? **

**I loved the Jamie/Lily interaction, and there is going to be a lot of that in this part. I've missed Jamie. **

**So let me know what you thought, and I'll update. I really like reading what you guys have to say. So keep em coming. **


	4. Ep1Ch4 Broken

**Episode 1 Chapter 4 Broken **

Spencer is standing next to Lily's bedside when she finally opens her eyes. Summer is also there. "What happened?"

"You collapsed," Summer reminds her.

Spencer is holding her hand. "The doctor thinks that it is just stress. He wants you to go home and go to bed."

"He's putting me on bed rest….seriously…my son is in the NICU….and he wants me to go home…that's not going to happen." She told them. "Hell no…" As she tried to get out of the bed.

Spencer and Summer both share looks.

* * *

"So what's the proposition?" Keith asked his dad.

"I'm going back to the high school to teach my old class and coach the team."

"Oh…"

"But they want you to teach junior high."

"What?"

"They think you are an excellent teacher, and they would really like it if you would teach the seventh and eighth graders."

"Yeah well dad what if the junior high parents don't want me teaching their kids."

"That won't happen. The principle thinks that you would be perfect for the job."

"I…"

"Come on Keith…I want you to help me coach the team too. I know you can do this…You weren't guilty of the crime you were accused of, and you can't let that get in your way…."

Keith smiles, "Then yeah…I'll do it…"

* * *

Jamie walks into the house to see Breanne. "Hey," he gives her a kiss.

"Hi…you're in a good mood."

"Yeah well I got to meet my godson today, and he is pretty amazing…he's so tiny, but he's so perfect…I love him so much already."

Breanne kisses him.

"I have good news too."

"What is it?"

"I got the job at the community center."

"Why did you get a job?"

"I can't have you supporting me forever. I want this. I told you I was thinking about it."

"I know, but I'm sorry. I didn't really take you seriously."

"Well you should have." She kisses him. "I'm excited about this."

"Then I'm excited for you." He didn't really want her to work. He was going to take care of her forever.

* * *

Jenny walks into the house and sighs.

"Are you okay honey?"

"I don't think I got the job." She sits on the couch.

Rob joins her. "You will find the job that is right for you." He kisses her. "I know that in my heart."

* * *

Peyton opens the door, and Derek comes in. "Hey big brother..."

"Hey Sawyer…um…I need to tell you something."

"Okay…um what's wrong? I'm not really in the mood for bad news."

"I have some news for you, and I'm not really sure how you are going to feel about it."

Peyton looked a little nervous. She wasn't sure what he had in store for her.

* * *

The doctor walks into Lily's hospital room. "Lily…"

"Don't start with me Dr. Hayes. There is no way in hell I'm going home and leaving my son here without me. You're going to have to find me a bed in this hospital…Because I'm not leaving until my son can go home with me."

Dr. Hayes looks at Spencer. He just shrugs. He knows Lily, and he knows that she isn't going to change her mind. And she usually always got her way.

* * *

Nathan walks into the house to see Millie cooking. "Millie…what are you doing?"

"I'm cooking us dinner."

"Why?"

"Because we are a family, and we should have dinner together."

"Thanks…Millie…"

"And I got rid of all the pictures of Brooke. Nina, your secretary, called me. She said you were having a hard time…I didn't want you throwing pictures at me…"

Nathan smiled, "I'm gonna be okay Millie."

"I know dad because you have me, and I have you. You've always told me that we can get through anything together." Millie smiled.

"I hope that means me and Ally are apart of that." Hunter walks downstairs with Ally.

Nathan takes Ally in his arms. "Hey sweet girl…grandpa loves you…"

Hunter walks over to Millie. "What are you cooking?"

"Hamburgers…"

"Yum…"

"And I made mashed potatoes for Ally."

"You're awesome."

Nathan knew everything was going to be okay as long as he had his kids.

* * *

**So I loved the Nathan and his family moment. I thought it was sweet. **

**I really want you guys to tell me what you think. So let me know, and I will update the last chapter of this episode tomorrow morning if I get enough reviews.**

**Oh and I hope all you guys are having a great day! **


	5. Ep1Ch5 Broken

.

**Episode 1 Chapter 5 Broken **

Nathan, Hunter, Millie, and little Ally are eating dinner. Hunter is feeding Millie potatoes. She is loving them.

They hear the door open, and Jamie, Breanne, and Carter walk in carrying food. They see that they are already eating.

"Oh…we thought you guys might be hungry."

Nathan smiles, "We could always use more food."

"Um we can leave…we just…" Breanne didn't know what to say.

"Do you have dessert?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah," Carter smiled. "We have chocolate cake."

'Then you guys definitely have to stay." Nathan laughed.

Breanne, Carter, and Millie walked over to the counter.

Jamie walks over to his dad. "How are you holding up?"

Before Nathan could answer Chase and Drew walked in. "We brought games." Drew announced. Nathan smiled. He couldn't ask for a better family.

Isabella followed behind them. "Hey...I didn't know there was a party." She laughed. "I thought you might be hungry." She holds up food from the Cafe.

"The more the merrier." Millie told her.

Nathan looked up at Jamie. "I'm much better now thanks to my kids." It was all going to be okay. His phone rings. He smiles.

"Who is it?"

"Eligh," Nathan smiled. "God I love my kids."

* * *

Keith stops by to see Elizabeth. "What are you doing here?"

"Noah called me…"

"He shouldn't have done that."

"Yeah he should have. You're my sister. And you need me."

"Keith," she walks away from him.

"Elizabeth you can't hide out here forever. I know you're hurting, but life isn't going to go anywhere…You have to get out of this house and start living your life again."

"I'm just so scared."

"I know….I'm afraid all the time, but I can't live my life like that…I'm about to be a dad…and you're a mom…we have to do what is best for our kids, and well you hiding out here isn't what is best for Emma. And I think you know that."

Elizabeth just wrapped her arms around him. Keith let her cry.

* * *

Peyton is sitting on the front porch with a wine glass when Lucas gets home.

"Are you okay?" Lucas sat down beside her. "You look like you've been hit by a bus."

"Thanks…you can sleep on the couch tonight." She snapped at him.

"Whoa…"

"I'm sorry…I just…I had a really bad day."

"What happened?"

"Do you remember when I was twenty-two, and my birth father wanted to meet me. And I was busy with my career and the kids and I said no?"

"Yeah it was a hard decision for you to make."

"Yeah well it seems that he's moving to Tree Hill."

"What?"

"His wife died a couple of months ago, and he wants to come here with his two teenage kids…He regrets not being there for Derek. He wants to get to know his son, and he wants to get to know me." Peyton shook her head and then rested it on his shoulder. "I don't know if I can do that. I don't know if I can let him in."

* * *

Spencer and Lily are in the NICU with Scott. She's in a wheel chair. "Hey Scott…your mommy wants you to know that she loves you very very much, and you don't have to worry because she's going to be staying right down the hall until you get to go home with her. I love you baby boy. I love you with all my heart."

She touches him softly with her hand for the first time. It was the best feeling in the world. She just wanted her son to know that she loved him and she was there for him.

* * *

**So there is the end of Episode 1. I want to know what you guys think. And should I continue. Because my reviews kind of dropped from the first chapter all the way to this chapter. So I'm wondering if it isn't that good. Any ways just let me know if you want episode 2 and I'll post the first chapter. **

**Here are some Spoilers: **

**Peyton gets upset with Lucas. **

**Savannah gets upset with Charlie.**

**The end of the summer beach party causes a huge fight between Riley and a new acquintance. **

**Keith and Jacey learn the sex of their twins. **

**Aidan spends time with Lily. **

**Isabella has a hot date. **

**Breanne starts work.**

**Jamie meets a shy, singing, beautiful young girl. **

**Okay so let me know what you thought! I can't wait to read your reviews. **


	6. Ep2Ch1 Summer Love

**Episode 2 Chapter 1 Summer Love **

It was one month later in Tree Hill.

Millie and Riley are walking along the beach holding hands. "I can't believe summer is almost over."

"I know, but at least we got to spend the summer together." He leaned over and kissed her. "Did you talk to your dad about the end of the summer beach party?"

"Yeah…" She lied. "I have it all under control." She pulled him into another kiss.

* * *

Savannah and Lucas walk into the café. "So I can't believe you want to spend one of your last days of summer with your old man." Lucas smiled.

"I wouldn't want to spend it any other way." Savannah smiled. "I love spending time with my dad."

"Well I love having father/daughter time with one of my little girls too." Lucas found them a table. "I just can't believe you're starting junior high. God I'm getting old."

"Yeah totally old." Savannah laughed.

* * *

Aidan is sitting on the couch staring into space. Julie walks in with a bag of food. "I brought you something to eat. You hungry?"

"No," Aidan shook his head.

Julie sat down beside him. "Are you okay?"

"No," He shook his head.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"I think I know. Actually I know that I know."

Aidan looks at her.

"You're worried about Lily."

"No I…"

"Hey," she touched his face. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm not jealous. Lily needs all the friends she can get right now. I think you should go see her."

"I don't know."

"You should…You're worried about her, and you should go make sure that she is okay."

She kissed his cheek. "I'm okay with it."

* * *

Breanne walks into the community center. A tall man walks out of the back. He has dark hair, dark eyes, and a beautiful smile. "Hey you must be Breanne."

"Yeah…who are you?"

"I'm your boss. Sheila just does all the hiring. And I get to do all the firing." He extended his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

He smiled at her. "We are definitely going to have some fun."

"What?"

"I just have that feeling." He winked at her. Breanne immediately thought he was a little weird.

* * *

Jamie is in the studio trying to write a new song, but he wasn't being victorious. He threw his guitar down.

"Hey that's expensive," Peyton walked in with Charlie behind her. They were both laughing.

"Hey guys….I'm having a hard time writing a new song."

Charlie looked at his mom, "Can I go play on the computer?"

"Yeah…no porn sights okay…" She laughed.

"Okay…" He just shrugged.

Peyton walked over and sat next to Jamie. "So why you having such a hard time?"

"I don't know."

"Well I think it will come to you. You are a very talented young man. And besides all the girls love you…"

"Yeah well I only care about one girl's love."

"Good…that's how it should be." Peyton smiled. "I better hurry up. Charlie and I are having a mother/son day. And I'm pulling double duty since Mia is out of town with Jake."

"Uncle Lucas told me about your dad. How is that going?"

"Larry is fine." Peyton knew that wasn't the dad he was referring too.

"Peyton," Jamie stood up. "Mick?"

"I wouldn't know. I haven't talked to him."

"Oh come on it has been a month. Don't you think you might need to talk to him?"

"Nope," Peyton walked to the door. "I don't want to know him. Now stop asking me questions and get back to work."

* * *

Derek and Mick walk into the café.

Lucas sees them from his table. "Hey sweetheart I'm going to go say hey to Uncle Derek. Don't eat all my bacon."

"But that's my favorite."

"Okay you can have all my bacon." Lucas walked over to Derek's table. "Hey Derek…"

"Oh hi Lucas…Um…." He looks over to Mick. "Mick this is Lucas Scott…Peyton's husband."

Mick smiled and extended his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah you too," Lucas couldn't believe it, but he didn't look anything like Peyton. That was a very good thing. He wasn't very good looking.

"Listen I would love to talk to you." Mick told him.

"Yeah um…" He looked over at Savannah. "I'm supposed to spend the day with my daughter, but I'm sure I can spare a couple of minutes. Just let me go tell her."

"Okay…"

Lucas walked back over to Savannah. "So dad spill…"

"Spill what?"

"That's mom's birth dad."

"Yeah…and he wants to talk…do you mind going to the park or something for a little while. I'll meet you there."

Savannah nodded. "Hey dad…you know…it is a really good thing that mom looks like her birth mom…" Savannah laughed.

"You are so right…" Lucas laughed. "So right."

"I know…"

* * *

Spencer is in the NICU with Scott. He is getting a lot stronger. He keeps gaining weight every single day.

"You know I'm not going to be able to call you little man for much longer. You're getting so big and so strong. I am so proud of you." He touched Scott's hand with his. Scott squeezed. "I remember a time when you couldn't do that. You have one heck of a grip Scott."

Aidan walks in to see the father/son moment. If he and Lily would have gotten married this might be his life. "I…um…I should go…"

Spencer just stares at him.

* * *

Lily is sitting on the couch at her house. "I can't believe Spencer made me come home. We have a room at the hospital."

"He's just worried about you." Summer told her. "Besides Scott is doing so much better. You'll be able to bring him home before you know it."

"Yeah…I can't wait…" Lily smiled. "Hey Summer, can you leave me alone for a while. I just want to be by myself."

Summer nodded, "Yeah I'll go, but you better call me if you need anything. I'll be here in a split second."

"I know. I'll be fine."

Lily just wanted to rest without being watched like she was a little baby.

* * *

Spencer followed Aidan out of the NICU. "Wait…Where are you going?"

"I…was looking for Lily…but this was a mistake."

"No…it wasn't…She's at home…you should go see her."

"I…um…"

"If it wasn't for you Aidan…Lily and I might not be together….you sacrificed a lot so that I could be with the one I loved…I know that was hard, and I'm okay with you going to check on her. It'll probably do her some good."

"I…"

"Aidan…I promise. I trust you."

"You know Spencer I always knew you were going to make a good father….that kid is very lucky to have you." Aidan shakes his hand.

* * *

**Okay so that was a simple beginning to this chapter. There is a lot of drama in this one so that was just a little introduction. **

**I wanted to thank you guys so much for reviewing and adding the story to your favorites and alerting it. It really means the world to me. You guys are awesome and definitely the only reason I continue to put my ideas on paper. **

**So Thanks to: **

**RockieWriter: I'm so glad that you review for my stories, and help me out anytime that I need it. It means so much to me. I got your email about the community. I just didn't get a chance to respond. I probably would post a different future story in it. But probably not this one. Just because I only want it to be in one place. But it is a really good idea. **

**A Amanda A: Thanks for sticking with me...The drama is coming. **

**LeytonLove123: Thank you so much. I will definitely keep writing. And you're always good reviewer. I love reading what you have to say. What lily is having is a secret. I haven't told anyone yet. But it will be revealed soon. Not in this episode though I can't remember but I don't think it is. Next one though...I think. **

**Etfanalltheway: So Brooke will come back...But in like Episode 12. I think. I haven't gotten that far, but I'm on episode eight and she isn't back yet. So...I hope you will continue to read, and review because I promise when she does come back it is going to be really good. Episode 12, if it works out like I want it too, is going to be the biggest episode I think I have ever written. **

**Suze18: Jamie and Breanne are going to be a huge part in the story, and I think it is really good. I really lacked in writing them last part because I lost ideas, but my ideas for them are back. I promise. **

**SuperNaturallyCharming: Brooke is coming back I promise. You are super sweet. Like I told you before I love...love...love reading your reviews. **

**Maiider: Thanks so much for reviewing. I love getting new reviewers. It makes me feel really good. **

**BugsyM39: Thanks so much for the review. I love getting new reviewers. And makes me very happy. **

**LeytonLoveForever: Thanks so much. I know Jersey dying was always planned though. **

**Masha: Thanks...There was never going to be a time jump in this one, but I have a timing problem...Last part took up most of a year...It took place in January...So it should be like January a year later, but it is just August/September. So I'm really off at the time. Cause there is no way that Lily spent like two months about to marry Aidan and then got married to Spencer and then a surrogate got pregnant with her baby and then she got pregnant and that was like a whole seven/eight months...So the timing is way off. But I just told everyone to pretend like I didn't make a huge mistake in calculating my time. **

**Peridot809: Thank you so much for your kind words. I hope I don't dissappoint you. **

**Oh and just to give you guys a little idea of my thought process. Jersey was always going to die. I made her so likeable so it would be sadder. And Brooke was actually supposed to be hurt in the finale. A building was going to burn down and she was going to be inside and have amnesia and she was going to choose Julian before all that happened and then pretend not to remember so that she could keep her family happy, but I changed my mind because I didn't think that she belonged with Julian in my story, and I wanted to make it look like it was never about Julian. He was just a distraction and he made her feel good, but she never had feelings for him. The other one would have been more dramatic but I think her leaving was dramatic and her coming back is going to be dramatic too. **

**Thanks again. And let me know what you thought, and I will post chapter 2 very soon. **


	7. Ep2Ch2 Summer Love

.

**Episode 2 Chapter 2 Summer Love **

Isabella is staring at Jacey's designs. "These are incredible Jacey."

"Thank you…I kind of like them myself…besides I think it is about time that COB got a maternity line…" Jacey smiled as she rubbed her growing belly.

"Well it's perfect."

"You look exhausted."

"Yeah well I haven't slept that much lately. I'm trying to keep this store up and running since my mother just left it."

"Hey she's doing great touring all the countries. It has been really good for business."

"Yeah well my mom didn't do it for business. She did it to run away from her marriage."

"Bella…I hope that's not true."

"It's true. Her marriage was ending and she couldn't face it so she ran away, but what she doesn't get is that her problems are still very much alive, and when she returns they will be waiting on her."

The door opened and Keith walked in. "Hey there's my beautiful fiancé." He gives her a kiss. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," she gave him another kiss.

"Where are you going?"

"We are going to find out what I'm having." Jacey was very excited.

"Oh yay…"

"Yeah I can't wait…"

"As long as they are healthy I don't care what they are."

"But he wants boys." Jacey smiled. She knew that he wanted two little boys. He had been looking at little boy basketball jerseys for weeks.

* * *

Mia and Jake are sitting on the beach in Florida. Max is chasing Rosi along the water. Mia wrapped her arms around Jake. "This is the best vacation ever. I never want it to end." She kissed him.

"Me either," he smiled as he started kissing her again.

* * *

Emma is sitting in her high chair, and Elizabeth is trying to feed her. "Come on baby girl…you love peas…come on eat them for mommy."

"_She's only going to eat for her real daddy." Jared's voice can be heard. _

"Shut up Jared…just shut up…"

He had been haunting her mind since he confessed to raping her.

"You should have never confessed. You ruined my life."

* * *

Noah and Michelle are at the café. "How's Elizabeth doing?"

"She won't leave the house. She won't let me take Emma anywhere…So I'm thinking she's not doing very well at all."

"I'm sorry Noah…I wish I could make it all go away."

"Well you cant. No one can."

"Noah…I have to ask you a serious question."

"Mom I already told you. I am Emma's father. There is no need to ask that question again."

"Noah the timing…Did you get a paternity test?"

"I don't need a paternity test to know that I am Emma's father. So please don't ask me that question ever again."

Michelle nodded her head. She was still afraid that Emma wasn't Noah's daughter.

* * *

Mick and Lucas are walking down the streets of Tree Hill. "I really wish Peyton would talk to me. Giving her up was the best thing that Ellie and I ever could have done for Peyton."

"I know that. And I think deep down she knows that too, but she's afraid. She just needs time to figure things out….You can't push her…I know that better than anyone."

"I just want to know my daughter. I've always wanted to know her, and after losing my wife I've really began to regret staying away as long as I have. I should have been a better father to Derek…He needed me."

"Yeah well we all make mistakes."

"Yeah but I have made some of the worst…you know I just wish she would talk to me…I would really like for her to meet her brother and sister…"

"Like I said you just have to give her time."

Peyton and Charlie are walking into the studio when Peyton turns around to see Lucas talking to Mick. She knew what Mick looked like, and she was pissed. Why would he talk to Mick behind her back? "Hey Charlie go inside okay…"

"Okay…" Charlie does as he is told.

Peyton picks up her cell phone.

Lucas' phone rings. "Oh I've got to get this. Hello…"

"What are you doing?"

"Um I'm…" He didn't really want to tell her the truth.

"Before you waste time thinking of a lie you should turn around and look to your left." Peyton was sassier than ever.

He does that and he sees her. She glares at him, and then hangs up the phone. Lucas knew he was in trouble.

* * *

Millie walks into Mary Peyton's bedroom. "So I told my dad I was spending the night with you which I will do, but I'm going to a party tonight with Riley."

"So you're just using me as a cover."

"Well my dad knows that you would never do anything bad. You are such a goody goody."

"I could be bad if I wanted to be."

"Ha, ha…that's funny…"

Mary Peyton is offended. Millie was always using her, and it wasn't fair.

* * *

Peyton walks into the art studio. "Charlie, can you go play at the park for a little while?"

"I guess. I thought we were spending the day together."

"I'm sorry honey…something just came up…I'll meet you at the park though."

"Okay…Love you…"

"Love you too."

Peyton watched as her son walked out of the studio. She was so mad at her husband. She could just scream.

"Hey," Larry said as he walked in. "I think we should talk." Lucas had called him. He didn't know what else to do.

Peyton rolled her eyes. She knew what their conversation would be about. She just wished everyone would leave her alone.

* * *

Spencer hits the vending machine. He was beginning to hate the damn thing.

"Hey," Julie smiles at him. "I brought you some doughnuts. I thought you were probably tired of all the vending machine and caf food."

"Thanks," he smiles back at her. They stand in awkward silence for a moment. And then they finally hug.

* * *

Lily opens the door to see Aidan standing in front of her. She was half asleep when she heard him knocking. "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you, but if you don't want to see me I can leave."

Lily shocked the hell out of him by taking him in her arms. "I'm so glad you're here."

* * *

Daniel opens his apartment door to see Dana. "What do you want? I told you that I wasn't having an affair with you."

"I know. I know you're pissed because I wouldn't leave Tom, but Daniel you have to understand."

"I don't have to understand a damn thing. I'm not doing this anymore…So you should go."

Dana pulls him into a kiss.

* * *

Keith and Jacey are in with the doctor. They are watching the monitor. "So guys would you like to know what you are having?"

Jacey nods. "Yeah…"

"Definitely…." Keith couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

**Okay so like I told you guys before I like writing Peyton/Lucas fighting. It's so much fun. And I don't think that Mark wrote them arguing enough when they were together. He made their relationship for the most part seem perfect...and no real relationship is perfect.**

**So what did you guys think? Let me know...The next chapter will be posted soon. **


	8. Ep2Ch3 Summer Love

**Episode 2 Chapter 3 Summer Love **

"Do you guys see that right there?" The doctor pointed to the screen.

Keith and Jacey nodded.

"Well it looks like to me you are having two boys."

Keith smiled. "Yes!" He was so excited.

"He really wanted boys."

"I just wanted them to be healthy….but I'm glad they are healthy boys. They are healthy right?" He began to worry.

"Yes Mr. Scott….They are perfect"

Keith kissed Jacey. He couldn't be happier. After everything they had been through it was about time that something good happened to them.

* * *

Isabella is still at COB working when John walks in. "Hey…"

"Hey…" She smiles. She really liked him, but he hadn't even asked her on a date yet. And it had been a month since they met.

"I know it is a little short notice, but I was hoping that we could maybe possibly go out tonight…"

"Like a real date?" She teased him.

"Yeah…if you want too?"

"I would love too." She smiled. This was the beginning of something new. At least she hoped so.

* * *

Daniel pulls away from Dana. "I told you that I can't do this anymore."

"But you are so good…"

"But I'm not your husband, and I don't want this kind of relationship."

"You're still in love with your ex."

Daniel shook his head. "I don't know. I just know that I can't do this anymore. I don't want to do this anymore."

"Fine, but it is your loss." Dana starts to walk out of the apartment. "You'll miss me. And I might not be around when you do."

Daniel had to figure out what he wanted in his life. But it definitely wasn't her.

* * *

Savannah is drawing at the park.

"May I sit here?"

She looked up to see a rather geeky looking boy standing in front of her.

"Sure…"

"I'm Drake by the way."

"Savannah," She smiles at him.

"I like to draw too." He pulls out his art pad. He opened it up to reveal very dark and depressing drawings.

"Those are really good."

"Thanks…yours aren't bad either."

"Are you new in town?"

"Yeah we just moved here a couple of weeks ago. I don't really no anyone in town."

"Well now you know me." She smiled at him again. He seemed like a sweet boy.

And she was a very sweet girl.

* * *

"I think you should give Mick a chance."

"I can't believe you are lecturing me about this. I don't feel comfortable around him."

"But Peyton he is your father, and he wants a relationship with you."

"You are my father in every way that matters." Peyton sighed, "I think you should just mind your own business."

"Peyton…"

"This is my life and I can do what I want."

"You are acting like a little child."

Lucas walks into the studio. "I agree."

"You can go to hell…both of you…" She yelled at them.

"Why are you so upset about this?"

"I want you both to leave." She avoided the question.

"No…" Larry told her. "We're not leaving until we talk about this."

"Fine," Peyton grabbed her purse. "I'll leave."

Lucas shook his head. He knew it was only going to get worse when he got home.

* * *

Mia and Rosi are playing in the hotel room in Florida. "Are you having fun little princess?"

"Yeah mommy I have lot of fun." Rosi hugged her. Mia couldn't believe that she called her mommy. She didn't know how she felt about it.

* * *

Elizabeth has packed up Emma's bag. "Okay Emma…we have to leave the house…we have to face the world….." She just stared at the door.

* * *

Millie is dressed for the beach party. "How do I look?"

"You look great. I'm going with you."

"What?"

"I'm going with you, and I have to say I look really hot under this cover up."

Millie couldn't believe it. This wasn't like Mary Peyton at all.

* * *

Breanne is working at the community center.

"So Breanne I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight for a drink?"

"I have a boyfriend."

"I wasn't asking you out on a date," Bruce flashed a smile. "I take all the new employees out for a drink."

"Oh…"

"Come on it'll be fun…no one ever refuses me."

"Okay…I guess I can't refuse."

* * *

Julie and Spencer are sitting in the waiting room. "I thought you could use a friend."

"You were right."

"You should meet Scott. He used to look like an alien baby, but he looks just like me now."

Julie smiled. "I would love to meet him."

The scene changes to Julie and Spencer in front of Scott. He was a perfect little baby.

* * *

Lily and Aidan are sitting on the couch. "I am so tired of resting."

"Yeah but it is probably good for the baby."

"I know…that's what Spencer keeps telling me."

"You should probably rest. I could leave."

"No," she stopped him. "I want you to stay. I want us to be friends."

"I want that too. We can watch a movie or something."

"I'd like that a lot."

* * *

Savannah and Drake are still drawing and talking at the park. Charlie comes up. "Who is this loser?"

"Charlie be nice. This is Drake."

"Well he looks like a complete and total loser to me." He makes Drake drop his notebook on the ground. "I think you should leave little baby."

"Why are you being so mean?" Savannah stood up and yelled at him.

"You shouldn't hang out with losers like this."

"I'm gonna go," Drake felt bad and he left.

"You are such a jerk."

"Well you should stop hanging out with losers."

Savannah can't help herself and she punches Charlie in the face and he falls to the ground. Lucas sees the whole thing.

* * *

**Okay so there's chapter 3. I tried to put it up earlier but something was wrong with the sight. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll post the next one tomorrow. **

**And again I love the Leyton stuff. Lucas is going to get it. **

**Let me know what you thought! **


	9. Ep2Ch4 Summer Love

**Episode 2 Chapter 4 Summer Love **

Lucas, Savannah, and Charlie walk into the house. Peyton is sitting on the floor playing with the girls. "Oh hey Charlie…I was going to come get you from the park." She then notices his face. "What happened have you been fighting?" She stood up to take a closer look at his bloody nose.

Lucas doesn't look too happy. "Lucy and Natalie, could you guys go upstairs please?"

"But daddy we want to listen." Lucy told him.

"Upstairs," He stared at them.

They both reluctantly stood up and headed upstairs.

"What happened?" Peyton looked at Lucas.

He turns to Savannah, "Would you like to tell your mother what happened?"

"I punched Charlie."

"Why?" Peyton raised her voice slightly.

"Because he was being really mean to my friend."

"What are you talking about Savannah? It was only me and you and all I did was accidentally knock your book out of your lap." Charlie lied.

"You are such a liar." Savannah yelled at him.

"Savannah," Peyton said with a stern tone.

"He's lying."

"Dad, did you see a guy? She's totally making it up."

"I am not. You are such an ass." Savannah yelled.

"SAVANNAH," Peyton yelled at her.

"I didn't see a boy."

"Because he left because Charlie was a stupid jerk."

"Okay Savannah that is enough. Since one of you is lying and we're not sure which one you are both grounded."

"What?" Savannah yelled. "That's so stupid. I didn't do anything wrong."

Peyton gave her a look. "I beg to differ young lady. You punched your brother, you used fowl language, you called people names, and you practically called my decision stupid. You are definitely grounded. So go to your room and think about what you did, now." Peyton yelled at her.

"And as for you Charlie I don't think your sister would have hit you for no reason…So you're grounded for the rest of the weekend."

"There wasn't a guy."

"I don't care. Now go to your room and think about what you did."

"Fine."

They both went upstairs.

"So who do you think is lying?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know, but I don't want to talk about them. I want to talk about you."

"You're still pissed at me?"

"I'm so mad I don't even want to look at you right now." She told him.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time, and I'm sure it's not going to be the last." He yelled right back at her.

* * *

Keith and Jacey are now at home cuddling on the couch. "I can't believe we are having two boys. I always wanted a son and now I'm going to have two."

"You know we have to come with two very cute names."

"I already have the best names for them." Keith smiled. He had been thinking about this for a while.

* * *

Isabella and John meet up at TRIC for their date. "I thought this would be the perfect place for our date since it was the place that we met."

"Perfect." Isabella gives him a hug.

Daniel walks in and sees them together.

* * *

Riley, Millie, and Mary Peyton are at the beach. "I can't believe you came Mary."

"I can have just as much fun as the two of you."

"I'll get us some drinks."

Riley walks away.

A guy approaches the two beautiful girls.

"Hi…I'm Jason," he smiles. "And you are damn fine girl." He looks at Millie.

"I'm Millie." She smiles at him.

Riley walks over and puts his arm around Millie. "Hey baby…here's your drink."

Jason nods his head and smiles. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Elizabeth is holding Emma and still staring at the door. Noah walks in. "Elizabeth, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to take the next step. I'm trying to leave the house."

"Well here," He extends his head. "We can do it together."

She looks relieved.

* * *

Peyton is pacing back and forth. "You shouldn't have talked to Mick."

"You should talk to Mick."

"I told you that I would talk to him when I was ready. It is my decision to make, and I don't need my husband trying to make it for me."

"I wasn't trying to make it for you. I can talk to anyone I want to talk to. I don't have to ask your permission."

"You're such a jerk."

"Well I know that I am right about this Peyton. You let Ellie in your life. I don't know why you can't do the same with Mick. He just lost his wife. He just wants to know you."

"Well it is a little late for that."

"You know you turned him away once before. He tried. It looks like to me that you are the only one not trying Peyton."

She glared at him.

Man if looks could kill. He thought to himself. But he was okay with her being mad at him. He knew that he was right.

* * *

Jamie walks into the community center. He doesn't see anyone. "I guess she already went home." He starts to walk out and then he hears something in the back.

He walks to the back and the noise turns into beautiful music. He peaks his head around the corner to see a beautiful girl singing. He smiled. She was really talented.

* * *

Mary Peyton is by herself. Jason walks up next to her. "You are so cute."

"Thanks…"

"Can I get you another drink?"

"No thanks…I'm not thirsty. I've had enough already."

"Come on," he leans in and touches her cheek. "You really are beautiful." He takes his hand and tries to put it up her shirt.

"Hey don't do that," she tried to push away, but he pulled her closer to him.

"Get away from her." Riley yelled at him.

"We're in the middle of something here." Jason wouldn't let go of Mary Peyton.

"I said get off of her," Riley throws him to the ground. Jason gets up and punches Riley. Riley then tackles Jason and they start rolling on the ground beating each other up.

* * *

Lily has fallen asleep on the couch. Aidan smiles and decides that it is time to leave.

He gets to the door. "Aidan," he heard Lily's voice call out for him.

"Hey Lil, I'm just going to leave."

"Can you take me to the hospital?" She stands up, "I want to see…" She grabs her stomach, "Oh my God…Oh God…" She falls to the ground and screams.

Aidan looks as though he is about to freak out. He runs over to her. "It's okay Lily. Everything is going to be okay."

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun...Did you guys see that happening? Lily can't catch a break. **

**Let me know what you thought and I'll update tomorrow if I get a good amount of feedback. **


	10. Ep2Ch5 Summer Love

**Episode 2 Chapter 5 Summer Love **

Lily is being wheeled in on a gurney. Doctors and nurses are surrounding her. Spencer and Julie round the corner and see them. "Oh my God…Lily…" Spencer rushes to her side practically pushing Aidan out of the way.

* * *

Riley and Jason are still fighting. Sirens can be heard, and policemen come over to break up the fight. Everyone runs off, but Millie and Mary Peyton stay behind.

They knew they were going to be in big trouble.

* * *

"You know you should think about what Ellie would want?" Lucas told Peyton, who was still fuming at him.

"How do you know what Ellie would want? You weren't even around when I was getting to know her."

"Who the hell took you to see her? I guess that wasn't me. I've always been there for you Peyton, and that's what I'm trying to do now. I'm trying to stop you from making a big mistake."

"I happen to think that getting to know this man would be a huge mistake. You have no idea what it is like."

"Dan? Does that name come to mind to you?"

"Yeah well if I remember correctly you never wanted anything to do with Dan."

"He was malicious. You know nothing about your dad."

"My dad's name is Larry. That's all I need to know."

Lucas sighed, "You're being ridiculous. You have no right to be mad at me."

"I have every right to be…"

They are interrupted by both of their cell phones.

"Hello…"

"Hello…"

They both talk for a few seconds and then hang up.

"Riley has been arrested." Peyton tells Lucas.

"Lily's sick." Lucas grabs his keys. "I've got to go."

"Yeah I'll handle Riley."

Suddenly their fight wasn't so important anymore.

* * *

John and Isabella are still at TRIC. Daniel has been watching their whole date from afar.

"I'm having the best time with you, but I'm having a hard time concentrating."

"Why?"

He points, "Someone keeps watching us."

Isabella turns around and sighs. "Don't worry. I'll take care of him."

Isabella stands up and walks over to the bar. "Daniel, could you please leave?"

"What? This is not your bar."

"No, but you keep watching my date, and it is getting old."

"Are you happy?"

She sighs and then smiles. "I think I could be with him. He's a terrific guy, and I like where things seem to be going with us."

"Good…" Daniel was a little bummed out.

"Aren't you happy?"

"I broke up with Dana."

"Good…You deserve so much better than her…Now I have to get back to my date. Please stop watching us." Isabella walks off.

Daniel realized that he had finally lost her. He really regrets not loving her enough.

* * *

Elizabeth and Noah are walking through the park with Emma. "Baby steps," Elizabeth looks at him. "It's going to take me sometime."

"Well I'm here for you Elizabeth. I love you."

"I love you too." They share a beautiful kiss. Emma giggles.

* * *

Mia and Jake are sitting on the couch together in the hotel. "Mia…"

"Yeah…"

"I realized today that I don't know what I would do without you, and I haven't felt that way about anyone since Rosalie. And…I'm scared. I'm afraid if I tell you how I'm feeling I might lose you, but I have to tell you because I love you so much Mia. I never thought I would ever feel this way again, but I love you. And I hope you feel the same way."

Mia smiles and kisses him. "I love you too Jake."

* * *

"So what are the names you have in mind?" Jacey smiled.

"Well I think that they should have names that connect them to both of us."

"Okay…"

"So I was thinking we should name them Sawyer and Jones."

Jacey smiled, "Wow…um I love them."

"And you can pick the middle names…anything you want."

She smiled. "I'm glad I get this job because I have the perfect middle names. Sawyer Brian after Breanne and Jones Lucas after your dad…What do you think?"

"I think we're going to have the cutest kids on the planet."

"I totally agree."

He leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

Jamie continues to listen to the girl sing. He makes a noise and she stops playing her guitar. "Hey…who are you?"

"I'm Jamie Scott…"

"Oh my God," she jumps up and smiles. "You are amazing. I bought your CD. Actually I bought your mom's CD first. She is my absolute favorite. I wish…um…you know never mind."

"Yeah…Um…" Jamie smiled. "You're really good."

"Thanks…"

"You should come to the studio or something."

"No…I don't play in front of anyone…just in the back here…"

"Oh…well you are too good to hide your talent."

"Thanks…but I'm not a singer in public…I'm Jessica by the way."

"Nice to meet you…Have you seen Breanne Carter?"

"Yeah she went out for drinks with the boss."

"Oh…Well that was nice of her."

"The boss is a guy." Jessica could see his jealousy. "But don't worry…you don't have to be jealous. He made her go. She didn't want to go…And most people don't say no to the person that signs their check."

Jamie nodded his head. He was a little jealous.

* * *

John and Isabella are walking up to her house. "I had a really good time tonight."

"Yeah me too John…it was nice…"

"Do you and the guy at the bar have a thing?" John didn't really want to know the answer if it was yes.

"We dated in high school. A lot of people say that I changed his life."

"Oh…"

"But that was high school…we're not together and we haven't been together for a while."

"So I shouldn't be worried?"

"No…you shouldn't be worried at all…"

"Okay…" He smiles and tries to decide if he should kiss her.

Isabella takes it upon herself, and kisses him first.

"Wow…"

"I thought that you…"

They kiss again.

* * *

Daniel is at his apartment. He looks at business ideas. He was going to focus on his career. He didn't need a woman in his life to be happy.

* * *

Peyton arrives at the police station. "I'm looking for Riley Wilks."

The officer points and Peyton sees Riley, Millie, and Mary Peyton. "They are all free to go, but if we catch him fighting again…"

"You will never catch him fighting again." Peyton glares at Riley.

"I…"

"Don't…Don't speak…I'm taking Millie and Mary Peyton home, and then we will have long conversation about your actions. And unfortunately for you I am in a very bad mood today."

She turns around to see Mick standing behind her. He is picking Jason up.

Peyton turns back around to Riley. "How could you get into a fight with his son? Of all people in the world you have to pick him."

"He's an ass," Riley said matter-of-factly.

"Well your ass is grounded…"

Riley lowers his head. He had never really seen Peyton that mad, and he had a feeling she wasn't just mad at him.

Mick goes to speak to Peyton. She shakes her head. "Let's go…"

Millie, Mary Peyton, and Riley follow her out.

Mick was worried that Peyton would never talk to him, and he knew that wasn't what Ellie would have wanted.

* * *

Lucas arrives at the hospital. "Spencer, where's Lily?"

"She's back with the doctor. They told me to stay here. She wasn't conscious." He is freaking out. "I can't lose her Lucas. I just can't."

The doctor walked out. "Mr. Roberts…"

"How's my wife?"

Aidan looked at Julie. He didn't realize that they were married. They had never told him the truth.

"Well Lily has Eclampsia. It is a condition that causes pregnant women to have seizures."

"I know what it is." Lucas spoke up. "My mom had it when she was pregnant with Lily. We almost lost her. Is Lily going to be okay?"

The doctor looks at both of them. "Right now she is stable, but her condition is not good. We're going to monitor her very closely."

"But she's not out of danger." Spencer thought.

"No I'm sorry…"

"What about our baby?"

"Right now the baby is fine, but if any problems arise we may have to do an emergency c-section."

"Can I see her?"

"Yeah…" the doctor nodded.

Spencer shook his head. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't lose her. I can't. I can't do this by myself."

* * *

**Okay so there is the end of episode 2. What did you guys think? What do you think is going to happen to Lily? Did you like the names Keith and BReanne picked out? Credit for the Brian name goes to LukeandLorealiedanes(I think I spelled that wrong...sorry..) she gave me the idea for Brian. It was something else but I changed it because of her suggestions. So thanks so much for your awesome idea. **

**Okay so here are some spoilers: **

**Lily struggles for her life, but can the people that she loved bring her back to reality. **

**Lucas makes a rash decision in his time of pain. **

**Spencer can't imagine his life without Lily and their child. **

**Nathan has a hard time dealing without Brooke. **

**There are a lot of other things that happen, but I can't remember them all. Most of the episode is all about Lily and her condition and people begging her to wake up. **

**Please...Please let me know what you thought...And i'll update soon. But remember I love reading what you guys have to say even if it is bad. **

**Oh and have a good day. **


	11. Ep3Ch1 Do You Believe in Miracles

**Episode 3 Chapter 1 Do You Believe in Miracles? **

Lucas is sitting in the hospital waiting room trying to occupy himself with a magazine. It isn't working.

Peyton walks up. "Hey," she hands him a cup of coffee. "I thought you might be thirsty. The kids are with Riley."

"Yeah…thanks…"

"How's Lily?"

"No change…she's been like this for two days…I just want her to wake up."

"She will. She'll be okay."

"I wish I knew that for sure. You know this isn't fair. Lily has been through so much in her life. I don't know why she can't just be happy for once. I'm sick of seeing her get hurt."

Peyton touches his shoulder. "I'm sorry that we fought the other day. I hate fighting with you."

Lucas smiled, "Let's just forget about it. Right now the only thing I'm worried about is Lily and her baby."

"Sounds good to me…"

* * *

Jamie and Breanne are in the chapel. "Hey baby, I've got to go."

"Okay…" He gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Have fun with Bruce?"

"Jamie I told you. That was nothing the other night. He practically told me that I couldn't say no."

"Yeah…"

"You have nothing to worry about." She gives him another kiss. "You are the only one that I love."

* * *

Millie walks downstairs to see her dad sitting at the table. They hadn't really talked too much since Peyton picked her up from the police station. "Dad, I'm so sorry."

"Take a seat," he points to the chair in front of him, and she sits down. "I trusted you with Riley, and you broke my trust."

"It wasn't Riley's fault. He didn't know. I told him that you said that I could go."

"And he believed you."

"He had no reason not too." Millie admitted. "Please you can take anything else away from me for as long as you want but please don't take Riley from me. Please..."

Nathan rubbed his head and then looked at Millie. "I still think that you are too young to be with Riley, and I'm afraid that you are going to figure that out one day...That's why I have to let you figure it out. So I'm not going to take him from you."

"Thanks dad..."

"But you are still grounded and if you lie to me like that again I'll be forced to rethink my decision about Riley."

"Yes sir I understand...thanks dad."

Millie hugs her father. She didn't care if he grounded her as long as he didn't take Riley away from her.

* * *

Julie finds Aidan sitting outside the hospital. "You know you should probably go home and get some rest. You haven't left since Lily was brought in."

"I can't leave until I know that she's okay."

* * *

Spencer is sitting by Lily's bedside. He touches her hand. "If you can hear me will you please squeeze my hand?"

He gets nothing.

"Well I'm going to tell you how I feel anyways. You see you have to wake up because I can't do this by myself. I can't raise our children without you, and I can't live my life without you. It has been this way since the moment that I met you. I love you so much Lily, and I cannot go on without you. So I'm going to need you to open those beautiful green eyes and tell me that everything is going to be okay."

Tears fell from his eyes...He didn't have any idea what he would do if she never woke up.

* * *

**Okay so that chapter was rather short, but the other chapters in this episode are not that short at all. **

**So Let Me Know What You Think So Far. Will Lily Ever Wake Up? Will Breanne's Boss Make A Pass At Her? Will Lucas Be Okay? Is Aidan Still In Love With Lily? These Are Questions That Will Most Likely Be Answered Soon Enough...**

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last episode. It really means so much to me to have constant reviewers and even new reviewers from time to time. It just lets me know that the story is still worth reading. And it really motivates me to keep writing. So thanks again because this story would not be here if it wasn't for you guys. **

**A Amanda A: Thanks so much for reviewing. **

**LeytonLove123: I'm sorry the show is disappointing you so much. I haven't even seen this weeks episode. I watch them online or tape them sometimes. I like this season okay, but I started watching the show because of Lucas and Peyton, and that's kind of what kept me around. I think the writing is better this season. I feel like Mark didn't do a very good job last season with Leyton or really with any of the characters. He never really explains himself very well. And I agree that Leyton/Sawyer should have been mentioned more. We should at least know exactly where they are. It was like it was no big deal. And I was sad to learn that Hilarie Burton wouldn't be coming back. That made me sad. So anyway back to your review of my story...I don't think I'm going to disappoint you where Lily is concerned. I promise I have a good story coming there and it is going to be big. So I think you will like it. Elizabeth and Noah will also have some struggles to face in upcoming episodes. I actually added the scene of Nathan/Millie because of your review. I didn't address that they even got in trouble before your review. I just left it out because everyone was so worried about Lily, but I think that it was needed, and I like writing scenes for them. So credit goes to you on that one. Oh and I'm glad you liked Savannah and Charlie scenes. They are going to play a major role in this part. I like the fact that they are older and I can write them better. So we will see what happens...but it's huge.**

**Peridot809: Thanks so much for reviewing. **

**LukeandLorealiadanes: Of course I used your name. I hadn't even thought about naming the babies after Breanne. So that was awesome advice. I love your advice by the way. It feels good to have someone I can talk to about the story. You really give great feedback, and I can always tell when you don't like something or you want something else to happen. So that helps alot. There is drama coming for Savanah and Charlie...Big drama. **

**SuperNaturallyCharming: All I can say to you is that you never fail to disappoint me. I love that if you miss a chapter you review for that chapter too. It makes me feel good that you love the story so much. And I'm always trying to think of ways to make it better so that I never disappoint you. **

**LeytonLoveForever: Thanks for the review...I really appreciate it. I promise Lucas/Peyton aren't going to fight much much more. Maybe...**

**Christopher's Mommy: Thanks so much for reviewing. I like to get new reviewers, and I'm glad you found the story. Part 4 was my favorite too. I think because it was different and everyone kind of had their lives figured out, and they were all grown up. Again thanks so much. I hope to see more reviews from you soon. **

**RockieWriter: I haven't talked to you in a while. It feels weird we haven't emailed lately. I hope your story is going good. I can't wait to read it. And the babies started out as a girl and a boy but then I got your email and I decided that they should be two boys because I have never done two boy twins before. I had done girls and I had done one of each so it was time for me to do boys. So your advice is always helpful, and your reviews really motivate me to do a better job. So thanks so much for that. **

**Okay so I think I commented to everyone that left a review for the last episode. If I left someone out let me know and I will greatly apologize. **

**Remember to let me know what you think and I'll update soon. I promise. **


	12. Ep3Ch2 Do You Believe in Miracles

**Episode 3 Chapter 2 Do You Believe in Miracles? **

Michelle is standing in the kitchen. She has cooked everything in sight. "Michelle baby I think you should rest."

"I can't rest. I'm so afraid that Spencer is going to be left to raise his children by himself. He can't do it alone."

Andy touches her shoulder.

"This isn't fair. God can't take away Spencer's person. Everything good that has happened to him is because of her." Michelle cries on Andy's shoulder.

* * *

Millie and Riley kiss. "I'm glad you came."

"Yeah well I can't stay too long. I'm grounded remember."

"Yeah me too."

"How's everyone holding up?"

"Not good…" Riley sighed. "I'm not used to being part of family. And I'm not used to all this tragedy either. Is this what is like to be apart of a family?"

"Lately yes…" She hugs him. "But I'm hoping it gets better with time."

"Yeah me too."

* * *

Summer is getting ready to go to the hospital. Chase walks in. "Hey…Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm…I've got to be strong for Spencer…He can't have any negativity, but I have to tell you…I'm afraid…I am so afraid that we are going to lose her…and I don't know how Tree Hill will ever be the same without her."

Chase hugs Summer. He knew that she was hurting. And he wanted to tell her everything was going to be okay, but he didn't know if he could.

* * *

Jenny is dressed for work.

"Wow you look amazing."

"Yeah well I really want to go to the hospital, but I've got to get to work. I can't believe I got the job as secretary."

"You are going to be a damn good secretary and Lily would understand. I'll go if you want me too."

"It doesn't matter. I'm gonna go after work. I just I don't know how I'm supposed to work when all I can think about is her not waking up."

Rob hugs her. "Lily is a fighter, and I think that she is going to be okay. We have to believe that she is going to be okay."

* * *

Nathan sees Peyton walking down the hall. "Hey…"

"Hey," she hugs him.

"Any change?"

"No," Peyton says sadly. "And Lucas is a mess. I don't even know where he went. He just said he had to get out of the hospital."

"Yeah…You know I keep thinking that Brooke should be here…She was always good in these kind of situations."

Peyton nods. "Yeah she should be, but she's not."

"No…and I don't think she ever will be."

"You don't think she is coming back?"

"I don't know what I think anymore." Nathan sighed.

* * *

Lucas is at the lake where he first met Peyton. It was a place that meant the world to him, and he needed to escape from all the pain he was feeling.

His sister could die from the same condition that almost killed their mother. It was too painful to even think about.

He looks across the lake and sees the most beautiful house he had ever seen in his entire life.

* * *

Elizabeth is at the hospital with Emma. She wanted to be there for her family.

"Are you Elizabeth Scott?" A woman approaches her.

"Yes…who are you?"

"My name is Ashley…you don't know who I am, but I know who you are."

"Okay…" She was confused.

"I heard about your rape…"

"Um," she was suddenly uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry that it was so public. Here is my number…if you ever need someone to talk too…I could always use someone to talk too."

Elizabeth takes the paper and stares at the number.

* * *

Holly is sitting in one of the hospital waiting rooms. Shane sits next to her. "Hey…what you thinking about?"

"I remember when I first started school. I was afraid that I wouldn't have any friends and on the first day I had a class with Lily and we have been friends ever since. And here I am five years later living in Tree Hill because she's here. I don't want her to die."

"I know. When I told Lily I was gay she said that is awesome I can totally find you hot gay guy. She never even flinched. I'll always remember those times we had together."

"We just have to believe that she's going to be okay."

"I don't want to think otherwise."

* * *

Aidan walks into Lily's hospital room. He hands Spencer a coffee. "Here…"

"Thanks…and thanks for sticking around…I could use all the support I can get."

"Yeah well I'm not going anywhere…not until she wakes up."

"If…"

"No when," Aidan smiles. "She is going to wake up. Lily would never leave you. She loves you too much to leave you."

Spencer nodded his head.

The doctor walks in. "Mr. Roberts…"

"Is she okay?"

"We ran some more tests on your wife, and we think that it would be best if we went ahead and did the c-section."

"Is it too soon?"

"No," he shook his head. "We have no doubt in our mind that the baby will be fine, but we have to act now."

"Okay…and what about Lily?"

"Right now our main concern is saving your baby."

Spencer just nodded his head. Lily would want them to save the baby first. That's what she would want.

* * *

Keith is in the NICU visiting with baby Scott.

"He's getting stronger and stronger." One of the nurses told him.

"Yeah…he's just like his mom." Keith smiled.

* * *

Lily is wheeled into an operating room. They prep her for surgery. And Spencer watches from the window as they cut into his wife. About ten minutes later Spencer watches as the doctor pulls out his beautiful little girl. He now had a daughter. She was breathing and looked very healthy. He could hear her loud cries. She was going to be okay.

"Thank God…"

He then hears beeping and Lily flat lines. The doctor's rush to her and try to bring her back.

Spencer screams. "NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Cliff Hanger. Don't you guys love Cliff Hangers? **

**If I get enough reviews I might post again tonight. **

**Do you guys think that I would kill Lily? **

**Let me know what you think...I can't wait to read your reviews. **


	13. Ep3Ch3 Do You Believe In Miracles

**Episode 3 Chapter 3 Do You Believe in Miracles? **

The doctors are still working on Lily.

_Lily is seen in a garden wearing a beautiful white dress. She looks around and sees her mom and dad walking towards her. "Oh my…mom…dad…" She runs into their arms. _

"_Hey baby girl…" Keith smiles at his daughter. "You are more beautiful than I ever imagined." _

"_I missed you so much sweetie." _

"_Now we can be a family…all of us…" Lily smiles…_

_Karen shakes her head. "Lily…" She points over to the trees where Spencer can be seen with their two children. _

"_Oh wow…are those…_

"_Yes honey," Keith touches her shoulder. "And they need you." _

"_I…" _

"_Lily you have so much life left to live. We have forever to be a family." Karen smiles at her. _

"_But you need to go be with your other family. We'll be okay, but they won't. Not without you…" _

_Lily has tears rolling down her face. "Will I see you guys again?" _

"_One day when you are through making your mark on this world." Karen touches her face. _

"_But you've just begun your journey Lily. It is too soon to give up now." Keith touches her hair. "I am so proud of you." _

"_We love you so much sweetheart…" They give her another hug. "And if you ever miss us all you have to do is look inside your heart and we'll be there." _

"_I love you guys so much." _

"_Give our grandchildren a kiss for us." Keith tells her before she begins to walk away. _

_She is almost to Spencer when she sees Haley standing on the side. "Haley…" _

"_Lily," Haley hugs her. _

"_What are you doing here?" _

"_I need you to tell Nathan that I love him, and that everything is going to be okay. And if he just believes in himself he'll find the answers." Haley smiles… "And tell him that he is doing a really good job with the kids. I couldn't be more proud of him." _

"_I'll tell him." Lily gives her another hug. _

"_Now go back to your family. I wish I could." Haley smiles sadly. _

_Lily nods and walks out of sight. _

Lily's heart starts beating again. She's breathing. Spencer breathes a sigh of relief. He really thought that he was going to lose her.

* * *

Peyton is pacing back and forth trying to call Lucas. She gets his voicemail again. "Lucas, you really need to call me back. You're sister…listen just call me back okay." She had no idea where he could be or what he could possibly be doing.

* * *

Riley opens the front door to see Mick. "Um…"

"Is Peyton here?"

"No…she's not, and I don't think she wants to see you anyways."

"Can I come in?"

Riley shrugged, "I guess."

"Are you Peyton's son?"

"No…I'm…I was kind of living on the streets. She took me in, and made me apart of this family."

"She seems like a good mother."

"Yeah she's the only one I've really ever known…."

"I just want to know my daughter."

"I don't know her too well, but I do know that she isn't going to talk to you until she's ready. You've got to give her time, and right now this family is going through hell…so it probably isn't the best time…"

"I…I want her to know that I love her, and that what we did was the best thing for her."

"I'm sure deep down she knows that…You actually put her up for adoption. You didn't just abandon her. In my book that makes you a pretty good father." Riley smiled at him.

* * *

Aidan is in the chapel. He bows his head. "Dear God, I know I don't do this very often. Actually try never, but I want to ask you to take care of Lily. She has her whole life ahead of her. She's finally gotten everything that she has ever wanted. Please don't take that away from her. She deserves to be happy…It was hard enough for me to let her go, but I knew that I would still get to see her…I don't want to lose her completely. I know that's selfish, but I still need her. And her kids still need her. And Spencer needs her too…so please please don't take her from us."

* * *

Breanne is at work. Bruce walks. "Damn you look fine."

"Bruce…"

"Don't worry Breanne. I know you have a boyfriend…I'm just speaking the truth."

He walks off and Breanne is left feeling uncomfortable.

* * *

Jamie and Keith are sitting in the waiting room. "I never really was that close to her. I mean when we were little we played, but we grew apart when we got older. I regret that now."

"Well we haven't been as close as we should be. I mean she's my best friend, and when she was in Tennessee I rarely called her." Jamie sighs. "I can't lose her."

"I think she's gonna be okay because she has to be, and because she has your mom and my grandma and grandpa watching over her. They aren't going to let anything bad happen to her."

Jamie nodded, "I sure hope you're right."

* * *

Elizabeth is pushing Emma through the hospital. She thinks one of the nurses is Jared. She feels like she is about to have a panic attack. She picks up her phone and calls someone.

* * *

Spencer walks into the hospital nursery. The nurse hands him his beautiful five pound little girl. Tears fall from his face. Everything was going to be okay. He just knew it was.

* * *

**Okay so how many of you saw that coming. I was really happy about the Karen/Keith/Haley scene because it is such a Mark thing to do. **

**Please let me know what you thought, and I'll update soon I promise. I would have posted this last night, but I went to see New Moon at midnight...I was pretty pumped about it. **

**But it is posted now! Yay!**


	14. Ep3Ch4 Do You Believe in Miracles

**Episode 3 Chapter 4 Do You Believe In Miracles? **

Jamie, Keith, Summer, Nathan, and Peyton are all staring at the new baby girl through the nursery window.

Riley walks up behind Peyton. "Hey can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Peyton looks around for the girls. "Where are…"

"Deb has them. She said she didn't mind watching them. She's watching Drew and Carter too."

"Oh…okay…what are you doing here?"

"I think you should give your dad a chance."

"Okay I am not having this conversation with you."

"He gave you up for adoption. That's what he thought was right for you. My mom she just left me. That wasn't what was right for me. You had a family. I didn't. There is difference between being put up for adoption and being abandoned. At least he's here now. All you have to do is talk to him."

Peyton doesn't say anything. She doesn't want to think that he is right.

* * *

Spencer is sitting by Lily's bedside. "So you did great. Our little girl is beautiful, but you need to wake up so you can name her. I can't do that by myself. I don't even know what you were thinking about. She can't go around not having a name. So open your eyes and tell me what you want to name our daughter."

* * *

Elizabeth meets with Ashley outside of the hospital. "I was hoping you would call. I didn't know you would call so quickly."

"I see him everywhere. I didn't know that he was the one that raped me. I let him into my life, and he was monster. I always had visions of my rape, but now I can put a face to it, and I'm having a hard time." Elizabeth started to cry.

"I was like that too. That's normal."

"You were raped?"

"Yeah…mine wasn't as public as yours, but yeah…I didn't see his face either."

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm scared."

* * *

Lucas finally arrives at the hospital. He picks Peyton up and kisses her. "I love you."

"Where the hell have you been? I was worried about you."

"I have some really big news."

Peyton just stared at him. Why was he so happy? "Yeah me too. Your sister just had a little girl."

* * *

Jamie is now sitting with Lily. "I think you should wake up. We've been through everything together. I need you to tell me when I'm making a mistake, and I need you to help me find trouble. You are always good at that. So open your eyes. I've lost way too many people I care about. I'm not going to lose you too."

* * *

Summer and Chase are sitting outside the hospital. "Lily did good. Her kids are gorgeous."

"Yeah…Our kids are going to be gorgeous too."

"Our kids?" She smiled.

"Yeah I want to have a billion kids with you."

He leans in and kisses her.

* * *

Nathan is at home. He hugs Millie. "How's Lily?"

"She's still not awake, but she has a beautiful little girl."

"Wow that's great."

"Yeah I need to call Sophie." He pulls out his cell phone.

"Hello," Brooke answers.

"I want to talk to my daughter."

"Nathan I…"

"Brooke just put Sophie on the phone."

"Okay…" She hands Sophie the phone.

"Daddy…I miss you so much."

"I miss you too baby girl." Nathan smiled. He loved hearing his little girl's voice.

He doesn't even bother with telling Brooke about Lily. If she wanted to know she should have been at home.

* * *

Spencer is finally allowed to bring the baby in to see Lily. He still can't bring Scott in, but if he could he would.

"So Lily I'd like you to meet our daughter…No name Roberts…" he laughed. "I think that's very original. She might not get picked on too badly."

"We're not naming our daughter No Name Roberts."

Spencer looked up from his daughter to see Lily. Her eyes were wide opened and she was smiling.

"She's beautiful."

"Thank God," he moves closer to her and kisses her forehead. "Thank God…"

* * *

**Lily's alive. Yay! So tell me what you thought and I'll update soon. What do you guys think they will name the baby? **


	15. Ep3Ch5 Do You Believe in Miracles

**Episode 3 Chapter 5 Do You Believe in Miracles? **

Lily is holding her beautiful daughter. "Wow…"

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing." Spencer smiled. He couldn't remember a time where he was happier.

"So No Name is out of the question, and I was thinking we should name her something very special."

"I was thinking Jersey. She was very special to us, and she gave us Scott."

Lily shook her head. "Jersey told me this story once about her best friend, and how when she had a daughter she was going to name her after this best friend because she was always there for her and Jersey really loved her. Jersey will never be able to name her child that, but we can in honor of Jersey."

"So what's the name?"

"Ansley,' Lily smiled. "Ansley Karen Roberts…"

Spencer smiled. "I love it. It is a perfect name." He looks at his daughter. "Hello Ansley Karen Roberts...You look just like your mommy...yes you do."

This was Lily's dream come true...finally.

* * *

"So please tell me where you were." Peyton looked at Lucas. He was still smiling.

"I'm gonna buy a house."

"Excuse me…we already have a house."

"This house is perfect…and it is in our spot…and we have to buy it."

"You can't just go buy a house. We have a house." She tried to explain to him.

"Listen Daniel came to me the other day and said that our house would make a perfect bed and breakfast inn type thing. He wants to turn our house into an inn."

"What?"

"We can sell our house to him, and…"

"He doesn't have the money to buy our house."

"He'll find it…come on Peyton…This is important to me."

"Well it's something I'm going to have to think about. And while you were out looking for houses your sister I had her baby. She had a little girl."

Lucas smiled.

* * *

Ashley and Elizabeth are still talking. "It's so hard for me to talk about my rape. I just want it to go away."

"Well it isn't going away, and not talking about it is probably only going to make it worse." Ashley told her. "I kept mine a secret for a while, and it finally consumed me. Talking about it will help, and you have to know Elizabeth it isn't something you did. The guy was just a psycho."

"Yeah, but I think deep down he really is a good guy. I think that's why I befriended him. I saw a lot of good in him." Elizabeth shook her head. "Or maybe I was just a fool. Maybe there isn't any good in him."

* * *

Spencer walks out into the waiting room. "Lucas…Peyton… Lily is awake."

"Really? She's gonna be okay?'

"I think so." Spencer smiled.

Lucas hugged him. "Well let's go see my sister."

* * *

Jamie walks into Lily's room to see her holding her daughter. "Oh my God you are awake." He was surprised.

"Yeah…I couldn't stay gone forever. You guys still need me." She smiled.

Jamie looked over at Ansley. "She's beautiful."

"Ansley, would you like to meet your God father Jamie."

She hands Ansley to Jamie. "Hey Ansley…I promise I'm always going to be here for you no matter what."

Lucas and Peyton walk in. They are followed by Summer, Jenny, Chase, Holly, Shane, Michelle, and Andy.

"Everyone I would like you to meet our daughter Ansley Karen Roberts." Lily smiles and Jamie walks the baby around to see everyone.

* * *

Nathan hangs up the phone. He is smiling.

"Dad, is everything okay?"

"Lily's awake."

"Oh that's great…Are you okay?" millie asked.

"I don't know."

"Well you have me daddy…no matter what…you have me…"

He wraps his arms around her.

* * *

Jamie goes to the community center to tell Breanne the good news, but he sees her talking to Bruce and changes his mind.

* * *

Peyton and Lucas are in the waiting room again. "I can't believe you want to buy a house. This is ridiculous."

"No…I want this more than anything. When I saw that house I knew that we were supposed to live in it. I've realized that life is too short…you have to take chances…take this chance with me Peyton."

She doesn't say anything.

* * *

Lily and Spencer are admiring their daughter. "Let's go see Scott."

"Okay…"

The scene changes to Lily and Spencer with their son and their daughter.

They were the perfect family.

* * *

**Okay so all in all this was a pretty happy chapter. I couldn't kill Lily off. She's the staple of this fic. Now I may change my mind later, but for now that's not going to happen. **

**What did you guys think of the name? It has Karen in it. I always knew her name would Be Ansley because at first I was going to do Jersey but I changed my mind when I had Jersey tell Lily that story. So Lily feels bad that Jersey is never going to get that chance to name her little girl that so I thought it was sweet for her to do that in honor of Jersey. Because she really did care about her. **

**Spoilers: **

**Lucas and Peyton decide whether or not to buy the house. **

**School starts at Tree Hill High and drama ensues. **

**Jake asks Mia to move in with him. **

**Lily talks to Nathan **

**Peyton finally makes a decision after meeting someone just like her. **

**Let Me know what you thought about this episode. I was pretty proud of this one. **


	16. Ep4Ch1 The First Day

**Episode 4 Chapter 1 The First Day **

"Come on guys," Peyton yelled from downstairs. "We got to get you guys to school."

Lucy and Natalie both ran down the stairs. "Mommy, how do I look?" Lucy did a spin to show her mommy her beautiful pink dress.

"You look great considering I'm the one that picked that dress out."

Natalie also did a spin. She was wearing jeans and a purple shirt. She looked a lot more like Peyton than Lucy did.

"Gorgeous…both of my little girls look fabulous." Peyton smiled. "But I mean you have too because it is your first day of kindergarten." Peyton handed them their bags. "Are you girls excited?"

"Mommy it is school." Natalie told her matter-of-factly.

"I'm so excited. Everyone in kirarten is going to love me." Lucy said with her hands on her hips.

Peyton just shook her head. They were something else.

"Okay mom I'm ready," Savannah said as she came down the stairs.

"Good," Peyton smiled. "Your lunch is over there."

"Can't I buy my lunch? I'm in the seventh grade now."

"Right! Get some money from your dad."

"Okay," Savannah walked off to grab her backpack.

"Charlie," Peyton yelled. "Riley," She yelled again. "You guys better get your asses down here right now."

"Mommy….you said a bad word." Natalie told her.

"Sorry…"

"Tell God you are sorry."

Peyton looked up to the ceiling. "Please God forgive me."

"Good…" Natalie walked off.

Charlie walks downstairs. "I think I'm sick."

Peyton felt his head, "I think you are lying. Now go get your lunch or ask your dad for money whenever he gets downstairs. Lucas," she yelled. "Hurry up…"

Riley finally walks downstairs. "Sorry…I was trying to find something to wear."

"Well you look nice."

"Yeah well you have to say that."

"No I don't have to say anything." Peyton told him. "Are you going to get Millie?"

"Yeah…I'm going to walk her into her side of the school. She said she wanted to show me off."

"Nice…well you are a looker." Peyton laughed and Riley walked off.

Lucas finally walks downstairs. "Daddy…" Natalie and Lucy ran up to their dad.

"Oh wow there's my two kindergarten girls." He hugged both of them.

"Dad," both Charlie and Savannah ran to him wanting some money.

"Here…Anything else…"

"Nope I think that is it." Charlie and Savannah walked off.

Lucas stared at Peyton. They hadn't really talked since they had disagreed about Lucas wanting to buy the house.

"I can't believe they are starting kindergarten and seventh grade."

"Yeah," Peyton sighed.

"Listen I think we need to talk."

"I can't believe that you want to buy a house. I can't even believe that you were looking at another house." Peyton started fussing at him again.

"This house is perfect for us." Lucas tried to explain to her. "It's where we first talked. We can sell this house with no problem. Come on Peyton."

"You know you are getting really good at doing things without talking to me about it first…first Mick and now this…"

"Look I thought we agreed not to talk about that."

"Well not talking about it doesn't make it go away."

The kids were watching them argue.

"Come on guys lets go to the car," Riley whispered to them.

They followed behind him.

"After I drop the kids off at school come look at the house with me." Lucas begged her.

"Luke, you have to teach."

"I think we'll have plenty of time. I don't have a class until second period. Come on Peyton this is really important to me."

"Fine…fine…but…"

"No buts…" Lucas smiled, "You have to trust me on this one."

She didn't think that it was a good idea for them to move, but he was adamant about it.

* * *

Lily is staring at her daughter in the hospital room. Scott was still in the NICU. "I'll be so glad when I can hold both you and Scott together." Lily told Ansley.

Spencer walks in. "Scott now weighs four and a half pounds. He'll be able to go home any day now." Spencer smiled. He was so happy.

The doctor walks in. "I have really good news for the three of you." He smiled. "You can take Ansley home today."

Lily's face dropped. How could she take her daughter home without her brother? That's not how it was supposed to work.

* * *

"Alright sweet girl," Jake said as he tried to fix Rosi's hair. "I think it is perfect."

Max walked out into the living room. "Whoa Dad what happened to Rosi's hair?"

"I fixed it." Jake smiled knowing he had done a bad job.

They heard a knock at the door. Jake looked at Rosi. "Saved by the bell."

He opened the door to see Mia. She smiles and gives him a kiss. "Whoa…Rosi, what happened to your hair?"

"Daddy fix it." She pointed to Jake.

Mia shook her head. "Here let me take a whack at it." She started to laugh.

"Hey I tried…"

"Yeah well you get an A for effort." Mia laughed as she took Rosi in her lap. "But an F for style."

Jake was lucky to have Mia in his life. She could do all the things that he couldn't do for his kids.

* * *

Nathan walks downstairs. He sees Millie. She is about to leave. "Hey…whoa…where's your brother?"

"He already left. He had to take Ally to the sitters, and Riley is waiting on me. I'm riding with them."

"Oh okay…" Nathan looked sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Sophie would be starting first grade today."

"Dad," Millie hugged him.

"You know you better go. You don't want to be late for school."

Millie nodded. She was really worried about him.

* * *

Jamie is humming the song that Jessica was singing. "Is that a new tune?" Breanne asked as she walked up behind him.

"Well it's not mine. Um I heard someone else singing it."

"Oh…well I like it when you hum."

"Yeah…" Jamie smiled.

"Daddy," Carter came running down the stairs.

"Hey buddy," Jamie loved it when Carter called him daddy. "Are you ready for school?"

"Yeah…" Carter gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright let's go Carter," Breanne grabbed her purse.

"Can daddy take me? I really want you to take me." He told Jamie.

"Sure we can all ride together." Jamie hugged the boy he considered to be his son. He was the best part of his day.

* * *

Keith is trying to tie his tie. Jacey walks in and laughs. "Are you seriously going to wear a tie on your first day?"

"I want to look distinguished."

"Well," She walked over to him and took the tie off. "You can look distinguished without the tie."

"I'm nervous."

"You shouldn't be. You are a great teacher Keith Scott. You just have to believe that yourself."

He nodded, "That's why I have you."

"Oh I thought you had me so that we could do this." She starts kissing him.

"Oh yeah I have you for that too."

They continue to kiss and she throws the tie across the room.

* * *

Summer and Chase are getting Drew ready. "I can't believe my big man is going to be in pre-school."

"I'm big mama."

"Yeah you really are." Summer smiled. He was growing up so fast.

They heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Chase walked to the door. "Oh…Jeremy…"

"Hey um I didn't want to miss Drew's first day of pre-school."

Jeremy walks in.

"Daddy," Drew runs to him. "I'm in pre-school."

"I know buddy. I'm so proud of you." Jeremy hugs Drew as tight as he can.

Chase and Summer just watch. Jeremy had come a long way, and he was really trying.

* * *

Hunter and Clare walk into the school holding hands. "Ally cried when I left her today. It kind of broke my heart."

"Well she loves her daddy."

"And she loves you too." Hunter gives her a quick kiss on the cheek.

McKenzie is watching from the corner. She promised that she would be okay with them being happy. She had to move on, but she hated watching them be so in love. She turned the corner and ran right into some guy.

"Oh I am so…" she stopped when she looked into his gorgeous brown eyes. He was beautiful.

"It's okay just watch where you are going next time." He grabbed his stuff and walked away from her.

God he was so mean.

* * *

Riley walks Millie into her side of the school. "Everyone is staring." Riley smiled.

"They are staring because you are so damn hot, and they are all jealous." She kisses him.

Jason walks by and slightly bumps into Riley. "Oh sorry I didn't see you there."

Riley wanted to punch him, but he knew he would be in big trouble if he did. "Let's go Millie."

Jason smiled. He was good at being an ass.

* * *

Peyton and Lucas walk into the house. It was a two story house with many bedrooms. It was absolutely gorgeous, and Lucas could see them growing old in that house. It was where they were supposed to be.

"Please tell me that you love it…"

"Lucas it's perfect, but…"

"No…no buts…just take in its beauty." Lucas held onto her hand. He was sure that she would love it just as much as he did.

* * *

**There is the beginning of episode 4. The first day of school...Always so much fun. **

**I wanted to thank you guys so much for reviewing. It means so so so much to me. So thanks again. **

**I want to get this chapter up and I don't have a lot of time so I'm just going to list your names because you are awesome! I love you guys so much for reviewing so thanks, and hopefully I can update again tomorrow. I feel bad for not updating yesterday. **

**Saints and Sailors**

**Leytonlove123**

**Rockiewriter**

**SupernaturallyCharming **

**lukeandloreilaidanes**

**A Amanda A **

**BugsyM39**

**Masha**

**Peridot809**

**Christopher's Mommy**

**Let Me know what you thought! And for those who celebrate have a great holiday! **


	17. Ep4Ch2 The First Day

**Episode 4 Chapter 2 The First Day **

Peyton is staring at the house. It was absolutely beautiful. It was everything that she and Lucas always wanted. It was the perfect place to have a house. And it was the place where they met.

She could see Natalie and Lucy running down the stairs, and she could see Savannah and Charlie fighting in the living area.

She sighed….She just wanted to make sure that it was a good idea for them financially.

* * *

Lucas walks into his classroom. He was few minutes late. "Sorry I'm late guys. I'm sure it will happen again." He smiled. "It is really good to be back. I've almost forgotten what it feels like to teach."

He looked at his group of students. "But lucky for you guys I haven't." He smiled. "I'm glad to be back."

"This guy is a douche." Jason said in a whisper. Lucas didn't hear him, but Riley did.

"Shut the hell up." Riley glared at him.

"You're going to pay for that remark."

"Whatever," Riley rolled his eyes, and focused his attention back on Lucas.

* * *

Keith was in with his first class. "I'm sure most of you have read about my story or heard rumors about me." Keith laughed. "I've been through a lot, and I'm ready to teach all of you something."

Savannah and Charlie smiled. They were proud of their brother.

Savannah looked over at Drake. She was really happy that he was in her class. She slipped him a note that read. "I hope we can still be friends even though my brother is a jerk."

Drake smiled and nodded at her. He definitely wanted to be her friend.

* * *

Lily is staring into space.

"Are you okay?" Spencer could tell she was upset.

"We can't leave this hospital without Scott. We just can't."

"But it is time for you and Ansley to go home."

"No…please Spencer come up with some kind of plan….I don't want to go home until I can take them both home."

Spencer nodded, but he had no idea what he could do to fix it.

* * *

Jeremy walks into his apartment, and he is greeted by Holly. "Hey baby," she gives him a kiss. "How was Drew?"

"He's the cutest kid I know."

"Well he is very lucky to have you."

"Yeah…well I love my little man." Jeremy smiled.

Holly smiled. "That's great…I thought we could…"

"I'm going to go get a shower okay."

"Okay…" She stood there as he walked to the bathroom.

He poked his head around the corner. "You could join me if you want too."

She smiled and followed him to the bathroom.

* * *

Breanne and Jamie are at the community center.

"You have a great job Breanne."

"Well I'm just the secretary."

"Yeah but you are a hot secretary." He kisses her.

"See I told you that you had nothing to worry about." Jessica says as she walks past them.

Breanne looks at Jamie.

"She's the girl I heard singing. She's amazing." Jamie stood up and followed Jessica to the back. Breanne became a little jealous.

* * *

Elizabeth is sitting in the café. John walks in. "Hey…You're Elizabeth right?"

"Yeah…Um thanks for meeting me."

"What is this about?"

"I know that you know that I was raped."

"Yeah…I'm sorry about that."

"Well it isn't your fault so you don't have to be sorry."

"I thought the guy was in jail…So..."

"He is, but that's what I want to talk about. I've been thinking a lot about him lately, and I don't think he should be in jail."

John looked surprise.

* * *

Peyton walks into Lucas' classroom. His class had just ended. "Hey what are you doing here?"

She wrapped her arms around him. "I love you so much Lucas Scott, and I didn't always know that, but you…you always knew that you loved me…from the moment we first spoke at that lake. You're right that lake is important to us. If my car wouldn't have broken down we might not be together right now…It was fate then, and it is fate now that you found that house…It's where we are supposed to be, and we'll figure all the other stuff out like we always do."

"So you're saying yes?"

"Yeah…I'm saying yes." She smiled and kissed him. He was so excited.

* * *

**Okay so this was a little short. I hope you guys like it. **

**Let me know what you thought! And the next chapter may be a little late cause I'm having to rewrite it because half of it got deleted. So bare with me. Hopefully it will be up tomorrow, but if not hopefully friday. **


	18. Ep4Ch3 The First Day

**Episode 4 Chapter 3 The First Day **

Lily is sitting alone in her hospital room. Nathan walks in. "Hey I got your message."

He hugs her.

"Yeah I really wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay…what's up?" He smiled. He was glad that she was doing better.

"When I was out of it I had a dream. It felt so real, and I had to choose if I wanted to live or die."

"Oh…"

"And you're probably wondering what this has to do with you, but there is a point. See because when I was having this dream I saw my mom and dad and I saw Haley."

Nathan looked surprise. "You saw Haley?" He would give anything to see Haley.

"Yeah," she smiled. "She is still more beautiful than ever."

"I um…"

"I know you probably think I'm crazy, but like I said it felt real to me. And she asked me to tell you how much she missed you and loved you and she wanted me to tell you that she was proud of you. And you did a real good job with the kids."

Nathan was happy to hear about Haley. He trusted Lily.

"She also told me to tell you that everything is going to be okay. Just look in side your heart and you will find the answer."

"I'm glad you told me that."

"I think she's trying to tell you something."

"Yeah…I think I know what it is."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I think I should be asking you that?"

"Well I'm fine besides I may have to take my daughter home without my son."

"Oh I'm sorry…that sucks…"

"Yeah…all of this is so weird…I just…why can't I do anything the right way?"

"Because you are a Scott, and well we can't do anything the normal way." He laughed.

He was so true.

* * *

Elizabeth and John are still at the café. "I don't understand."

"I got to know Jared. He's not the guy that raped me. He's a good guy, and I don't think that he belongs behind those bars."

John was still a little shocked. "Well I can talk to the DA, but…"

"Just please do it for me…"

"Yeah I will. I'll call you as soon as I find out anything."

"Thank you…" Elizabeth sighed. Now she had to talk to Noah about it.

* * *

Savannah and Drake are walking down the hall. "I'm glad you aren't mad at me."

"Well it isn't your fault your brother is a jerk."

"Yeah…well he definitely is a jerk."

They continued to walk down the hall until Charlie stepped out and tripped Drake. "Oops sorry…I didn't see you there."

Savannah helped Drake up. She was pissed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine."

Charlie just laughed.

* * *

McKenzie walks up to the guy that she met early. "This is yours." She hands him a pen. "It's not mine because I don't have a pen like this, and I think we traded when we bumped into each other."

"You bumped into me." He reminded her.

"Yeah…I'm sorry…I can make it up to you."

"No thanks…" he walked off leaving her confused.

* * *

Summer is trying to call Chase. "Hey baby….I thought maybe we could get together for lunch…but you haven't answered any of my calls…I love you…" She hung up and smiled. He must have been really busy.

* * *

Jake walks into the studio. "Damn my girl is hot."

"I'm working here."

"So…" he walks closer to her. "Take a break." He kisses her. "Take a long break."

"Okay…your lips talked me into it."

They continue to kiss.

* * *

"Why are you following me?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your music." Jamie told her. "You are incredible."

"I already told you that I don't perform in front of people."

"It'll just be in the studio."

"Yeah that's where it will start, and then you will want me to sing to people, and I just can't do that."

"Please…"

"No now stop asking…" She laughs.

Breanne watches from the door.

* * *

Peyton is walking outside Tree Hill High. She sees a beautiful curly blonde haired girl sitting by herself drawing in a notebook.

"If you are drawing dark and depressing I'm gonna be kind of freaked out."

The girl looked up from her notebook. "Hi…oh wait…your Peyton…."

"Yeah…how did you know that?"

"Because I'm your sister…well half sister…"

Peyton's jaw dropped. "Oh wow…"

* * *

Jacey and Keith are sitting in his classroom. "How are you feeling?" He said as he touched her stomach.

"I couldn't feel better." She gives him a quick kiss. "And you should stop worrying about me. Worrying causes stress lines and I can't have my man with stress lines."

"I guess I was meant to have stress lines because I'm never going to stop worrying about you." He gives her another kiss. "I love you too much not to worry."

"I'm the one that should be worried about you. How is the first day going?"

"It's going okay. I haven't heard too many whispers about me….Well except for one girl she called me hot."

"Ooh maybe I should be jealous."

"Not a chance…" he shook his head. He wasn't going to have a repeat of Stephanie ever again.

* * *

Lucas is in his classroom when Daniel walks in. "Hey Luke, you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah you got here kind of fast."

"Well I was hoping you kind of had my answer."

Lucas smiled. "The place I want to buy is right by the lake where I first talked to Peyton. In away that was the place where our relationship began. It's so beautiful, and Peyton and I decided that we couldn't resist. We're going to buy the house."

"Seriously…" Daniel's face lit up with a smile.

"Yeah it is the best choice for us…We know that we would be happy there. And we want to sell our house to you…if you want to buy it. And you can afford it."

"Yeah I want to buy it."

"Can you afford it?" Lucas wanted to make sure that the house was in his price range.

"Yes…I'll find away." Daniel knew that he could someway. He would figure it out.

* * *

Riley is standing at his locker when Jason comes by and slams his locker door.

"What the hell?" Riley yelled at him.

"I just wanted to let you know that you're girlfriend is one hot piece of jailbait. I'm going to love tapping that."

Riley could feel the blood in his body boiling. "Shut the hell up…don't you ever talk about her like that ever again."

"It's not like you can stop me…We're going to have a lot of fun together." Jason laughed. "And there is nothing that you can do about it."

"Like hell there isn't it." Riley had enough of his mouth and he jumped at him, hitting him in the face. Jason swung back and they ended up on the floor with other students surrounding them yelling fight, fight…fight….

Lucas and Daniel come out of his classroom. And Lucas grabs Riley and Daniel grabs Jason.

Riley turns to look at Lucas after everything has calmed down. He looked pissed. Riley knew that he was disappointed in him.

* * *

Summer hears her phone rings and she assumes that it is Chase. "Hello…yes….what? Oh my God…I'm on my way." Summer hangs up her phone and searches for her purse. She finally finds it and leaves the apartment. Chase had to be okay. She didn't know what she would do if he wasn't.

* * *

**Okay so I am so sorry for the lack of updates. As you guys know I write this story ahead of time and when i get ready to post I just post, but when i went to post this time half of this chapter was erased and so was the next chapter too. So I had to rewrite it and it was so long ago when I wrote it I know this wasn't how it first was the first time. So sorry about that. I hope you guys still like it. I tried my best. **

**Let me know what you thought. The next chapter is almost written and if I have time I'll try to write it before tomorrow. **


	19. Ep4Ch4 The First Day

**Episode 4 Chapter 4 The First Day **

Summer rushes into the hospital. She reaches the nurse's station. "Yes I'm looking for Chase Adams."

"I'm right here."

She turns around to see Chase in a wheel chair behind her.

"Chase, oh my God…" She runs to his side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I don't know why Rick called you. I'm perfectly fine." He smiled at her. "Just a few bumps and bruises and my leg hurts pretty bad, but I'm okay."

"What happened?" She was still so worried about him.

"We were chasing after this guy, and I fell down some stairs, but I'm fine…the doctor's did some x-rays and I'm just going to need to rest for a few days."

Summer felt a tear falling from her eyes.

Chase slowly wiped it away. "Don't worry…okay…I'm never going to leave you….I promise…" He leaned in slowly to kiss her in hopes of relieving her fears.

* * *

Spencer walks into Lily's hospital room.

"I've got everything packed. I guess we can take Ansley home."

"No," Spencer looked at her. "The doctor agreed to let us stay until Scott can go home."

"Really?"

"Yeah…I talked to him and he agreed that we've been through so much lately...he wants to do whatever he can to make things better for us. He is sure that Scott will be able to go home next week."

"God I love you." She hugged him. "So much…"

Spencer smiled he would do anything for his wife.

* * *

Lucas, Riley, and Jason are in Principle Turner's office. "As the two of you know fighting is unacceptable."

They both nodded their heads.

"And it is supposed to result in a three day suspension, but Mr. Scott here doesn't think that will do any good. He thinks that the two of you should be placed in a situation where you have to work together. That is why I am making you both join the basketball team."

"That's it." Jason laughed. He happened to like basketball.

Lucas looked at him. "You will run everyday until you puke, and I don't want to see anymore fighting…because next time it won't be just suspension you have to worry about."

Lucas looked over to Riley. "And as for you we will talk more about your punishment later."

Riley couldn't believe that he had to join the basketball team. He hated basketball with a passion, but it didn't seem to bother Jason at all. It was going to be an extremely long year.

* * *

Savannah walks over to Charlie. "Why are you such a jerk?"

"I'm not a jerk. I'm just looking out for you."

"Well stop it. I have had enough."

"I'm not going to stop until you stop hanging out with that loser."

"He isn't a loser."

"He wears all black. He looks like a gangster thug type person and he has an ugly ass scar on his face. He's a walking example of lame and you need to stay away from him."

"Just leave us alone Charlie…he's my friend." Savannah stomps off from him. Charlie knew that he was right about this.

* * *

Daniel and Andy are at the café. "I know you are wondering why I am here."

"Yeah kind of…I have a feeling it isn't just for coffee."

"I need you to do something for me…And I know in the end it will be worth it."

"What is it? You know I would do anything for you."

"I want to start an inn/bed and breakfast type place here in Tree Hill. We don't really have a good one, and I think it will be worth it…but I can't do it by myself…at least not financially."

"That's where I come in?"

"Yeah…this is my dream and I really need you to say yes."

Andy just stared at him.

* * *

Mia and Jake are lying in the studio together. "I'm glad this place isn't very busy in the afternoons."

Mia smiled, "Yeah me too. This has kind of become a trend with us."

"I love spending time with you Mia. You really make me happy." He kissed her forehead. "That's why I want you to move in with me and the kids."

Mia just stared at him blankly.

* * *

Nathan is standing in the hospital chapel. "I only come here when there is some kind of tragedy. But I'm here today because I wanted to talk to you Haley, and I thought the hospital chapel would be the best place because this was the place where I found out I would no longer get to see you…You know that's not true though. I see you everyday in the faces of our children."

He sits down. "I'm kind of jealous of Lily. She got to talk to you, and God I would give anything to be able to talk to you again. Anything to feel your touch against my face…the warmth of your body against mine…I would do anything just to hear your voice, but I know that's not possible…but I have a feeling that you are here with me in spirit."

Nathan can't see Haley but she is standing behind him looking at him. She's smiling at him. She wished that he could see her…She would give anything for him to see her.

"I just want you to know that I miss you and that I love you and I know that if you were still alive things would be so much better…But at least I know you're proud of me…Thanks for talking to Lily….maybe one day you can talk to me, and tell me what to do about Brooke…Because I really don't know what to do…I feel like another woman I love has left me…I know I could never get you back…but maybe just maybe one day Brooke will come back to me and we can love one another like we used too…I can hope for that but some days I don't even know if that is what I want." Nathan lowered his head.

"You'll figure it out Nathan…Don't give up on Brooke. She loves you. I know it." Haley spoke. He couldn't hear her but she was hoping that he could feel what she was saying.

* * *

Jessica walks over to Breanne's desk. "You know your boyfriend is so hot." Jessica smiled.

"Yeah I think so too…That's why we've been together for five years." Breanne was marking her territory.

"You don't have anything to worry about Breanne. He's too old for me…and he only wants me for my music…And I don't sing in public so that's going to be a no go…but it's really nice of him to think of me." Jessica walked off.

Breanne was officially jealous.

* * *

Summer walks into Lily's hospital room. "Hey what are you doing here?"

Summer was about to cry.

"Oh my Gosh Summer what's wrong?" Lily was worried about her.

"I hate Chase's job. He was hurt today, and it could have been so much worse…and I just wish he would quit but I can't ask him to quit because he loves it so much and it would break his heart if I asked him to quit."

"Oh come here…sweetheart it's going to be okay…" Lily hugged her.

* * *

Riley is sitting on the bleachers in the gym. Lucas sits next to him. "Fighting in school is pretty bad."

"Is this where you give me a big lecture?"

"I know that you have a problem with Jason for some reason, but you can't let it get the best of you…no more fighting…"

"Are you going to tell Peyton?"

Lucas squinted… "If I don't tell Peyton I'll be the one that she grounds…" Lucas laughed.

* * *

Jeremy and Holly are sitting on the couch kissing. "I love you." Holly told him.

Jeremy pulled away and stood up.

"Jeremy…I…um…I love you…"

"I um…I…"

"Jeremy…do you love me? I thought that you loved me."

"I don't…I can't tell you that I love you…I'm sorry Holly…I've got to go see Drew…" He stands up and walks out of the apartment leaving Holly confused and hurt.

* * *

Peyton is standing outside of someone's house. "Come on Peyton…You can do it…All you have to do is knock."

She finally knocks…

The door opens to reveal Mick standing in front of her.

* * *

**I am so sorry that this is late. Like I told you it got deleted and I had to write it again. And well I wasn't really happy with this, but I hope you guys like it. The next update will most likely be tomorrow. I don't have to rewrite any more chapters hopefully. **

**Let me know what you thought. **


	20. Ep4Ch5 The First Day

**Episode 4 Chapter 5 The First Day **

"Come in," Mick told Peyton. And she did. "I'm surprised to see you."

"Yeah…I'm surprised to see me here too, but I met Ellie today."

"She's a sweetheart."

"Yeah she reminds me a lot of myself." Peyton smiled. "But I wouldn't consider myself an angel."

They both laughed. "You named her Ellie."

"Her mother's name was Ellen…It just kind of fit."

Peyton nodded her head.

They set in awkward silence for a moment.

"I'm…I don't know what we're supposed to talk about." Mick finally spoke.

"Me either…I've done this before…meeting the birth parent, but I didn't really talk to Ellie until I found out she had cancer…I think I was scared to get to know you because the last birth parent I got to know died soon after…" Peyton finally admitted the truth. "When I was younger I went through this stage where I thought people always left because of me." Peyton sighed, "That's the first time I've actually said that out loud. I haven't even told Lucas that, but I'm pretty sure he already knows." Peyton took a breath, "I guess I was just afraid that was going to happen again, and I don't think I could handle that you know...I'm not as strong as everyone thinks I am."

Mick smiled slightly, "I'm not going to die at least not that I know of. I don't have any kind of disease or illnesses…I came because I have been a horrible father to Derek, and I would love to get to know you better." Mick sighed, "But I know that giving you up was the best thing that we could have ever done for you. And I won't apologize for it."

Peyton smiled, "Well I can take baby steps, very slow and tiny baby steps."

"I can handle that."

"I have a dad, but I could always use more people in my life."

"Me too," he would take would he could get.

* * *

McKenzie walks up to the new guy. "Mark," she looked at him.

"How did you know that?"

She shows him a piece of paper. "Because I'm McKenzie Sawyer, and we're lab partners. I suggest you start being nice to me."

He shrugged, "Sure…I'm sorry I was rude earlier. I'm not here to make friends. I'm just here to graduate."

"Okay…well then I guess you are in luck because I am good in lab."

"Good…I'll see you later then." Mark walked off.

McKenzie couldn't help but think he was gorgeous.

* * *

Hunter has picked Ally up. "I missed you so much today sweet girl." He kissed her forehead. "Say daddy…"

"Da," Ally giggled and clapped her hands.

Clare touched his shoulder, "She loves you."

"Ca," Ally pointed to Clare.

"She just said your name." Hunter was so excited.

"She said Ca…"

"She meant Clare." Hunter kissed Clare. "Good job baby girl."

* * *

Elizabeth walks into the apartment. Noah kisses her. "We have a few minutes. Emma is asleep.

"I have to talk to you about something."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think Jared should be in jail."

"Are you crazy? He raped you."

Elizabeth shook her head. "He's not that guy. I was mad at first, but now I see that he was never really that guy."

"No…" He yelled at her.

"Noah…"

"No way! He has to stay in jail and pay for what he did to you.

Elizabeth had tears in her eyes. "I forgive him. I had to forgive him."

Noah shook his head. He was pissed.

* * *

Andy and Daniel are still sitting together.

"You want me to give you money so that you can start an inn in Tree Hill?"

"Yes," Daniel smiled. "I think we need something like this. And you once told me that if I ever needed anything all I had to do was come to you. I'm coming to you for this Andy."

"I'll do it on one condition."

"Okay," Daniel would do anything.

"We have to be partners. I want to do everything fifty-fifty."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I know passion when I see it Daniel, and you definitely have it. You are an investment I am willing to make."

Daniel shook his hand. It was going to be a great partnership.

* * *

"Mia," Jake waved his hand in front of her. She hadn't said anything in five minutes. "Aren't you going to answer my question?"

"No," Mia stood up.

"Why aren't you going to answer?"

"No…Jake…the answer is no…I can't move in with you…"

"What?" He didn't understand.

"I'm sorry I just can't….Now you should probably go. I have some work to do."

"Mia," Jake was very confused. Why didn't she want to move in with him?

"I'll call you later. I promise." She walked away from him, and Jake was worried about what that meant for them as a couple.

* * *

Riley and Millie meet outside the school. "Hey…I heard about the fight. You don't look too beat up." Millie smiled as she touched his face.

"No, but you should see the other asswhole."

"What did Lucas say?"

"He was pretty pissed. I'm probably grounded."

"Did he say you were grounded?"

"No but when you get into a fight that is pretty much a given." He kissed her again.

"Well you better stay out of trouble…"

"I'll try, but I don't know how in the hell I'm going to put up with the guy all basketball season."

"You'll find away besides you are a good guy…Jason just brings out the bad in you."

Riley nodded his head. She was very right about that.

* * *

Jessica is playing around on her guitar when Bruce walks in. "You're getting pretty good at that."

"Thanks…"

"I saw you talking to Breanne's boyfriend. Do you have the hots for him?"

Jessica shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I'm too young for him, and he is very much in love with Breanne."

"You should fix that."

"Why?"

"Because I have the hots for Breanne." Bruce walked out of the room.

Jessica was a little disturbed. No one said hots anymore. That was just weird.

* * *

Jamie walks into the house to see Breanne in a black and red lingerie piece.

"Breanne…what are you doing?"

"Carter is spending the night at Jenny's. We have the whole night to ourselves." She walked closer to him. "Do you like?"

"I love." He moved his hand up and down her bare shoulder.

Breanne smiled and pulled him even closer to her. "I love you so much James Scott."

"I love you too Breanne Carter." He picked her up and carried her upstairs as he continued to kiss her. It was going to be a long night in the Scott-Carter house.

* * *

Summer is home with Drew fixing him dinner. She hears a knock at the door and is surprised to see Jeremy. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to spend some time with Drew. I brought some dessert."

Summer smiled. "Okay…"

"I mean I don't have to stay if you and Chase have plans."

"Actually Chase is sleeping. He got hurt at work and he took some pain medicine…so he is out for the night."

"Oh…" He still didn't know if that meant he could stay.

"You can stay and have dinner with us." She turns to Drew. "Drew, would you like daddy to stay and have dinner with us?"

"Yeah," he ran to his dad. "And you can read me a story for bedtime since daddy Chase is sick."

"If that's okay with your mommy I would love to do that."

Summer nodded, "I think that is a really good idea." In a way she was really happy that Jeremy and Drew had finally created a relationship. It was about time.

* * *

Shane opens the door to his apartment to see Holly crying with a bag in her hand. "Holly, what happened?"

"I ruined everything." She fell into his arms with tears running down her face.

Shane wasn't surprised. He knew that this was going to happen. He had even warned her about it.

But he was going to be a good friend and let her cry for as long as she needed too.

* * *

Elizabeth opens the door to see John standing in front of her.

"Did you talk to the DA?"

Noah sighed, "I can't believe you got him involved."

John walks into the apartment. "I did talk to him. He said that since Jared confessed he doesn't see how they can get him out any time soon."

"There has to be a way."

Noah couldn't believe this. Elizabeth had really lost her mind.

* * *

Nathan is sitting on the couch alone. Hunter walks in with Ally. "Go to grandpa." Hunter handed her to Nathan.

"Oh wow there's grandpa's favorite little girl." Nathan kisses her. "I missed you so much."

"I thought you could use some grandpa Ally time." Hunter smiled. He knew his dad was going through a hard time.

"Yeah….I could always use time with my favorite granddaughter." Nathan looked at Hunter. "Thanks…"

"I'm here for you dad….no matter what."

"Good…." Nathan smiled. "I'm proud of you."

"Huh?"

"I didn't always agree with your decision to keep her, but I know now that you made a damn good one. I wouldn't want you to change it for anything else in the world."

"Yeah…I wouldn't change it for anything else in the world either."

* * *

Peyton and Lucas are standing in front of Lucy, Natalie, Savannah, Charlie, and Riley.

"Who is in trouble?" Lucy asked.

"I think it is me." Riley admitted.

Peyton glanced at him. "Why would you be in trouble?"

Riley looked at Lucas. Peyton looked at Lucas. "We'll talk later…Right now this has nothing to do with anyone being in trouble."

Lucy looked a little disappointed. She hoped that someone was in trouble. She always thought it was kind of funny unless it was her.

"Then what's going on?" Charlie asked.

Peyton smiled, "I know you guys like this house a lot, but your dad found the perfect house by the lake where we first talked and we're going to buy it."

"Seriously…We're moving?" Savannah was excited.

"Yeah…We're moving to our dream home." Lucas was so excited. It really was his dream home.

"What do you guys think?"

"Do I get my own room still?"

"Yes Savannah…you don't have to share with anyone."

"What about me?" Riley asked. "I mean I can always find somewhere else to live."

"Not a chance…you are apart of this family." Lucas told him proudly.

"Yeah Riley you can't leave you're our brother." Natalie jumped into his lap.

Riley smiled. He really did feel like apart of a family. He had never felt that before.

Charlie watched as his little sisters hugged Riley. He had a feeling of jealousy come over him. They liked Riley better than they liked him.

Peyton took a hold of Lucas' hand. She felt like they were making the right decision for everyone.

* * *

Ellie walks into her house to see Mick cooking and smiling. "What's going on here?"

Mick ran over and hugged her.

"Dad seriously what has you in such a good mood?"

"After meeting you today Peyton came over. I think we may actually be making progress."

"That's great dad." Ellie hugged him again.

Mick couldn't be happier.

* * *

Peyton and Lucas are now in the kitchen. The kids are still hanging out in the living room.

"I need to tell you about Riley."

"First I need to tell you that I talked to Mick."

"Really?"

"Yeah…thanks for pushing me on that…I was just scared."

"Well you don't have to be scared Peyton Scott because you are one of the strongest people I know."

She leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

Lily is in the NICU with Scott. She is able to hold him because he has gotten so much stronger. She starts singing hush little baby to him.

A montage begins as she sings.

Spencer is holding Ansley and smiling.

Mia is working, and Jake goes home without her. He was still confused. Why wouldn't she want to move in with him?

Peyton and Lucas are still kissing. The kids are playing with Riley, and Charlie is looking on. He is jealous.

Nathan is playing with Ally Ray.

Elizabeth is holding Emma and Noah is just watching. He isn't happy.

Summer and Jeremy are having dinner with Drew. Then Jeremy tucks him in. They actually look like a family.

Holly cries on Shane's shoulder.

Lily kisses her son. "I love you baby boy."

* * *

**Okay so finally there is the end of episode 4. This wasn't my favorite episode, but I think that was because some of it got lost. It is so hard to go back and rewrite chapters that you were already happy with the first time. So I hope that doesn't happen again. **

**I really liked the Mick and Peyton scene. That had to be my favorite of this episode. **

**So let me know what you thought, and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I feel some motivation. **

**Spoilers: **

**The only thing you need to know about the next episode is Spencer surprises Lily with something very special and beautiful. (Any guesses?) **


	21. Ep5Ch1 Every Time We Touch

**Episode 5 Chapter 1 Every Time We Touch **

Lily is packing up everything in the hospital room up. Ansley and Scott are in their carriers. "It's time to go home sweet babies."

Jamie walks into the room. "You ready to go?"

Lily just looks at him. "Where's Spencer?"

"He said he was getting the house ready. He wanted me to pick you guys up."

"What? He should be here. We should being doing this together."

"Come on," Jamie smiled. "I'm the God Father, and the best friend…." Jamie grabbed a bag.

Lily wasn't happy about this.

"Lily it's going to be okay."

"I wanted Spencer to do this with me."

"He'll be home when you get there." Jamie smiled. He knew what Spencer was planning, and it was going to be good.

* * *

Spencer is at home. People are running around everywhere. Summer is throwing rose petals around the house.

"Wow Summer it looks amazing in here." Spencer thought. "Do you think Lily is going to like it? You know she's probably so tired. I probably shouldn't have done this. She's going to hate it." Spencer was rambling.

"Spencer," Summer shook him. "Calm down. "This is the most romantic thing you could have ever done for Lily. She is going to love it."

"I just want everything to be perfect. She deserves this."

Summer smiled, "It is perfect. Now go get ready. They will be here soon." Summer rushed him.

* * *

Lucas is in his bedroom getting dressed. "Peyton," he called out.

She walked out of the bathroom. She looked like a mess.

"Peyton, are you okay?"

"Yeah I just…um I'm…I'm sick." Peyton sat on the bed.

"Oh baby," he sat beside her. "Are you going to be able to go?"

"Of course…" Peyton tried to smile. "I must just have some kind of bug or something. But I took some medicine and I should be okay."

"Yeah well as soon as the surprise for Lily is over I will take care of you." He kissed her cheek.

* * *

Jenny is wearing a beautiful black dress. She was looking for her shoes. "Rob…I can't find my shoes."

"Right here," Rob walked in carrying her black heals. "They were by the door."

"Ah you are my hero." Jenny grabbed her shoes. Rob went for a kiss but she pulled away. "Sorry…I've got to hurry. I should have already been at Spencer and Lily's."

He walked closer to her. "Can't I have just one kiss?"

She gives him a quick peck on the lips. "Okay got to go. Bring the boys…I'll see you there. Bye…Love you…"

* * *

Jamie and Lily walk into the house with Ansley and Scott. "Alright my babies this is your…" She sees the roses and decorations. "Oh my…" She had no idea what was going on.

Spencer came walking in with his suit on.

"Spencer, what's going on?" She couldn't stop smiling.

Jamie grabbed Ansley's carrier from Lily. He was holding both carriers now. "We're just going to go make ourselves at home."

Jamie walked out with the babies.

"So please start explaining."

Spencer kneeled down on one knee. He pulled out a brand new ring. Lily's mouth dropped open. "I know we're technically already married, but I know that it is your dream to get married in front of your friends and family and have Lucas walk you down the aisle. And I thought today could be that day. It's the day we get to bring our kids home. This is our new life, and I want to spend forever with you. So Lily Scott Roberts will you marry me in front of our family today in our back yard?"

She smiled, "Of course…Of course I will."

He slips the ring on her finger and stands up and kisses her. "God I love you."

* * *

**There's the first chapter. I think you guys are going to like this episode. **

**Thanks so much to all you guys who reviewed for the last episode. You guys totally rock, but you probably already knew that. But really thanks so much. I couldn't write this fic without all of you. You guys really make me love writing. So thanks for that. **

**SuperNaturallyCharming**

**Saints and Sailors **

**A Amanda A **

**RockieWriter**

**LeytonLoveForever**

**BugsyM39**

**Most of you are wondering when Brooke is going to come back. I can tell you that I'm writing episode 9 right now and she isn't back yet, but she is supposed to be back by episode 11 or 12. I can tell you that I talk about her a lot in episode 9. But she's not back yet. But she will be back. I can't have a whole part five without her. It would just be weird. **

**So let me know what you thought and I'll update soon. **


	22. Ep5Ch2 Every Time We Touch

**Episode 5 Chapter 2 Every Time We Touch **

Mia is at Red Bedroom Records working. She had been spending a lot of time there since Jake had asked her to move in with him. She couldn't seem to find the words to talk to him.

"You know if you keep ignoring my calls I'm gonna get worried." Jake said as he walked in the door.

"Jake…"

"You can't keep avoiding me Mia. We have to talk."

"I'm really busy."

"No…you are going to take a walk with me…." He makes her put down the stuff she was holding. "I'm not taking no for an answer on this."

"Fine….Give me five minutes."

"Okay…" He was worried that their talk was going to end badly.

* * *

Breanne is at work. Bruce walks in. "So I'm just going to take off now."

"You just got here."

"I know, but I told you my boyfriend's best friend is getting married today. He's like the maid of honor or something. I have to be there."

"How gay?" He rolled his eyes. "Only if you agree to have drinks with me later."

"Bruce I already told you that I am very much in love with Jamie."

"I know that. Just as friends Breanne. Nothing more…I promise."

She nodded her head but she didn't believe him. "Yeah maybe we can work something out."

* * *

Jason and Ellie are eating at the café. She is doodling in her notebook. "You are so lame."

"Shut up Jason…I happen to like this."

"Yeah well it's stupid. If you want to make friends you better stop being so weird."

"Yeah well if you want to make friends you may want to stop being such an ass. Oh wait…you don't know how to do that." Ellie glared at her brother. She knew he was a jerk.

"I can play nice Ellie…just watch and see." He sees Riley and Millie walking in. They are dressed up for the wedding.

Jason walks over to them. "Well if it isn't my favorite people in Tree Hill."

Riley rolls his eyes, "You've gotten me into enough trouble."

"I'm not here to make trouble." He can't take his eyes off of Millie. "I just want to make peace."

"I doubt that."

Millie squeezed his hand. "Riley…maybe we should give him a chance. He can't be as bad as he seems."

"See Millie knows me very well. I give off a bad first impression."

"Yeah but your second and third weren't so hot either." Riley reminded him.

"Well my fifth and sixth will be better." Jason extends his hand.

Riley shakes his head. "Let's go Millie."

"Riley…" Millie shakes her head and follows him out of the Café. "He was trying to be nice."

"He's an ass Millie, and he is never going to change. I'm not buying his bullshit, but I guess you can if you want too." He walks off and she is left standing by herself.

* * *

Isabella, Jacey, and Summer are in Lily's bedroom. "Come on Lily we don't have all day. Do you like that one?" Summer asked her.

There were dresses all over the room.

Lily walks out in a very elegant white gown. It is simple and straight, but absolute gorgeous. Her hair is all the way up with just a few pieces falling around her face. "I definitely think this is the one."

They all smile when she turns around. "Wow Jacey you designed that?"

"Yeah…"

"You have to do my dress." Summer told her.

"Of course I will…Lily you look amazing."

"I feel amazing." A tear began to fall from her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"All of this is a dream come true…I never thought this day would come, and it's better than I ever could have imagined….Thanks for being here…all of you…and thanks for this kick ass dress…"

"Well stop crying." Summer told her. "You don't want to ruin your make-up."

They all hug each other.

* * *

Lucas walks into Lily and Spencer's house. He smiled. He was so happy that Lily was starting her family in the house that he was raised in. He knew it would mean the world to their mom.

"Hey," Nathan said as he walked up behind him.

"Hey….you don't look so good."

"Yeah well I'm not really up for a wedding right now." Nathan sighed. "But I wanted to be here for Lily."

"I'm sorry about Brooke."

"Yeah…me too…."

"Is it really over?"

"I don't know. I guess you should probably ask Brooke that question, but she's a million miles away." Nathan lowered his head and walked away.

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Peyton laughed as she walked up to Spencer. He was watching Scott and Ansley sleep.

"Well technically I'm already married."

"That is true." Peyton smiled. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks…" Spencer couldn't stop smiling.

Ansley started crying. "Do you want to do the honors?" Spencer asked her.

"I better not. I was really sick this morning." Peyton admitted.

"Yeah you aren't allowed to touch them if you have the flu, but if you're just pregnant I don't mind. That's not contagious."

"I'm not pregnant." Peyton shook her head. She couldn't believe he would think something like that. There was no way that she was pregnant. "I'm too old for that."

"You're not that old…And do you feel better now?"

"Yeah…a little…I still have a headache."

"You might be pregnant." Spencer laughed.

"No…I'm not pregnant….People my age don't get pregnant…I'm not…." There was no way that she could be pregnant. They didn't need anymore kids.

* * *

Jeremy is sitting on the couch when Holly walks in. "Hey," he stood up. He hadn't seen her in a week.

"Hi…" She didn't really know what to say.

"I've been trying to call you."

"Yeah I know…I think it would be best if I move out."

"Holly don't do that. We can make this work."

"How? You couldn't even tell me that you loved me."

"I'm sorry."

"Well…"

"I'm not ready for that."

"And I'm not ready for this." She walked passed him and then turned around. "I'll get my stuff and be out of your way. We moved way too fast."

Jeremy sat back down and shook his head. He wasn't in love with her.

* * *

Elizabeth and Noah walk in with baby Emma. "Could we pretend like you aren't mad at me while we're here?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'll try my best but I'm not promising anything."

"Noah…"

"You've already said all you need to say." Noah snapped at her.

Peyton approached them. "Hey guys…"

"Hi mom…"

"Hi…" Noah could barely look at her. "I'm gonna go outside." He walked away.

Elizabeth handed Emma to Peyton. "Hey there pretty girl…" She then focused her attention on Elizabeth. "What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing…"

"Elizabeth…"

"Mom it is nothing okay…you have nothing to worry about."

But Peyton knew otherwise. There was definitely something going on with the two of them.

* * *

Jamie walks upstairs. To see Lily is by herself. "Hey you…I thought maybe all the girls would be up here."

"Oh I told them I needed a few seconds alone."

"Oh well I can go."

"No you can stay." She smiled. "Thanks for not letting the cat out of the bag. I was pretty mad this morning."

"Yeah I got that…"

"But I'm not mad anymore…that's for sure…"

Jamie smiled.

"I wanted um to tell you how proud I am of you."

"Aw…thanks James…"

"You're my best friend, and I love you so much Lily."

"I love you too."

"And that's why I'm your maid of honor." He kind of laughed.

"What?"

"I'm the maid of honor and Summer is the best man…."

Lily smiled. "You guys thought of everything. That's exactly how I wanted."

"Good…I didn't want you to think it was weird or anything."

"No way…" She hugged him. "It is so me in every way."

* * *

Spencer is standing outside. The backyard looks absolutely beautiful with red and white roses everywhere.

"Congratulations baby," Michelle hugged him.

"Thanks mom…"

"Where are my grandkids?"

"Summer and Jenny were dressing them."

"On a scale of one to ten how happy are you?"

"100," Spencer laughed. "I couldn't be happier."

"Well I love you…." Michelle hugged him again. "I just wanted you to know that."

He nodded.

"I'm just going to go inside real quick and check on Ansley and Scott."

"Okay…" She really was proud of the man he had become.

* * *

Lily was staring at herself in the mirror. This was her dream dress and her dream wedding. Everything was going to be perfect.

"Knock, knock," Andy said as he walked into the room. "Do you got a minute for me?"

"I always have time for you."

"Good…" He gives her a hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks…I'm happy for me too."

"I still think of you as my daughter, and I know that I don't come around as much as I should, but I love you Lily….And I think you should have this." He hands her a jewelry box.

Lily smiles and opens it. It was a beautiful angel necklace with a blue diamond in the middle. "Wow…this was mom's."

"I knew that she would want you to have it. She would be so proud of you." He hugged her again. "You're beautiful."

"Thanks Andy…Thank you for always being there for me."

"Hey guys," Lucas said as he walked in.

"I'm just going to go. You look great." He gave her one more hug before exiting.

"Whoa…" Lucas laughed. "You definitely aren't the little girl I taught to ride her bike or played with at the park." He hugged her. "I um…I can't believe you're all grown up."

"Yeah me either…I'm a mom and a wife and I'm about to have the most perfect wedding."

"I love you Lil…"

"I love you Luke."

"But even though you are married with kids that doesn't mean that I'm not going to be there for you. I'm always going to be here for you."

"I know….likewise." She laughed. "We'll always have each other. No matter what…."

* * *

Spencer was about to walk to the backyard when he heard a knock at the door. He opened the door to see Aidan standing in front of him. "Aidan…"

"Hey….um…what's going on here?"

"Lily and I are getting married."

Aidan looked confused. "I thought you were already married."

"I wanted to give her a dream wedding in front of our family and friends."

"Oh…well…I should just go…" Aidan felt out of place.

"No you don't have to go…Um why did you come over anyways?"

"I wanted to bring Ansley and Scott this." He holds up a bag. "I better go."

"You don't have too."

"No…I do…just I'm glad Scott and Ansley are okay…and congratulations." He hands him the bag and walks off.

Spencer shut the door. Aidan had given him Lily back. He owed him a lot. Spencer smiled. It was time for him to marry the woman he loved again in front of the people they loved the most.

* * *

**Okay so there is chapter 2. The next chapter is the wedding. Yay! I love weddings. And there is going to be a surprise. **


	23. Ep5Ch3 Every Time We Touch

**Episode 5 Chapter 3 Every Time We Touch **

Everyone was seated in the backyard of Lily and Spencer's house. Spencer had worked really hard to make everything perfect for him and Lily.

Spencer was standing by Peyton and Summer was by his side. She was the best best man he could ever ask for.

Lucas and Lily were standing inside the house. "Are you ready for this?" Lucas reached for her hand.

"Wait…"

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"No…I just wanted you to know that you were the best dad a girl could ask for…I'll always be so grateful for you….My dad would be really proud of how you raised me."

"Lily," Lucas was touched.

"You didn't have to take me in. You didn't have to love me like you did. Even when I was horrible and selfish you loved me." Lily hugged him. "You taught me how to follow my heart, and you knew that I was supposed to be with Spencer even when I wasn't so sure. I'll never forget."

Lucas had a tear falling down his face. "I would do it all over again in a heartbeat." He grabbed her arm. "Let's go get you married."

They walk outside. Everyone is waiting on them. Jamie is standing there waiting on them. He walked towards Spencer holding flowers and laughing.

Lily finally notices that Peyton is standing where the minister should be standing. Lucas laughed.

Lily and Lucas finally reach Spencer. Lily is still confused.

"Lily," Peyton smiled. "I bet you didn't know that anyone can get ordained on the internet." Peyton laughed and so did Spencer.

"The minister cancelled. This was kind of last minute so Peyton did us a favor and got ordained…She's going to marry us."

Lily shook her head and laughed. "Only in Tree Hill…"

"You better take care of her." Lucas told Spencer as he walked off and stood next to Michelle and Andy who were holding Ansley and Scott.

"Okay so I've never done this part before, but I have been married twice so I think it goes a little like this."

Lily and Spencer couldn't stop smiling at each other.

"We are all gathered here today to witness as Lily and Spencer are joined together as man and wife. Love is a beautiful thing. It isn't always easy and there are bound to be hard times, but when you love someone the good will outweigh the bad. Both Lily and Spencer know that. I have watched them grow up so much over the years, and a lot changed, but the one thing that always remained the same was their love for one another." Peyton smiled.

"They both have vows that they have written for each other." Peyton turned towards Spencer. "Spencer you can go first."

"Thanks Peyton…You are doing a very good job by the way."

"Thanks…"

"I remember when I was sixteen and I was hanging out with my best friend Summer at her house. Lily walked in and I remember thinking that she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, but then she opened her mouth and she obviously thought I was loser." Spencer laughed. "We were from two different worlds, and I remember thinking that we would never even be friends because she was popular and beautiful and well I wasn't. And then one day it all changed. We kept getting thrown together and I realized that I was supposed to be with you."

Lily was smiling.

"Now it hasn't always been easy for us, and I'm sure that we will have our ups and downs along the way, but I've learned that as long as we have each other we can get through anything. I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you and adore you. You and our kids are everything to me, and I am so happy that we get to spend the rest of our lives together."

Peyton looked at Lily. "Lily…"

"I have to admit that I never thought that the two of us would be together in a million years, but I've realized that some of the best things in life are those that are unexpected. And you Spencer Roberts were definitely something unexpected. I knew from the moment that you bought my mother's house for me that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." Lily had a tear in her eye.

"I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me and that we were always meant to be together no matter how different we were. So I promise to be there for you and love you for the rest of our days."

"The rings," Peyton told them.

Jamie hands Lily Spencer's ring, and Summer goes to hand Spencer Lily's ring. "No I've got it Summer." He pulls out a brand new diamond ring.

"Spencer…"

"I wanted you to have something new." Spencer places the ring on Lily's finger. "This is a symbol of my undying love for you."

Lily takes Spencer's hand. "This is a symbol of my undying love for you."

"Well by the power vested in me by some internet website I now pronounce you man and wife…you may kiss your bride."

"Sounds good to me," Spencer takes Lily in his arms and kisses her.

Everyone cheers for them.

Lucas was so happy for Lily. His baby sister really had grown up.

* * *

**Okay so there was the wedding. Tell me what you think. I can't wait to read your reviews. They always make me happy. **


	24. Ep5Ch4 Every Time We Touch

**Episode 5 Chapter 4 Every Time We Touch **

Lily and Spencer are now sitting on their couch holding Ansley and Scott. They are still in their wedding attire.

"So I can't believe that they are having our wedding party at TRIC, and we aren't even attending. We are such an old married couple." Lily laughs.

"Yeah well I don't mind being an old married couple with you Mrs. Roberts…" He leans over and kisses her.

"I want to spend the rest of my life just like this."

"Your wish is my command."

They kiss again.

* * *

Peyton is at TRIC standing at the bar. Lucas walks over towards her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"I think you should go home and let me take care of you." He wraps his arms around her waist.

"I really don't feel sick anymore."

"I don't care." He turned her to face him. "As your husband I want you to go home and get some rest minister…" He laughed. "You were a damn hot minister."

"Yeah well I try." She gives him a kiss.

"Okay well that was a sexy kiss, but I'm still taking you home."

She rolled her eyes like a little five year old kid.

"You can roll your eyes all you want, but you're still going home."

* * *

Elizabeth finds Noah drinking in her mom's office. "I've been looking for you."

"I'm just drinking."

"Yeah I noticed…How many of those have you had?"

"I don't remember."

"That means you've probably had too much….What's wrong with you? It isn't like you to drink."

"Yeah…"

"Noah…will you please talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything…"

"I can't believe you actually want the bastard that raped you out of jail. He is exactly where he belongs." He yelled. "Do you love him?"

"What?"

"Are you in love with that bastard?"

"No…"

"Well then why in the hell do you want him out of jail?"

"Because I forgive him, and I happen to think that he is different, and that he isn't the guy that raped me."

"He is the guy that raped you. He will always be the guy that raped you…and no matter how hard you try to change that you can't….he is a son of a bitch, and I can't even believe that you could possibly want him out of jail."

"You don't know what I went through that night….you will never know that feeling…but I have to let it go in order to move on…."

"I should go." Noah walks to the door.

"Noah…"

"I hope you can find a ride home." He walked out of the door.

Elizabeth was speechless. She had never seen Noah so mad.

* * *

John and Isabella are dancing. "Thanks for inviting me to the wedding."

"Well thanks for coming with me."

"I'm having a lot of fun with you Isabella."

"Me too…I mean I'm having a lot of fun with you…."

He leans in and gives her a kiss.

* * *

Ellie and Jason are walking outside of TRIC. "I wonder what is going on there."

"I don't know."

"Probably some Scott crap."

"Hey," Ellie gives him a look. "You've got to leave them alone. Peyton is really nice."

"Yeah…yeah…whatever…I told you Ellie I'm here to cause all kind of hell…"

"Why can't you just grow up?"

"I have, and I'm having fun…."

"You could leave Riley alone."

"Ha, ha, ha…that's the best part…."

Ellie shook her head. He was such an ass.

* * *

Millie and Riley are sitting in at the bar at TRIC. "Okay so are you still mad at me?"

"I was never mad at you. I don't trust Jason..and I just really want us to be on the same page about that."

"Maybe he's not so bad."

"He's worse…Not everyone has good in them…and he definitely doesn't."

"Okay…I'm on your page now." She kisses him. But she wasn't really on his page. She thought Jason was probably better than he made everyone believe.

* * *

Jake and Mia are sitting at the park. "Mia the kids love you and I love you and I don't understand why you can't move in with us."

"I'm not ready for this. Jake I've known you for a long time. And I'm talking about before we got together. You were with Peyton and you were so in love with her and then you fell in love with Emily…and…then there was Rosalie…and…"

"We have nothing to do with my past relationships….Mia I love you, and I want to be with you. I want to live with you."

"I just think that we are moving too fast."

Jake shook his head. "You didn't think that when we were sleeping together and going on family vacations together. Was this whole relationship about sex for you?"

"I can't believe you just asked me that question. We are so much more than just sex. I just want to slow down."

"Yeah…" Jake stands up.

"Jake…"

"I've got to get home to my kids."

Mia sighed. She didn't want to fight with him.

* * *

Jamie walks Breanne to the car. "I can't believe you are leaving."

"I need to get back to work."

"Can't you just call and tell them that you are busy."

"No…I've got to go." She gives him a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." But he was worried about Breanne's job.

* * *

Jeremy opens the door to see Shane. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to move Holly out."

"You don't have to do that."

Holly comes out with her bags. "Yes he does…We'll get the rest of my things later when we know you won't be here."

"Holly…"

"Bye Jeremy…" She had tears in her eyes. "I'll see you around."

Shane grabs a bag and they walk out of the apartment.

* * *

Summer and Chase are dancing. "You know before we know it we'll be married and dancing at our reception." Chase kissed her cheek. "And I can't wait until that moment."

"Me either…I can't wait to be Summer Davis."

"I love you so much Summer, and I am so lucky that you chose me."

"I'm gonna choose you forever." Summer kisses him passionately.

* * *

Millie and Riley are dancing. She looks over and sees her dad sitting by himself. "Wow he looks so sad."

"Yeah…you know you can go to him if you want."

"I think I'm gonna take him home. I had fun with you though." Millie gives him a kiss. "A lot fun…"

"I'll see you tomorrow Millie Scott."

"You bet…" They share one more kiss.

"Hey dad…"

"Hey…you having fun…"

"Not really…Can we go home?"

"Are you and Riley fighting?"

"No daddy…I just want to spend sometime with you."

"Millie you don't have to do this. I can wallow in my own self pity all by myself."

"I like helping you though." She extends her hand. "Please…just go home with me."

"Let's go." Nathan smiled. At least he had Millie.

* * *

Lily places Scott in the crib and Spencer places Ansley next to him. "They are perfect."

"Yeah they are. I could sit here and watch them sleep all night."

"Well we could if you want." Spencer told her.

"It's our wedding night, and I have the baby monitor right here. I think they will be okay. Besides I don't think we have much longer…They'll need to be fed soon…"

"I love you Mrs. Roberts. I love you so much."

He kisses her and then picks her up and carriers her to their bedroom.

* * *

**Okay so sorry there wasn't a chapter yesterday. I've been crazy busy. **

**Please let me know what you thought, and I'll try to update tomorrow. **


	25. Ep5Ch5 Every Time We Touch

**Episode 5 Chapter 5 Every Time We Touch **

Breanne is at work.

"I'm glad you came back." Bruce said as he walked in.

"Yeah well you said you needed me."

"I always need you."

"Bruce could you please not say things like that…it kind of makes me uncomfortable."

"Oh sorry….I'll try better." But he wasn't planning on it.

"Where's Jessica? Maybe she could help me with some of this stuff."

"Oh she went to see Jamie."

"What?"

"She wanted to talk about her music. You aren't jealous are you?"

"No of course not…I trust Jamie 100%." At least she thought she did.

Bruce thought otherwise.

* * *

Jamie is at the studio playing on his guitar. It sounds horrible.

"Wow you suck…" Jessica said as she walked in.

"Thanks a lot… What are you doing here?"

"I want to take you up on your offer. I'd like to play something with you. I'd like to learn from you."

"Really?"

"Yeah…if you'll still have me…"

"Hell yea…" Jamie hugs her. "This is going to be awesome. I promise."

Jessica smiled. She was excited too.

* * *

Ellie is still sitting outside of TRIC drawing. Riley walks out by himself. He almost trips over her. "Oh God…I'm sorry…I didn't see you."

"It's okay…" Ellie smiled.

Riley bent down and handed her the notebook. "Wow these are amazing."

"Thanks…"

"You know it's funny."

"What?"

"You're not anything like your brother."

"I pride myself on that." She laughed. "I'm Ellie by the way."

"Yeah your Peyton's sister."

"Yeah that's me."

"Well I'm Riley…." He shakes her hand. "It's really nice to meet you."

"Yeah it's nice to meet you too. And I'll try my best to get Jason to leave you alone."

"Yeah well I can handle him. Don't worry about me."

Riley walked away and Ellie smiled. He was sweet.

* * *

Jake walks into his house. Max is watching TV. "Is Mia coming over?"

"No…"

"Are you guys fighting?"

"I'm not sure."

"I'm not sure what that means dad."

Jake sat down beside him. "I asked Mia to move in with us, but she doesn't want too."

"Does she not like us?"

"No she does, but she doesn't want to live here. But I guess it is okay because I didn't really talk to you guys about it first."

"I'd be okay with it dad….I like Mia…I think mom would like her too."

Jake nodded.

* * *

Isabella and John walk into COB. She pulls him into the back and starts kissing him.

"Isabella wait…"

"What?"

"I don't want to do this here."

"Why not?"

"I just don't." John stood up. "I want to do it with you but I don't want to do it like this."

"I feel like I'm in high school again only the roles are reversed."

"I promise….it's gonna happen….just not like this…"

Isabella kisses him. "Okay…But I was totally hoping we could have slutty wedding sex."

"Keith and Jacey are going to get married soon…." John kisses her.

Isabella couldn't believe how happy she was. She would wait as long as he needed too.

* * *

Keith and Jacey are lying in bed together. "I'm glad we skipped the reception."

"Yeah me too….this was so much better." Keith leaned over and kissed her. "We'll have our own reception soon enough."

"Yeah…we could always skip that one too."

"Yeah….that could work." They kiss again and giggle.

* * *

Andy and Michelle walk into their bedroom. They are kissing passionately. "I love weddings." Andy laughed as he helped her take her clothes off.

* * *

Peyton is lying in bed and Lucas brings her some soup. "Luke I told you I was feeling much better."

"Yeah well it is my job to take care of you. So eat up…"

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

"Yeah but I love hearing it." He kisses her. "If you weren't sick we could totally have slutty wedding sex."

"I'm not…" Before she could finish her sentence she ran into the bathroom to throw up. The smell of the soup made her sick.

"Peyton…" Lucas ran to the bathroom to check on her.

* * *

Summer and Chase are lying in bed together. "Best sex ever…"

"Yeah it just keeps getting better and better." Summer laughs as she pulls the cover over their heads.

* * *

Jenny and Rob are kissing when Wesley runs into the room. This was their life now, and Jenny couldn't be happier.

* * *

Lily and Spencer are lying in bed together.

They hear babies crying from the monitor.

"I guess that's our cue." Spencer laughed.

"Hey," Lily grabbed his arm. "Thank you for today. It was the best day of my life."

"Mine too…but most days with you are my best days…"

"You are so corny…"

"Yeah but you love it."

"Yeah I do."

The babies get louder.

"We better go get them."

"Yeah."

Spencer takes Lily's hand and they walk into the nursery to get the babies.

* * *

Elizabeth walks into the apartment with Emma in tow to see Noah asleep on the couch. She really hated fighting with him. But she wasn't going to change her mind about Jared. He didn't need to be in jail.

* * *

Jeremy is sitting on the couch pouting.

Someone knocks on the door.

Jeremy jumps up and opens the door. "Hol…" He is shocked to see Collin. "Dad…"

What the hell was he doing there?

* * *

**Okay so that is the end of Episode 5. I hope you guys liked it. **

**Please let me know what you thought. **

**Here are some spoilers: I want to see if you guys can guess who I'm talking about. **

**One couple gets shocking news. **

**One man becomes jealous. **

**One woman knows that it is over. **

**One woman worries. **

**One mom feels guilty. **

**One guy needs help from his ex. **

**Can you guess? Let me know and I'll try to update tomorrow. **


	26. Ep6Ch1 No Surprise

**Episode 6 Chapter 1 No Surprise **

Lucas and Nathan are walking through the pharmacy. "Do you think this will make her feel better?" Lucas held up some chips.

"Chips?" Nathan asked questionably.

"Peyton loves junk food. I just can't believe she is still sick. This stomach flu thing has been going on for a while now."

"I don't think chips are going to make her feel better. But the medicine she sent you here to get will."

"I just want to do everything I can to make her feel better."

"That makes you a good husband."

"I try…"

Nathan didn't even feel like he was a husband anymore, and it hurt like hell. "Uh don't you have to get to work?"

"I don't start until second period."

"Oh…okay…well that makes sense…"

"Nathan, are you okay?"

Nathan nods. "My wife left me, and I only get to talk to my little girl every other day. I'm hurting."

"Is there something I can do?"

"You're doing it by asking me to come to the pharmacy with you because you have no idea what to get your sick wife because nothing you get is helping….I guess this kind of makes me feel normal again…"

"Well anytime…we may be doing this a lot more if Peyton doesn't start feeling better soon."

Nathan smiles and nods his head. "Anytime brother…Anytime…"

* * *

"Drew…hurry…honey your daddy will be here any minute." Summer yelled.

"I'm coming mommy." Drew runs into the living room with only one shoe on and his shirt on backwards.

"Who dressed you?"

"Oh sorry about that," Chase said that as he walked into the living room. "I tried, but Drew insisted on doing it on his own."

Summer rolled her eyes. "Here let me help you baby."

There was a knock at the door.

"Chase get him dressed. I'll get the door." Summer walked over to the door.

"Come here buddy…let's try this again."

Summer opened the door to see Jeremy. "Hey…Drew is almost ready." Summer laughed.

"I need to talk to you." Jeremy looked upset.

He pulled Summer outside. "Are you okay?"

"My dad is back in town. He came back last week."

"Oh wow…"

"He wants to talk."

"I thought he was in jail."

"No he's been out for two years, but when he got out he went to New York because he knew I didn't want to have anything to do with him."

"Why is he back now?"

"I don't know."

"I think you should talk to him."

Jeremy shook his head. "I can't face him alone."

"You don't have too. I'll go with you."

"What?"

"I would like to believe that we are becoming friends again, and I was there for you before, and I want to be there for you now. I know how your dad makes you feel. You shouldn't have to do that alone."

"What are you doing today?"

"Whatever you need me to do." Summer smiled.

"Okay um we can meet at the café after I drop Drew off at school."

"Okay…" Summer opened the door.

"Daddy Jeremy," Drew jumped into Jeremy's arms.

"Hey buddy…"

* * *

Holly is sitting on Shane's couch. "Hey," Shane walks in. "You didn't sleep again?"

"No, I didn't sleep. I haven't slept since I moved back in here."

"I'm sorry." Shane sits next to her. "Things are going to get better."

"Yeah I don't know if I believe that. Jeremy is still in love with Summer, and that is never going to change."

Shane hugged Holly.

* * *

Jamie is humming. "You are so happy lately." Breanne had noticed.

"Yeah well I think I finally wrote a new song." He gives her a kiss. "And it is a very good feeling."

"Is that what you and Jessica were doing last night? You've been working late a lot lately."

"Yeah we're working on a new song…I'm sorry…I'll be home early tonight. We'll have a big meal or something."

"Okay," Breanne smiled. "Can we have spaghetti?"

"You bet," Jamie gave her another kiss.

* * *

Wesley is sitting on the couch with a thermometer in his mouth. When it beeps Rob takes it out. "Jen he has a 103 fever."

"Wow…" Jenny rushed over to her little boy. "Are you okay baby?"

"No mommy…I don't feel good."

"Okay sweetie…" She stands up. "Rob…What are we going to do?"

"I'll call in sick, and I'll take him to the doctor."

"No…mommy has to take me." Wesley wined.

"Sweetie mommy has to go to work."

"No…you have to take me….no…no…" He cried.

Jenny looked so helpless.

"Baby you can't miss work…Everything will be okay." He kisses her forehead. "I'll call you as soon as we see the doctor."

"Okay," Jenny felt so bad. She had always taken Wesley to the doctor. That was her job. Or at least it used to be.

* * *

Elizabeth walks out of the bedroom to see Noah eating cereal. "I could have made you something to eat."

"No that's okay…" He doesn't even look at her.

"I'm going to get your mom to watch Emma today."

"Do you have class?"

"No um I'm um going um…." She didn't know how to tell him. "I'm going to see Jared."

Noah's blood began to boil.

* * *

Lily can barely keep her eyes open. Spencer walks into the room. "Are they asleep?"

"Finally…"

She sees that he is completely dressed. "Are you going to work?"

"Yeah…I haven't been in a while. I have a lot to catch up on."

"No…I need your help…I'm not ready to do this by myself."

"Lily…honey…I have to go…but I'll be back…I'll bring you some lunch or something." He gave her a kiss on the nose.

She was afraid. She hadn't kept the babies without him before. She didn't know if she could do it.

* * *

Lucas walks into his house. There were boxes everywhere because they were getting ready to move. The kids had already left for school, and he didn't hear Peyton.

"Peyton," he got no response. He walked upstairs. "Baby…" He walks in to the bedroom and he hears Peyton crying. "Peyton…" He was worried.

He opened the bathroom door to see Peyton sitting in the middle of five pregnancy tests. Her hair was a mess and she was crying like crazy.

"Peyton…" Lucas walked in a little more still not sure what to think.

"I'm not sick…I'm pregnant…I'm pregnant." She couldn't believe it.

"Are you sure?"

"I've taken five damn tests Lucas…I'm pregnant…I'm sure of it…"

Lucas couldn't believe it. "Whoa…"

* * *

**Okay so most of you aw taht coming. I'll explain my reasoning behind it later. **

**I was so excited we hit 100 reviews. I'm just so happy that you guys are still reading and reviewing for this series. That means so much to me. **

**Thanks for all the reviews for the last episode. **

**Saints and Sailors**

**SuperNaturallyCharming **

**Suze 18 **

**Lukeandlorelaidanes**

**Christopher's Mommy**

**Leytonloveforever**

**RockieWriter**

**A Amanda A **

**Let me know what you thought and I'll update soon I promise. **


	27. Ep6Ch2 No Surprise

**Episode 6 Chapter 2 No Surprise**

Lucas is sitting in the middle of the floor with Peyton. "I can't believe it. I'm way too old for this. People my age aren't supposed to have babies."

"Peyton you aren't that old."

"Lucas I'm forty-one years old….that is way too old to have a baby…We will never be done raising kids…I've been raising kids since I was nineteen…I'm ready for a break." She started crying harder.

"Peyton," he wrapped his arms around her. "We can do this."

"I don't know." She wiped away her tears. "You should get to work."

"I'm going to call in sick."

"You can't do that."

"This is an emergency…My wife is having another baby."

"I just…I don't know if we can do this…I'm scared…"

"Me too," He hugs her tight.

* * *

Summer walks into the café to see Jeremy waiting on her. "Thanks for doing this for me."

"I'm trying…."

"Thanks…."

"You're welcome." Summer smiles, "So when is he going to get here?"

"Sooner than I want him too."

"Everything is going to be okay." Summer reassured him.

Jeremy felt like they were married again, but he knew that would never be true. He had blown it with her, and he was sure that was the biggest mistake of his life.

* * *

Nathan walks into his office to see Chase waiting on him. "Hey…What are you doing here?" He was happy to see him.

"We haven't really talked since my mom left. I wanted you to know that you are still my dad, and we're still family."

Nathan hugs him. "Thank you. I really needed to hear that."

"I don't want you to think that just because my mom left that I would do the same thing. Because I still need you…"

"I can do anything you want me to do."

"I was wondering if you would be by best man."

Nathan looks shocked. "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't want anyone else standing next to me."

"Then I would be honored." Nathan hugs him. "Thank you for this."

"No thank you for everything that you have done for me…I couldn't have asked for a better father."

* * *

Rob and Wesley are sitting in the doctor's office. "I want my mommy." Wesley continued to cry.

"I know baby…I'm sorry she's not here. Mommy had to work."

* * *

Jenny is sitting at work staring at a picture of Wesley and Nicholas. She was missing things in her children's life, and she didn't know if she liked that. She was supposed to be happy with her life, but she felt like she was missing something.

* * *

Mark is at his locker. McKenzie walks up behind him. "Hey…"

"Hey…" He shut his locker.

"We need to get together to work on our lab report. How about this afternoon?"

"I can't."

"Okay…you said that yesterday…we really need to work on this together."

"I'm busy."

"Why are you so busy?"

"I just am. Listen I'll do it all by myself and put your name on it too."

"No…that's cheating…"

"I can do half and you can do half."

"Mark…"

"I'm sorry…"

The bell rings.

"I've got to get to class. We can talk about this later."

McKenzie shook her head. He really hated her.

* * *

Savannah is on her way to class. "Hey," Drake walks up behind her.

"Hey…"

"Can I walk to class with you?"

"Sure…"

Charlie walks past them and pushes Drake.

"Charlie…"

"Whatever," He walks by and waves his head. "Loser…"

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay." Drake faked a smile.

Keith walked out of his classroom. He had witnessed the whole thing.

* * *

Riley walks into his chemistry class. "You're late Mr. Wilks."

"Sorry…Mr. Wade." He takes a seat. "I guess Martin is late too." Martin was his lab partner.

"Hi," Ellie sat down beside him.

"Ellie right…"

"Yeah…"

"Well Martin sits there. He's my partner."

"Oh well we ended up switching classes…I'm your new lab partner."

"Oh…"

"Small world I guess." She smiled and pulled out her notebook.

How was he going to tell Millie that his lab partner was a girl, a beautiful girl at that?

* * *

"You know what I think?" Shane asked Holly.

"I'm sure you are going to tell me."

"I think that you should talk to Jeremy. I don't think he still loves Summer. I think that maybe he is just scared. He's probably fallen for you, and he never expected that to happen."

"Who are you and what did you do with my cynic of a best friend?"

"I know you love him Holly, and I would hate for you to lose him because you made an assumption." He kissed her forehead. "Just talk to him."

Holly nodded.

* * *

Noah walks out of the bedroom and walks to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out…"

"Noah…."

"You don't have to talk to me about your decisions and I sure in the hell don't have to talk to you about mine." He walks out of the apartment and slams the door.

Elizabeth sat down at the table. She wasn't sure how to make their relationship better. It seemed to be falling apart.

* * *

Breanne is at work. Bruce comes in smiling. "What has you so happy?"

"Oh nothing…"

"Please do tell…."

"Oh Jessica just told me that she was falling in love with someone. I'm just so happy for her."

Breanne's heart dropped into her stomach. "Did she say who it was?"

"No…I have no idea, but I'm so happy for her. She deserves to be happy." Bruce walked out of the room with a big smile on his face. He was sure that his plan was working.

* * *

Ansley and Scott are both crying.

"Don't worry…Mommy is trying her best….I just have…"

"You need some help?" Spencer said as he walked into the room.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping my wife with our kids."

"Really?"

"Yeah my work can wait…my wife needs some help." He kisses her forehead. "Now lets get these kids some food."

"Yeah…"

Lily was so happy that he came home for them. She really did need all the help she could get.

* * *

Peyton and Lucas are sitting in the doctor's office. "I can't believe you were able to get me a doctor's appointment today."

"I'm Lucas Scott…I can do anything I set my mind too." He kisses her. "We're going to be okay Peyton. We can do this."

Peyton couldn't stop crying. This wasn't what she had planned for her life.

* * *

**Okay so let me know what you thought, and I'll try my best to update tomorrow. **


	28. Ep6Ch3 No Surprise

**Episode 6 Chapter 3 No Surprise **

Lucas and Peyton are waiting on the doctor. She can't stop fidgeting. "You know that bothers me." Lucas told her.

Peyton glared at him. "I don't care what bothers you anymore. Does not having sex anymore bother you? Because we're never having sex again." She yelled at him as the doctor walked in.

"Oh," he said. "I could give you guys a few more minutes."

"No Dr. Stanley…Could you just tell me if I'm pregnant?"

He looked at her chart and smiled. "You are definitely pregnant."

Peyton closed her eyes and sighed. Lucas was rather happy about it.

"Now considering your age there are some precautions we need to take and test that we will run to make sure every thing is okay…" he continued to talk, but Peyton had completely tuned him out after he said that she was pregnant. Everything else after that was blah…blah…blah…She really hoped Lucas was paying attention.

* * *

Lily is holding Scott. Spencer is cleaning up around the house. "Spencer you should come sit down. Take a break we can do that later."

"No…I don't want you to have to worry about anything."

"It's my job Spencer, and sooner rather than later you are going to have to start going back to work."

"Yeah I know," He sat down beside her. "That's why I think we should hire a nanny."

"No way," Lily shook her head. She was never going to agree to that.

* * *

Summer and Jeremy are sitting at a booth at the café. Collin walks in. "Wow he hasn't change. He still looks the same." Summer noticed.

"How did you expect him to look?"

"Uglier maybe," She bit her bottom lip. The truth was Collin looked really good. Jail had done him some good.

"Jeremy…I'm so glad that you decided to meet me." He looked over at Summer. "I thought the two of you had divorced."

"We are divorced Collin." Jeremy told him. He didn't want to call him dad anymore. He hadn't been his dad in a long time. "I needed moral support."

"Well you look beautiful Summer."

She smiled slightly, but didn't say anything.

Collin finally sits down. "I know what I did was wrong, but Jeremy I'm ready to make it right. I waited two years before coming back in town. I want to be apart of your life."

"You can never make what you did right. You could have killed someone. I don't want you around me or around my son."

"Son?" Collin asked. He didn't know that.

"Yeah we have a little boy." Summer told him.

"Wow…I have a grandson."

"No…Andy has a grandson. You have nothing. I divorced you a long time ago dad." Jeremy stood up. "You know I thought I could do this, but I can't. All I see when I look at you is evil. I don't want anything to do with you." Jeremy shrugged and walked away.

Collin stood up to follow him.

"No…you stay here…I'll talk to him." Summer told him as she walked past Collin.

Jeremy was walking down the street. He didn't really know where he was going but he didn't want to be anywhere near Collin. He made his blood boil.

"Hey," Summer finally caught up to him. "Stop," she touched his shoulder. "You have to talk to him. You have to hear him out."

"Why?"

"Because he is your father, and although he screwed up he will never stop being your father."

"But…"

"Jeremy you of all people should know that people make mistakes, but they can change. You changed and Drew loves you so much. If I wouldn't have let you get to know your son after you came back I would have been a horrible person. All you have to do is talk to him. Maybe he learned from his mistakes."

Jeremy smiled and shook his head. "I think you're right. Thanks for being here for me today. I don't know what I would do without you."

She smiled and Jeremy pulled her into a hug.

Chase and Nathan were walking into the café when Chase noticed his fiancé hugging her ex husband.

Holly was about to walk into the café when she witnessed the same scene. She shook her head, rolled her eyes, and walked away. Jeremy was definitely still in love with his ex wife.

* * *

"Hey Keith you wanted to see me." Charlie walks into Keith's classroom.

"First off it is Mr. Scott when we are at school, and yeah I needed to see you."

"Okay Mr. Scott…" Charlie laughed sarcastically.

"I saw what you did today."

"What did I do?"

"You pushed someone in the hall. Charlie that is called being a bully and it is unacceptable."

"The guy is a loser, and he is messing with Savannah. I'm just protecting her from all the laughs she is going to get for hanging out with that loser."

Keith shook his head, "It better stop. I better not see you mistreating him ever again. If I do I will give you detention for a week, and I'll tell mom and dad."

"Oh come on Keith that's so lame."

"I don't care…And if you call me Keith one more time at school I'll write you up for being disrespectful."

Charlie rolled his eyes. Who did Keith think he was?

* * *

Nathan and Chase decided to go to a pizza place for lunch instead. "You know we should have eaten at the café."

"That was weird. I mean it was really…really weird for me…I haven't seen them hug since they were together…You don't think that she wants to be with him again do you?"

Nathan shook his head. "As far as I can see Chase, Summer loves you. She's not in love with Jeremy, and we should have stayed at the café so that you could talk to her about it."

"I don't want her to think I'm jealous."

"But you are jealous." Nathan reminded him.

"Yeah…Jeremy was her first love."

"Hmm…"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I think you were always the one that Summer wanted. I mean you are the person that came between her and Lily. You just never chose Summer until now. I think that the two of you were always supposed to be together, and I think what you have is the real thing, and I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Chase nodded, "You know if it means anything I think you and mom will be okay too. I know she loves you, and I think when you both realize that everything will be okay."

Nathan didn't say anything, but he really did hope that he was right. He missed Brooke so much.

* * *

Jeremy walks into the café alone. "Okay…I'm ready to listen."

Collin smiled. He was ready to talk.

* * *

Savannah is at her locker. Drake hands her a note and starts to walk off. "Hey wait…what is this?"

"Just read it…" He smiled and waited for her to read it.

"Savannah Scott, will you go to the junior high fall dance with me?" Savannah smiled as she read it. "Of course I will," She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Charlie had witnessed the whole thing. What was she thinking? The guy was such a loser.

* * *

"Hello," Jenny answers her phone.

"Hey baby I just wanted to let you know that Wesley has the flu, and he has to be kept out of school for the rest of the week."

"Oh wow…I'm gonna come home and stay with him and cook him some chicken soup."

"No…Jenny you have to work. You just started that job. You can't quit now."

"But…"

"No buts Jenny. He's going to be okay. I'm taking care of him. I love you, and I'll call you later okay."

"Okay…I love you too."

Jenny hung up the phone. She wanted to be there for her son. Why did she feel so bad about working?

* * *

Jessica is messing around with her guitar. "I'm glad we decided to do this."

"Yeah well you're very talented."

"Well you aren't so bad yourself." Jessica smiled.

"I want you to sing this." He hands her the lyrics.

"This is Feel This…It's your mom's."

"Yeah I know…I want to hear you sing it."

"Jamie."

"Come on Jessica…you have a voice like an angel, and my mom's angel….maybe this is her way of speaking through you."

Jessica was touched. "You really feel that way about me."

"Yeah…you are incredible….now please sing this song."

"Okay," She smiled and began to sing.

Her voice took his breath away.

* * *

Elizabeth is sitting in her car. She looks out her window to see the prison in front of her. The question was could she go in.

* * *

Lucas and Peyton are sitting in their car. Peyton was still shocked. "What if something is wrong with the baby? People at my age are more common to have high risk pregnancy. Every pregnancy I have ever had has been high risk. Luke I'm scared."

He took a hold of her hand. "I know you're scared Peyton. I'm scared too, but obviously the big man upstairs thinks that we need another little bundle of joy in our lives."

"Bundle of joy?"

"Peyton we were divorced for four years. There was no hope of us ever having kids together again, but then somehow we found our way back to each other, and we were blessed with two more kids…We have our hands full, but I think we are the luckiest people on the planet. We're gonna be okay because we have each other." He kissed her cheek. "And we can do anything as long as we stick together."

Peyton nodded. She still had her fears, but his words helped a little bit.

"How are we going to tell the kids?"

"I think we should tell them today."

"Luke we just found out."

"I know, but the doctor said that you were two and a half months pregnant…I think it will be okay to tell them." Luke smiled. "I can't believe we just figured it out."

"I know. I thought I had some kind of stomach flu. You know I think Spencer jinxed me. He said he thought I was pregnant."

Lucas laughed.

"I'm gonna be okay with this eventually Lucas. I'm just…this is really unexpected…you know you think you have your story all written out and planned and then God goes and proves that we aren't in charge of our stories…we just have to live them."

Lucas smiled and leaned over and kisses his beautiful wife. The kiss was beginning to get more and more passionate when Lucas' phone rang.

"Don't answer it," Peyton whispered.

"I have too." He grabbed his phone. "Hello…yes…what? Okay…yes…I'm on my way…"

"What happened?"

"Lucy and Natalie are being sent home from school."

"What? Why?"

"For fighting with each other." Lucas shook his head.

"Are you sure we can handle another kid under the age of five?"

Lucas smiled and kissed her forehead before driving off.

* * *

**Okay so let me know what you think. I like all the Leyton in this episode, and I hope you guys do too. **


	29. Ep6Ch4 No Surprise

**Episode 6 Chapter 4 No Surprise **

Lucas, Peyton, Natalie, and Lucy walk into their house. "Take a seat girls," Peyton told them in a stern voice.

"We're sorry mommy…Isn't that enough?" Lucy asked.

"I don't think so." Peyton sat down beside them. "Who wants to tell me what happened?" The girls were silent. The teacher had already told her, but Peyton wanted to see if the girls would tell them the truth.

"Come on…we would love to know what happened?" Lucas looked at both of his girls.

"Daddy, this is a girl thing." Natalie told him.

Lucas felt his legs falling out from under him.

Peyton let out a slight giggle. She saw the expression on Lucas' face. He was heartbroken.

"Excuse me…you are only five."

"Yes daddy but we don't want to talk about this in front of you." Lucy told him. "Could you go?"

Peyton was in shock, but was loving the comedy show Lucas was putting on. His face was absolutely priceless.

"Okay…I'll go…but you guys can always talk to me about anything."

"We're not boys daddy." Natalie reminded him.

"I'll be upstairs." Lucas looks at Peyton and shakes his head.

The girls waited until Lucas had left. He was secretly listening from the top of the stairs. They were five. They weren't supposed to have girl problems or secrets from him. They were his babies.

"Okay so start talking…"

"Well," Lucy stood up with her hands on her hips. "Connor likes me."

"No he doesn't," Natalie stood up. "He plays blocks with me."

"But he holds hands with me." Lucy yelled at her.

Lucas was biting his bottom lip.

Peyton smiled. Wow how they started young these days. "Okay…sit back down…take a breather…the fight was over a boy?"

"Yeah Connor…he's the cutest…sweetest…boy in our class." Lucy told her.

"And he likes me."

"Wait," Peyton intervened before they could start arguing again. "Okay let me tell you something that I learned a long time ago. Friends are so much more important than boys. You should never let a stinky old boy get your way."

"But what do we do mommy?"

"I think you should both tell him that you just want to be friends….and you all can play together…"

"Will that work?"

"I think it will, and if he doesn't want to play with both of you together then maybe you should find other people to play with."

"That's no big deal mommy. We're popular." Lucy reminded her.

"Very popular….that's why Connor likes us…we're the cutest." Natalie smiled.

Peyton shook her head. She wished she could see Lucas' face. She knew it would be priceless.

"Well no more fighting over boys….no more fighting period….and I think your dad would agree with me when I say no TV for a week."

"Mommy," they both groaned.

"Hey…you got in trouble at school…you know the rules….now go upstairs and think about it okay…"

"Okay," they both gave her a hug and ran upstairs.

After he knew they were gone Lucas walked downstairs. "You know you ended up with the stinky old boy that came between you and your best friend." He laughed.

"Yeah but I figured I would leave that little detail out for…um forever…" Peyton kissed him. "You know I think everything will be okay."

"See I told you…As long as we have a boy."

"What? I thought it didn't matter."

"Oh it matters….I don't think I can handle anymore of this daddy you need to leave the room stuff…They are five…we're going to have to lock them up before they turn ten." He laughed.

"Yeah but you love every minute of it."

"Yeah I do, but," he touched her stomach. "I have a feeling this one is a boy."

"That's the feeling you had last time…you were dead wrong…We had two girls." She laughs.

"I'm right this time. I have that husband of a pregnant woman intuition….Everyone has it these days."

"I love you," she pulled him into a kiss.

In that moment she realized that everything would be okay. It always was as long as she had Lucas.

* * *

Summer walks into her apartment. Chase is waiting on her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Summer smiled. She was a little confused. "What's going on?"

"I saw you today with Jeremy. And at first I was jealous."

"Chase…"

"No look listen…I was wrong…I know that you and Jeremy are over and that we're going to be together for the rest of our lives."

"You have nothing to be worried about."

"I know that now."

Chase touches her face. "I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you in my life."

"Well you will never have to find out Chase because I'm going to love you forever." She leans in and kisses him. "You know I think we have some time before we have to pick up the boy."

"I think I know where you are going with this, and I'm so for it."

They fall back on the couch laughing and kissing each other.

* * *

Jeremy is still sitting with Colin. "So you stayed away because you thought it would be the best thing to do for me?"

"Yeah…I love you Jeremy. And I know that you don't think that is true, but I do."

Jeremy shook his head.

"I'll only stay in Tree Hill if that is okay with you. If you don't want me to stay then I will leave."

Jeremy didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you. I'm sorry that you lost basketball, and you lost your family."

"I guess I turned into you after all."

"No…you are nothing like me at all…" Collin shook his head. "You are a good person Jeremy. You just made some mistakes."

"Mistakes that I can never take back."

"No you can't…"

Jeremy sighs.

"But you can be the best father that you know how to be. I know you're a good father."

"Now I am."

"Well you didn't have a very good role model growing up, and I'm so so sorry for that."

"I can't blame you for all my mistakes." Jeremy told him. "And I can't keep blaming you for all of yours, but I'm not ready to let you back in."

Collin nodded.

"But if you give me time I might be able to let you back in eventually." Jeremy smiles at him. "I think you should stay here. Tree Hill is your home."

That was something Collin really wanted to hear.

* * *

"It's over." Holly told Shane. "Jeremy was hugging Summer. They are getting back together."

"Summer is getting married to someone else."

"Well it didn't look that way to me." Holly sighed and sat down. "We just weren't supposed to be together I guess." Holly didn't want to believe that but she had too. It was over.

* * *

McKenzie walks into the Tree Hill High office. "Hi…yes I need to get another students address. He missed a class today, and I need to take his stuff to him."

"Okay well just give me the name and I'll find it for you." The woman behind the desk told her.

McKenzie smiled. She was finally going to figure out what Mark was hiding.

* * *

Elizabeth is sitting on the other side of the window at the prison. Jared is brought in and sits on the other side.

He was surprised to see Elizabeth. "I wasn't expecting to have any visitors."

"I wasn't expecting to be one of your visitors." Elizabeth told him.

"Then why are you here?"

"Because you made me see that people make mistakes but just because they make mistakes that doesn't determine who they are." Elizabeth had tears in her eyes. "I got to know the real you. I hate you for what you did to me, but I don't think you were ever really that person. You just did a stupid thing. I don't want you to be in jail. I don't think jail is a place for you."

Jared was shocked to hear her say those words. He never expected her to feel that way.

* * *

Jessica finishes playing her song.

Jamie is amazed. "You are amazing." He walked over and hugged her. "My mom would be proud to hear you sing that song." They continue to hug.

Breanne walks in to see them hugging. She leaves without saying anything.

* * *

"Hey baby," Jacey walks into Keith's classroom.

"Hey," he was happy to see her. "How's my beautiful fiancé?" He kisses her.

"I'm perfect." They kiss again. "But you don't seem so perfect. What's wrong?"

"I had to fuss at my brother today. It wasn't a whole lot of fun."

Jacey makes a face. "Well you are his teacher, and if he is doing something he isn't supposed to be doing then it is your job to punish him."

"I know but it sucks."

"I see now that I am going to be the one doing all the punishing with our kids."

"I can punish our kids." Keith laughed.

Jacey smiled and kissed the man she loved again.

* * *

Savannah and Drake are walking down the hall together.

Charlie is standing next to three girls; Hannah, Kayla, and Corey. "You know you're sister is ruining her popularity." Hannah rolled her eyes.

"You better stop this." Kayla said.

"That guy is such a loser." Corey shook her head.

"I'll fix it." Charlie told them. He wasn't going to let his sister date such a loser.

* * *

Riley walks outside the school to see Millie sitting alone. "Hey," he sits beside her.

"Hey," she loved seeing him. "You are so hot."

"You're not so bad yourself." He kisses her forehead.

"I was thinking that we should go shopping for what you are going to wear to the junior high fall dance."

"What?"

"The junior high fall dance…we have to go together."

"I'm not in junior high."

"Yeah but your girlfriend is." She couldn't believe he didn't want to go.

"Millie I'm not going to some stupid dance okay…That's just not my think."

Millie was pissed. She was in junior high. He was her boyfriend. And they should be going to the dance together.

* * *

Lucas and Peyton are sitting on the couch. Lucas hands her a phone and he has a phone. "I want to tell the kids now."

Peyton smiled. "Me too…."

She couldn't believe she was having another baby after all these years. At least they were a family and they had each other.

* * *

Lily is holding Ansley. "I can do this myself." She told Spencer.

"I know. You are an amazing mother but you can't do it alone, and I have to go back to work."

"This is my job and I will manage. I don't want my kids to be raised by a nanny."

"They wouldn't be raised by a nanny. She would just help you out."

"The answer is no…and if you don't want to be here right now you can go back to work….I can handle things without you…." Lily walks off with Ansley.

Spencer sighed.

* * *

**Okay so let me know what you thought and I will try my best to update tomorrow. **


	30. Ep6Ch5 No Surprise

**Episode 6 Chapter 5 No Surprise**

Summer and Chase are lying on the couch kissing.

They hear a knock at the door.

"Oh God…Chase, what time is it?"

"Um…"

"Oh God….It's Jeremy and Drew…"

They both scrambled for their clothes. "Coming…just one second."

Summer's shirt was barely buttoned, and Chase had his shirt on backwards.

Summer opens the door. "Drew…"

Drew jumps in her arms. "Mommy…"

Jeremy was a little uncomfortable. He could tell that they were having sex or had sex or whatever, and it made him realize that Summer had definitely moved on. And he was still having a hard time moving on.

"So…." Summer had put Drew down. He was playing with Chase, who was trying to get his shirt on the right way. "How did it go?"

"Collin is going to be staying in town for a while, but I couldn't promise him anything else."

"Well at least you talked to him." Summer smiled. "He's your father."

"Yeah….Do you mind if I stay for a little while?"

"Sure go ahead…"

"And you know you might want to button your shirt a little better." He laughs as he walks over to Drew.

Summer tried fixing her shirt.

* * *

McKenzie is standing outside someone's house. She keeps knocking.

Mark opens the door.

"McKenzie, what are you doing here?"

"We're partners and we need to work on this lab report."

"You shouldn't have come here."

"Why? What are you hiding?"

"Dada," a little two year old boy waddles over to Mark.

McKenzie looks shocked.

"McKenzie Sawyer meet my secret…my son…Levi…."

* * *

Breanne walks back into the community center. She's upset.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asks.

"Just please tell me the truth….Is Jessica in love with Jamie?"

Bruce smiled, "I'm sorry Breanne. I didn't want to have to tell you that, but she loves him so much. She said that they just have so much in common."

Breanne wasn't ready to lose Jamie.

"But I'm sure Jamie loves you. He isn't going to act on his feelings for her."

Did Jamie have feelings for Jessica? He loved Breanne. He had to love her.

* * *

"So you want to keep practicing?" Jessica asked Jamie.

"No….I want to get home to Breanne. But you did great today."

"Hey…you really love her right?"

"Yeah Breanne is the best thing that has ever happened to me….I don't know what I would do without her."

Jessica smiled. She hoped Bruce didn't try to break them up. They really did seem happy.

* * *

Nathan calls Sophie. "Hey pretty girl."

"Daddy…I love you so much."

"I love you too sweetheart." Nathan loved talking to his little girl. "I can't wait to see you again."

"Me too daddy…"

* * *

Jamie is now at home cooking Breanne spaghetti. They were going to have an awesome night with Carter spending the night with a friend.

* * *

Breanne is at work.

"You know you could go home."

"No that's okay…I'm gonna stay late…I have nothing to do tonight."

* * *

Keith and Elizabeth walk up to their parents' front door. "Hey so do you have any idea what this is about?"

"Nope," Elizabeth shrugs.

"Are you okay?"

"No not really…"

"Hey tell me about it."

"Noah is mad at me. I thought knowing who my rapist was would make me feel better, but it doesn't…it makes me feel worse…and I got to know Jared. And he was a really nice guy…I…I just don't know what to think anymore." Elizabeth wipes away her tears.

Keith hugs her. "I'm sorry…I wish I could make this all go away for you."

"Yeah well unfortunately you can't."

They pull apart when Lucy opens the door. "I told you I heard voices."

"Hey guys come in." Lucas told them.

"Hey honey," Peyton smiles. "Where's Noah and Jacey and my little angel?"

"Jacey is at home resting….she's pregnant you know."

"Yeah…" Peyton looks over at Elizabeth.

"Noah's um he had something he had to do, and I left Emma with Deb today."

"Oh…well we need to talk to all of you."

Riley walks in to the living room.

"Come take a seat." Lucas tells all of them. "We have something to tell you guys."

All the kids were there….Elizabeth, Keith, Savannah, Charlie, Lucy, Natalie, and Riley.

Lucas and Peyton are standing in front of them.

"Okay," Peyton takes a deep breath. "Your father and I found out something kind of big today, and we wanted to share it with you guys."

"What is it mommy?" Lucy asked.

"I'm pregnant."

"Aren't you kind of old?" Charlie asked.

Lucas just looked at him. He was going to have to have a long talk with him. Peyton was bound to be extra hormonal this time around.

Elizabeth and Keith couldn't believe it.

"Your mom isn't old."

"Mom," Elizabeth looks at her. "This is wow…"

"Yeah that's what I think. I…this wasn't planned….but we're happy about it…we always wanted a lot of kids."

"Yeah well now you have like fifty…that's a pretty good number." Keith joked.

"So besides the fact that you guys think I'm old what do you think?" Peyton smiled.

"We're happy for you." Keith said.

"Could you please have a boy?" Charlie asked.

"It's gonna be a boy this time." Lucas told them.

"I hope it is another girl." Natalie said.

"Well I'm glad we're not going to be the babies anymore….we're gonna be big sisters."

Riley couldn't believe it.

Lucas hugged his wife. "We just want you guys to be happy about it."

"We are dad." Savannah told him. "The more the merrier."

"I can't believe our kids are gonna be older than our brother or sister…that's whoa…" Keith thought out loud and Elizabeth nodded.

"That's the Scott way of life." Lucas laughs.

Peyton hugs him. "Damn those Scott sperm."

* * *

Lily is lying on the couch when Spencer walks in. "We don't have to get a nanny." He sat next to her.

She rested her head on his shoulders. "My mom never had a nanny. She was like super mom. Both times she was alone. She didn't have a husband to help her. I do. I have the best husband in the world, and if my mom could do it without any real help then I can too."

"Are you worried that your mom would think you were a bad mom?"

Lily shakes her head. "No...I wish my mom was here to help me through all of this adjusting. I mean a year and a half ago I was going to be a doctor, and now I'm a stay at home mom, and I don't ever see myself going back to be a doctor. You and this family is all I want, but I want to do the best job possible, and I want to be able to say that I didn't need a nanny or an assistant helping me everyday to raise my kid." She touches his face. "I want to be able to say that we...me and you...raised our kids the best way we knew how together...That's what I want."

"Then your wish is my command, but if you ever need any help besides me then I will get you help..."

She kisses him. "I know and that's why I love you so damn much. But I think we're gonna be okay. Just the four of us."

He smiles at his beautiful wife and kisses her once more.

* * *

Jamie is at home waiting on Breanne. The food is getting cold and she isn't answering her phone. He finally blows out the candle. Maybe she was just busy at work or something.

* * *

Jared is sitting behind the window. Noah is sitting on the other side. "If you get out of here before you're supposed to I'll make you pay." Noah was dead serious. He hated Jared. And he wasn't going to let him hurt Elizabeth again.

* * *

**Okay so what did you guys think? I'm really excited about Lucas and Peyton being pregnant. And I know there are already tons of kids, but I think this storyline is going to be a lot of fun and very interesting. **

**I will have to say I got the idea from rockie writer, and she probably doesn't even realize that she gave me the idea. It was an email you sent me. You said you thought in the five year jump they would have more kids, and well I thought you were right. And you said some other things that gave me ideas too but I don't want to say because I don't want to give too much away. **

**So just so you guys know you definitely give me great ideas, and I really listen to what you have to say. **

**I'm writing the end of episode 10 right now, and I'm going to start 11 this week. I will have to say that 11 is going to be the biggest episode after episode 7. Episode 7 is a big episode mainly for the teenage characters. But I am really excited to get 11 written. I will say it is the return of Brooke. And that's all I'm saying. **

**Spoilers Episode 7: **

**Lily and Spencer deal with uninvited guest. **

**While Peyton and Lucas deal with one of their misbehaving children. **

**Savannah makes a decision that she may regret. **

**The junior high dance takes place and it is somewhat explosive. **

**Keith steps into danger. **

**Noah proposes. **

**Let me know what you think.**


	31. Ep7Ch1 Let's Get the Party Started

**Episode 7 Chapter 1 Let's Get This Party Started **

Charlie is sitting in his room pouting and throwing his basketball up in the air. He takes a deep breath. This sucked.

_Flashback…_

_Drake walks up to his locker, and Charlie is watching from the corner. _

"_Hey," Savannah walks up next to him. "I can't wait until tomorrow." _

"_Me either," Drake smiles and then opens his locker. His smile quickly turns to a frown when worms and mud start to fall out of his locker. And a note on his locker says loser. "Oh my God…" _

_Savannah's eyes grow large, "Who would do something like this?" _

_Everyone was staring and laughing. Drake was so embarrassed. _

_They see Keith laughing harder than anyone. _

"_I know exactly who did this to me. I've got to go." He slams his locker and walks past all the people. He was so embarrassed. _

_Savannah walks over to Charlie. "You are such a jerk." _

"_Oh come on Savannah…he's a loser." _

"_No…you're a loser…" Savannah pushes him and walks away. _

_Keith saw the whole thing. He shakes his head and walks over to Charlie. "I warned you Charlie. Now I'm telling mom and dad." _

_End of Flashback…_

Lucas and Peyton knock on his door and then walk in.

Charlie sits up.

"Have you thought about what you did?" Peyton asked him as she sat on his bed.

Charlie shrugged.

"I guess that's a no." Lucas shook his head. "Why would you do something like that? We did not raise you to act that way. What you did was malicious and unacceptable." Lucas tried not to yell but he couldn't help himself. He was so mad that Charlie would mistreat someone in that way.

"He's a loser. And you can't prove that I did anything." Charlie smirked. He had done it, but there really was no evidence against him. "Keith just assumed that I did it."

"Keith says that he has caught you mistreating this boy before." Peyton told him.

Charlie sighed.

"Well don't even think about leaving this room young man because you're grounded." Lucas told him as he walked to the door.

"What? Come on the dance is tonight. I'm supposed to go with Hannah. She's the most popular girl in our class."

"Well you won't be going to that dance. Just tell Hannah maybe next time." Peyton stood up. "And you are going to apologize to Drake first thing Monday morning."

Charlie rolled his eyes.

"You better change your attitude son or you'll be spending a whole lot of time in your room." Lucas warned him as he walked out of the room.

Charlie threw his ball up against his wall. This sucked.

* * *

Savannah is in her room staring at the dress she is supposed to wear to the dance.

_Flashback…_

_Savannah is standing at her locker. _

_Hannah and Kayla approach her. "So OMG did you see what happened to Drake earlier? That guy is such a loser." _

"_He is not a loser. Charlie is just a jack ass." Savannah defended him. _

"_Oh come on Savannah, what do you see in this guy?" _

"_Why do you think he is a loser? He never did anything to make you think he was a loser. He's a good guy." _

"_He's just not popular Savannah…" _

"_So…Why should I care?" _

"_Because," Kayla touched her shoulder. "You are a Scott. Scott's are born into popularity, but if you hang out with this guy people are only going to see you as a loser too. Savannah you can't let that happen." _

"_If you take him to the dance Savannah you can forget popularity forever…People will only remember you as the girl that took the loser to the fall dance…just think about it…do you want to be known as a loser?" _

_With that said they both walk away leaving Savannah to think about things. _

Savannah just kept staring at her dress. Why was life so difficult? Why did she care what other people thought?

* * *

Riley was in his room looking at his computer screen. He couldn't stop thinking about Millie, and their recent argument.

_Flashback…_

"_Hey," Riley says as he walks into her bedroom. _

_Millie walks out of her closet holding a couple of dresses. "My dad doesn't allow me to have guys in my room, especially not you." _

_Riley walked closer to her trying to avoid her bad mood. "Well that hasn't stopped us before." _

"_Well it is going to stop us today." She pulled away from him. "I'm busy. I have a dance to go to tomorrow." _

"_Oh you're still going to go?" _

"_Of course I'm going to go. It's my fall dance…" She sighed, "I just can't believe you don't want to go with me." _

"_It's a junior high dance. I don't want to go to a junior high dance." He made a face. _

_Millie rolled her eyes. "FYI Riley you're dating a junior high student…this kind of thing comes with the package." _

"_Millie…" He tried to touch her shoulder, but she pulled away again. _

"_Will you just go please? I have to get back to my junior high life. You're too old for that." Millie walks back into her walk in closet and slams the door. _

_Riley shakes his head and walks out of her bedroom. _

He needed to get out the house and do something to keep his mind off of Millie and her dance that he wasn't going to.

* * *

Millie is sitting in her room. She finally picked the dress she was going to wear, but she wasn't happy that she had to go with someone other than her supposed boyfriend.

_Flashback_

_Millie is swinging on the swings at the park. That was something she did when she was upset about something or thinking about what her life would be like if her mom hadn't died. _

"_Hey," Max said as he sat in the swing next to hers. _

"_How did you know I was here?" _

"_You told Mary Peyton that you had a fight with Riley. I knew you'd be here." _

_Millie smiled. Max knew her so well. They had been friends for a long time. _

"_Are you okay?" _

"_I know that Riley and I are different ages, but I didn't think it mattered with us. I just don't understand why he won't go with me to this dance. It's important to me, and if he really cared about me then…then he would see that…I guess I was wrong about him." _

_Max nodded his head. "We could go together." _

"_What?" _

"_I mean…you know just as friends…but we could go together. I don't want you to have to go alone." _

_Millie smiled. "I'd like that a lot." _

_Max smiled. He wanted it to be more than just friends, but he knew that she cared about Riley and he wasn't going to push his luck. He would just wait and be a good friend. Because that is what she needed him to be. _

* * *

Nathan was walking around the River Court. He spent a lot of time there thinking about his life…Thinking about Brooke…And Sophie…

He couldn't stop thinking about her. He still loved her.

_Brooke was lying in bed wrapped in the sheets. _

_Nathan walks in with a big tray of fruit and breakfast. _

"_Nathan, baby, what is all this?" She smiled as she sat up in the bed. _

"_I wanted to show you how much I love you." He kissed her forehead. "I wanted to do something special for the woman that I am going to love for the rest of my life." _

_She kissed him and then grabbed a strawberry. "God I love strawberries." _

"_God I love Brooke Davis Scott…" _

_They continued to kiss. _

"_Nathan…I want all of our days to be just like this one. I have waited my whole life for a love like ours, and I'm never gonna let you go." _

"_You never have too because I'm never going to let you." She falls back and he smothers her with kisses. _

Nathan knocked himself out of his memory. It was only a memory. Brooke was gone, and he could barely remember the smell of her perfume.

* * *

Elizabeth is getting Emma dressed. She can't stop thinking about Noah.

_Flashback…_

_It is one in the morning and Noah walks into the apartment. Elizabeth is waiting on him. "Where have you been?" _

"_Out…" _

"_You should have called. I was worried about you." Elizabeth stood up. "We need to talk." _

"_I don't want to talk." He stumbles. _

"_Are you drunk?" _

"_Yes…God…Mom…I'm drunk…" He was using a sarcastic tone with her, and being a lot louder than he should have been. _

"_Noah…" _

"_You know Elizabeth why don't you start acting like my girlfriend instead of my damn mom okay." _

"_I don't want to lose you Noah." _

"_You're not losing me." _

"_Then why do you seem so lost. Noah I love you. I just I don't think that Jared needs to be in jail. He knows he made a mistake." _

"_Elizabeth I promise you if he gets out of jail I will make him pay…so the best place for him is right where he is." Noah walked around her. "I'm going to bed." _

_Elizabeth fell to the couch. She had never seen Noah so upset. It was killing her. _

Noah walks into the room. "Hey…"

"Hey," she faked a smile. She didn't really feel like fighting with him again.

"I thought we could grab something to eat and just spend the day together like a family."

"Okay…sure…"

He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

He was acting different, but Elizabeth couldn't complain. She missed this side of him.

* * *

Isabella is lying in her bed. She looks like she has been crying.

_Flashback…_

_John and Isabella are at his apartment kissing. She felt so safe in his arms. She can't remember a time where she felt so safe. _

_He starts to unbutton her shirt. She wasn't expecting that. They had been dating for a little while now, but she didn't know if she was ready for that. She always rushed things, and she didn't want to rush things with him. _

"_Wait," she stops him. "I can't do this." _

"_Okay…" _

"_I'm sorry John I should go." _

"_Bell you don't have to go." John didn't want her to leave. He never wanted her to leave. _

"_I have…um I have too." She grabbed her purse. "I'll call you later." _

_John was devastated. _

Why couldn't she stay? She had been asking herself that all night. Why was she so afraid to get close to him? He was an amazing guy. Maybe he was too good for her.

* * *

Breanne was in the shower daydreaming about Jamie and Jessica.

_Breanne walks into the studio to see Jamie and Jessica kissing. She can't believe it. _

"Breanne…"

She hears Jamie calling for her. Thank God it was only a dream. It never happened.

He then steps into the shower with her.

"What are you doing in here?" She smiled.

"I was feeling dirty." He laughed as he pulled her wet body closer to his.

"You are so corny, but I kind of love you for it." She kisses him. She had nothing to worry about. Jamie loved her. That's all that mattered. He would never kiss Jessica. They were just friends.

* * *

_Flashback_

_McKenzie is standing in front of Mark and his son. "You have a son?" McKenzie was shocked. _

"_Yeah this is Levi…" Mark smiled. "He means everything to me. He's my whole world." _

_End of Flashback _

McKenzie still couldn't wrap her mind around it. Mark had a son.

She wanted to know everything there was to know about him and his son.

* * *

Hunter is sitting in the doctor's office with Ally Ray. She had the sniffles and he was freaking out. He didn't like it when Ally was sick. It made him scared that something was going to happen to her.

_Flashback _

_Hunter touches Ally's forehead and realizes that she has a fever. "Oh baby you are burning up." _

"_Hey," Clare walks into the room. _

"_I think she's sick." _

_Clare feels her forehead. "She does have a fever. We should take her to the doctor." _

"_Yeah…I'll take her." _

"_I'll go with you. I don't mind." _

"_No," he yelled at her. He didn't mean to yell it just came out that way. _

_Clare was shocked. She didn't know why he was mad at her. _

"_I'm sorry. You're not her mom Clare. I can't expect you to just drop your life for us. I have to do these things on my own. It's my job. She's my life." Hunter told her. _

"_Fine," Clare was upset and instead of arguing with him she just walked away. _

_End of Flashback _

Hunter didn't know why he said what he said to her. He was afraid that Clare was going to give up her life for them, and he didn't want that for her.

* * *

Aidan is lying in his bed. Julie walks in. "Hey," she smiles. "The door was unlocked and I brought lunch considering it's a little late for breakfast. Why are you sleeping so late?"

"I'm just tired."

"Oh," she sits next to him. "I think I can make you more tired." She starts kissing him.

He just isn't in the mood. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing…"

"Okay you can stop lying to me…I know you better than that." Julie kissed his forehead. "I think I know what is bothering you."

"You do…"

"Yeah…you're worried about Lily. You haven't seen her since she was brought home from the hospital. You should go see her."

"Julie…"

"Aidan…you care about her…and I promise I won't get jealous…" She smiled again and laid back in his arms. She wasn't jealous of Lily because she knew that she would be with Spencer forever.

Aidan knew he should tell her the truth, but what was the point if she wouldn't be jealous anyway.

_Flashback _

_Lily opens her front door to see Aidan standing in front of her. "Hey you…I was hoping you would come by." _

_Aidan walked in. "I've been meaning to come by. I've just been busy." _

"_Yeah," Lily knew the truth. "Spencer is not here, but I think you already knew that." _

"_What?" He smiled sheepishly. _

"_You haven't come by because Spencer has been here. Today is his first day back at work." _

"_Yeah well I don't want to ruin it. This is your moment." _

_Lily smiled, "Spencer wouldn't be jealous. I want us to be friends…And I wanted to thank you for getting me to the hospital…" _

"_Your welcome…I know you would have done the same thing for me." _

"_Yeah maybe," she laughed, and then they heard baby cries. "Oh that's my cue." _

"_Yeah I should go." _

"_You could help me if you want…I know Ansley and Scott would love to see their Uncle Aidan." _

_Lily smiled, and Aidan followed her to get the babies. He was really happy to be her friend. _

_End of Flashback_

Aidan just sat there. He was debating whether or not he should tell Julie the truth. "I don't need to see Lily. I just want to spend time with the girl I love." He kisses her. And he knew that was all Julie needed to know.

* * *

**Okay so I want to start by saying that I love this episode. And I hope you guys do too. **

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. They make me so so happy. You guys are awesome. **

**SuperNaturallyCharming: I love your two word reviews that turn into long long reviews. Your long reviews make me really happy. And I love to know that you love the story so much. It makes me feel good. You really keep me writing. **

**Rockie Writer: Thanks for all the great advice.**

**A Amanda A: Thanks so much for reviewing. Your enthusiasm really helps motivate me. **

**Saints and Sailors: Thanks so much for taking time to review. I'm glad you like Leyton. They are my favorite.**

**lukeandlorelaidanes: Okay so I'm scared that you are going to hate me in coming episodes. I'm not going to say why, but I think you'll figure out. You are usually really good at picking up on subtle hints. **

**LeytonLoveForever: Thanks for reviewing. I need all the encouragement I can get. **

**Christopher's Mommy: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you liked the wedding. And Brooke will be back in episode 11. I'm writing that episode this week. I'm excited. **

**Okay so I'm sorry if I left anyone out. I'm getting so tired and about to fall asleep but I wanted to get this posted for you guys. I hope you are all having a wonderfully blessed holiday week. I love the holidays. **

**So let me know what you thought of this chapter. **

**Oh and I have another story posted called Live, Laugh, Love. I hope you guys will check it out. It is of course about Leyton, and it is very different from this story. **


	32. Ep7Ch2 Let's Get the Party Started

**Episode 7 Chapter 2 Let's Get This Party Started **

"Hey baby girl…is that good milk?" Lily told Ansley as she fed her. "Mama loves you sweet…sweet baby girl."

Spencer walked in holding Scott. "So this little man is all clean and ready for his milk."

"Oh well I have his bottle all ready." Lily smiled as she handed him Scott's bottle.

Spencer sat down to give him his bottle when they heard a knock at the door.

"One guess who it is." Lily said sarcastically.

"It's me," Michelle said as she walked into the house. She had come over every single day. Lily was beginning to get tired of it.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Be nice," Spencer whispered. "Mom," he smiled. "Hey…it's good to see you."

"Yeah well I brought you guys some groceries, and I brought some more diapers. I figured with two you were running out." Michelle smiled. She meant well. She really did.

* * *

Savannah is sitting at the park. Drake walks up. "Hey…you kind of surprised me wanting to meet before the dance. My mom said she would take us." Drake smiled. Savannah was his best friend.

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong?"

"I um I don't think that we should go to the dance together."

"What?" He was shocked. He didn't understand. "Why not?"

"I just…um…I don't um…" She couldn't say it.

"Oh I get it. You don't want to go with me because no one likes me. It's because of your stupid brother."

"He's not stupid."

"I never did anything to any of you." Drake yelled at her. "You were supposed to be different. You weren't supposed to care that I didn't look like everyone else. That I was weird….but you're just like everyone else."

"Drake…"

"No I've got to go…I told my mom I was going to a dance tonight. She'll worry about me if I don't go." Drake walked away disappointed.

Savannah was sad. Why did she do that to him?

* * *

Riley walks into the café. He sees Ellie drawing. "Hey can I have this seat?"

"Sure…What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the junior high fall dance?"

"Why?"

"Because you have a girlfriend that happens to be in junior high." Ellie smiled.

"Yeah well I'm not in junior high, and I'm not going to a junior high dance."

"You are a horrible boyfriend." Elli fussed at him.

"No I am not."

"She's probably crushed."

"She's mad but she'll get over it."

Ellie shook her head and made a face at him. "Okay so you may be the biggest idiot in this world…well besides my brother…Millie is what thirteen?"

"She'll be fourteen soon."

"Okay still my point is that she has a hot high school boyfriend and she probably wants to show him off."

"You think I'm hot?" He smiled.

"So not the point." She rolled her eyes. "You chose to date someone that is younger than you, in junior high, and she has a dance tonight. You should be there. If you care about her at all you should support her." Ellie smiled. "Now go get ready and support your girlfriend or don't support her and possibly lose her, but it would definitely be your fault if you lost her. I wouldn't blame her for breaking up with your sorry ass." Ellie started to draw again.

Riley laughed.

"My speech wasn't supposed to be humorous."

"You remind me of Peyton."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"I'm thinking it is a good thing."

Ellie smiled and stood up. "I've got to go, and so do you. Well that is if you take my advice." She looked at him. "Are you going to take my advice?"

Riley shrugged and didn't say anything.

"I'll see ya later." Ellie grabbed her sketch pad and walked off.

* * *

Keith is moping around. Jacey waddles over next to him. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing…"

"Okay so stop lying."

"I feel like the bad guy. Dad called and said they grounded Charlie. I feel bad."

She rubs his shoulders. "Don't feel bad. You were just doing your job. Charlie has to pay for his actions."

"Yeah…I don't like being the bad guy."

"What are you going to do when our boys are born and they grow up and they do something bad? Who is going to punish them?"

"That's why I have you." He smiled.

"Oh…"

"No…I'll be able to punish them…It'll be different with my own kids…This is my brother…I'm not supposed to have to rat him out."

"You're his teacher…it is your job…"

"I know…"

"Come on cheer up…we're gonna have so much fun tonight…chaperoning…" She kissed him.

"Yeah about that….Maybe you shouldn't go."

"I'm pregnant not cripple. I'll be fine…please…please let me go…" She pouted.

"Okay…but no dancing."

"Three dances…I love to dance…"

"One dance…"

"Two…"

"One and a half." Keith laughed.

"Okay two it is…I'm glad we had this conversation…I'm gonna go find the perfect dress." She gives him a kiss and walks out of the room. Keith shakes his head and laughs.

* * *

Jenny is sitting on the floor playing with Wesley and Nicholas. They were both getting so big. Nicholas was finally walking, and Wesley liked him much better now.

"Can you give me the block that has an A on it?" Jenny asked Nicholas.

Nicholas just looked at her.

"It's this one." Wesley handed it to him. "See mommy…teamwork…"

Jenny laughed.

Rob and Andy walked inside.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Grandpa," Wesley jumped in his arms.

"Hey buddy…I'm here because you and Rob are going out and I'm keeping the boys."

"Really?" She smiled at Rob.

"Yeah…I thought we deserved a day to ourselves considering it is our anniversary."

Jenny looked shocked. "Oh wait our anniversary isn't until Monday."

"I know, but I have work and you have work, and today is the perfect day to celebrate."

Jenny couldn't stop smiling. "I love you so much." She stands up and kisses him.

"Okay…you guys save that for after we leave." Andy laughed as he picked Nicholas up.

Jenny and Rob continued to kiss ignoring Andy and the kids.

* * *

Julie and Aidan are still sitting on his bed cuddling. "Let's go out for dinner tonight."

"Okay…What's the occasion?"

"There doesn't have to be an occasion for me to take you out to a nice dinner….I just want too."

"I think I can handle that." She leans over and kisses him. "I definitely can handle that."

* * *

Isabella is at COB. She picks up her phone and calls John. She gets his voicemail. She doesn't leave a message. She knew she had blown it with him.

* * *

Elizabeth, Noah, and Emma are at the park. Emma is playing in the grass. "She loves grass for some reason." Elizabeth laughed.

"Yeah well she's the cutest little girl in Tree Hill." Noah touched Emma's beautiful curls.

"Dada…" Emma waddled over to him.

Elizabeth smiled. This was the way things were supposed to be. She hoped they stayed this way.

* * *

Millie is getting ready for the dance. Mary Peyton walks in. "Hey…" She was already dressed in her pretty green dress.

"Wow you look totally hot."

"Thank you very much. I thought that we could go together since neither one of us have a date."

"I have a date, but we can still all go together."

"Riley is going."

"No…Max asked me…I'm gonna go with him, but we can all go together…you know just friends…."

"Yeah…" Mary Peyton was disappointed. She was hoping Max was going to ask her to the dance.

* * *

Lily and Spencer are in their bedroom. Michelle is watching the babies.

"Okay so what's wrong?"

"I can't believe you don't know."

"I'm guessing it has something to do with my mom."

"Yeah…she's over here every single day…you have to talk to her."

"Lily…she likes seeing her grandchildren."

"Does she go over and see Emma all the time?"

"She keeps Emma a lot."

"I think you should talk to her."

"Lily come on," He groaned.

"I'm your wife and I'm telling you to talk to her…so talk to her." She glared at him and then walked off.

Spencer rolled his eyes. She was already playing the wife card. She was good.

* * *

Breanne and Jamie are laying in bed together. "That was the best shower I have ever had." Jamie kisses her neck.

"I would definitely have to agree."

"I love you so much Breanne Carter."

"I know."

"Are you sure? Because sometimes I don't think you know."

"I do know…I love you too." Breanne kisses him. She didn't need to have any doubts. She shouldn't have doubts.

* * *

Hunter walks into his house holding Ally. "It's okay sweet girl….Daddy is going to take care of you…and make your bad cold go away." He tried to reassure his beautiful little brown headed daughter that everything would be okay.

* * *

McKenzie knocks on Mark's door.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to know your story. And I want you to know that you can tell me. You can trust me."

Mark opened the door gesturing for her to come in.

* * *

_Nathan and Brooke are at COB. They have just made love. "You are the most beautiful woman." _

"_I love you Nathan Scott." She kisses him. "I'll never love anyone the way that I love you." _

"_I love you too Brooke Davis Scott." He started kissing her some more. He worked his way up and down her neck._

"_Oh Nathan…Nathan…Nathan…" _

"Nathan…Nathan…" Lucas was trying to get his attention.

"Oh," Nathan was unfortunately knocked out of his trance. "Hey…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine…I was just thinking about my life."

"Oh…"

"What's up?"

"I haven't seen you in a while, and I just wanted you to know that um I'm gonna be a dad again."

"What?" Nathan smiled.

"Peyton is pregnant again." Lucas couldn't stop smiling.

"Wow…that's pretty awesome….Congratulations…." Nathan hugged him.

"Yeah it was very unexpected, but very worth it…."

"I always thought Brooke and I would have another child together, but that's never going to happen.'

"You don't know that Nathan."

"No…I do know Luke…I do know." Nathan said sadly. He didn't have high hopes for his marriage.

* * *

Peyton is sitting on her couch. She picks up her phone and dials.

"This is Brooke Davis….Leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible after all I am Brooke Davis…"

Peyton waited for the tone. "Scott…You're Brooke Davis Scott…and this is your best…This is Peyton Scott…I just wanted you to know that I'm pregnant. I'm having another baby…That's something a best friend should know." Peyton hangs up. She is sad.

* * *

**Okay so let me know what you thought! And I will try to update tomorrow. **


	33. Ep7Ch3 Let's Get the Party Started

**Episode 7 Chapter 3 Let's Get This Party Started **

Lily opens her front door to see Peyton. "Hey…" Peyton smiles as she walks in.

"I'm so glad to see you." She pulls her into the kitchen.

"What's wrong? Are the babies okay?"

"Yeah oh yeah they are fine. I'm glad you're here because I want to complain."

"About Spencer?"

"No…About his mom."

"Michelle? What's wrong with Michelle?"

Lily sighed, "She's always here. Every single day…I never have any time with my kids….Did you have this problem with my mom?"

Peyton laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Your mom used to come over every single day to help me with Keith and Elizabeth. At first it was okay and then it started to piss me off, and then she said something that I'll never forget…and from that moment on I didn't mind having her over."

"What did she say?"

Peyton smiled, "She called me her daughter and told me that if I ever needed anything she would always be there for me, and she thanked me for letting her spend so much time with Keith and Elizabeth. It meant the world to her….She said grandchildren were beautiful gifts from God, and she was the luckiest grandma of them all…"

"Wow…my mom was pretty amazing."

"Yeah…I just hate that she never got to know Lucy and Natalie, and Scott and Ansley and now she'll never get to know this one." She rubs her stomach.

"What?" Lily smiled. "Oh my God…are you pregnant?"

"Yeah…Again…I'm pregnant again…"

"Ah…" Lily hugged her. "You really need to get Lucas fixed."

Peyton laughed. "Oh he is definitely getting fixed…you better believe it."

* * *

Rob has planned a picnic at the park for Jenny. There are rose petals all over the blanket.

"You have thought of everything."

"Only the best for the woman who I love," He kisses her. "I fall even more in love with you every single day."

"Even when I was crazy and losing my mind."

"I loved you even more then. I promised you the day we got married that I would always love you, and I plan on always keeping my promise…forever and ever."

He kisses her again and this time she falls back on the blanket and he continues to kiss her.

* * *

Elizabeth and Noah are at the café with Emma. Elizabeth walks to the counter and bumps into John. "Oh hey John."

"Hey Elizabeth," John smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm doing okay."

"I'm actually glad I ran into you. I need to talk to you about Jared."

"He's not really a good topic for me right now. Noah gets upset every time I mention him."

"Actually it has to do with Noah too."

"What?"

"He went to see Jared."

Elizabeth was surprised and worried. What could he have said to Jared? Why would he even go to see him? What was he thinking?

She looked over at the table where Noah was sitting and playing with Emma. She knew their happiness wouldn't last for too long.

* * *

Hunter has finally gotten Ally to sleep. He picks up his phone to call Clare.

"This is Clare…leave a message and I'll get back to you."

"Hey it's Hunter…I just wanted you to know that Ally just has a cold and I was hoping you would come by later…I love you." He hangs up. He knew he messed up and he hoped that she would forgive him.

* * *

Charlie is sitting on his bed sulking.

Savannah walks into his room. She stares at him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I hate you." Savannah told him. "Don't ever talk to me ever again." She slams the door behind her.

Charlie just sighed and laid back down on his bed.

* * *

Ellie is at home sitting on her couch drawing.

"What ya drawing?" Jason grabs the book from her.

"Give that back."

"Riley…" He looks at a picture that looks very much like his enemy. "You have a crush on Riley."

"I do not…he has a girlfriend."

"Yeah well she'll be mine soon enough, but Riley isn't good enough for you. You better stay away from him. He is bad news."

"Don't tell me who I can or cannot like."

"So you do like him?"

"Just go away before I tell dad about the porn on the computer because I will tell him."

"You wouldn't." He glared at her.

"Well if you don't give me my book back you're going to find out."

Jason didn't want to take his chances so he handed her the book.

"Thanks…but I'll probably still tell dad about the porn….that's just gross."

* * *

Peyton walks into her studio to see Mick waiting on her. "Mick…"

"Hey I know you said that you didn't want me to push or anything, but I'm actually here as a customer."

"Oh…"

He hands her a picture. "You can say no if you want, but I was hoping you could draw this picture for me."

It was a picture of him, his kids, and his late wife.

"Like I said you don't have too if you don't want too."

"No that's okay…I can…it may be a few days…I haven't really been up to working."

"Oh are you okay?" He didn't want to overstep his bounds by asking that question. They weren't very close.

"Yeah I'm fine…I'm pregnant." She smiled and touched her stomach.

"Oh wow…that's amazing…"

"Yeah…"

Mick didn't know what to say and fortunately he was saved by the door opening.

"Mommy," Natalie and Lucy both run into her arms.

"Hey there are my little angels."

Mick smiles at them…Peyton was really good with her kids.

"Peyton," Deb said as she walked in.

"Deb thank you so much for bringing them to me. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Well we had a lot of fun." Deb smiled.

Mick focused his attention on Deb, and Deb now noticed him.

"Hi…" Deb smiled.

"Hi…"

"Um Deb this is um my um this is Mick. He's a customer."

Deb smiled.

Mick felt a little uncomfortable that she didn't know what to call him.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah it's nice to meet you too."

"I better get going. I'll see you girls later." Deb told them.

"Bye Nanny Deb," they both spoke.

"Call me if you need anything."

"I will Deb thanks…"

Deb left.

Mick just stood there. "I should probably get going."

"Yeah we've got to get going too. Savannah's going to a dance tonight."

"Oh wow is it her first dance?"

"No…well kind of…She's been to one with Lucas…."

"Well she will have fun."

"Yeah I think so." For a moment it felt like they were having an actual father/daughter conversation. Then Peyton realized that she was still uncomfortable around him. "Yeah so…"

"Yeah we've both got to go."

"Yeah…"

"I'll see ya…."

"Yeah I'll draw this as soon as I can."

"Thank you." Mick left and Peyton looked at the picture. They looked so happy. She couldn't help but wonder what her life would have been like if Mick and Ellie would have kept her instead of giving her up for adoption.

"Mommy…" Lucy called out. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah mommy we're ready to go." Natalie smiled.

"Yeah." Peyton put the picture in her purse. "We're all ready to go."

She grabbed both of their hands and they walked out of the studio.

* * *

Jamie and Breanne are still in bed. "I can't believe we have spent all day in bed. We should probably do something with ourselves."

"We are doing something with ourselves." Jamie laughed. "Besides Carter is at a friend's for the whole day and night. We can do whatever we want and this is what I want."

"Are you sure I'm what you want?"

Jamie smiled, "You never have to doubt that. You are definitely what I want Breanne Carter. I promise."

Breanne smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

Elizabeth and Noah walk into their apartment. Elizabeth puts Emma down in her playpen. "So you have been awful quiet. Is something wrong?"

"Yeah…there is something wrong." Elizabeth turned to face him. "Why the hell did you go and see Jared? What were you thinking?"

Great, Noah thought. She wasn't supposed to find that out. He didn't want her to know.

"How did you know that?"

"It doesn't matter how I found out because I sure in the hell didn't find out from you." Elizabeth was mad and he knew it.

* * *

Peyton walks into Savannah's room. She is wearing a beautiful pink dress.

"Wow you look beautiful."

Savannah smiled. "You have to say that. You are my mom."

"I would say it even if I wasn't your mom. You are going to be the prettiest girl there."

"Yeah…" Savannah still felt bad for hurting Drake.

"Are you okay sweetie?"

"Yeah I'm fine…I'm just nervous about the dance."

"You are going to have a great time." Peyton hugged her. "I just know it."

* * *

Nathan and Lucas are still at the river court.

"Nathan…I wish there was something that I could do for you. I wish I could make this better."

"The only way you could do that is if you could give me some kind of potion to make me stop loving Brooke because I can't stop loving her…I don't know if I ever will." Nathan sighed. "I just want the pain to go away. I'm tired of feeling this way."

Lucas grabbed the basketball. "One on One…"

"How is this going to help?"

"Kicking my ass always makes you feel better." Lucas laughed as he shot the ball.

* * *

Mark walks into his living room. McKenzie is waiting on him. "Thanks for waiting on me. Levi is some times hard to get to sleep."

"That's okay. I didn't mind waiting."

"So what exactly do you want to know?"

"I'm not really sure. What do you have to say?"

Mark laughed, "Well you already know that Levi is my son, and I don't really tell many people about him. My parents help me raise him."

"What about the mom?"

Mark looked down at the ground. "There were complications. She died while giving birth. She was my best friend. We were going to spend the rest of our lives together. I was devastated when she died. I was only fifteen years old. My parents thought that I was too young to keep my son, but I knew I had to raise him."

He sighed, "It's not easy. Every day is a new ask, but I couldn't imagine my life without him. He'll be two soon, and he's so special to me."

"I'm sorry about his mom."

"Yeah…I'm gonna tell him one day how special she was and that she would have given anything in the world to see him grow up. He's gonna know that his mother loved him."

Mark's face lit up when he talked about Levi. It was a beautiful thing.

* * *

Millie, Mary Peyton, and Max are all about to leave for the dance. Derek was driving them.

Millie walked outside to see Riley and a carriage waiting on her.

"Riley, what are you doing here?"

Riley smiled. "I couldn't let my girlfriend go to her fall dance without me."

"Really?" Mille smiled.

"Yeah…if you still want to go with me…I would love to go with you."

"Of course…." Millie kissed him. "Thank you…"

"I'm your boyfriend. I want to be wherever you are." He leaned in and kissed her again.

Max and Mary Peyton watched on. Max was jealous and Mary Peyton was jealous of Max being jealous.

Riley and Millie continued to kiss.

* * *

**Okay let me know what you thought. I hope everyone had a good Christmas and Happy Holidays!!!**


	34. Ep7Ch4 Let's Get the Party Started

**Episode 7 Chapter 4 Let's Get This Party Started **

Michelle is staring at her grandchildren. Spencer walks into the room. "Mom…we need to talk."

"Okay…what's wrong?"

"Well…" Spencer didn't know what to say. "See…"

"We just wanted you to know that you can come over anytime you want. Ansley and Scott love having their grandma around." Lily smiled as she touched Spencer's shoulder.

"Really?" Michelle smiled. "I was worried that I was coming over too much. I just love seeing them so much."

"They love seeing you. So you can come over anytime you want." Lily hugged her.

Spencer was relieved. He didn't know why Lily changed her mind, but he was glad that she did.

* * *

Lucas walked into the house to see Peyton sitting on the couch. "Oh hey you just missed Savannah. She looked so beautiful."

"Was she beautiful as in cute still looks like my little girl or was she beautiful as in hot she looked way too old should not have left the house beautiful…"

Peyton laughed. "She was just beautiful Lucas."

He sits down next to her. "They just grow up way too fast you know."

"Yeah I know."

He touches her stomach. "You aren't allowed to grow up okay." Lucas smiled.

"What are we going to do about Charlie?" Peyton asked.

"He's grounded. There isn't much more that we can do."

"I know. I'm just worried that he's going to be one of those evil bully people."

"He'll be okay. Charlie is a good kid. He's probably just going through a phase or something." Lucas kisses her forehead.

"I hope you're right." Peyton wasn't sure that he was. She thought it might be more than just a phase.

* * *

Isabella is at COB. John walks in. "Hey," he smiled. "I brought you a salad."

Isabella was happy and surprised to see him. "That was nice of you. I thought you might be mad at me."

"No…why would I be mad?"

"I…um…because I ran out on you."

He touches her face gently. "No way…Isabella…I care about you. And I can wait until you are ready."

"Why are you so good to me?"

John doesn't answer he just kisses her. "You're worth it."

* * *

Julie and Aidan are sitting at a nice Greek Restaurant. "This is a beautiful place. We should come here more often."

"I agree…." Aidan smiled at her.

"I'm glad we're finally doing things right."

"Yeah I like the feeling of this real relationship." Aidan held her hand.

Julie smiled. "I new that whatever we had was worth fighting for."

Aidan hadn't felt this way in a long time. It felt right. He knew he wanted to be with Julie forever.

* * *

Rob walks into the apartment carrying Jenny bridal style. "You know you don't have to do this. We've been married for five years now."

"Yeah but I want this night to feel like our honeymoon all over again." He kisses her.

Jenny notices all the rose petals and candles. "It's perfect Rob. I couldn't have asked for a better husband. And I want you to know that marrying you wasn't mistake. It was the best thing that I could have ever done. I don't regret it not for one minute."

Rob kisses her. And carries her to the bedroom.

* * *

Brooke listens to Peyton voicemail. She tries to call her back. She really wanted to talk to her.

Peyton looks at her phone.

"Who is it Peyt?" Lucas asked her.

Peyton looks at him. "No one important." She sits the phone down and cuddles next to her husband.

Brooke hangs up the phone. There was no point of leaving her a voicemail. It wasn't like Peyton cared about her anymore.

* * *

Mark and McKenzie were still sitting together. "I promise I'll try to be a better partner. It's my senior year and I'm just busy. I had to take this junior level class because I missed so much at my other school."

"I bet being a full time father is hard work."

"Yeah it is, but like I said I wouldn't have it any other way. You know that's something I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?"

"How anyone could give up their child. Levi is the best thing that ever happened to me. I don't know why anyone would do something like that. It just doesn't make sense to me."

"Yeah," McKenzie didn't know what to say. She had given up her child. Mark was sure to hate her if he found out.

Mark heard crying. "Oh I better go check on him. I'll be right back."

McKenzie smiled. He was such a good father, and she was such a horrible mother.

* * *

Hunter is upstairs sitting on his bed looking at a magazine. Clare walks upstairs. "Hey…" She sits next to him.

"Hey," he was surprised to see her. "I tried calling you."

"Yeah I didn't really feel like answering."

"I'm glad you are here. I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's okay…I understand and I forgive you." Clare leans over and kisses him. "I just want to be there for you and Ally."

"I know, and I want you to be there for us too." He kisses her again.

* * *

Jacey and Keith are chaperoning at the dance. "Are you having fun?"

"I think I'm having more fun than the kids." Jacey laughed.

* * *

Millie and Riley are dancing. "What changed your mind?"

"I realized that this was important to you, and whatever is important to you is important to me." He kisses her, but then pulls away when he sees a teacher head their way. "I forgot we were at a junior high dance."

Millie laughed.

Mary Peyton and Max are watching from the bleachers.

"I guess I can't compete with a high school jock." Max sighed. "I don't understand why she doesn't like me. I've tried everything. Do you know how I feel?"

"Yeah I think I know more than you can imagine." Mary Peyton sighed. Max would never know how she felt because he was too busy paying attention to Millie.

* * *

Savannah was sitting by herself. She was having a pretty lousy time.

"Hi," Drake walked over to her.

"Hey…" Savannah smiled. "I…"

"You don't have to say anything. I know that you…"

"Well, well, well….if it isn't the loser…" Charlie smirked.

"You're supposed to be at home." Savannah yelled at him. "I'm calling mom."

"No," Drake stopped her. "I was hoping he would come. We need to talk."

"Okay," Charlie agreed. "Talk…"

"Not here."

Savannah got a bad feeling in her stomach.

Hannah, Corey, and Kayla approached them. "Thank goodness you're here Charlie." Hannah hugged him.

"Come on Charlie…let's go to the locker rooms." Drake told him coldly.

Savannah knew that there had to be something wrong with Drake. "Maybe you guys shouldn't."

"We have too." Drake told her. "It won't take too long."

"Whatever," Charlie shrugged. "I'll be back shortly."

Charlie followed Drake to the locker rooms.

"Well," Hannah spoke up. "What are you waiting on? Let's follow them."

"We can't."

"We have too." Hannah said. "Drake looked pissed, and your brother has a temper."

"Fine," Savannah and the girls head to the locker room.

* * *

Elizabeth and Noah are still at the apartment. "I love you Elizabeth. That's why I went to see Jared. I wanted to make sure he knew that he had to stay away from you."

"He's in prison. He isn't getting out."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you."

"Then let's get married….let's get married right away."

Elizabeth was shocked. They were fighting and all of the sudden he was proposing. She had always planned to marry him, but this was not how she pictured him proposing.

* * *

**Okay let me know what you thought!**


	35. Ep7Ch5 Let's Get the Party Started

**Episode 7 Chapter 5 Let's Get the Party Started **

Peyton walks upstairs and knocks on Charlie's bedroom door. She gets no answer. "Charlie, I just wanted to know if you were…" She opens the door to see Charlie is gone. "Damn it…Luke…" She yells for him.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Charlie's gone."

"What?"

"And I know exactly where he went." Peyton was pissed and so was Lucas.

* * *

Charlie and Drake are in the locker room. "So what do you want to talk about loser?"

"This," Drake pulls out a gun. "But see I'm not going to do the talking. My gun is."

"Whoa man…put that down." Charlie stumbled across his words. He was officially scared.

"NO," Drake was shaking the gun. "You can't bully me anymore."

Hannah, Savannah, and Kayla see him with the gun. "Oh my God."

Savannah holds Kayla's mouth. "Shh…"

"I'm going to get help," Kayla whispers and runs off.

Hannah was scared. "What do we do?"

"Shh…"

Savannah was afraid, but she knew she had to come up with some kind of plan. She had to get the gun away from Drake.

"Drake," she stepped out of the shadows. "Please put the gun down."

"I can't." Drake was crying.

"Go Savannah…I'll handle this." Charlie yelled at her.

"You aren't going to handle anything because I am going to make you pay for all the torture you have put on me. I hate you. And I hate being tormented."

"Drake I know he is an ass but please you don't want to kill him."

"You were the only one that was nice to me. I love you so much Savannah." Drake was still shaking the gun at Charlie.

"Just hand me the gun." Savannah walked closer to her.

Charlie managed to grab a basketball.

"You really think that is going to work." Drake laughed. "I have a gun."

Charlie throws the ball at him. Drake is distracted. Charlie tries to run, and Drake grabs Savannah.

"Ah," Savannah screams.

"Let her go."

"The plan was to kill you, but now I see that the only way we can be together is if I kill her and then kill myself."

"No…" Charlie had to think of something, and he had to think of something fast.

* * *

Jacey and Keith are dancing.

"Mr. Scott," Kayla runs up to him.

"Kayla, what's wrong?"

"I'm…um…um…"

"Calm down…what's going on?"

"Drake…Charlie…gun…locker room."

Keith's eyes grew large and he ran to the locker room.

Jacey hugged Kayla. "It's okay…don't worry…Keith will take care of everything."

"Jacey," Peyton and Lucas walked up to her. "Have you seen Charlie? He isn't supposed to be here."

Jacey just stares at them.

* * *

Keith slowly walked into the locker room.

He could hear voices.

"Just let her go." Charlie begged him.

"No…this is all your fault…you should blame yourself."

"Drake…please you are better than this…please…We won't tell anyone about this."

Just then Keith made a noise.

"What the hell?" Drake got scared and fired his gun.

Everyone in the gym screamed when they heard the shot.

"Ow," Keith let out a scream.

Drake couldn't believe he shot someone. Savannah kicks him and takes the gun away from him. "It's okay…Everything is going to be okay."

"Keith," Charlie runs to him.

"I'm okay…it's just my leg." Keith laid on the ground in pain.

"I'm sorry…I'm so…so sorry…"

"I'm sorry." Drake fell to the ground. "I just wanted you to love me."

"It's okay…It's okay…" Savannah holds him in her arms as he cries.

* * *

Lily sits down next to Spencer. "Hey husband…I finally got Ansley to sleep. We should probably go to sleep too."

"Yeah," Spencer smiles. "That was nice what you did for my mom today."

"All grandmothers should be able to spoil their grandkids."

She cuddles next to him.

"I wish I could bring your mom back for you."

"Yeah me too, but I know she's watching over us and the kids. She's gonna keep us safe."

"I love you Lily Roberts."

"I love you too Spencer Roberts." She kisses him. Everything was finally the way that it should be for them. And happy felt good.

* * *

"Did you just propose to me?" Elizabeth was still in shock.

"I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We have to get married."

"We have never talked about marriage before. And I have a feeling the only reason we are talking about it now is because you are feeling insecure."

"I can't believe you think I am insecure. Why would I be insecure? Unless you are in love with Jared."

"Oh God…how many damn times do I have to tell you I am not in love with him. I love you."

"Then marry me."

"Not like this."

"I can't believe you fell in love with your rapist."

"Shut up…Noah…I love you…I don't think that Jared should be in jail. He made a mistake but I have to let it go. You should too."

"I can't do that." Noah huffed. "I won't do that."

"Well I can't keep living like this Noah. It is killing me…it is killing us."

"I can't get over it."

Elizabeth has tears in her eyes. "Then what do we do?"

Noah grabs his jacket. "I don't know." He opens the door and then leaves.

Elizabeth was scared. She was afraid that she had lost him.

* * *

Jenny and Rob are lying in bed together. "I need to tell you something." Rob whispered.

"Okay…"

"I was going to wait to tell you this, but I think you should know."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…The principle talked to me the other day. He told me about this program for teachers."

"What's it about?"

"The program sends teachers to other countries to teach. It's a great program and very well paid program. I could teach both math and English since I have a degree in both."

Jenny was surprised. "It sounds pretty great except for the fact that it is in a different country."

"Yeah…it would be for the rest of this semester and next semester too….and if things go well it could be for a couple more years…I told him I had to talk to you, and I didn't think that you would say yes…and that's okay because I know you just started back to school and work and…"

Jenny kissed him. "Yes…"

"Yes what?"

"This is a chance of a lifetime. I can't let you pass it up."

"But our life is here."

"Our life can be anywhere as long as we are together." Jenny kisses him again. "You should tell Turner yes." Jenny smiled. "It looks like we're moving."

* * *

Aidan and Julie walk into his house. "Tonight was amazing." She kissed his cheek.

"I think you should move in here with me."

Julie was a little taken aback. "What? What brought this up?"

"I'm in love with you." He smiled. He couldn't stop smiling. "I love you so much…I don't think I've ever felt this way…And it's crazy because we started off just having sex and having fun and I never thought that we would get to this point in our relationship, but I am madly in love with you…and I want to fall asleep next to you every night and wake up next to you every morning…" He pulled her closer to him. "I'm okay if you don't feel the same way…I'm not gonna push you to say…you can say it when you are ready or you never have to say it at all…I just I wanted you to know that I love you and…"

She kissed him. "If you would shut up I could tell you that I love you too." She kissed him again. She never thought at first that they would fall in love, but she had definitely fallen in love with him.

* * *

Isabella and John are having a picnic in the back of COB.

"This is really nice." Isabella smiled.

"I'm glad you decided to have dinner with me."

"I couldn't refuse food…especially from the café…it is the best." She laughed. "And I couldn't refuse you either…You're the best."

"I can't believe we're already in the lovey dovey corny stage." John kisses her.

"I like this stage."

He kisses her again. "Me too…"

She scoots closer to him. "I'm ready for the next stage too."

John just looked at her.

"I'm ready to be with you…if you still want to be with me." Isabella smiled as she kissed him.

"Oh I definitely want to be with you."

They continue to kiss.

* * *

McKenzie is playing with Levi. "Do you like this one? No you like blue…boys like blue."

Levi took the blue block. "Bu…Bock…"

"Good job buddy," Mark smiled at his son. "What is this?"

"Geen…bock…"

"Yeah…My son is a genius."

"You're really good with him."

"I guess you just learn how to be parent. I didn't think that I was ready for something like this, but it gets easier….I mean there are moments that I want to pull my hair out, but then there are moments that I'm so glad I didn't miss….his first steps, first words, and the first time he took his diaper off by himself and started running around the room…I couldn't imagine missing those moments."

"Yeah….I should probably go…it is getting late…."

"Yeah…I'm sorry we didn't really get much done."

"We will later…" McKenzie stood up. "Thanks for telling me about your life."

"Yeah next time we will talk about you."

"Oh…There's nothing to tell…"

"I bet you have your secrets…."

"Maybe," McKenzie was uncomfortable. "I'll see you later….Bye Levi…"

"Levi, can you say bye bye…"

Levi raised his hand and wave. "Be…Be…"

"Bye guys…" McKenzie walked to her car. When she got in the driver side she started to cry. Mark loved his son and he was there for all of his moments. He would hate McKenzie for not raising her daughter. Her past was always catching up with her, and it wasn't fair.

* * *

_Nathan is sitting on the couch. Brooke walks in wearing sexy lingerie. "What are you doing?" _

"_I thought you could use some hot…hot sex…with your super smoking hot wife…" _

"_What about the kids?" _

"_They are out, and Sophie is sleeping in her crib. There is no way that she is going to walk in on us…" _

_He kisses her. The phone starts ringing. _

"_Answer it Nathan…It might be me." Brooke told him. _

Nathan knocked himself out of his dream. He reached for his cell phone. It was Brooke. He thought for a moment then answered. "Brooke…"

"Hey…"

"Sophie usually doesn't call on Saturdays."

"Sophie didn't call. I did…"

Nathan sighed, "Is something wrong with Sophie?"

"No…nothing is wrong…I was just hoping to talk to my husband."

Nathan smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm good…"

They continued to talk about everything but their relationship and their problems. And neither one of them spoke about how much they missed each other.

* * *

Back at school Drake was brought out in handcuffs.

"Is that really necessary?" Savannah asked.

Chase looked at her. "I'm sorry Savannah." He walked off with Drake.

"Oh my God…"

"Savannah," Peyton ran towards her daughter. "Thank God you are okay."

"This is Charlie's fault. It is all his fault."

Lucas glares at Charlie.

"Dad…"

Lucas hugs him. "I'm glad you are okay." But he was still mad at him.

Keith is wheeled out on a gurney. "Keith," Jacey runs to him. "Are you okay?"

"I just got shot in the damn leg…I'll be okay." He smiled slightly.

"You better…I can't lose you." Jacey had a tear rolling down her face. "I can't do this without you."

"You don't have too. I'm not going anywhere."

Jacey pressed her lips against his. She was sick of all the drama.

Charlie watched on as the ambulance drove away and the police car soon followed.

Lucas and Peyton stared at him, and Savannah cried on her mother's shoulders.

Charlie knew he was in a lot of trouble. This was all his fault.

* * *

**okay so please let me know what you thought**

**I can't wait to read what you guys have to say. **

**I can't really remember what the next episode is about. I think there is like a one month time jump. So i'll try my best to update tomorrow. **


	36. Ep8Ch1 So Long Farewell

**Episode 8 Chapter 1 So Long Farewell **

_One Month Later…_

"_Goodbyes are always hard to say…even if they are not forever." Jenny's voice can be heard. _

Lily Scott Roberts is standing in her kitchen cleaning furiously. Spencer walks in and chuckles.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"Because you are so damn hot when you're upset."

"I'm not upset." She glared at him and then continued to scrub the counter.

He walked over and wrapped his strong arms around her.

"Okay so maybe I'm a little upset."

"It's not forever Lily."

"I know, but I'm gonna miss her." Lily frowned. "She's been one of my best friends since before I can remember, and well lately we've both been so busy we kind of lost that, and now she's leaving and we're never gonna get it back."

"You make it sound like she is dead. Jenny isn't dead…she's just moving…and they may not even be gone that long." Spencer tried to reassure his beautiful wife.

"I know, but that doesn't make me miss her any less." Lily sighed, "At least she's finally happy."

* * *

Jenny was staring at the almost empty house, but she wasn't sad. She was smiling. She had a happy feeling about the decision that she made.

She knew that they were doing the right thing for their family. It was a step forward in their life.

"I love you." Rob said as he wrapped his arms around her. "How you feeling?"

"Perfect…" She couldn't stop smiling. "Where are the boys?"

"I left them with Jake. He wanted to spend a little more time with them."

"I'm gonna miss him so much."

"We don't have to do this if you aren't ready."

She turns to face him. "No…I want to do this more than anything…I can't wait to start this new adventure with you and our boys…" Jenny kisses him. "I love you more today than I ever thought possible."

"I don't want you to have any regrets."

"No more regrets…I promise." She kisses him again.

* * *

Lucas walks into his brand new house. "I've got donuts." He yells out in hopes that his gang will hear him.

The house was amazing…it was absolutely his dream house and dream location. It wasn't as big as the other house, but that didn't matter.

"Donuts," he yelled again as he almost tripped over an unpacked box.

"Hey stop yelling," Peyton said as she walked downstairs. "Some people are still sleeping."

"Oh come on…we need to start unpacking." He kissed her forehead.

"Everyone is exhausted Luke. We have the rest of our lives to unpack…we're going to be in this house forever…"

"Forever," he squinted.

"Yes, forever…we're not moving…can you handle that?"

"I can definitely handle that…dream home…dream location…dream wife…dream family…dream life…Are we sure I'm not dreaming?"

"Maybe I should pinch you to find out?" She giggled as he pulled her into a kiss.

"Oh my Gosh Emma does not need to see that this early in the morning." Elizabeth pretended to hide Emma's face as she walked downstairs.

"Stop," Emma pushed her mother's hands away. "Pop," she extended her arms for Lucas.

"Hey princess," he took his beautiful granddaughter into his arms. He turns his attention towards Elizabeth. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept okay I guess." Elizabeth shrugged. "Thanks for letting us move in here. I didn't want to live in that apartment alone."

"Well honey you don't have to live in that apartment alone…You and Noah can work something out."

"Mom, I haven't spoken to Noah since he walked out on me the night he proposed out of desperation." Elizabeth sighed, "He hasn't even called to ask about Emma. She's his daughter and it has been a month."

"Maybe you should make the first step." Peyton was trying to help, but she was only making things worse.

"Mom….he walked out on me…" She was beginning to get frustrated. "Dad, could you watch Emma while I shower?"

"Yeah sweetie…"

"Elizabeth," Peyton called out to her. "You can stay here as long as you need too."

"Thanks," Elizabeth walked upstairs.

"Do…" Emma pointed to the box of donuts.

"Here you go baby girl….a yummy, yummy donut." Lucas hands her a piece of donut.

"Mmmm…" Emma smacked.

Peyton smiled. "You are spoiling her?"

"Are you talking about Emma or Elizabeth?" Lucas looked at her.

"Emma…but Elizabeth too…I think she's running away from her problems…"

"Peyton, maybe her and Noah just weren't meant to be."

Peyton shook her head and walked around the counter. "You're just saying that because you like having your little girl at home."

"Yeah I love having her at home Peyton but that's not the point."

"What's the point?"

"Pop," Emma kissed his cheek. "Do…"

He smiled and fed her more donut. "The point Peyton," he said as he focused his attention back on his wife. "Is that Elizabeth has to work out her problems. We can't work them out for her…All we can do is be there for her…and that means letting her stay here for as long as she needs."

Peyton loved her daughter, but she had a feeling that Elizabeth was in fact running away from Noah…but she didn't know why. And that's what scared her.

* * *

Noah was lying awake, in the bedroom that he now called his own, at his parents' house.

Michelle knocked and then walked in. "Hey," she smiled. "I thought you might be hungry."

"Thanks…it smells great." Noah hadn't really left his room since his "split" with Elizabeth.

"No problem…" Michelle sat down on his bed. "Have you…"

"Mom I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay you know what I think I have been pretty good about not asking you about Elizabeth…I've let you mope around here for a month….but I can't do that anymore. I know this has to be killing you."

"I'm fine…"

"This is not fine…lying around moping is not fine…You need to talk to me about this." Michelle knew he needed to open up about what was happening in his life.

"I think I've lost Elizabeth, and if I've lost her then I have lost Emma…I love them both so much."

"Why would you have lost Emma? She's your daughter Noah…No one can change that."

"A paternity test could…She's not my biological daughter mom…I'm not her father."

Michelle pulled him into a hug. He was heartbroken. She always had a feeling Noah wasn't Emma's father. But she had always held out for a little hope.

* * *

Savannah was unpacking her things in her new room. She hoped they didn't move again for a while. She was tired of moving.

Charlie knocked on her door.

"Come in…" She turned around to see him. "Get out…"

"You just told me to come in."

"I thought you were someone I liked."

"Vanna I'm your brother…"

"I don't care…I hate you…And I want you to get out…" She yelled at him.

"Van…" he really wanted to talk to her.

"Charlie," Riley walked into the room after hearing the yelling. "Maybe you should just give her some time."

Charlie rolled his eyes and stormed out of the room. Riley was taking over his life, and it wasn't fair.

"Are you okay?" Riley asked Savannah.

"I guess."

"If you ever need to talk Savannah I'm only a room away."

"I know." Savannah turned back to her box full of stuff. She really just wanted to be alone.

Riley took the hint and left. He didn't want Savannah to be mad at him.

* * *

Breanne was sitting at work thinking about Jamie and Carter, her two favorite people in the whole world.

Jessica walked in.

"Hey you're kind of late." Breanne told her.

"It's Saturday…The community center should not be open on Saturday…and besides I was practicing my music with your hot boyfriend."

"Oh…I didn't know you guys were practicing this morning."

"Yeah…Jamie wants me to sing with him at TRIC soon…It's going to be an awesome duet…"

"Oh…" Breanne rolled her eyes.

"Breanne, are you okay?"

"Yeah…listen I need to take a break…can you answer the phones and stuff?"

"Yeah…sure…where are you going?"

"There is just something I need to take care of."

Jessica nodded. She had a feeling she knew what it was.

* * *

Jake is sitting on the floor with Nicholas, Wesley, and Rosi. "I'm going to miss you two very, very much." Jake told Nicholas and Wesley.

"Me too daddy….Me too…Miss them…" Rosi smiled. She looked so much like her mother when she smiled.

"Yeah baby girl we're all going to miss them. But they are going to have so much fun in France and Italy and wherever their big adventure may take them."

"Big, big avenure…" Wesley laughed.

"Yeah sweetie…you guys are going to have so much fun."

"Ball," Nicholas found the basketball. "Ball…ball…ball…"

Jake smiled, "Are you sure you're not Nathan Scott's grandson?" Jake chuckles.

"Ball…"

"Hey dad," Max walked out of his room. "Can I go to the river court?"

"Aren't you going to wait to see Jenny and Rob?"

"I saw them last night dad, and I saw them the night before that, and the night before…"

"Okay…okay I get the point." Jake laughed. "Go ahead…Do you need me to take you?"

"I'm going to ride my bike. I'm gonna be fine. It's Tree Hill." Max laughed as he walked out of the house. He was tired of saying goodbye to Rob and Jenny.

* * *

McKenzie hears someone banging on her door. She was still in her pajamas. "Dad…" She calls out for him. "Dad…" She sighs. "I'll get it."

She opens the door to see Mark and Levi standing in front of her.

"Hey," she smiles and then feels embarrassed by what she is wearing. "Um what are you doing here?"

"Oh sorry…I just…um I thought you might want to go to the park with us, but I can see you are super busy." He laughed.

"Ha, ha…I was just going to have a lazy day, but I love the park…just let me go get dressed."

"Okay…"

"You two can take a seat right over there." She ran upstairs.

Mark and Levi sat on the couch. "She's pretty isn't she buddy?" Mark smiled.

"Yeah she is." Larry said as he walked in from the back yard. "Who are you?"

"A friend of McKenzie's."

"You must be her dad."

"Yeah," Larry didn't look amused. "I am. Who is that?" He points to Levi.

"This is Levi…my son…"

"Oh," Larry walks into the kitchen.

Mark hated meeting the parent's. They always stared at Levi like he was some kind of taboo or something. Father's didn't want their daughter's dating a teenage father, but Larry didn't have anything to worry about. He and McKenzie were just friends. He wasn't ready for a relationship.

* * *

Chase walks out of the bedroom wearing his police uniform. "God you look so sexy with that thing on."

Chase kisses her. "You look hot too."

"Oh yeah in my mommy clothes."

"Yeah definitely in your mommy clothes."

"You are such a charmer." She kisses him again. "You sure you don't have time to go back to bed with me?"

"I've got to get to work. I told you about that case I was working on. This guy I arrested a couple of months ago is going to go to prison for a very, very long time…and I need to get to court so I can see it."

"Okay," She kisses him again. "I am so proud of you." She can't help herself and they kiss again.

* * *

Millie is at the café ordering something to eat.

"Damn you are so fine," Jason says as he walks up behind her.

Millie rolls her eyes. "Will you ever get the picture?"

"Oh I get the picture…I definitely want your picture."

"Ugh…I told you I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah…I know…I heard…But we can change that."

He touches her back.

Someone smacks him in the back of the head. "What the…"

"Hi little brother," Peyton smiles at him. "Nice to finally meet you." Peyton glared, "You better come with me."

She was Millie's hero.

* * *

Breanne walks into Red Bedroom Records. "Hey baby," Jamie smiles when he sees her.

"We have to talk."

Jamie looked nervous.

"It's really important."

* * *

**Wow I can't believe I'm already on episode 8. This story is moving along really fast, but that's okay. I like a fast pace. **

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter. This is a pretty big episode. I'm working on Episode 11 now, and well that is a huge episode. So I can't wait for you guys to read that one. I guess that's why I post everything so fast. **

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed for the last episode. You guys are so amazing. **

**A Amanda A **

**SuperNaturallyCharming**

**LukeandLorelaidanes**

**Saints and Sailors**

**RockieWriter**

**LeytonLoveForever**

**Suze18**

****

**Chan2014- I'm so excited to have a new reviewer. I'm glad you like the story. And I hope you will Continue to read. **

I didn't really write comments this time. I was trying to hurry and post this before I had to get to the stuff today. But I really appreciate all the support you guys give me. And there will be an update tomorrow and hopefully everyday until next Thursday when I go out of town for a few days. So thanks again and please please let me know what you thought of the first chapter. Do you guys have any predictions? I love reading what you guys have to say or think is going to happen.


	37. Ep8Ch2 So Long Farewell

**Episode 8 Chapter 2 So Long Farewell **

"What exactly are we doing here?" Jason asked as he and Peyton approached his front door.

"We're going to have little talk to your dad." Peyton told him sternly.

"Don't you mean our dad," he huffed.

Peyton just knocked on the door.

Jason opened the door. "I live here. I don't have to knock." He walked in and Peyton followed him.

She understood why Riley didn't like him.

Mick walked downstairs. "Peyton," he was surprised to see her. "What were you guys doing together?"

"Do you want to tell him or should I?" Peyton looked over at Jason as he sat comfortably on his couch.

Jason shrugged, "Go ahead…I'm not sure why the hell you dragged me out of the café. I wasn't doing anything to bother you."

"You are such a little…"

"Peyton, what's going on?" Mick interrupted.

"Jason here doesn't know how to respect people."

"What is she talking about Jason?"

"Beats me…" He tried to play coy.

"You are unbelievable. He won't stop flirting with a thirteen year old girl…who by the way has a boyfriend." Peyton was frustrated.

"Who happens to be my age…." He argued back. "Kind of a double standard here don't you think?"

"It would be different if you weren't harassing her. You need to leave her alone, and you need to leave Riley alone too."

"You are such a bitch." Jason yelled at her.

"That's enough," Mick yelled at him. "Go to your room."

"I can't believe you are taking her side. It's not like you cared enough about her to keep her when she was born."

Mick was fuming. "JASON that's it…Go to your room now."

"Whatever," Jason walked to the stairs as he passed Peyton. "I'm glad he gave you up. Because you are not my sister," he walked upstairs and Mick threw his hands up in the air.

"Peyton I am so sorry."

"No…it's my fault…I overstepped my bounds."

"No…no you didn't…I want to know if my kids are acting out….That's the main reason that I moved here…I'm not the best father in the world and it was hard for me to keep up with them in LA….Ellen was always the one that handled them…I'm new at this, and believe me Jason knows that…He wasn't always like this…but…"

"Losing a parent can really change you…trust me…I know…" Peyton sighed, "It looks like to me you are doing an okay job Mick."

"I wish I believed you."

"Hey the parent thing is tough for anyone…My youngest son was the reason why my oldest son got shot in the leg…almost the same exact place I was shot when I was in high school…It's not easy…"

"Yeah…kids should come with some kind of manual."

"Nope no manual…and each one is different…I can't imagine what this one is going to be like." She touches her stomach.

"As far as I can see you are a damn good mom."

"Thanks…So will you make sure that Jason leaves Millie alone."

"Yeah…I'll try my best…" Mick loved getting to know Peyton.

"Oh and by the way." She pulls a sketch pad out of her purse.

"You just carry that thing around?" He smiled.

"I always have ever since I was in high school." She opens it to a page. "This is the drawing I've been working on for you. I want it to be perfect for you and your kids. I still have to put it in a frame, but I wanted to know what you thought."

Mick had tears in his eyes as he saw the picture of his wife. "It's perfect…I…wow…Peyton….Thank you."

"It's no problem. I'll get it into a frame as soon as possible."

"Thank you so much." Mick couldn't stop smiling.

"Hey," Ellie said as she walked into the house. "What's up?"

"Your brother is in big trouble." Mick told her.

"That's nothing new." Ellie smiled. "It's good to see you Peyton."

"Yeah you too…actually I was wondering if you want to get some lunch with me later…in about an hour or two…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…if it's not too un cool to hang out with an old pregnant adult."

"It's probably un cool, but we can go somewhere kind of quiet where no one will really notice us."

"I was thinking the café."

"Oh no…all my friends are there…I couldn't possibly." Ellie laughed.

Peyton just stared at her.

"I'll see you there." Ellie smiled.

"Great…" Peyton was happy to get to know Ellie. She was so much like her. "I guess I'll see you later." Peyton told Mick.

"Yeah…anytime…you are welcome here anytime…"

"Okay…"

Mick wasn't so bad.

* * *

Riley is sitting in his room on his computer when Lucas walks in. "Hey Riles, do you want to go to the River Court and shoot around. You need to practice. We have a game soon."

"Will Jason be there?" Riley hated him.

"No," Lucas told him. "But you know you two really need to start getting along. You are a team."

"Yeah I know…unfortunately kicking his ass at school was the worst thing I've ever done."

"Yeah well…with the two of you on the team we are bound to win games."

"Yeah I guess…"

"So come on let's go."

Riley stood up and grabbed his ball.

Lucas walked into the hallway. Charlie saw him. "Where are you guys going?"

"To the River Court…"

"Can I come?"

Lucas shook his head. "No Charlie you are still grounded."

"Come on it's been a month…what happened wasn't even that big of a deal."

"That's why you are still grounded…Because you haven't learned from your mistakes….Let's go Riley…Don't leave this house." He told Charlie.

Charlie sighed. His dad liked Riley better than he liked him. It wasn't fair.

"Dad," Savannah said as she walked into the hall. "Where are you going?"

"To the River Court….Your mom is out….But Nat and Luce are with Deb today…so all you have to do is make sure Charlie doesn't sneak out."

"Okay…fine…" Savannah walked back into her room and shut the door.

She walked over to her desk and looked at the number that Drake's parents had given her. Drake was sent to a center outside of Tree Hill for mental evaluation. The courts had decided that juvenile detention was not for Drake, and he just needed to get psychological help.

Savannah didn't know if she could talk to him. She was afraid, but she knew she cared about him. She really cared about him.

* * *

Keith and Jacey walk into their apartment. "Damn life is good." Keith laughs. "It feels so good to be off those damn crutches."

"Ha, ha I know you're glad but you should still probably take it easy…You were after all shot in the leg."

"Yeah…" He sat down on the couch. "I still can't believe it was Charlie's fault."

"Charlie didn't make him pull the trigger Keith."

"Yeah but he tormented the poor guy for weeks. He was bound to pop eventually."

"Still doesn't mean that Charlie is the only one that you should blame."

"I know…I just don't want him going down that path you know. I want him to be better than that."

"You want to know what I'm thinking."

"Always…"

She rubs his shoulder, "I think that you should talk to him. Take him under your wing, and teach him that what he is doing is wrong, and he is so much better than that."

"You do know that he's a teenager and he's not going to want to listen to his big brother."

"You never know unless you try. You could be the one person who changes his life forever. One thing that you say may make all the difference."

Keith smiles, "What did I do in my life to deserve someone like you?"

"You're a good man Keith Scott." She kisses him. "A really good man…and a good brother…and you are going to be the best father…" She touches her stomach. "Sawyer and Jones are going to be the luckiest little boys on the planet."

"You know they are going to be lucky because they have us together…we make a good team Jacey Jones…"

"Yeah," she kisses him again. "You know…I'm kind of ready to change that last name." She hints.

"I thought you wanted to wait until the boys were born."

"I want to be your wife…the big wedding…none of that matters…I just want to be your wife…"

"Jacey…"

"I know we said we'd wait, but Keith Scott I would marry you right now if it was possible."

"We should do it."

"What?"

"Me and you and my parents and Breanne and Jamie and my brother and sisters…That's all we need. Hell my mom can marry us. She's ordained."

"Keith…I was just talking off the top of my head."

"I like when you do that…We can do this…Right now…Today…"

Jacey can't stop smiling. "You are so crazy, but I love you so much….let's do it….let's get married…"

He kisses her passionately.

* * *

"Breanne, what's wrong?" Jamie didn't like he sound of her voice.

"Nothing…I've been thinking a lot lately, and I want you to adopt Carter."

Jamie looked surprise.

"He's your son Jamie in every way that matters. And when he gets older I'll tell him all about Ryan….but he needs you…and I hope you'll say yes…"

Jamie shook his ahead. "There is no way in the world I would say no. I love Carter….And I love you…so yes…I'll adopt him…"

"God I love you," Breanne jumped in his arms and kissed him.

Breanne knew if Jamie adopted Carter then there was no way that he would leave her for Jessica.

* * *

Mark is pushing Levi on the baby swing at the park.

"You are going so high," McKenzie smiled. "Flying high like an airplane."

"Yay," Levi squealed. "Pun…"

"Yeah lot's of pun." McKenzie laughed.

Mark smiled, "You are so good with him."

His statement should have made her feel good, but it didn't. It made her feel bad. She was a mom, but she wasn't a mom…a real mom…

"You know…I think your dad hates me."

"My dad doesn't even know you."

"Well he gave me one hell of a stare down."

"He's just protective. He doesn't want me to get hurt."

"We're just friends McKenzie. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know that." Just friends…that's all he wanted to be…just friends. "But my dad sees a boy and he goes all parental…it's all normal."

"Yeah well Levi probably scares the hell out of him. He has that affect on parents."

"Yeah…" He really had no idea.

* * *

Max walks into Mia's office at Red Bedroom Records. "Hey Max, what brings you by?"

"Why are you hiding from us?"

"What?"

"You're hiding from us."

"I've just been busy Max."

"That's a lie. I know my dad asked you to move in with us, and you said no. Why did you say no?"

"Max…it's complicated."

"Only because you are making it complicated," he snapped at her.

"My dad loves you and I know you love him…And Rosi and me we love you and come on Mia give us a chance."

"I'll think about it…Are you hungry? I was going to get grab something to eat." She hoped to change the subject.

"Yeah…I'm not really ready to go home right now."

"Why not?"

"Jenny and Rob will be there soon. They've been saying their goodbyes for a month now. I'm kind of tired of it."

"Why? Aren't you going to miss them?"

"Yeah of course I am, but…" He sighed. "You know it's nothing."

"Oh it's something…Sit down tell me what's wrong…"

"My dad is not my real dad. He adopted me when I was little."

"I knew that."

"Yeah but did you know that Rob's my dad because I know I'm not supposed to know."

"How did you know that?"

"I heard them talking one night….my dad and Rob…Ever since…I…Just can't bring myself to like him."

"Max you have to know that your dad just thinks that he is protecting you."

"Yeah…I don't blame my dad…I love him, but I blame Rob, and I always will…" Max sighed. "Can we go get that food? I'm suddenly really hungry."

"You bet."

"Hey and Mia…"

"Yeah…"

"Please don't tell my dad that I know. I like it being my secret."

"I won't tell him…I promise." Mia would keep her promise because Rob was leaving and no one needed to know that Max knew the truth.

* * *

"Knock, Knock," Jenny said as she walked into her house.

"Hey," Jake smiled.

"Mommy," her boys ran into her arms.

"Hey what about me?" Rob asked.

"Dada," Nicholas held out his arms for Rob to take him.

"Are you guys about to leave?"

"Yeah," Jenny was feeling a little sad. "We have a few more stops to make on the way out."

"I sure am going to miss you guys so much.'

"We're not going to be gone forever dad. I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to your promise." Jake kissed her forehead and then hugged Nicholas and Wesley. "I'm gonna miss you two so much."

"Bye, bye Gampa."

"Wove you a ho lot." Wesley told him.

"I love you guys a ho lot too." Jake laughed as he gave them one more kiss. He then turned his attention towards Rob. "You take care of them okay…"

"You better believe it." Rob hugged him.

"I love you daddy." Jenny hugged him.

"I love you too princess."

They all shared one final hug before Jenny and Rob and the boys left. Jake couldn't believe his little girl was finally gone. She actually was moving away from Tree Hill…away from home...He knew it was for the best though. Jenny could finally be happy.

* * *

Michelle is still sitting with Noah. "Noah sweetheart Emma is and always will be your daughter."

"Mom what if Elizabeth changes her mind…What if she wants me to have nothing to do with Emma?"

"That's not going to happen." Michelle was sure of that. "You are legally on the birth certificate…Let me ask you one question okay…"

Noah nods his head.

"Do you love Elizabeth?"

"Yes…Emma and Elizabeth are everything to me…not seeing them is killing me."

"Then you have to follow your heart Noah…You can't live on the what ifs. You have to live for the right now…and right now you are screwing up royally by being here…You need to go home and be with the two girls you love the most."

Noah nodded. Maybe she was right.

* * *

Holly opens her apartment door to see Jeremy standing in front of her. "Hey…"

"Hey…what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to start over." He extends her hand, "Hi I'm Jeremy Williams…"

"I don't think I understand."

"I screwed up with you Holly. We moved too fast and I was scared and I wasn't ready for how fast we moved."

"Okay…you could have called you didn't have to come over."

"Maybe we should try to be friends."

"Jeremy I…." She sighed. "Do you think that will work?"

"We could try. I really like you Holly, but my heart was conflicted."

"Is it still conflicted?"

"Summer loves Chase. She's about to marry him, and I'm not gonna stop that from happening. I messed up with her…and I can never take what I did to her back."

"Where does all of this leave us?"

"Friends for now…if that's what you want."

"I could try."

Shane walked into the room where they were standing. "You son of a bitch…" Without even thinking he hit Jeremy as hard as he could.

Holly and Jeremy were both shocked.

* * *

Jenny is now with Summer. They are hugging. Drew is hugging Nicholas and Wesley.

"I'm glad we became friends." Summer gave her another hug.

"We'll always be friends. And I am so sorry that I'm going to miss your wedding."

"I'll send you a lot of pictures."

"You better." Jenny gave her another hug.

"Have fun…okay…I know you will."

"Thanks Summer….do me a favor, and please, please take care of Lily…"

"You bet," Summer hugged her once more.

* * *

Chase walked into the police station.

"Chase, did you hear?" One of the officers approached him. "That Malein guy got a lifetime sentence…no parole."

"I know…I'm pretty pleased with myself."

"Yeah if you wouldn't have arrested him and found all that evidence that son of a bitch would still be out on the streets."

Chase was really happy.

"Before you know it you will be a top detective."

"Yeah maybe," Chase was hopeful. His life was going pretty damn good.

* * *

Peyton walked into her father's house. "Hey dad…"

Larry just waves at her.

"What's wrong?"

"My daughter just went out with a guy that has a kid. What the hell is she thinking?"

"Dad," Peyton sat beside him. "McKenzie is a smart girl. I'm sure she knows what she is doing."

"Yeah I doubt it. We're talking about the girl who relinquished all her parental rights. She shouldn't be going out with a guy who has a kid. It's stupid." He sighs. "Maybe I should lock her in her room forever."

"Good luck with that one…I've been trying for years."

"So you're just saying that I have to let her make her own mistakes."

"Yes that is exactly what I am saying…And you have to make sure you talk to your wife…Where is she by the way?"

"She is in LA with Laura for a few weeks."

"Oh okay…well all you can do with McKenzie is love her."

"Thanks for that…."

"You're a good dad."

"I try…"

"Mick's a good dad too."

Larry looked at her in surprise. "You are talking to Mick."

"I'm giving him a chance. He deserves that much."

"I am so proud of you."

"Well I decided to listen to my father for once in my life." Peyton laughed.

"Well now is a good time to start." He hugged her. "How's Keith?"

"Keith is doing well. I think he is finally happy even though he was shot in the leg."

"One minor set back….I guess…"

"Yeah…I'm so happy for him….He deserves to be happy."

Peyton's phone starts ringing. "Speak of the devil…it's Keith…" Peyton smiles, "Hello honey…"

"Hey mom," Keith was giddy like a school girl. "I need you."

"Okay honey what's wrong?"

"No…no nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect…I need you to be my minister."

"Excuse me," she smiled.

"Jacey and I realize that life is short and we want to get married today…just us and you and dad and my brother and my sisters…that's all we need. So what do you say mom? Will you marry me and Jacey?"

Peyton laughed, "You bet…You bet…"

"Okay good…I've already called dad…He's going to pick up the girls and head over to my apartment…"

"No, no…You should have the wedding at our house…by the lake…You have too Keith."

"Okay…then we'll head that way…Thanks mom…"

"No problem honey…" Peyton hung up. "My son is getting married."

"Wow…"

"Do you want to come?"

"Sure," Larry smiled.

Peyton was so happy for Keith.

* * *

Lucas and Riley are at the River Court, but they were walking to the car so that they could leave. "So I was thinking about something." Riley held the ball in his hands. Lucas looks at him. "I think you should talk to Charlie."

"I have tried talking to that boy. He'll never get it."

"You're his dad, and it is your job to make sure that he gets it."

"When did you become Dr. Phil?" Lucas looked at him sarcastically.

"You and Peyton gave me a chance when no one else would…you saved me from making a lot of mistakes…and I don't know if it was easier because I wasn't your kid or what, but Charlie is your kid and he's young and he's going to make mistakes….but he deserves a break…he's a good kid…cut him some slack."

Riley sure was smart for a sixteen year old.

* * *

Charlie is at the park. He wasn't supposed to be there, but he knew this wouldn't take long. "Hey," a boy walked up next to him.

"Hey," Charlie shook his hand and the boy left a bag with drugs in his hand. "Thanks…"

"I got em from my brother's room. I think it's exactly what you are looking for."

"Thanks man…I've got to go…but thanks again."

"No problem."

Charlie stared at the bag. This was definitely going to do the job.

* * *

**Okay so I've decided this is a big episode. And I have to say that the Keith/Jacey wedding wasn't planned when I was writing this, but as I was writing their scene I decided to completely change this episode. I hope it was a good choice and you guys like it. **

**Let me know what you thought. And I'll update tomorrow. **


	38. Ep8Ch3 So Long Farewell

**Episode 8 Chapter 3 So Long Farewell **

"What the hell was that for?" Jeremy yelled at Shane.

"Stay away from Holly. She deserves better than you."

"Shane…stop it…we're just friends."

"God for a gay guy you sure have a hell of a punch."

"Do you want me to do it again?" Shane held up his fist.

"Shane…stop it…just calm down…"

"Holly don't fall for this guy again."

"I'm not falling for anyone….you have jumped to the wrong conclusion."

"Holly…"

"No Shane just no….Jeremy I'll talk to you later." She walks to her room, and Jeremy and Shane just stare at each other.

* * *

Lily opens the door to see Jenny, Rob, and the boys standing in front of her.

She immediately hugs Jenny. "I can't believe you are really leaving. Can't I talk you out of it somehow?"

Jenny shook her head. "I'm not going to be gone forever Lily I promise."

"I know, but it's going to seem like forever."

"No Aunt Lily…Forever is a long time." Wesley told her.

"Yeah forever is a long time."

"We'll be back before you can even really miss us." Jenny laughed.

"You better be. I feel like I've been an awful friend to you lately."

Jenny shook her head, "You've been the best friend a girl could ask for." She hugs her again. "Don't you ever forget that."

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much."

"I'm going to miss you too Aunt Lily." Wesley hugged her.

"We're not going to say goodbye Lily. We're just going to say see you later." Rob told her. "See ya later is more appropriate."

"Yeah…see ya later…is much better than goodbye."

"So I guess….this is see ya later." Jenny looked at her watch.

"Yeah…" Lily held back her tears. "You are going to do great things Jenny Wilson. I just know it."

"You too Lily Roberts…You too…"

Lily hugs them all one last time. "Give Ansley and Scott a kiss for me okay…"

"I will…I promise."

Jenny, Rob, Wesley, and Nicholas left. Lily sighed and then smiled. She was happy for them. She was really happy for them.

* * *

Breanne walks into Jacey's apartment. "I got here as fast as I possibly could. What's going on?"

"I'm getting married." Jacey couldn't stop smiling.

"Yeah I know. You already told me you're engaged."

"No, no…I mean…I'm getting married today."

"Say what?"

"Keith and I don't want to wait any longer. We're getting married today…right here…right here…"

Keith walks out of the bedroom. "Actually Jace we're getting married by the lake at my parents' house."

"Really?"

"Yeah baby…this is going to be beautiful."

"Ah…" she kisses him.

Breanne smiled. They seemed so happy. "I've got to tell Jamie."

"No…I already called him." Keith spoke up in-between kisses with Jacey. "He's on his way to the lake." He kisses Jacey. "Which means we need to get there too."

* * *

Jamie walks into his dad's house. "Hey…what are you doing?"

"Nothing," Nathan smiled. "That's usually what I'm doing lately."

"Well come with me."

"Where are you going?"

"Keith and Jacey decided they don't want to wait any longer. They are getting married today at Lucas and Peyton's."

"Wow…"

"Yeah…so you want to go see a wedding with me?"

"Why the hell not?" he shrugs.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"Brooke should be here. Keith is her godson. This is the biggest day of his life. His godmother should be here for him."

* * *

Peyton walks into the café. "Hi," she greets Ellie. "We've got to go."

"What? Why? I thought we were eating together."

"My son decided that he wants to have an impromptu wedding…so we have to go."

"Well I don't have to go." Ellie shook her head.

"Come on…please…they're your family too."

"Why not?" Ellie shrugged. "It'll be fun."

"Yeah so let's go." Peyton grabbed her arm and they walked out of the café.

* * *

Charlie walks into the house. Savannah sees him.

"Hey," he didn't want her to say anything. "Please don't tell mom and dad."

"I wasn't planning on it." She said coldly.

"Thanks…"

"I'm not doing it to keep you out of trouble. I'm just not telling them because I don't care what happens to you. As far as I'm concerned you are not my brother." She walks back upstairs.

Lucas walks into the house with Lucy and Natalie. "Okay girls go find a cute dress to put on and tell Savannah."

"Okay daddy," they ran upstairs.

"What's going on dad?"

"Keith is getting married today."

"Wow…"

"Yeah," Lucas was still having a hard time talking to Charlie. He was worried about him.

Charlie hated the cold shoulder, but he was sure that his plan was going to work, and his dad was going to love him again.

* * *

Daniel and Andy are at Daniel's apartment. "I can't believe all my dreams are coming true."

"I'm glad that I can be apart of it Daniel. This is a big step for both of us."

"Are you sure that you are going to be able to manage? I know you have the café to take care of."

"You know I think I have an idea." Andy stood up. "I'll be back in a little while. There is something that I have to take care of."

"Okay…" Daniel was confused.

Andy smiled as he walked out of the apartment. He had a really good idea.

* * *

Mick is knocking on Jason's door. "We're going to have to talk about your attitude eventually. You might as well let me in."

He continued to knock. "Jason," he finally opened the door.

Jason wasn't there.

* * *

Millie is sitting on the beach. "Hey beautiful girl…"

Millie turns around to see Jason. "God, what do you want?"

"Just to talk." Jason smiled.

"Yeah I doubt that very seriously."

"Why do you hate me so much? I know that I have to be your type."

"What does that mean?"

"You like em old and I think you like em hot. I can't tell because of your current boyfriend. But I think I'm definitely your type."

"You are such an ass." Millie rolled her eyes.

"I agree." Riley says as he walks up behind them. "Leave her alone."

"We were just having a conversation Riley." Jason told him.

"Yeah I doubt that. You are nothing but an ass. People like you don't just talk."

"You would know…You are just like me."

"I'm nothing like you." Riley yelled at him.

"Riley let's just go." Millie grabbed his hand.

"Yeah Keith is getting married. We've got to go." They started to walk past Jason. "The only time I want to see you is on the basketball court. Stay away from my girlfriend."

* * *

Mia and Max walk back into the studio. Jake is waiting on them.

"Dad," Max is surprised to see him.

"I figured you'd be surprised to see me. Imagine my surprise when I went to the River Court and you weren't there." Jake didn't look happy. "Why didn't you tell me you were hanging out with Mia?"

"I don't know."

"We just wanted to have a Mia and Max day." Mia smiled.

Jake nods his head, "Well you should have told me where you were going Max. I worry about you."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Hey Max, why don't you go hang out in Peyton's office. I need to talk to your dad."

"Okay…"

"We'll talk more about you lying later." Jake warned him.

"Okay…" Max left.

"So I guess this is where you break up with me." Jake looked at her.

Mia pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

Lily opens the door to see Andy standing on the other side. "Hey…long time no see."

"Yeah I know."

"Are you here to see Ansley and Scott? No one is ever here to see me anymore." She laughed.

"Well actually I am here to see you. I have a proposition for you."

Lily smiled. She loved propositions.

* * *

Chase walks to his locker and sees that he has black roses sitting by the locker. His name is on the card. He pulls it out and reads it. "Dear Chase, You will pay for what you have done. I am going to bring you down and everyone around you."

"Chase, are you okay man?"

"I think I've just been threatened." He shows him the card.

* * *

Spencer is at work. He sits down and grabs his head. Lately he had been having a lot of headaches. He walked over to his desk and grabbed a bottle of pills. He didn't want Lily to find out that he had been having headaches. She would worry and he didn't want that.

* * *

**Okay so let me know what you thought. **

**I really love this episode for some reason. And I hope you guys do too. **


	39. Ep8Ch4 So Long Farewell

**Episode 8 Chapter 4 So Long, Farewell **

Lily and Andy are sitting on her couch. "So what's your proposition?"

"I have started a new business venture with Daniel, and it is going to take a whole lot of my time. Now I know that you are a new mom, but I have an idea, and I really hope that you say yes."

"Well what am I supposed to say yes to?"

"Here," he hands her a piece of paper.

"What is this?"

"I want you to take over the café completely."

"What?"

"Your mom always wanted you to have it eventually…I know it is a lot to take on, but I can't give my full attention anymore, and I know you could probably use the money."

"I already get a check from the café."

"Yeah I know, but I want you to have my share too. I want you to be the only owner….I talked to Lucas a couple of weeks ago…He agrees with me. He thinks it is for the best too. So what do you say?"

"I am focusing all of my attention on the kids. I…"

"Just think about it Lily…it's a whole lot more money…and I know that money can help…besides all you have to do is be the boss…you don't actually have to do any work."

"I'll think about it." It seemed like a good idea, but Lily wasn't sure.

* * *

Jake and Mia are still kissing. Jake pulls away. "That felt good. I've missed that."

"Yeah me too."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I love you, and your son convinced me that I don't want to be away from you."

"Really?"

"Yeah Jake Jagelski I think I'm ready to move in with you…if you will still have me?"

"I will still have you." Jake kisses her again, and Max smiles from the back. He had been watching the whole thing. He had done a good job. His dad was finally happy.

* * *

Jeremy meets Collin at the café. "Hey…I'm glad you called. Wow you look pretty bad…what happened?"

"I got my ass kicked by a gay guy."

"I wouldn't tell anyone that." Collin laughed.

"Yeah thanks…"

"So why did you want to meet me?"

"I think we should set a date for you to meet Drew."

"Really?" Collin was surprised.

"Yeah…I think that he should know his grandfather, and so does Summer."

"Thank you so much for this."

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for Drew…and I honestly believe that you are a good man…somewhere deep down inside of you I know that you are a good man…."

* * *

"Hey," Michelle said as she walked into Noah's room.

"Hey…"

"I thought you might be hungry."

"Feeding me all the time isn't going to make me feel better."

"Did you call Elizabeth?"

"She didn't answer." Noah said sadly. "I don't know if she'll ever answer her phone for me ever again."

* * *

Shane walks into Holly's room. "I'm sorry about punching Jeremy."

"We're just friends…that's all he wants…" Holly laid her head on Shane's shoulder. She was sad that he only wanted to be friends because she wanted more from Jeremy.

* * *

Jamie is standing by the lake. Nathan walks up behind him. "I can't believe Keith is getting married. Before you know it you'll be next."

"I'm adopting Carter."

"Wow…that's a big step."

"It's a step I'm pretty happy about."

"I'm proud of you Jamie…I am so proud of you…Your mom would be proud of you too."

Nathan hugs him. "You are going to be a damn good father."

"I learned from the best." Jamie smiled. Nathan really was the best father a guy could ask for.

* * *

"This is so romantic." Millie told Riley.

"Yeah I guess." Riley laughed.

She kissed him.

"Hey," Ellie smiled when she saw them.

"What are you doing here?" Riley asked.

"Peyton invited me. I am after all her sister."

"Do you guys know each other?"

"Yeah…"

"Um…" Riley didn't want Millie to know.

"We're lab partners. Didn't Riley tell you?"

"I guess not." Millie looked at Riley.

Ellie could feel the tension. She probably shouldn't have said anything.

* * *

Jacey has a beautiful white dress on. "It is a good thing that I designed this dress for knocked up girls a long time ago. I had no idea I would be one of those girls."

"You are the most beautiful bride." Breanne told her.

"My brother is one lucky guy." Elizabeth smiled.

"I'm the lucky one."

"This is so romantic…getting married like this…it's so spur of the moment…" Breanne thought.

"Did you even call and get off of work?"

"I told Jessica to cover for me. I couldn't miss my best friend's wedding."

Breanne hugged her. "I'm so happy for you Jacey Jones almost Scott."

* * *

"Thanks for being my best man dad," Keith hugged him.

"I'm just so happy for you. I know that you and Jacey are going to be very happy together."

"I hope that we can have what you and mom have…except for the divorce part."

"I think the two of you already do…except for the divorce part." Lucas chuckled.

"Okay Keith Scott….are you ready?" Peyton walked up behind them. "It's a damn good thing I got ordained on the internet….I can marry everyone in the family if I want too." Peyton laughed. She hugged him. "I am so proud of you."

"Thanks mom."

"I think it's time." She points to where Jacey and Breanne are standing.

Keith smiles as big and as wide as he can. He couldn't wait for Jacey to be his wife forever.

* * *

**Let Me Know What You Thought! There will be an update tomorrow and Wednesday, but then there won't be one Thursday all the way until next Tuesday. I'm going on vacation for five days. And I'm so excited. But I'm going to miss updating. I love updating and working on this story. It is so much fun. **


	40. Ep8Ch5 So Long Farewell

**Episode 8 Chapter 5 So Long Farewell **

Keith and Jacey are standing together in front of Peyton with Lucas and Breanne by their sides. The rest of the family that they gathered together is standing around them. They managed to rustle up some flowers for Jacey, and Keith is wearing a suit jacket and tie with blue jeans.

"You look very hot by the way." Jacey whispers in his ear.

"Well you are absolutely glowing." Keith kisses her cheek.

"Okay…my turn." Peyton smiles at them. "This morning I woke up as if it was a normal day, and now this afternoon I get to be the minister at my son's wedding. It is an unbelievable feeling to know that my oldest son is about to experience the best moment of his life. Besides becoming a father this will definitely top the list and almost nothing else will beat it." Peyton smiled. "And the coolest part of this whole thing is that I get to be the one that marries you and signs the marriage license. Not many kids get to say that."

"I'm a lucky kid." Keith smirked.

"Yes you are…So I'm gonna start by saying that we are all gathered here today to witness as Keith Scott and Jacey Jones declare their undeniable love for each other. We all know what these two have been through in their relationship. There has been good moments and bad moments but their love for one another never failed. They always shared a strong bond and connection that always persevered through all the struggles thrown their way." Peyton turns towards Keith. "You can go first."

"So like my mom said this wasn't planned. I realized today that life is short. It is a lot shorter than we think, and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you Jacey Jones. I know that we have to seize every opportunity that is thrown our way…And that's what we are going to do for the rest of our lives." Keith squeezed her hand. "We are going to seize every moment and live life to the fullest. I promise to make every moment of our life together an adventure. I am going to give you everything that you could possibly ever want, and I am going to make sure that all of your dreams come true. I never thought it was possible to love you as much as I love you right now…but I do…and I am going to show you that every single day for the rest of our lives."

Peyton turns towards Jacey.

"Okay so my back is aching and my feet are hurting so I'm going to make this really quick."

Keith and everyone else laugh.

"I have loved you since before you started dating my best friend."

Breanne smiles…

"I just didn't know how to tell you. I was afraid that you might not feel the same way. But then a few years later I stood on the river court and I laid my heart on the line to you, and it took you a few days, but you finally opened up to me and it was the best day of my life when you told me that you loved me. That was until I found out I was pregnant with your children…and then now today…we're finally making that ultimate commitment…and I promise that I am going to love you for the rest of our days together, and I am going to make sure that all of your dreams come true….We finally get our happy ending…but I never want it to end." She smiled.

"Okay so do you guys have rings?"

"Oh my gosh…Keith I don't have a ring."

"Yes you do." Lucas handed her a ring.

She looked surprise.

"When Peyton and I got remarried she bought me a new ring…So I'd like Keith to have this one."

"Thank you…" Jacey smiled. "I guess we do have a ring."

"Thanks dad…" Keith pulled a ring out of his pocket.

"Wait…" Peyton handed him her wedding band. "When we got married the second time I got a different wedding band too…So I think Jacey should have this one too…"

"Wow…"

"Peyton thank you…"

"You're family now Jacey…And this wedding band means a lot to me, and I want you to have it."

"Thanks…."

"Okay so these rings are a symbol of your never ending love for one another…."

Keith placed a ring on Jacey's finger, and then she placed a ring on Keith's finger.

"By the power vested in me by that internet site I now pronounce you man and wife….Keith Scott you may kiss your bride."

"Finally," Keith kisses Jacey and everyone claps. Peyton has tears in her eyes. She was so happy for her son.

* * *

Spencer walks into the house. Lily walks out of the nursery.

"Hey…" He kisses her. "Are they asleep?"

"Fast asleep…" she smiles as he kisses her again.

"Wait…before you get all sexy on me…there is something I need to talk to you about."

"Okay…what is it? Is it bad?"

"No…I mean I don't think it is bad."

"Okay so what is it?"

"Andy wants me to run the café."

"You can't do that with the babies."

"Well it isn't that he wants me to run it but he wants me to get all the profits…I think it is a good idea."

"If you think it is a good idea then I can't say no."

"Are you sure?" Lily didn't think that it would be this easy to convince him.

"Yeah…if you want to do this then I'm totally behind you."

"I love you so much." She wraps her arms around him.

Andy walks back into Daniel's apartment. "Hey so how did your plan go?"

"I don't know. She didn't seem to be up to it."

His phone starts to ring. "Hello…"

"Andy…I'll do it…I'll take over the café…we could really use the money."

"Thank you so much Lily. I know this is what your mom would have wanted."

* * *

Chase walks into the apartment. "Summer," he calls out for her.

"Hey," she walks out of the bedroom. "I was just on my way to pick up Drew. Do you want to come with me?"

"Um I have to tell you something."

"Okay…"

"There are going to be police guards following you for a few days."

"Why?" Summer was beginning to worry.

"I was threatened at work today. I think it is nothing, but the chief wanted to be on the safe side."

"What happened? Why were you threatened?" She touched his face.

"We're not sure…listen everything is going to be okay…I'm going to protect you and Drew…I'll never let anything happen to the two of you." He hugs her. He was afraid, but he didn't want her to know that.

* * *

Peyton went to the café and picked up food for everyone. Keith and Jacey had decided to go home.

"So how does it feel?" Nathan walked up to Peyton who was unpacking all the food.

"How does what feel?"

"Well your oldest son is finally married…and he is about to be a father."

"I know…I can't believe how old I'm getting." Peyton laughed. "How are you holding up?"

"I guess I'm doing okay. I miss Sophie like crazy."

"What about Brooke?" Peyton looked at him. "Do you miss Brooke?"

"Some days I can't get her out of my mind, and other days I can't stand her….I don't know what I think about her anymore."

"Nate, I don't know how I feel about Brooke some days either, but she's your wife, and although she has made a huge mistake I know that she still loves you and I also believe in my heart that the two of you are supposed to be together…I just know it…"

"Yeah well I wish that I still knew it." Nathan sighed. "But I don't know anything anymore." He walks away.

* * *

"So this was fun." Ellie says as she walks next to Riley.

"Yeah," he was a little nervous. He had a feeling Millie was mad at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing…"

"Hey," Millie walked up behind them. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Riley spoke quickly.

"I think I'm just going to go." Ellie walked off.

"She's nice."

"Millie…" He looked at her.

"You probably should have told me that you had a hot lab partner."

"Millie…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I don't think she is that hot…she's definitely not as beautiful as you are." He kisses her forehead.

"I think you didn't tell me because she is beautiful and you knew I'd be jealous."

"You have nothing to be jealous about…I don't see her that way…she's just my smart lab partner…I promise." He kisses her lips. "You have to believe me."

"I believe you." She hugs him.

Ellie watched on from afar.

"Hey," Lucas walks up beside her. "I'm Lucas, Peyton's husband."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah it's nice to meet you too. You look a lot like Peyton."

"Thanks…"

"She is beautiful." Lucas smiled.

"Oh great you guys met." Peyton wrapped her arms around Lucas. "I'm so glad that you came Ellie. It means a lot to us."

"Thanks for inviting me. I really like feeling like apart of the family."

"Well you've been to a Scott wedding now so that definitely makes you apart of the family." Lucas and Peyton both laughed.

* * *

Breanne and Jamie are grabbing some food. "I want to go to the lawyer right away and have him get the adoption papers ready. I want to be Carter's dad so bad."

"You already are in everyway that matters." Breanne leans over and kisses him.

* * *

Elizabeth looks at her phone to see that Noah has called her several times. She decides against calling him back.

* * *

Noah is sitting on his bed. "Don't give up Noah…she loves you…you guys will find your way back to each other." He kept telling himself. He wasn't going to lose hope that they were supposed to be together. It was meant to be. They were always meant to be together.

* * *

Charlie walks up to Savannah. "Hey…"

She doesn't say anything.

"Are you ever going to talk to me?"

She shakes her head and walks away.

He hated the silent treatment.

* * *

Jason walks into his house to see his dad waiting on him.

"The least you could do was sneak back in the window."

"I was pretty sure you already knew I was gone." Jason sighed.

"What's gotten into you? You are not the kid that your mother and I raised."

"Did you expect me not to change after you ripped me away from the only place I ever knew as home? The house was all we had left of mom and you sold it and moved us to nowheresville North Carolina…just so you can be with the children you never really loved in the first place."

"That's not true…"

"It is true and you know it…You feel bad for always putting them second in your life so now you're putting me and Ellie second."

"I'm not putting you second. I thought Tree Hill would be a better place for you to grow up."

"Well you thought wrong…I hate it here."

"We're not leaving." Mick loved Tree Hill, and he knew Jason would eventually warm up to it.

"Fine, but I'm not going to make it easy for you dad." Jason glared at him and then stomped up the stairs.

"I'm not going to make it easy for you either young man…your grounded…" He yelled as Jason's door slammed.

* * *

Mia, Jake, and Max walk into their house. "Dada," Rosi runs for her dad.

"Hi Mr. Jagelski," the babysitter smiled at him.

"Hi Rayna…you can go now thanks for keeping her for me."

"No problem…Rosi is a little angel."

Jake paid her and she left.

"Guess what Rosi?"

"What dada?"

"Mia is moving in here with us." He was ecstatic.

"Yay," Rosi jumped into her arms. "Mommy…"

Mia's heart melted as did Jake's. They were both finally happy.

* * *

Mark and McKenzie walk up to her front door. Levi is fast asleep in the car.

"I had fun with you today McKenzie…I feel like I finally have someone that I can be honest with…I'm so glad that I don't have to hide Levi from you…most girls aren't cool with a teenage father, but you don't seem to mind."

"Nope…"

"Well thank you for that." He kisses her cheek in a very friendly kind of way. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Yeah…me too…" McKenzie smiled. Hopefully he wouldn't hate her for not telling him about Ally.

McKenzie walked into her house.

"Do you like that boy?"

"Dad…God…you scared me."

"Do you like him?"

"He's my friend."

"McKenzie I don't have a problem with you dating, but I have a feeling you are only hanging out with this boy because he has a son…and helping with his son makes you feel like you are a mom…which you are a mom in away…"

"I'm not a mom…I gave up that right before my daughter was born…and I am not hanging out with Mark because he has a kid…we're working on a project together, and we're friends…you know nothing about my life….so just stay the hell out of it…" She ran upstairs before he could yell at her.

Maybe he was outline. He needed to trust her to make the right decisions, but she hadn't proven to be very good at making good decisions in the past.

* * *

Summer is looking out the window at the police officer standing outside the door.

Chase walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her. "We're gonna be okay. It's just a precaution."

"What if we're not?"

"No what ifs okay…we can't live our lives on what ifs…and I refuse to be afraid of some meaningless threat….Nothing is going to happen to us." He kisses her cheek. She wasn't convinced.

* * *

Savannah is in her room. She looks at the number again. She finally picks up her phone and dials. "Yes I was wondering if I could speak to Drake Harper…he's a patient there…yes thank you…." She took a deep breath. She couldn't wait to hear his voice.

* * *

Charlie was sitting in his room something he was getting very good at. Lucas walked in. "Hey…"

"Have all the guest left?"

"Yeah your mom is cleaning up right now."

"Cool…"

"Charlie I love you." Lucas told him as he sat on the bed.

"I love you too dad."

"I probably should have talked to you about what happened at the school that night…I was just so mad at you because I am so afraid to lose you…to lose any of my kids…you guys are everything to me and that night three of my kids were put in danger."

"I know dad I'm sorry."

"When I heard that shot coming from that locker room it took me back to the day that Jimmy Edwards brought a gun into Tree Hill High, and I was also reminded of why he did what he did….he was being bullied…and I never want you to think that bullying someone is okay because it is so far away from being okay…"

"I know…I was jealous…"

"You were jealous…why were you jealous?"

"Savannah really liked him, and ever since we were little we've done everything together, and she started hanging out with him more…I thought if I didn't like him she wouldn't like him, but it didn't work that way…"

"No it usually doesn't."

"I just felt left out. Everybody has someone you know…I always had Savannah or you and you guys both have someone else now."

"What does that mean? Who do I have?"

"Riley," Charlie admitted. "He's your new son."

"Oh whoa hold on….I love Riley like he was my son, but Riley could never replace you Charlie…I'm sorry if I made you feel that way….I never meant to make you feel like that ever…."

"It's okay…"

Lucas touched his shoulder. "No it is not okay, and from now on you have to promise to talk to me about this kind of stuff…that's what I'm here for…I need to know if I'm hurting your feelings or making you feel left out because that has never been my intentions."

"Okay…"

"So can we agree that you made a mistake and you've served your punishment?"

"Really? I'm not grounded anymore."

"You are officially off the hook, but I'm keeping you on a short leash."

"Okay that's okay…I'll never screw up like that again….I promise…"

Lucas hugged him, but Charlie couldn't help but feel like he had made another huge mistake.

* * *

Peyton was downstairs cleaning up. She grabbed Riley's jacket off of the couch to put it in the closet. When she picked it up something fell out. She bent over slowly because she was pregnant after all…. "Oh my God…" She was holding a bag of drugs. She couldn't believe Riley was using drugs after all they had talked about with him.

"Hey," Riley walked in….

Peyton couldn't even speak her body was numb from the anger that filled it.

* * *

Breanne and Jamie walk up to their house. Jessica is waiting on them. "I got your text Jamie…I thought we could work on the song tonight."

Jamie looked at Breanne. "Please…it's almost finished."

"Sure go ahead…" Breanne knew Jamie would never leave her.

"Yay…Jamie you're the best." She hugs him.

* * *

Keith and Jacey are kissing on the couch. "Thank you…"

"For what?"

"For giving me the best day of my life…."

"I hope the rest of our days are as good as this one because if they are I'm going to die a happy man." Keith kisses her.

"I can't believe you just said that." Jacey looks at him. He looks confused. "You just like totally jinxed us."

"Nah…I think we'll be just fine." He kisses her again.

* * *

Jenny and Rob are standing in the Tree Hill Airport with the boys. "Goodbye Tree Hill…" Jenny said as she turned to walk on the plane. "I'll miss you."

* * *

**Okay so that's the end of the episode. **

**I'm not sure how long Jenny and Rob will be gone, but I didn't have any good stuff to write for them so they'll be back eventually. **

**SuperNaturallyCharming gets the award for figuring out my twist with Charlie. I loved how you said he wasn't stupid enough to take drugs and kill himself. **

**Here are some spoilers for the next episode: **

**Summer finds the perfect dress. **

**Spencer suffers and Lily panics. **

**Mark and Hunter hang out. **

**Someone from Clare's past comes back into her life revealing a major secret. **

**Jamie has big plans for Breanne. **

**Breanne can't get past her jealousy and she makes a huge mistake. **

**Keith and Jacey decorate the nursery. **

**Lucas is devastated.**

**Riley is pissed. **

**Nathan is shocked. **

**Okay so a lot happens next episode. I want to know if you guys want me to post the beginning of the next episode before I leave tomorrow or would you like me to wait until I get back so you can have each chapter back to back like always. Just let me know. **

**And thanks so much for the happy vacation wishes. I am so excited! **


	41. Ep9Ch1 There Goes My Life

**Episode 9 Chapter 1 There Goes My Life **

It was a brand new day in Tree Hill, and it was definitely going to prove to be a difficult one for the residents that occupied the very small town.

Peyton walked out of the bathroom. Lucas was sitting on the bed looking at the bag of drugs that Peyton found in Riley's jacket. "I thought you were going to throw those away."

"I'm just trying to figure out why he would betray us like this. Riley is a good kid. I know he is better than this." He shakes the bag.

"Obviously he is trying to test us." Peyton thought as she sat down next to him.

"I think he might be winning."

"No…we're the parents…we always win…" Peyton laughed. "I mean we did a whole lot of yelling and punishing…that's winning right?"

"Yeah but he never admitted that he did anything wrong. He's going to be grounded until he admits what he did." Lucas was positive about that.

Riley knocks on the door.

"Come in," Peyton told him.

"Hi," he walks in slowly. "Can we talk?"

"Are you going to admit that you brought drugs into our house again or are you going to keep denying it?"

"I don't know how you found those drugs in my jacket, but they aren't mine. I haven't done drugs since I moved in here…and I have only had drugs in this house that one time….you guys have to believe me." He pleaded with them. "I wouldn't lie about this."

"The bag fell out of your jacket…If they weren't yours how did they get into your jacket?"

"I don't know." He didn't understand any of this. "Maybe someone planted them or something."

"No," Lucas stood up. "I'm sorry Riley but that isn't going to cut it."

"Ah," he sighed loudly.

"Hey watch it." Lucas warned him. "Your life now consists of school, basketball practice, and home."

"So basically I have no life."

"Yes that's pretty much it….and if we find anymore drugs in this house you will go to rehab so fast your head will spin." Peyton warned him.

"How long am I under house arrest?"

"Until you admit what you did or we feel you've served a long enough sentence…which ever one comes first."

"Well I'm not admitting to anything because I didn't do anything wrong." Riley yelled at them before walking out of the room.

"Well then I guess you are grounded forever." Lucas yelled at him.

Peyton touched his shoulder. She didn't know what they were going to do with Riley.

* * *

Jamie wakes up and smiles until he realizes that he didn't fall asleep next to Breanne. He realizes that he fell asleep on the couch in the studio and the hand touching him is Jessica's. "Oh God," he jumps up.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"You aren't my girlfriend."

"I know. We must have fallen asleep last night."

"Oh God…Breanne is going to kill me." He was freaking out.

"Jamie chill out…" Jessica laughed. "Breanne will understand. We'll just tell her that we were tired and we decided to take a break and we ended up falling asleep on the couch."

"No…no…Breanne will not understand…I'm a dead man."

* * *

Breanne walks into the community center talking on her phone. "Jamie…it is me again…I guess you were way too busy to come home last night…please call me…"

"Boyfriend trouble," Bruce smiled.

"It's nothing I can't handle."

"Oh well just so you know Jessica called in and said that she was going to be really late for work…She said she had a real wild night last night…didn't get any sleep…" Bruce knew that he was driving Breanne crazy. "Maybe her and Jamie were partying together."

"Shut up okay…Jamie wouldn't cheat on me. He loves me."

"Yeah…that's what they all say." Bruce walks off.

Breanne sat down at her desk. Maybe Bruce was right. Maybe Jamie and Jessica were together. Maybe trying to keep Jamie by getting him to adopt Carter wasn't going to work the way she thought it would.

* * *

Charlie walks downstairs to see Savannah is eating cereal. Lucy and Natalie are sitting on the couch watching cartoons.

"Hey," he sits next to Savannah.

She stands up and walks into the kitchen to put her bowl in the sink.

"Come on Vanna please talk to me."

"I don't want to talk to someone that is a complete and total ass had."

"Hey," Peyton walked down the stairs. "Watch your language young lady."

"Sorry mom…"

"I really wish the two of you would stop fighting."

"I don't want to fight with her." Charlie told his mom. "But she wants to fight with me."

"Only because you are the one that should be in that mental hospital…not Drake…unlike you he is a good person."

"Charlie made a mistake Savannah, but you need to forgive him."

Savannah didn't say anything.

"What's going on down here?" Lucas said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing…I'm going to the car." Charlie felt defeated and walked out of the house.

Lucas just looked at Savannah.

"So I was wondering if I could go visit Drake? His parents are going to Charlotte tomorrow, and they said that I could go with them."

"Absolutely not," Peyton spoke first. "We don't want you to see him anymore. He tried to kill you."

"He only did what he did because of Charlie. It is all Charlie's fault."

"He's unstable, and you are not allowed to see him." Lucas told her.

"You guys can't stop me."

"Oh we sure and the hell can." Lucas yelled at her.

"I hate you…" She grabbed her bag and stormed out of the house.

"Wow," Lucas leaned against the counter.

"That was our first I hate you from her." Peyton leaned against him.

"Yeah…it stung a little worse than all the others did." Lucas thought.

"We knew it would happen one day. It always does."

"I know but it doesn't make it hurt any less…maybe….we should…"

"No…" Peyton stopped his thought. "We can't Lucas. We have to protect her, and that boy is bad news."

"Okay…" Lucas sighed. "I better get them to school. I've got that doctor's appointment today."

"It's just a checkup right?"

"Yeah…No big deal." He kisses her. "I love you Peyton Scott."

"You better." She kisses him again.

* * *

"Mommy," Drew smiles. "The police people are still here."

"Yeah I know." She walks into the kitchen. "They are going to be here for a few more days."

"I want them to stay forever. They are pretty cool."

"We won't need them much longer buddy." Chase picks him up. "They are just here for a little while."

"Oh man…." Drew jumped down.

Chase walked over to Summer and kisses her.

"I haven't been able to sleep."

"Sweetheart I promise you that everything is going to be okay…it's just precaution."

"Well I hate it…I don't think you should go to work anymore."

He shakes his head. "I'm not going to stop going to work. I'm just protecting you and Drew…That's my job."

Summer sighed. Why did his job have to be so dangerous? It wasn't fair.

* * *

Spencer walks out of the bathroom. He has been throwing up all morning. "Baby, are you okay?" She feels his head. "You don't feel like you have a fever."

"I'm okay…I must have eaten something that didn't agree with me." He had been feeling like this for a few days. And it only seemed to getting worse.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital."

"No," he shook his head. "You are going to go shopping with Summer and help her pick out the perfect wedding dress."

"Spencer…"

"No…please…I'm just going to rest…I'll be fine…You need this day with our best friend…and besides my mom is really happy about getting to keep Ansley and Scott."

"Yeah…okay…but you call me if you need me…okay…" She kisses his forehead.

"I promise I will." He felt the urge to throw up again and he ran into the bathroom. Lily was really worried about him.

* * *

Mark and McKenzie walk into school together. "Thanks for giving me a ride." She smiled.

"I was in the neighborhood." He laughed. He looked at his watch. "Oh crap I've got to go to the computer lab and print something off…I'll see you in class."

"Okay sure…." McKenzie was really beginning to like him.

But they were only friends.

Mark walked around the corner and bumped into Hunter. "Oh sorry man…" He was holding Ally.

"Is that your sister?"

"No…this is Ally….my daughter…" Hunter told him.

"Wow you have a kid in high school."

"Yeah….well Ally's babysitter was running late, and I just brought her with me….She won't be here very long…"

"No….You actually have a kid…you don't see a whole lot of high school dads…"

"I'm one of the few…and I'm a single dad too so…"

"Yeah me too…"

"You have a kid?"

"Yeah….I have a son."

"I'm Hunter Scott by the way." They shake hands.

"Mark…it is really nice to meet you."

McKenzie walks around the corner to see them talking to each other. "Oh no…" she spoke in a whisper.

* * *

Clare walks to her car. She was running a little late for school.

"Hey…"

She turns around to see a tall, blonde guy standing in front of her. "Smith…oh my God what are you doing here?"

"I came to see the girl that I love." He pulls her into a kiss.

* * *

Jeremy walks into Summer's house. "So would you like to explain why there is a police person standing outside your door?"

"Someone threatened Chase…They aren't sure who it was, and this is just precaution…." Summer said it in hopes that she would believe it herself.

"Should I be worried about you and Drew?"

"No," Summer smiled. "We're fine. I promise. Chase has everything under control."

"You would tell me if everything wasn't okay."

"Yes…you have nothing to worry about…"

"Daddy," Drew walks out of his bedroom and runs into Jeremy's arms.

"There's my man…." He hugs him.

"What are we going to do today daddy?"

"We're going to meet a man named Collin…" Jeremy looked at Summer. He was nervous about his decision but he felt like he was making the right one for his son. He couldn't hate his dad forever.

* * *

Riley is about to walk into school when Millie runs up to him. "Hey…how's it going?"

"I'm pissed, I'm grounded, and according to Peyton and Lucas I'm a druggy."

"Oh baby I'm sorry…do you have any idea who would want to do this to you?"

"Yeah…I know exactly who did this…and they are going to pay." Riley was very mad, and he wasn't going to let the person that did this to him get away with it.

* * *

Spencer is in his bathroom holding his head. He wipes blood away from his mouth. Things were definitely not getting better.

* * *

**Okay so I'm back. Yay! I had a great time, but I am glad to be back. I've missed writing. I tried to post yesterday but I was so tired. I was in a car for ten hours yesterday, and I was still feeling a little sick from being on a cruise. But it was a great time. **

**Thanks so much for wishing me happy and good vacation. I really appreciate you guys so much. **

**So I have to say that the next few episodes were the hardest for me to write and the most dramatic I think I have ever written. I've done some pretty crazy things with this story, but I think the next three to four episodes really have some great drama. I want to start off by saying I am not a doctor. I do not really know anything about medicine. So there will be things in the story that are probably not right. So if you are big on medicine just please forgive me. I watch Grey's every thursday but I still know nothing. But I think you guys will get the main idea and that's all that really matters. **

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. You guys really are amazing. This story would be nothing without you guys. And I'm going to continue to write until you guys get sick of me. So here is a special thanks to those whoe reviewed the last episode: **

**Christopher's Mommy: Thanks for the vacation wishes. And it really is okay that you haven't reviewed. I missed you, but I'm just glad you still get to read them when I update. Kids can be a handful I know. I think you are going to love this episode. And you really do have to love babies. I know that i do. **

**SuperNaturallyCharming: So I have to tell you I almost posted this chapter before I left but when I saw I didn't get a review from you I decided to wait because I thought that was your way of telling me to wait. But I have to admit I'm glad I waited. I like you guys to have the whole episode together without much wait. I know I hate waiting for stories I like to read. So love your reviews as always. They never fail to make me smile. **

**Peyt Fan Forever: Yay! I'm so excited that you are enjoying the series. I love to get new reviewers and new readers. Alot of people read the story and never review so thank you so much for reviewing and letting me know that people are still enjoying the story. And I'm glad you love it. I hope I continue to impress you. **

**Rockie Writer: I always love your reviews. Things are definitely heating up now. I promise. **

**Saints and Sailors: Thanks so much...More drama to come. **

**SecretLives10: Yay! I love new reviewers. I'm glad you like the story. I love to hear that I keep people guessing. I never want my story to be predictable and boring. So thanks again. I can't wait to read more of your thoughts. **

**A Amanda A: Thanks for always reviewing. You really are a great reviewer. **

**Lukeandlorelaidanes: Okay so first I have to tell you that you have reviewed so much that I finally learned how to spell your username without having to look at it. I'm so proud. That means you are an awesome reviewer. And that makes me very happy. And I'm really glad it brightens up your day because your reviews brighten up mine. **

**chan2014: Thanks for reviewing. I love that you love the story. I was surprised to hear that you feel bad for Charlie. But I guess in a way so do I. I hope you enjoy this episode as much as i enjoyed writing it. **

**If I left anyone off I'm sorry. I'm so tired. Just tell me. And I'll write an extra long thank you just for you in the next chapter. **

**So this is a really big episode and I hope you guys let me know what you think about it. **

**Thanks again!**

**AND IT IS SO GOOD TO BE BACK. AND CAN'T WAIT TO READ WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!**


	42. Ep9Ch2 There Goes My Life

**Episode 9 Chapter 2 There Goes My Life **

Keith and Jacey are lying in bed together. "So this is the best honeymoon in the world." Jacey snuggles closer to him. "We haven't been out of this bed since we got married."

"That's what a honeymoon is all about. We don't have to go to some exotic location to do what you are supposed to do on a honeymoon."

"Yeah well all we did is kiss and cuddle considering I'm humongous and pregnant." Jacey smiled. She liked being pregnant with Keith's babies.

"You are absolutely beautiful and I am so lucky that I get to call you my wife." Keith kissed her forehead. "And I am so happy that I took the week off….I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here with you Mrs. Scott."

Jacey kisses him and then stands up from the bed. "I have a brilliant idea."

"I thought kissing was a brilliant idea." Keith laughed.

* * *

Jamie walks into Breanne's work. "Hi," he hands her a dozen red roses. "I am so sorry that I didn't call you last night."

"It's okay." She lied. "The roses are a nice touch though." She kissed him. His kiss felt different. He was cheating on her. She could feel it.

"I thought you would like it. I'm gonna make last night up to you. I have big plans for us this weekend."

"Okay…"

"And I was hoping to cook you dinner tonight."

"Actually I can't. I'm working late." She lied.

"With Bruce?"

"Yeah…I know it's last minute but he needs my help with some stuff. I hope that's okay."

"Yeah…that's fine…I think I'm going to enjoy a guy's night with my son." He smiled. "I know the adoption isn't final yet but I like the sound of that."

"I do too." She kissed him again. "Okay so you better go….I'm really busy."

"Okay…I'll keep the bed warm for you tonight."

"Okay…" She watched him leave. She couldn't believe he was having an affair.

* * *

Jessica and Bruce are in the back of the community center. "So that was a nice touch…you spending the night with him."

"It's strictly business."

"I don't want Breanne to know that…you make it seem like it is so much more…"

"Bruce…Jamie and Breanne love each other…you can't get in the way of that…"

"No but Breanne sure in the hell thinks that you are…you better keep up the good work."

Jessica wasn't trying to interfere. She didn't have feelings for Jamie.

* * *

Lucas is in the gym with the boys. "So I'm glad I could get you guys out of early morning study hall…we're having practice now because I have an appointment in a few hours….so let's scrimmage…you guys know your teams."

Riley walked past Jason and pushed him. "What the hell was that for?"

"You know exactly what it was for."

"Why don't you enlighten me?"

"You planted those drugs on me you bastard." Riley pushes him to the ground. Jason gets up punching.

"HEY!!!!!!!!CUT IT OUT!!!!!!!!!!" Lucas screams at them as two guys from the team help pull them apart.

* * *

Mark and Hunter are hanging out in the hall. "You know I was thinking we should get our kids together for a play date or something."

"Mine is only ten months old."

"I kind of meant we could hang out. I've never met anyone my age that has a kid."

"Me either," Hunter chuckles… "We should definitely hang out."

"Great…Levi loves the park."

"So does Ally…"

Mark and Hunter are still making small talk when McKenzie rounds the corner to see them talking. She knew she was going to have to tell Mark the truth.

* * *

"Savannah," Hannah calls out for her.

"Hey Hannah…Corey…" Savannah sees them both.

"How are you doing?"

"Oh I'm perfect." Savannah smiled. "I'm glad you guys are here. I need to talk to you about something."

"What's up?" Corey smiled.

"If either one of you ever talk to Charlie again you will be considered uncool, and you can kiss your popularity goodbye."

"Charlie's popular Savannah…"

"No," she shook her head. "Not anymore…I'm the most popular girl in our class therefore I get to say who is and who is not popular…and Charlie is no longer on that list." Savannah smiled deviously.

"But…"

"No buts…Like you said I should embrace my popularity, and that is exactly what I am going to do from now on…So don't make me knock you off the popularity list…because I will.." Savannah closes her locker and walks away.

* * *

Peyton is at the art studio working on her latest drawing. "Hey," Noah said as he walked in. "Do you have a minute?"

"Sure," Peyton didn't really know what to think about him. Elizabeth was mad at him so maybe she was supposed to be too.

"Thanks I…I've tried calling Elizabeth. I've sent her a thousand messages, but I never get any response. Is she okay?"

"Elizabeth is fine….she misses you though."

"Why won't she call me back?"

Peyton sighs, "I guess she just needs sometime."

"I love her, and I was an idiot…I need your help."

"How?"

"I have an idea, but I'm really going to need you."

"Do you really love my daughter?"

"With all my heart…"

Peyton smiled, "Then I'm in."

* * *

Summer is in the COB dressing room.

"Does she like it?" Elizabeth asks. She had started working at COB again, and was helping Jacey design clothes again.

"I don't know." Lily laughed. "Summer, are you going to come out here or not?"

Summer walks out. "Do you guys think Chase will like this?"

"Hubba, Hubba…" Lily laughs. "He's going to love it."

Elizabeth had designed the perfect dress for Summer. It made her look like a Greek Goddess.

"Are you sure? Because I feel like it is the perfect dress."

"You're right it is the perfect dress." Lily told her. "Elizabeth you are a genius."

"Jacey helped me…She has really taught me everything that I know…Chase is going to love you in this dress Summer…You guys are going to have the perfect life together."

Summer touches the dress, "Yeah I sure hope you're right." She just kept getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach about it. And she didn't really know why.

* * *

Jeremy walks into the park with Drew. "Collin…"

Collin turns around to see his grandson. "Wow…"

"This is Drew…Drew this is your grandpa." It felt weird saying it, but it was the truth. Collin was his grandfather.

Drew hugs him.

"This is the best feeling in the world…Thank you for this…"

"It's for him." Jeremy knew he was doing the right thing for his son.

* * *

Riley and Jason are sitting in Lucas' office. "What the hell were you thinking?" He looked at Riley.

"He planted those drugs…I know he did."

"I didn't do anything." Jason rolled his eyes. "I'm an innocent bystander."

"Jason you can go…Riley you stay."

Jason glared at Riley and then left.

"I'm sorry…I really thought that he did it."

"Riley, why won't you just admit that you made a mistake when you bought the drugs…your punishment would be a lot less if you would just tell the truth."

"Because…I didn't buy those drugs…You and Peyton changed me…I'm not that guy anymore…I wouldn't do that…If Nathan thought I was doing drugs I wouldn't be allowed to see Millie and I wouldn't jeopardize that…I care about her, and I don't want her taken away from me."

Lucas didn't know what to say. "You need to get to class."

"Yeah…"

"Riley…"

"Yes sir Coach." He spoke coldly.

"You owe me thirty suicides for the fight you started today."

"Yes sir Coach…"He sighs and walks out of his office.

Lucas had a feeling that Riley might actually be telling the truth, but who would plant drugs in his jacket.

Lucas remembers a conversation he had with Charlie.

"_What does that mean? Who do I have?" _

"_Riley," Charlie admitted. "He's your new son." _

"_Oh whoa hold on….I love Riley like he was my son, but Riley could never replace you Charlie…I'm sorry if I made you feel that way….I never meant to make you feel like that ever…." _

"Oh no…" Lucas hoped he was wrong.

* * *

Riley runs into Charlie.

"Riley, are you okay?"

"No I am being treated like a common criminal and I didn't do a damn thing wrong…It isn't fair." Riley walks off.

Charlie knew this was all his fault.

* * *

Clare and Smith are at the park. "What are you doing here Smith?"

"I came to see you. I missed you." He strokes her hair.

"Stop…okay just stop it…You can't be here…You should be home with your wife."

"We got a divorce."

"What?"

"I made a mistake Clare. I want to be with you. I love you."

"I don't understand…you told me that you never wanted to be with me…that what we had was a mistake…" Her voice began to break. "Why would you leave her now?"

"I want to help you raise our baby. Was it a girl? I always wanted a little girl…I want her to know that her daddy loves her…I'm sorry I wasn't there for you or the baby...Did you tell her about me?"

"I don't…um…" Clare was now crying. This was a little too much for her to handle.

"Where is our baby?"

"I never had the baby. I had an abortion Smith…I couldn't do it without you."

Smith looks shocked. How could she have an abortion?

* * *

Nathan walks into his office. "Mr. Scott this came for you." Nathan's secretary hands him an envelope.

Nathan walks into his office and opens it. "Damn it….Brooke…" He threw the papers on his desk. "A divorce…" He couldn't believe it. He never thought it would come to this.

Brooke had sent him divorce papers.

* * *

Spencer walks slowly into the bedroom to get his phone. His head felt like it was about to explode and he could barely breathe. "Lil…" Before he could get to the phone he collapsed and his body started shaking. He was having a seizure.

* * *

**Okay so I just want to say that the stuff going on with Clare is from her past. I've never really went into her past just that she was adopted by Andy and Michelle. So honestly we know nothing about her, but it is okay because now you are going to see a whole new side to her, and it brings in a lot of drama. **

**Were you guys expecting that from her? I thought it was a nice little twist. And I think if I would have been the reader i would have been like oh my goodness what in the world i never saw that coming...**

**So let me know what you thought? You guys are amazing. i thought I would throw that out there. **


	43. Ep9Ch3 There Goes My Life

**Episode 9 Chapter 3 There Goes My Life **

"You killed our child." Smith sits down on the park bench.

"No…I…"

"An abortion is murder," he yells at her.

"No…I had to do it. You…you left me…you said you had to stay with your wife…and now…and now your telling me that you left her…I don't understand."

"Amy and I were too young when we got married. You shouldn't get married when you are eighteen years old. That's just crazy and now three years later we…I just realized that I didn't want to be with her. I want to be with you." He touches her face. "I love you, and I wanted to help you raise our child."

"Well you're a little late for that…I had an abortion because of you. It is your fault. So you can't blame me, and you can't be here now. I'm happy. I have a great life…so just go back to your wife." She starts to walk away from him but he grabs her and pulls her closer to him.

"I can't do that. I won't leave you this time." He leans in and kisses her again.

* * *

Lily and Summer walk out of COB. "Do you want to go get some lunch?"

Lily makes a face.

"Or not…"

"I would love to get something to eat with you Sum but my husband wasn't feeling well this morning, and I really want to go home and pamper him and make him feel better."

Summer smiles, "Go ahead and tell Spencer I hope he feels better."

"Thanks Summer…and you are going to look absolutely drop dead gorgeous in that kick ass dress."

Summer hugs her. "Thanks Lily…I love you ya know…"

"Yeah….I love you too…"

* * *

Collin is pushing Drew on the swing. Jeremy is watching from afar. Drew looked happy and so did Collin. Maybe it was time for him to let the past go and move on and look ahead at the future.

* * *

Jacey is watching as Keith puts together the cradle. "You are doing such a good job baby."

"You know this was a really good idea." Keith smiles, "Our kids are going to have a kick ass room and kick ass names and…"

"Kick ass parents….who do not say kick ass in front of them." Jacey laughed as she pulled her husband into a kiss.

* * *

Jamie walks into Nathan's office. "Dad…" He can't stop smiling.

"Hey James," Nathan smiled. He tried to be as happy as he possibly could be. He didn't want Jamie to know that Brooke wanted a divorce.

"Do you have some time?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"I wanted you to be the first to know. I'm going to propose to Breanne."

"Wow…" Nathan was happy for his son.

"Yeah I'm pretty excited about it. I want everything to be perfect. That's why I was wondering if I could propose to her with the ring that you gave mom when you renewed your vows on your tenth anniversary." Jamie really wanted that ring. It meant a lot to him.

Nathan walks over to his safe and opens it. He pulls out the ring box. "I've been saving it for you ever since your mom's death. I knew that you would find the woman that you were supposed to spend the rest of your life with one day, and I knew that she would deserve this ring."

"I can't believe you've been saving it for me here."

"Yeah well I keep a lot of your mom's stuff here. I feel like it is safer here for some reason." He hands Jamie the box.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Jamie I definitely want you to have this. Your mom would want you to have it."

"Thanks dad…"

"I am so proud of you. Your mom would be too." He hugs him. "You and Breanne are going to have a wonderful life together."

"I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with her…She means everything to me…and I know she wants the same things that I want…I'm going to have everything with her and Carter…"

* * *

"Hey beautiful," Bruce sits next to Breanne at work.

"Bruce I'm not in the mood. Can you just please leave me alone?"

"Is Jamie getting on your nerves?"

"You know what that's none of your business." Breanne was beginning to become frustrated with him.

"Why don't we get some drinks tonight?"

"Um…"

"Come on Breanne…I'm sure I can find away to take your mind off of your problems."

"You know I told Jamie I was working late so why don't you bring it here…That way I wouldn't technically be lying."

"You are a very smart woman." Bruce smiled. "I'll bring everything to you. We're going to have a really good night."

"Yeah…"

* * *

Charlie walks up to Corey and Hannah. "Hey guys…"

Hannah and Corey both share looks and then walk away from Charlie.

Charlie was confused. They were supposed to be his friends.

* * *

Lucas is waiting patiently in the doctor's office.

The door opens and Lucas smiles. He was ready to go home. He needed to talk to Charlie and Riley.

"Hey Lucas," his doctor looked at him. He had a look of despair on his face. "It's not good."

Lucas didn't want to hear what he had to say next. Fear filled his body.

* * *

Mark catches up with McKenzie. "Hey so I'm planning on taking Levi to the park. Do you want to come?"

"You know I've got some homework to do, but you have fun."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…I've got a ton of things to do." McKenzie lied. She just really didn't want to go to the park with him. She had to figure out away to tell him that she had a daughter.

* * *

Hunter tries calling Clare. He gets her voicemail. "Hey babe so I've tried to call you like all day. Could you please call me back? I'm worried about you. I hope you're not sick." Hunter hung up the phone and then turned around to see Andy standing behind him.

"You were at school today?" He was a little surprised.

"Yes sir…"

"So you have no idea where my daughter was?"

"Maybe she's sick."

"Well if she is sick she isn't at home." Andy wasn't happy.

Hunter really wished that he knew where she was because he was pretty sure she was going to get it if she didn't have a good excuse for skipping school.

* * *

"You can't kiss me like that. I have a boyfriend." Clare pulled away from him.

"I'm not going anywhere." He caressed her face. "I made a mistake when I left you before. I'm not going to leave you again."

"It would be best if you left me. I needed you when I was pregnant with your child….I don't need you anymore…." Clare started to walk off but then she turned back around. "Just leave…you've always been so good at it."

* * *

Peyton calls Elizabeth. "Hey honey I was hoping you could meet me at your apartment."

"Why?" Elizabeth didn't want to go to her apartment.

"Well," Peyton hated lying to her daughter. "Your dad and I were talking and we think that you should move in with us. It doesn't seem like you and Noah are going to get back together." She glanced over at Noah. He hoped that this was going to work.

"Um," Elizabeth didn't want that to be true. "Okay…I'll see you there then in a little while."

"Okay great sweetie…" Peyton hangs up the phone and turns to Noah. "If you hurt her ever again I will break your neck." Peyton smiled and walked away.

Noah definitely believed her.

* * *

Charlie and Riley walk into the house. "I guess I'm going to my room considering I'm grounded…You know I was so sure that Jason planted those drugs in my bag….I…"

"It was me." Charlie couldn't help himself and he admitted the truth.

"What?" Riley was outraged.

"I thought you were taking my place in this family. I felt like they loved you more."

"So you bought drugs and planted them in my bag…That's criminal."

"I know. I'm sorry…I know I shouldn't have done it…I'll confess to mom and dad. I just…I just wanted to be loved again." Charlie starts crying.

Riley pulls him into a hug even though he was still mad at him.

* * *

Savannah gets into the car with Mr. and Mrs. Harper, Drake's parents. "Hi Savannah," Sue Harper smiled. "We're so glad your parents agreed to let you come with us. We decided we wanted to see him before the weekend."

"Yeah they think that it would do Drake some good for him to see me." Savannah lied. She needed to see Drake and make sure he was okay. She didn't care what her parents thought.

* * *

Lily walks into her house. "Spencer," she calls out for him. "Baby…I got you some soup. Are you okay?" She pulls the soup out of the bag. "I brought you some soup. The best in town." She starts to walk into the bedroom. "It should make you feel all…." She stops speaking when she sees her husband lying on the floor unconsciously. "SPENCER!!!!"

* * *

**Okay so things aren't looking good for Spencer. **

**Let me know what you think, and I'll try to post tomorrow. **


	44. Ep9Ch4 There Goes My Life

**Episode 9 Chapter 4 There Goes My Life**

"Hey," Peyton said as she walked into Nathan's office. "I got your message. What's wrong?"

Nathan just looked at her and looked at the papers and then slid them to her.

"What is this?" Peyton read on. "Oh my gosh Brooke wants a divorce." Peyton couldn't believe it.

"Yeah," Nathan shook his head. "I can't believe she is doing this to me. Peyton we're supposed to be together. I know that with all my heart. I don't understand why she thinks otherwise."

"Maybe you should call her and just talk."

"That's just it. We did talk the other day, but I guess it isn't enough…I can't believe she's throwing our marriage away like this."

"What are you going to do?"

"I guess I'm going to do what Brooke wants me to do…I'm going to sign the papers."

"Nathan…"

"I know you and Lucas went through a divorce and you were able to find each other again, but I think that Brooke and I are so lost that we can't be found again." He was beginning to believe that more and more each day. Maybe their marriage was really over.

* * *

"You don't have to worry about anything." Riley told Charlie. "I'll tell your dad that the drugs were mine."

"You don't have to do that."

"Yeah I do Charlie. I feel like you're my brother Charlie, and being in this family has taught me that you do whatever you can for your family…"

"Thanks…"

Charlie hugs Riley. "I promise I'll never do anything like that ever again. I know it was stupid."

"Yeah it was, but I've done some stupid things in my life before too." Riley heard Lucas' car pull into the drive way. "You go upstairs. I'll talk to your dad."

Charlie nodded and walked upstairs. Riley walked over to the couch and sat down.

Lucas walked into the house.

"Oh hey Lucas I need to…"

"Where's Peyton?"

"I don't know. Listen…"

Lucas seemed like a mess. "What?"

"I was just going to tell you that the drugs were mine. I'm sorry for lying to you guys…But I wasn't going to take them."

"Hmm…" Lucas had already figured out that it was Charlie.

"So…I'm just going to go to my room." Riley walked away.

"Riley," Lucas called for him. "I know the truth."

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"It's no big deal Lucas. It was just a stupid mistake."

"Charlie needs to be punished."

"No," Riley shook his head. "Charlie knows what he did was wrong. It was a mistake."

Lucas shook his head. "You know what I'm not in the best mood so this time I'll let it slide…You're not grounded anymore by the way."

"Thanks…"

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I should have believed you."

"It's okay…I don't know if I would have believed me either."

Riley walked upstairs, and Lucas tried to call Peyton but she didn't answer. It was very important that he speak with her immediately.

* * *

Savannah is sitting in the waiting room at the hospital. She is waiting to see Drake. His mom walks in. "He's ready to see you."

"Thanks…" She walked slowly to the room his mom had pointed too. She walked in and saw him sitting alone. He looked so fragile and alone, but he still looked like the boy that she knew she loved. "Drake…."

"Savannah," he was so happy to see her. "My dad said you were here but I almost didn't believe him."

"I've missed you."

"I thought you might hate me."

She shook her head, "I could never hate you. You're my best friend."

"I shot your brother."

"And he's doing just fine. It wasn't your fault." She reached for his hand. "Everything is going to be okay."

He hoped that she was right.

* * *

Peyton gets into her car and sees that she has missed calls from Lucas. "Oh wow…" She goes to call him when her phone starts ringing. "Hello…Hi…No Savannah should be at dance practice…She never made it…She had already left school when you went to pick her up…Yes thank you for calling." Peyton hung up the phone. She was pissed and worried about her daughter.

* * *

Keith has painted the nursery. "Wow honey this looks pretty awesome."

"Do you think Sawyer and Jones are going to like it?"

"I think our sons are going to love it. And I think they are going to love their daddy just as much as I love my husband." Jacey pulls Keith into a romantic kiss.

* * *

Hunter walks into the park with Ally.

Mark walks into the park with Levi. "Hey man…"

"Oh hey…Ally I'd like you to meet Mr. Mark."

"Da," Ally looked at Hunter.

"And Levi I'd like you to meet Mr. Hunter and little miss Ally."

"Daddy…play…daddy…"

"Okay monster man." He sat Levi down and handed him a ball. "Here you can play with this."

Levi took the ball and started bouncing it.

Hunter sat a sleepy Ally in her stroller. "She's so tired."

"Yeah…it is kind of late. This was probably a bad idea."

"No…I'm actually glad that I have someone to talk to about this single dad stuff…It's kind of hard."

"Yeah no kidding….I never imagined that it would be this hard, but you know I wouldn't change it for anything in the world." Mark told him.

"Yeah me either…sometimes for Ally I wish that her mom was in her life…I know she's going to need a mom, but I have a great girlfriend and she's going to be an amazing mom to Ally…At least I hope so."

"Did Ally's mom die?"

Hunter shook his head, "No Ally's mom goes to school with us. She just didn't want to be a mom so she gave up Ally."

"She goes to school with us?" Mark couldn't believe that a mother would just give up her child like that.

"Yeah I think I've seen you with her…It's McKenzie…"

Mark couldn't believe it. McKenzie was a mother.

* * *

Clare walks into her house. "Where have you been?" Andy greeted her.

She knew he was going to be mad at her for not being at school.

"I…"

"Clare…"

Clare tried to speak but she couldn't. All she could do was cry.

"Clare, what happened?"

She couldn't speak. Andy took her in his arms. She knew she was going to have to tell him the truth.

* * *

Summer is staring at her dress when she hears Drew and Jeremy come into the house. "Mommy," Drew runs into the bedroom. "Whoa mommy…pretty…"

Jeremy stands at the door looking at the dress.

"Well thank you my precious man." She gives him a kiss. "Did you have a good day?"

"A really good day…" Drew smiled. "Can I go pay?"

"Yeah go ahead."

Drew ran out of the room.

"He's right…that dress is beautiful."

"Thanks…" She smiled, "I always wanted a dress like this."

"Yeah…you didn't exactly get to wear something like that to your last wedding."

"Jeremy…"

"Summer…don't worry about being happy…I'm happy that you are happy…You deserve to be happy." Jeremy walked a little closer to her. "I screwed up with us, but you never did anything wrong. You were the perfect wife, and you are now the perfect mother, and Chase is one lucky guy."

"Thank you…Jeremy you gave me a great couple of years, and I wouldn't be who I am if it wasn't for you…So thank you…besides you gave me Drew, and he is my whole world." Summer hugs him. Jeremy knew that it was finally over.

* * *

Lily is at the hospital. She is pacing back and forth.

Michelle runs into the hospital. "Lily…"

"Michelle," Lily is a mess. "I um…I don't know what to do."

"Where's Spencer?"

"He's…the doctor is running some test…He was just…oh my God…he was…he said he was going to be okay…I shouldn't have left him…oh my God…he's gonna…"

Michelle takes Lily in her arms.

"He's got to be okay…God…just please….he's got to be okay."

* * *

Elizabeth walks into her apartment with Emma. She can't believe her eyes when she sees rose petals lying all over the floor.

Noah comes out of the back room.

"Noah, what is all of this?"

"This…I'm sorry…I was a complete idiot." Noah let's out a breathy sigh.

"Noah…."

"No please…please let me finish…"

"Okay…."

"I love you so much Elizabeth Scott. I think I love you more than you could possibly ever know. And this month without you has been hell…I've missed you and Emma so much, and I've been such an asswhole…I was wrong…"

"Noah…"

"I was wrong for proposing to you the way that I did, but I wasn't wrong for proposing." He takes a deep breath and bends down on one knee.

Elizabeth can't believe it.

"I have loved you since the moment I started tutoring you and you were in love with a comatose guy…" He smiles, "But I knew then that we were supposed to be together forever, and I know that we have some things to work out…"

"Yeah Jared…" She told him.

"If you want Jared out of jail then I'll help you get him out."

"What?"

"I hate him for what he did to you, but if you can forgive him then so should I. I have to let all my anger go so that I can be a good father to our little girl." He glances over at Emma. "I don't care about Jared, but I do care about you and Emma…The two of you mean everything to me, and I am determined to be the man that you deserve. I want to be worthy of your love…because I am never going to stop loving you."

Elizabeth didn't know what to say.

"So Elizabeth Anna Scott, will you do the honors of being my wife because you are already my whole life."

Elizabeth just stood there not saying anything.

* * *

Peyton walks into the house. Lucas stands up from the couch. "Thank God you are here…I have something I have to tell you."

"Yeah me too…You're daughter is missing."

"Which one?"

"Savannah…she didn't show up to dance practice, and she isn't answering her cell phone…I'm so upset right now…I have no idea where she is." Peyton was a mess.

Lucas' phone rings. "It's Savannah…"

"Oh thank God…" Peyton was relieved but she was still pissed. Savannah was going to get it.

* * *

Jamie and Carter walk into their house. "Okay buddy we are totally going to have a guys night."

"But what about mommy…she likes guy night like us."

"Yeah well mommy is busy at work, but I promise that we will have a billion guy nights…because we are going to be a family forever…"

"Yay…I love you daddy…" Carter gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too son…" Jamie hugs his little boy. Carter and Breanne meant the world to him. They were his life.

* * *

Breanne walks into the back of the community center. Bruce has made them a picnic dinner. "What is all this?"

"It's dinner. I know you are probably hungry."

"Bruce…you can't do this."

"We're not doing anything. It is just dinner…and maybe a little booze." He shows her the wine he has. "Come on…you know you don't want to say no."

"Okay fine…but it is just dinner." Breanne knew she was making a mistake.

* * *

Lily and Michelle are waiting in the waiting room. The doctor walks in. "Mrs. Roberts…" He walks towards Lily and Michelle.

"Dr. Shallman…how's my husband?"

He looks down and then back at the two women. "We're waiting for the test results, but I'm almost positive that your husband has a brain tumor."

Lily can't keep her balance and she falls back into her chair. He was wrong. He had to be wrong. Spencer couldn't be that sick. She didn't believe him.

* * *

**Okay so I don't know if I have said this before but I'm not a medical person. So please forgive me if none of my stuff matches up medically. It is just what I want to happen in my story so we can just pretend like how I write it is right. I try to stray away from having too many conversations about exactly what is wrong. Okay so I'm going to stop babbling because i'm pretty sure i've said all of this before. **

**So let me know what you think. I can't wait to read. I know some of you are going to be upset and worried. But just remember I always have a plan. **


	45. Ep9Ch5 There Goes My Life

**Episode 9 Chapter 5 There Goes My Life **

Mark knocks on McKenzie's door. She answers. "Hey, what…."

He cuts her off, "You lied to me."

McKenzie knew exactly what he was talking about.

"You should have told me that you had a daughter."

"Hunter told you."

"Yeah he did, but you should have." Mark shook his head, "I am not going to let you use my son to make yourself feel better." He yelled at her. "Stay away from us." Mark walks away.

McKenzie feels a tear fall from her eye. Hunter shouldn't have told him.

* * *

Noah is still on one knee. "So…"

Elizabeth smiled, "I would be an idiot if I said no."

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes…yes…I love you Noah, and I know that we can get through anything."

Noah slips the small diamond ring on her finger. "I love you." He stands up and kisses her.

"We're gonna be happy Noah. I know that." She kisses him. "Jared can stay in jail. I don't care anymore."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…I don't care about him…he's in our past, and right now I'm only looking forward towards our future…our future together." She kisses him again. She couldn't be happier.

* * *

Breanne has taken the whole bottle of wine.

"You were definitely thirsty." Bruce laughs.

"I'm going to need a whole lot of this to make me feel better."

"There is more where that came from." Bruce hands her another bottle. "Cheers to us…"

"To us," Breanne clinks their glasses together. She was really getting drunk.

* * *

Jamie has tucked Carter into his bed. He walks into the hall, and his phone starts ringing. "Hello…"

"Hey," Lily's voice is barely understandable.

"Lily, are you okay?"

"No…no I'm not okay…I need you to come to the hospital it is Spencer…he's sick Jamie…" She is crying, but also trying her best to keep it together.

"I'm on my way…"

* * *

Savannah walks into the house. Lucas and Peyton are waiting on her. "You better start explaining yourself."

"Mom…"

"Now young lady…why the hell would you lie to us?"

"I didn't lie to you. I just didn't tell you that I was going."

"Lie," Peyton yelled at her.

Lucas wasn't really saying anything.

"I'm sorry. I told you guys I wanted to see Drake…I needed to see him."

"We told you not to go Savannah." Lucas told her.

"I'm sorry…"

"I don't think that you really mean that Savannah…because if you did you wouldn't have deliberately disobeyed us."

"You guys aren't being fair."

"We're your parents we don't have to be fair." Peyton told her. "Now go to your room will talk later about your punishment."

"Fine…" Savannah stomped upstairs.

"What are we going to do with her?" Peyton turned to look at Lucas. "Luke, honey are you okay?"

Lucas had tears in his eyes. "I have to tell you something."

* * *

Chase walks into Nathan's office. "I can't believe you are still here. I brought you some dinner."

"Yeah I've just been busy. Thanks…How did you know I was here?"

"I stopped by the house Millie told me you hadn't come home…Are you okay? Have you talked to mom?"

Nathan shows him the divorce papers. "Does that answer both of your questions?"

"Are these what I think they are?"

"Yeah…your mom wants a divorce…I've been going over them all day and I can't figure it out."

"You should sign them." Chase told him.

"What?"

"If that's what my mom wants or what she thinks she wants then you should sign them…There's nothing else you can do…"

Nathan sighed. Chase was probably right. Once Brooke made her mind up about something it was hard to change it.

* * *

Andy walks into Clare's room. "Are you okay to talk now?" Andy sat on her bed. She had been crying since she got home.

"I don't know if I'm ever going to be ready for this conversation."

"What happened? Did Hunter do something?"

"No," she sighs. "This was all my fault."

"I want you to know that you can tell me anything."

"I don't know if I can tell you this."

"Clare," he wanted her to trust him.

"Before I came here to live with you I made a huge mistake, and that mistake is coming back to haunt me."

Clare takes a deep breath. "I was so lonely and this guy was working at the center. He took an interest in me, and I fell in love with him. I didn't know he was married…I slept with him and I found out that I was pregnant…he wouldn't leave his wife for me and I couldn't raise the baby alone…I talked to some people and I had an abortion…" Clare began to cry uncontrollably. "I killed my baby and I can never take it back. I'm a horrible person…"

"Come here…don't worry everything is going to be okay." But in reality it probably wasn't.

* * *

Jamie calls Breanne and gets her voicemail. "Hey honey I wanted to tell you that I took Carter over to Nanny Deb's house. I'm going to be at the hospital. Lily called and she needed me. Spencer is sick. Call me when you get this message." Jamie hung up. He was worried about her.

* * *

Bruce and Breanne are still drinking. "I have to admit I am having a good time."

"See I'm not so bad."

"No…you are actually helping me take my mind off all of my problems."

"I'm glad I can help…"

"And you are pretty hot when I'm drunk."

"Yeah well you are pretty hot when I'm not drunk…" He moves closer to her. "The truth is I care a lot about you Breanne." He leans in and kisses her. That was something he had been wanting to do for a while.

"Bruce…this is…"

"It feels right Breanne…and besides we're drunk…we'll forget about it in the morning." He kisses her again and this time she doesn't stop him.

* * *

Hunter calls Clare, but he gets her voicemail. "Hey I'm calling for like the twentieth time. I just want you to know that I love you, and I'm worried about you…So please call me as soon as you can."

* * *

Keith walks into the bedroom with a tray of food. "Jacey…" He calls out for her. "Mrs. Scott I have your dinner."

Jacey walks out of the bathroom. "I need you to take me to the hospital."

"What?"

"My water just broke." She spoke calmly.

Keith was terrified.

* * *

"Luke what's wrong?" She could see the pain in his face.

"I went to the doctor today."

"I know. It was just a checkup…no big deal…"

He shook his head. "I don't want to tell you what I'm about to tell you but I know that I have to because you don't like me keeping secrets from you."

"Just tell me Lucas…"

"The doctor put me on the heart transplant list today."

"What? I thought you didn't have to go on that for like five years."

"My heart is getting worse. If I don't get a heart in the next year or two Peyton I'm gonna die."

Peyton couldn't believe this. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

"Don't worry about Luke…everything is going to be okay." Peyton hugs her husband. She wanted to believe everything was going to be okay, but she was so afraid that she was going to lose him. And she didn't want that to happen.

* * *

Lily walks into Spencer's hospital room. "Hi," she walks over to his bed. "How are you feeling?" She touches his head.

"Tired…" he stuttered. "I'm…sorry….I…scared you…"

"It's okay baby…I just want you to feel better soon."

"What's wrong with me?" He could barely speak.

"Um well the doctor…he isn't sure…but he said that you…"

The doctor walks in. "I have your test results Mr. Roberts."

They both look at him.

"You have a brain tumor. We're going to have to do another Scan to see where exactly it is located and how small or how large it is."

"What can you do to fix it?"

"I would recommend surgery, but there is a chance that we're not going to be able to get it all and he will need to do chemo also."

"Could he just have the chemo?"

"Yes he could do either…it is completely up to you, but I know that we are going to have to act fast…I wish we would have caught it sooner." The doctor turned around, "I'll schedule the scan and a nurse will be in to get you shortly." The doctor walked out.

Lily looked at Spencer. "I love you."

"I'm gonna be fine Lily. Everything is going to be okay." He touched her hand. "I promise."

Tears fell down her face. Her husband could be dying.

* * *

**So I have to tell you guys that the next couple of episodes are pretty dramatic and sad. A lot of things happen. And some of you are going to be happy with me and some of you not so much. But I promise it will all work out in the end. **

**Let me know what you thought about the episode. **

**Spoilers: Lily and Spencer decide what to do. Jacey and Keith are very happy. Jamie proposes. Summer and Chase prepare for their wedding. **

**Oh and Brooke is back in episode 11. **


	46. Ep10Ch1 Stronger

**Episode 10 Chapter 1 Stronger **

Keith helps Jacey into the hospital. "My wife needs a wheel chair. She's going into labor." He was in panic mode.

"Keith, it's okay…I'm fine…" She could see how worried he was about her.

"Just hurry up and bring us a damn wheel chair." Keith yelled at a nurse. "She's having twins."

"Here you go sir." A nurse brings a wheel chair to them. "There you go ma'am." He helps Jacey sit down. "Everything is going to be okay. I'll take you back here for the doctor to check you out."

"Okay," Jacey was being very calm.

"Hurry," Keith warned them. He on the other hand was not being very calm.

* * *

Lily is sitting in Spencer's hospital room. He had been taken back for another scan. Jamie walks in. "Hey," he runs over to her and wraps his arms around her. "What's going on? What happened?"

"Spencer has a brain tumor." Lily could barely say it out loud. It broke her heart.

"Oh my God…"

"Yeah now we have to decide whether or not we want him to have a serious surgery or chemo or God I don't know."

Jamie holds her in his arms. "Have you called Lucas?"

"No…I just….I'm so scared…All I can think about are our two little babies…They need their dad…I need their dad."

Jamie held her tighter. He couldn't tell her that it was going to be okay because he didn't know if that was true, and he didn't want to lie to her and give her false hope.

* * *

Andy walks into the waiting room, and Michelle runs to him. "My baby…"

"I'm so sorry honey…"

"I just need you here with me."

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Lucas and Peyton walk into the hospital. "Hey guys what are you doing here?" Lucas asked Andy.

"We're here for Spencer." Andy was confused, "Why are the two of you here?"

"Jacey is having her babies." Peyton told them. "What's wrong with Spencer?"

Michelle looks at them and starts crying even harder.

* * *

The scene changes to Lucas walking into Spencer's room. "Lily…" He takes her in his arms.

"Luke, what are you doing here?"

"Jacey is having her babies."

"Oh…did you hear about Spencer?"

"Yeah I am so sorry."

"Yeah…me too…"

Lucas wipes away her tears.

* * *

Jamie steps outside the hospital room. He calls Breanne again and gets her voicemail. "Hey I know that you are really busy tonight, but I really need you. Lily is going through a lot right now, and I've got to be strong for her, but I can't do that without you. So please call me as soon as you get this message. I just need to hear your voice."

* * *

Breanne's phone blinks as she kisses Bruce.

Bruce pulls away. "Breanne, are you sure this is what you want?"

Breanne doesn't answer she just kisses him harder. He falls back and she falls on top of him. There was no going back now.

* * *

Hunter opens the door to see McKenzie standing in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"You know exactly why I am here. Why the hell did you tell Mark my secret?"

Hunter rolled his eyes. "I thought you would have already told him."

"That's not something I go around bragging about Hunter, and you know that."

"I'm sorry okay…Mark asked me a question and I answered it." Hunter snapped at her. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to see my girlfriend."

"You ruined everything for me Hunter."

Hunter turns back around. "Hell no…I'm not going to take the blame for your mistakes. You gave up your rights to your child…not me…You ruined your life…so don't you dare blame me…what you did is a part of who you are and it always will be…Maybe you should stop hiding from what you've done." Hunter walks off and then turns around again. "Don't worry my sister is watching my daughter. I would never just leave her like you did." He finally leaves, and McKenzie is left standing alone.

* * *

Elizabeth and Noah are lying in bed together. "I've missed this so much." She kisses him.

"I never want to be without you and Emma ever again." He holds her hand. "I love you so much, and I'm sorry for being such an ass lately."

"That's okay…you're forgiven for being an ass…Just don't make a habit of it."

"I promise…I'm going to be the man that you and Emma deserve…" He kisses Elizabeth, and she smiles happily.

Her phone starts ringing.

* * *

"Hey," Hunter smiles when Clare opens the door. "I've been so worried about you." He gives her a hug. "Are you okay? Are you sick?"

"No I'm okay…" She lied. "I decided to take a day off just for kicks."

"Well," he moves closer to her, "You should have called me. We could have taken the day off just for kicks together."

"I know, but I didn't want to get you in trouble."

He laughs, "I'm a teenage father…I don't really get in trouble." He kisses her but she kind of pulls away. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I…I just need to finish some homework, and you're going to be a distraction."

"I'm not a distraction." He kisses her.

"Yes you are…You should go."

Hunter was confused. "I'll go, but I'll see you tomorrow okay."

"Yeah you bet." She fakes a smile. She couldn't tell him the truth. He would hate her.

* * *

Spencer is now back in his hospital bed. Lily is there alone with him. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I have a brain tumor." He laughed, but Lily wasn't laughing. "I'm sorry…but I have a brain tumor."

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to have the surgery. I already told the doctor."

"Spencer," Lily was afraid.

"I have to have the surgery Lily."

"Okay," she agreed. "If that's what you want."

"What I want I can't have anymore."

"Spencer…"

"This is all my fault."

"You couldn't give yourself a brain tumor. This isn't your fault."

"I've been having headaches for weeks Lily…I should have come to the doctor a long time ago…I was avoiding it…I didn't want to be sick…"

Lily squeezes his hand and sighs, "We're going to deal with this like we do everything else Spencer. And I refuse to believe that you're not going to be okay." She kisses his forehead. "You're going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay."

* * *

Lucas is pacing in the waiting room. "What are we supposed to do?"

"There's nothing we can do Lucas."

"Why is everything falling apart?" He sat down next to his wife. "Why couldn't the happiness last?"

"Everything is going to be okay."

"Peyton…"

"No Luke…Spencer is going to be okay…You are going to get your heart…and our son is about to be a father for the first time." She smiled. "We always come out on top…every single time…and this time won't be any different."

* * *

Jacey is in the operating room. The doctor is preparing to do a c-section on her. They thought since it was twins it would be much safer if they went ahead and did a c-section. They had scheduled one but the boys were ready to come out sooner than had been expected.

Keith was standing in the room with them waiting to meet his sons. He felt like the happiest man on earth.

* * *

Elizabeth and Noah walk into the hospital. Noah is holding a sleeping Emma. Peyton smiles when she sees the three of them. "Are the two of you back together?"

"Yeah but I think you already knew that." Elizabeth laughs.

"What is she talking about?" Lucas asked, feeling out of the loop.

"I'll explain later."

"Well we're back together, but we're also engaged." Elizabeth smiled.

"Wow," Peyton was surprised.

"You're getting married?"

"Ya," Elizabeth hugged her dad. "Noah asked me and I couldn't say no. So where's Keith? Is he a daddy yet?"

"Yeah…I'm a dad." Keith walks into the waiting room. He couldn't stop smiling.

Lucas hugs his son. This was Keith's proudest moment in his entire life.

* * *

The next morning Lily opens her eyes to see the doctor walk into the room. "Mrs. Roberts, we're going to need to prep your husband for surgery. I'm going to do everything I can. I promise."

"Thank you."

Spencer opens his eyes.

Michelle walks in. "Spencer," she walks over to his bedside. "We're all going to be right here waiting on you okay."

"I'll be fine mom."

Deb and Andy walk in holding Ansley and Scott.

Spencer smiles when he sees them.

"We thought they might make you feel better."

Lily takes Ansley and Michelle takes Scott. "Give daddy a kiss."

Spencer kisses both of them on the forehead. "I love you both….I always will."

Lily has tears in her eyes. Her husband was about to have brain surgery. She was praying for a miracle.

* * *

Keith and Jacey are holding their sons Sawyer and Jones.

"They're so perfect." Jacey thought.

"Yeah but they're identical. How am I supposed to tell them apart?" Keith was nervous.

"They have their differences Keith. You'll be able to tell them apart."

"God I hope so…Can we put a blue dot on one of them."

"No," Jacey laughed. "Sawyer is wearing blue booties and Jones is wearing the yellow ones."

"Okay…Sawyer you have to wear blue for the rest of your life and Jones you have to wear yellow forever."

Jacey just laughed.

"Can we come in?" Lucas said as he and Peyton, Elizabeth, Emma, and Noah walked in. "I want to meet my grandsons."

"Wow…they are absolutely perfect." Peyton takes Sawyer in her arms. "So what are their names?"

"Well mom you are holding Sawyer Brian Scott."

"And I have Jones Lucas Scott in my arms." Jacey smiled.

"You did good son."

"Thanks dad…I hope I can be half the dad you have been."

Lucas hugs him. "You're going to be great." He was so happy, but he was also sad because if he didn't get a heart soon he may not get to see them grow up. And that wasn't fair.

* * *

Jamie is standing in the waiting room. He calls Breanne again. "So I know I've called you like a thousand times and you haven't answered, but I just thought you would like to know that your best friend just gave birth to her sons. Please Breanne call me."

"Daddy," Carter runs down the hall into Jamie's arms.

"Hey big man, what are you doing here?"

"Nanny Deb brought me. Where's mommy?"

"She'll be here soon." At least he hoped so.

* * *

Breanne wakes up next to Bruce.

"Wow you look beautiful."

Her head was spinning. "My phone…" she reached for her phone. "Oh my God…" She sees that she has ten messages from Jamie. "This didn't happen…This never happened."

"Okay…but it did happen Breanne, and it will happen again."

"No," she shakes her head. "Never again…" She stands up and grabs her clothes. "I made a big mistake last night, and I'm never going to do this with you again."

* * *

The scene changes to Breanne walking into the hospital. "Breanne…"

"Mommy…" Carter runs into her arms.

"Hey I tried calling." Jamie hugs her.

"I know. I am sorry. My phone was on silent and I fell asleep in the office."

"It's okay. At least you are here now." He kisses her forehead.

The guilt was eating away at her.

* * *

Lily was waiting alone in Spencer's room. Andy had convinced Michelle to get some coffee. They had been waiting for hours for Spencer to get out of surgery. Ansley and Scott were asleep in their carriers. She was relieved that they were too young to know that their daddy was sick. She wished she was too young to know the truth.

The doctor walked in.

"How's my husband?"

"The good news is that we were able to get the tumor, but he is still going to need chemo."

Lily was relieved that they were able to get the tumor, but she knew Spencer wasn't going to want to go through chemo.

Why did life have to be so difficult?

* * *

**Okay so there is the first chapter of episode 10. **

**Let Me know what you thought!!!!**

**And thanks so much for all the reviews for the last episode. You guys never let me down. **

**SuperNaturallyCharming: I think you'll figure out everything pretty soon. The next three episodes are connected and they are my favorite..Out of everything I've written these are my biggest episodes. I'm so excited. And like always your reviews make me smile. **

**Saints and Sailors: Thanks...I think you should be very worried about Breanne and Jamie's relationship. I promise I have a plan for them. And as for Noah and Elizabeth...Well Jared will never be gone. **

**chan2014: thanks...I'm glad you feel bad about everyone because that's the way you are supposed to feel. Life pretty much sucks for everyone but Keith, Jacey, Elizabeth, and Noah. But we'll see if that last. **

**A Amanda A: Thanks...You only have one more episode until Brooke is back. **

**Peyt Fan 4Ever: So you are so sweet for going to the library to review for this story. That makes me so happy. And thanks....I had an amazing trip. **

**RockieWriter: I love your story so far. Just wanted to tell you that. And thanks for the review. And there is definitely a bomb ticking. It is about to go off. **

**Christopher's Mommy: Thanks...You're right this story really is flying by fast. I feel like I just started writing. **

**Suze18: Thanks...I love seeing reviews from you. More things will be revealed in the next few episodes. **

**lukeandlorelaidanes: Thanks for saying I'm awesome. You really boost my ego. So you are so right about the Clare thing and more with that will be revealed in the coming episodes. **

**Oh and I just wanted to say another thanks to everyone of you. It felt so good to come back from my vacation and see all these reviews. There was a time in this story where I was lucky to have one review. So it makes me feel really good that you guys are sticking with me, and supporting me through out this story. I love you guys. **


	47. Ep10Ch2 Stronger

**Episode 10 Chapter 2 Stronger**

Two weeks later….

Spencer is sitting at the kitchen table. Lily walks in. "Summer should be here any minute and then we can go."

"Actually Lily…I want Summer to take me to my chemo treatment."

"What?" She was hurt. "I thought that I would take you."

"Lily you have done enough for me lately…I think you should just stay here with the kids."

"But Spencer…"

"Lily they are going to be feeding me poisonous drugs…that's not something I want you to see." Spencer hated feeling the way he did, and he was tired of feeling weak around his wife. He wanted to be the strong man that she married.

"Okay, but Spencer you have to know…"

"I know Lily. You don't have to say it. I know."

Summer walks in. "Hey guys…Spencer are you ready?"

"You know Summer you don't have to do this. You are getting married tomorrow."

"Lily I don't mind. I would do anything for the two of you." Summer hugs her. "I'll call you I promise."

"Thanks…."

Spencer stands up slowly and Summer helps him to the door. "I'll be back."

"Okay…" Lily watched as her broken husband walked out of the house. He was hurting and she couldn't fix his pain. It was killing her. And she didn't know what she would ever do without him.

* * *

"Mom I understand. I know that you tried to make it today, but at least you'll be here tomorrow. You are going to be here tomorrow aren't you?" Chase was talking to his mom on the phone.

"I'll be there if I have to run the distance Chase. I wouldn't miss your wedding for anything in the world." Brooke told him.

"I miss you mom."

"I know honey I miss you too, but I've got to go…I'll see you tomorrow okay."

"Okay…I love you mom."

"I love you too honey." Brooke hung up. She was so afraid of going back home but she knew that it was time. She couldn't hide forever.

Isabella walks into Chase's apartment. "Hey big brother."

He gives her a hug.

"Is there a reason why you summoned me here?"

"I wanted to spend the day with my little sister. I haven't been there for you lately, but I want you to know that is going to change…I love you Bella."

She hugs him again. "I love you too…But you know what I can't believe?"

Chase shrugged.

"I can't believe you are getting married. That's like a total non Chase thing to do."

"I'm not the same Chase I used to be. Summer really changed me."

Isabella laughs, "I think she definitely changed you for the better."

"Yeah me too."

* * *

Nathan is sitting at home. He hears a knock on the door. "I'm coming." He opened the door to see Eligh and Lexie.

"Hey dad…are you happy to see us?"

Nathan smiled and hugged Eligh as tight as he could. "You bet…I thought you said you weren't going to be able to come."

Eligh looks over at Lexie. "We wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well this is the best surprise you guys could have given me." Nathan hugged Eligh again. He missed him so much and was really glad to have him home again even if it was just for a visit.

* * *

Peyton is massaging Lucas' shoulders. Her baby bump was definitely beginning to show more and more. "You are so good at this…you should have done this for a living."

"Well that's good to know…you know just in case I ever need another job." She smiled. "I'm glad we decided to spend the day together just the two of us."

"Yeah I like getting to spend time with my sexy wife." Lucas turned around and kissed her.

"I'm glad Elizabeth took Natalie and Lucy for the day."

"Yeah and Charlie is over at a friend's house working on a project…and Savannah is…"

They hear a knock on the door.

"Come in…"

Savannah walks in. "Hey…"

"I thought you were at Hannah's today." Lucas looked at her.

"Yeah well…I was never going to Hannah's."

Peyton stood up. "Excuse me…"

"I want to go see Drake, but I felt bad about it and decided that I would ask you guys first. I don't want to lie about it anymore."

"I can't believe you were going to lie to us again Savannah." Lucas was mad at her. He was sick of the lies.

"But I didn't."

"I don't care." Lucas stands up and raises his voice. "You were thinking about it."

"But she didn't Lucas. That's all that matters." Peyton tried to make the situation better.

"I just want to be honest with you guys, but I'm not going to stop caring about Drake just because the two of you want me too."

"You are so grounded." Lucas yelled at her. "And you are not going to see Drake."

Savannah walks out of the room and slams the door.

"Luke," Peyton shook her head. "I think we should rethink our decision."

"What?"

"I think we should let her see Drake. She may be the only thing keeping him sane."

Lucas shakes his head. He didn't like the idea of his daughter dating someone that had shot one of his children.

* * *

Jake walks into his house with another bag. Mia, Max, and Rosi walk in behind him. "So I think that is the last of it." Jake laughed.

"Finally," Max chuckled.

"Hey I don't have that much stuff."

"You do," Rosi told her.

"Is anyone on my side?"

Jake kisses her forehead, "We're all on your side because we're a family."

Mia liked the sound of that.

* * *

Clare is about to walk into the café when Smith stops her. "Hey beautiful…"

"What are you still doing here? I thought you left already."

"I did but I came back. Tree Hill is my home now. I am going to do whatever it takes to get you back into my life."

"Hey," Hunter walks up with Ally. "Who are you?"

Smith goes to speak, but Clare stops him. "We just bumped into each other. Let's go somewhere else…maybe for pizza or something."

"Okay sounds good." They both walk away from Smith.

Smith smiles because he knows that Clare will have to admit the truth eventually.

* * *

Millie walks into Riley's bedroom. "Hey you…what are you doing here?"

"I have a surprise for you." Millie kisses him. "And I know you are going to love it…So come on lets go."

"Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise…" She gives him another kiss. "A really good surprise."

* * *

Jamie walks into the community center.

Breanne is surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

He gives her a kiss. "I am taking you out for the day. I have a big surprise for you."

"Oh…I have to work Jamie."

"No you don't," Bruce says as he walks in. "You can take the day off."

"Oh okay…"

Bruce walks over and whispers in her ear. "You should be with the man that you love."

"So what do you say? Will you go with me?"

"Yeah let's go have fun." She walks closer to him and kisses his lips. "I love you." She hugs him and looks at Bruce over Jamie's shoulder. She felt so guilty for what she did with Bruce. She loved Jamie with all her heart. She shouldn't have slept with Bruce. It was a mistake, and she would never forgive herself.

* * *

Lily is trying to clean up the house. It was a mess because she had spent most of her time focused on Spencer and his recovery.

She was hoping that for once in their life they could finally be happy, but happiness was something Lily could barely even remember.

She was dusting and picked up a vase that she had gotten as a gift when they were married. "Damn it," she screamed as she threw the vase across the room causing it to shatter in a million little pieces.

Lily falls to the ground in grief, and Aidan rushes inside. He was about to knock when he heard the crash. "Lily, are you okay?"

"No…I'll never be okay again."

Aidan takes her in his arms. He felt so bad for her, and he promised to be there for her during this trying time for her and her family.

* * *

**Okay guys so let me know what you thought! **


	48. Ep10Ch3 Stronger

**Episode 10 Chapter 3 Stronger **

Lily and Aidan are sitting on the couch. "Are you okay now?"

"You know that question is getting old considering my husband has cancer. I mean they got most of the tumor, but there is still a chance that it could spread, and he could die."

"I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry for snapping at you. You have been really good to me lately, and I really appreciate it." Lily smiles at him.

"I don't mind Lily. I would do anything for you."

Lily looks down.

"How's Spencer?"

"He's in a lot of pain and he's moody and I don't know what to do." Lily had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sure you are doing everything that you can."

"Yeah but…I don't think it will ever be enough."

Aidan holds Lily in his arms.

He was actually make her feel safe, something she hadn't felt since Spencer was diagnosed with cancer.

One of the babies starts crying.

"That's Ansley…she's probably hungry." Lily goes to stand up and Aidan stops her.

"I'll get her."

"Are you sure? You don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want too." Aidan walks out of the room.

Lily smiles…Aidan had really been a big help. She was happy to have him around.

* * *

Julie calls Aidan but gets his voicemail. "Hey baby…I um…I just wanted to hear your voice. Call me when you get this message…I love you." She hangs up and sighs. She had been getting his voicemail a lot lately, and he was never at home. She was worried that she might be losing him.

Her phone rings and she smiles. She answers without even looking at the caller ID. "Aidan…"

"No…try Rob…your favorite cousin in the whole wide world."

"I'm sorry I don't know a Rob. Well I used to know this Rob, but then when he decided to leave town he didn't even bother telling me goodbye…Do you know someone who would do something like that to his favorite cousin?"

Rob laughs, "I'm sorry…I told you we were leaving and I even said goodbye a week before we left. It wasn't my fault you were out of town."

"I know but I wanted to go with you to the airport…"

"I know. I'm sorry."

She laughs, "I'm just kidding you are forgiven."

"That's good to know."

"So how are you doing?" Julie was happy to hear from him.

"We are great. The boys love France, and Jenny well she's amazing."

"So everything is great?"

"Everything is better than I could have ever imagined. I am so happy and so in love, but I do miss Tree Hill…and Jenny does from time to time, but I honestly think that taking this job was the best thing I could have ever done for my family."

Julie smiled, "That's great."

"How are you?"

"I'm great." She sighed.

"Okay so how are you really?"

"I would be fine if I wasn't worried about my relationship with Aidan."

"I thought you guys were doing great. At least you were when I left."

"We're fine I just…I don't know…he's been avoiding me a lot lately and I…"

"Do you remember what I told you last time?"

"Yeah…you told me to talk to him, and you were sure everything would be okay once I talked to him."

"Well I think you should take my excellent advice." He laughed. "Listen I have to go, but you call me if you need anything."

"I will, and Rob I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks Julie…everything is going to be okay. Bye…" He hangs up the phone.

Julie sighs. She sure hoped that he was right.

* * *

Summer and Spencer are at the hospital. He has already started his chemo.

"Are you okay? Do you need something?"

"I need to wake up from this nightmare. I need the last couple of weeks to just be a dream…I want to escape this hell…But I can't…and I don't know if I can do this."

"Spencer you are going to be okay…The doctor said that all of this was just a precaution…You are going to go into remission and you and Lily and your kids are going to have the best life possible."

He shakes his head, "Do you know why I asked you to come here with me instead of Lily?"

"You didn't want her to worry."

"I didn't want her to see me like this. I'm supposed to be strong and brave and now I'm being injected with poisonous drugs and I don't want her to see me like this. I'm going to be puking my guts out in a few minutes and I don't want her to see that." He has tears in her eyes.

"I'm gonna be here for you every step of the way. I promise." She holds his hand.

* * *

Chase and Isabella are sitting on the couch. "So tell me about your life little sister."

"There isn't much to tell. I'm working all the time."

"What about when you aren't working?"

Isabella shrugged with a smile.

"I saw you and John together. You guys look really happy."

"Well he definitely makes me feel special."

"You know that's great…I just…never mind…"

"What?"

"I always thought that you and Daniel would find your way back to each other."

"Yeah well me too, but we both made mistakes that we can't take back." Isabella looks down and then back at her brother. "John is good for me. He's the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"I'm glad you're happy."

"I'm glad that we are both happy."

"Yeah I know. I just wish that mom and Nathan were happy too."

Isabella shrugs, "Yeah but mom made her decision."

"Yeah but I don't think Nathan has. Maybe there is still hope for the two of them…You know I was thinking when mom comes home for the wedding tomorrow we should try to get them back together."

"You do know you are going to be a little busy…after all you are getting married tomorrow."

"Yes this I know, but I want mom to be happy…and Nathan makes her happy. She just forgot that, and it is up to us to remind her." He gives her a look.

"Okay…I'm in." She laughs.

Chase knew that they had to find away to get Nathan and Brooke back together.

* * *

Mia is in her bedroom that she was going to share with Jake. This was going to be a big adjustment for her and for all of them, but she knew it was going to be worth it.

Jake walks in. "Are you getting settled?"

"Yeah I can't believe it took me this long to get all of my stuff."

"You do have a lot of stuff."

"Well it's our stuff now."

He wraps his arms around her. "I love you so much Mia."

"I love you too Jake…" They kiss each other and Jake carries her to the bed.

"Daddy," Rosi walks in and they stop kissing. "Yucky…no more kissing allowed."

Mia and Jake look at each other. Jake stands up and runs over to Rosi. He picks her up and carries her to the bed. "No more kissing allowed huh? What about if we kiss you?"

They both start kissing her. She laughs, and Max watches from the door. He was really happy. For the first time in a very long time he felt like he had a real family.

* * *

Peyton knocks on Savannah's door. "Come in…"

Peyton walks into the room to see Savannah lying on the bed. "Hey I was hoping we could talk."

"Well dad just grounded me so we have plenty of time."

"Well," Peyton shakes her head, "Your dad was out of line, and you aren't grounded."

Savannah smiles… "Yeah but I can't see Drake so I might as well be grounded."

"I've talked to your dad and although he doesn't exactly agree with my decision you can see Drake."

Savannah sits up happily. "Seriously!"

"Well there is a catch."

"There is always a catch."

"You can't see him until he comes home from the hospital."

"That could be another month or so."

"Take it or leave it Savannah."

"I'll take it." She didn't have to think twice.

"I love you, and I just want you to be happy. And your daddy just wants to protect you."

"He can't protect me forever."

"He is going to try for the rest of your life." Peyton smiled. "Do you think you can handle that?"

"That's why I have you."

Savannah smiled and hugged her mother. Peyton knew that Lucas only wanted to protect Savannah, but she didn't think that Savannah needed to be protected from Drake. He was just a young teenage boy who needed someone to trust and that person was Savannah.

* * *

Lucas is now at Nathan's house. "What bring you by?"

"Peyton and I were supposed to spend the day together, but she's busy parenting."

"That's what happens when you have five thousand kids." Nathan laughed.

"Well we're about to have five thousand and one. I can't believe she's pregnant again."

They walked over to the couch. "I think the two of you were meant to spend the rest of your life raising kids."

"Yeah," Lucas drops his head.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Come on I'm your brother…"

"They put me on the heart transplant list."

"What? I thought that you had time."

"Yeah well he doesn't think I have much time at all. I've been hurting so much lately…I don't know if I have forever."

"Oh come on Lucas…you and Peyton have been through so much together. You are going to get through this too."

"Yeah well unless a heart just falls out of the sky I don't see how this is going to get easier."

Nathan nodded his head. Lucas was going to be okay. He had to be.

* * *

Jeremy is playing cars with Drew. "Daddy…why did I have to come over today?"

"Didn't you want to come over and play with your daddy?"

"Yeah but I was with you last weekend."

"I know. Well tomorrow is mommy's wedding and she has a lot of things to do."

"Right…I'm so excited…I'm going to be the wing wearier."

Jeremy chuckled, "Yeah buddy, you are going to be the best wing wearier in the world."

"Yep," Drew agreed and continued to play with his cars.

Jeremy heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it buddy." Jeremy walks to the door and opens. "Holly…"

"Hey…I know I probably should have called, but I was in the neighborhood and I thought you could use a friend."

"Why?"

"I know what tomorrow is. How are you holding up?" She wanted to help him.

"I'm okay." He points to Drew. "He makes everything easier."

"Yeah…"

"I loved Summer, and I probably always will, but I'm not in love with her, and she's happy. I have to accept that. I have accepted that." Jeremy smiles.

"That's good to hear. I was worried about you."

"You can come in if you want too. We're just playing cars."

"Are you sure?" She really wanted to come in.

"Yeah…I think Drew has missed you."

"Well I definitely have missed him." She says as she walks in with Jeremy.

* * *

Keith is in the nursery getting Sawyer and Jones dressed while Jacey is in the kitchen cooking. One of them starts crying and he picks him up. He then places him on the other side of the table after he stops crying.

Keith goes to get their yellow and blue booties. "Oh no," Keith's eyes grow large. "Did I put Sawyer on the left or on the right? Um if your name is Sawyer raise your hand." The babies just sit there. "Okay so one of you has to be Sawyer and one of you has to be Jones." He sighs.

Jacey walks into the room. "Keith, what's wrong? Why aren't the boys dressed?"

Keith was stressed, "Because I have no idea which one is which…They both look exactly alike." He was freaking out.

Jacey just laughed.

"Why are you laughing? I mixed up our children."

She shook her head and walked over to the babies. "This is Sawyer and this is Jones."

"How do you know that?"

She smiled, "Well for one I am their mom, and I'm supposed to know. Besides Sawyer has a small birthmark on his neck and for some odd reason Jones' is on his back. That's really the only difference between them."

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"Because I knew this was going to happen one day, and I really needed a good laugh." She smiled and he pulled her closer to him.

"Well you are not funny."

"Oh yes I am." She smiles and kisses his cheek. "The boys think I'm hilarious."

"They're boys…They were born to be on my side."

"Yeah I'm sorry, but the boys are on my side."

Keith looks at his sons. "I'm okay with that." He kisses Jacey.

"Let's get them dressed."

"I'll take Jones." He walks over to Sawyer.

"That's Sawyer."

Keith laughs, "That's what I meant. I'll take Sawyer."

They both smile and get their sons dressed.

* * *

Millie and Riley walk into the boat house. "Millie, what are we doing here?"

"I'm ready Riley." She turns to face him. "I'm ready to be with you. I love you."

"You want to have sex."

"I want to make love." Millie kisses him, but Riley pulls away.

"I can't do this."

* * *

Hunter and Clare are eating pizza. Ally is sitting next to them in a high chair. "You know I have really missed you." Hunter touches her hand.

"I've missed you too."

"Clare, are we okay? Is something going on?"

"No…I mean we're fine."

"I feel like you've been a little distant."

"I promise everything is okay. We're fine." She leans over the table and kisses him. "See…we're perfect."

Smith is watching from the window. He wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

McKenzie tries calling Mark, but he won't answer. She sighs and falls back on the couch.

Larry walks in. "Are you okay?"

"Can we move? Please…anywhere but here is fine with me."

Larry shakes his head. "We're not moving. Does this have something to do with Mark?"

"Yeah…I liked having a friend…someone that didn't know about my mistakes…"

"He found out?"

"He's friends with Hunter." McKenzie said sadly. "And now he won't even answer his phone so that I can explain my side of the story."

Larry touches her shoulder. "I think that you should do whatever you can to get him to listen to your story. If he was really your friend then he would listen to you if not then I'm sure you'll know what to do."

McKenzie nodded. She would figure something out. She had to.

* * *

Jamie and Breanne walk into a nice hotel room with rose petals spread all over the room.

"Jamie…this is incredible."

He wraps his arms around her. "I told you today was going to be perfect. I know it is going to be a day I will never forget." He kisses her, but all she could think about was sleeping with Bruce. She had to tell Jamie the truth.

* * *

**Okay so first the scene with Keith/Jacey and their sons was dedicated to the reviewer that said it would be cute if the twins were identical and somehow got mixed up. That scene was just for you. I think it was Rockie Writer but I'm not sure. I can't remember and I couldn't find that review. But that's why I did that. **

**I was really surprised at how many of you are really mad at Breanne. I guess that means I'm doing a good job if I have that kind of reaction. I was actually glad that so many of you hate her now because now I feel like you guys want hate what I'm writing next, and that is all I am saying about that. **

**And I just want to say that everything is going to come crashing down in the next episode, and something really bad and shocking happens. **

**So let me know what you thought about this chapter and I'll update soon. **


	49. Ep10Ch4 Stronger

**Episode 10 Chapter 4 Stronger **

Lexie walks out of her dad's room at the hospital. "Hey you ready?" She asks when she sees Eligh.

"Yeah…How's your dad?"

"He's great. He's really missed me. You know I…I can't believe Brooke just left him. She was supposed to visit him every week so he wouldn't feel lonely." Lexie was upset. "I'm going to start coming up every week. I have to. I don't want him to think we don't love him."

Eligh touches her face. "Your dad already knows that you love him."

"I know. I guess I'm just mad at Brooke that's all."

Eligh smiles and nods his head, "I think you might have to get in line. Everyone is pretty pissed at her."

* * *

Nathan and Lucas are sitting on the couch. Nathan is flipping through the channels.

"So tomorrow is the big day?"

"Yeah Chase is getting married. He loves Summer so much."

Lucas shakes his head. "No…I wasn't talking about the wedding. I was talking about Brooke. She's coming home tomorrow."

"Yeah well I wouldn't call that a big day." Nathan rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Are you excited about it?"

"Excited…really isn't the word that I would use. Brooke sent me divorce papers. She wants to end our marriage…I don't know how I feel about that."

"Yeah Peyton told me. Have you signed the papers?"

"I have thought about what I'm going to do everyday since I got them and well I still don't know…" Nathan shakes his head. This was the hardest decision he was ever going to have to make. "The other day I got my pen out and I went to sign them and I couldn't."

"Maybe you and Brooke can figure things out when she gets home."

"Brooke isn't the one that has something to figure out…She already know what she wants. It's me who's not so sure." Nathan sighed. He knew that he would have to sign the papers. He didn't have much other choice, but he didn't know if he even wanted another choice. Brooke sent him papers…Maybe that was his sign that their marriage was over.

* * *

Peyton answers the door. "Hello…"

A woman with long blonde hair wearing a big smile on her face was standing in front of her. "Hi…"

"Um…who are you?" Peyton asked nicely.

"I'm Miranda Jennings, and your Peyton Scott. I heard that you were in need of a photographer."

"Yeah….we just put that in the paper a few days ago."

"I really need a job." Miranda smiled.

"Come in," Peyton told her, and Miranda smiled. "How did you find my house?"

"I looked you up in the phonebook." Miranda was really happy. "I hope you haven't filled the position."

"No…like I said we just put the advertisement in the paper. I wasn't expecting many people to respond."

"You do want to hire someone don't you?"

Miranda and Peyton sat on the couch.

"Yes…well no…Yes…"

"I'm not really sure if that is a yes or a no."

"My partner was diagnosed with a brain tumor two weeks ago. He had surgery and he is now going through chemo. He's going to be out of work for a while, and we need a replacement, but when he is ready to come back we may not need another photographer…we never have before."

"That's okay…I've been out of work for a while now…I should have listened to my parents when they begged me to go to medical school, but I told them that I wanted to take pictures…this is my dream." Miranda hands her a book. "This is my portfolio."

Peyton flipped through the book. "Wow…These are incredible."

"Thank you…this is what I love, and I'm okay if the job is only for a little while…I will take what I can get."

Peyton nodded. "Just give me your number and I'll call you after I talk with my partner."

"Thank you so much."

"Is it okay if I keep this?"

"Yeah…as long as you return it." Miranda smiled.

"Oh I will. I promise. I just want to show Spencer, my partner."

"No problem."

"But I am almost positive he is going to love these."

"Thanks…I hope he does.

"Um Miranda do you mind me asking you how old you are?"

"I'm twenty-six…Is that too old?"

"No…No…you just look a lot younger."

"I have my mom's genes. She still looks like she is in her twenties."

"I wish I still looked like I was in my twenties." Peyton laughed.

"You don't look a day over thirty." Miranda was really buttering her up.

"I can almost promise you the job if Spencer likes these." Peyton really liked Miranda, and she hoped Spencer would too.

* * *

Mia is in the kitchen cooking. Jake walks in. He takes a taste of the sauce and then spits it out.

"I probably should have told you. I am a horrible cook."

"That's okay."

"No…I should be a good cook."

"You know I am really good at ordering out. Actually me and the kids are pros at it."

"Good…we're all going to need to be pros at it…" Jake kisses her and throws away the spaghetti sauce. Mia giggles and he kisses her again.

* * *

Mark opens the door to see McKenzie. He goes to close the door on her, but she stops him. "I want ten minutes to explain things to you. Please give me ten minutes."

Mark opens the door wider and lets her come in. "Ten minutes, but that is all you get."

McKenzie was okay with that.

* * *

Hunter is walking Clare to the front door. "You know I could stay for a while. My dad is watching Ally for me."

"Um I have some things I need to do. You should go spend sometime with your daughter."

"Okay," that wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"Clare," Smith walks up to them. "I've been waiting on you."

"Who are you? What's going on here Clare?"

"It's time you told the truth Clare. He deserves to know."

Clare just stood there in silence while Hunter waited for an answer.

* * *

"I can't do this Millie," Riley steps away from her.

"Why not? I love you."

Riley shakes his head. He couldn't believe this was happening. "You are only thirteen."

"You knew that before you started dating me. I thought this is what guys your age wanted."

"I think about sex a lot, but Millie we can't sleep together tonight. I'm not ready for this."

"Are you telling me that you have never had sex?" Millie knew he had sex.

Riley didn't say anything.

"Then why won't you have sex with your girlfriend? It shouldn't matter how old I am. That shouldn't matter if you love me."

"I love being around you Millie, but I…I can't sleep with you it just…it wouldn't be right…You're not old enough for sex."

"Who the hell do you think you are? You don't know what I'm old enough for. I'm old enough to be in a relationship with you. I thought you wanted to be with me…" She has tears in her eyes. "And you know you still haven't said it."

"Said what?"

"You haven't said that you love me…"

"I care about you Millie. You are so important to me."

"But not important enough to have sex with. And not important enough to say the words..."

"We just can't…."

"Then where does that leave us. Because Riley I am always going to be younger than you…and we are always going to want different things in this relationship…and obviously I've fallen a lot harder than you have…"

Riley didn't know what to say. He had no idea that Millie thought she was ready for sex. He knew that there was no way in the world she was ready for that kind of relationship. He wasn't going to do that to her. He didn't want her to regret it later.

* * *

Chase and Isabella are standing inside a one story house. It is absolutely beautiful, but it has no furniture.

"Okay so what are we doing here?"

"Do you like it?" Chase asked her.

"Yeah of course I like it."

"There are four bedrooms, two baths, a kitchen, a living area, and a room we can make into a den or computer room or something."

"Whoa wait a minute are you thinking about buying this house?" Isabella was finally catching on.

"I already bought this house." Chase smiled.

"What?"

"Do you think Summer will like it?"

"You didn't tell her that you were going to buy it."

"Nope…I'm going to give it to her after our wedding…So come on tell me the truth…do you think she is going to like it?"

"I honestly think that she is absolutely going to love it just as much as she loves you." Isabella couldn't believe it. "You are soooo romantic."

"I can't wait for her to be Mrs. Summer Davis."

"It is a good thing tomorrow is the big day."

"It's going to be the best day of my life." Chase couldn't stop smiling. He really had found true happiness and nothing was going to ruin it.

* * *

Lily has taken a little nap. She wakes up to a wonderful smell. "Wow it smells really good in here."

"I made you dinner. It's beef stroganoff. I know that it is your favorite."

"You know me so well." She looks over to see Ansley and Scott lying on their play mat. "Have they been awake long?"

"Not too long, but I didn't want to bother you. You looked like you could use some sleep."

"Well you were right. I definitely needed some sleep."

Ansley and Scott both start crying. "Here I'll get one and you get the other one."

Aidan and Lily are both holding Scott and Ansley when Spencer and Summer walk in the door. Spencer doesn't look too happy about the scene in front of him.

* * *

Breanne walks out of the bathroom to see Jamie standing by the bed with a big smile on his face.

"What's going on?"

"I love you more than anything. And I've been wanting to do this for two weeks, but after everything with Spencer I figured I would wait, but I can't wait any longer." He takes a knee in front of her and pulls out a ring.

"Oh God…" She couldn't believe this was happening. She was supposed to be happy when Jamie proposed. She wasn't supposed to feel like she was going to throw up.

"I have loved you for so long, and I can't imagine my life without you in it. You have been so good to me…so loving and understanding…and you have always believed in us…and I believe that we are destined to spend the rest of our lives together with Carter and maybe we can give him a brother or sister one day…or maybe two you never know…I want the world with you Breanne…So I guess what I'm trying to say…Will you…"

"Stop…" Breanne interrupts him. "You can't do this. Just stop." She helps him stand up. "After I tell you what I have to tell you…you aren't going to want to marry me…I can promise you that."

Jamie was confused. He loved her. What could she have done to stop him from loving her?

* * *

**Okay so let me know what you thought. Only one more chapter to go for this episode. Yay!!!!**

**And I hope everyone is having a good week. It's finally the weekend. Thank Goodness. **


	50. Ep10Ch5 Stronger

**Episode 10 Chapter 5 Stronger **

"Hey honey," Lily could tell that Spencer was upset. "Aidan was just helping out."

"Yeah well I think it is time for him to leave." Spencer snapped.

"Spencer," Lily yelled.

"No, no Lily he's right. I should leave." Aidan grabbed his things. "I'll call and check on you later."

"Don't bother," Spencer told him as he walked over to the couch.

"I'm sorry," Lily mouthed as Aidan walked out the door.

"I should go too." Summer said. She walked over and gave Lily hug. "I'll see you tomorrow." Summer smiled. She couldn't wait for her wedding.

"You bet. You're going to make a beautiful bride."

"You call me if you need me."

"I will." Lily shut the door and turned towards Spencer. "You are such an asswhole."

"Oh come on…I get sick and that guy comes running. I bet he can't wait for me to die."

Lily shakes her head and her blood begins to boil. "I can't believe you just said something like that. You know that's not true. He's just trying to be helpful." She has tears in her eyes. "I…I…" They hear a knock on the door. Lily sighs.

"He's probably back. He didn't have enough earlier." Spencer knew he was out of line, but he felt like he was losing his wife.

Lily opened the door.

"Hey Lily," Peyton said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Lily lied. "Um what are you doing here?"

"I came by to talk to Spencer. I need to show him something."

"Oh okay…It's good to see you. I'm gonna take Ansley and Scott to the nursery." She places them in the carriers and takes them out of the room.

Peyton could tell that she had interrupted something. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just had brain surgery," Spencer smirked.

Peyton sat down beside him. "I wanted to show you something." She handed him Miranda's portfolio. "She wants to work for us while you are sick."

"These are good."

"Yeah she's amazing. She's got a great personality too."

"Well then you should hire her."

"Okay, but I'm going to tell her that it isn't going to be for long."

"She may have to work forever."

"Spencer, you are going to get better. I know that. And you should know that too."

Spencer didn't say anything. He just stared at her. Peyton was worried about him now more than ever.

* * *

"I think you should leave." Hunter looked at Smith. "I want to talk to my girlfriend alone."

"Fine but I'll be around." Smith smiled at Clare and then walked off.

"Okay so can you please tell me the truth? Who's that guy?"

"His name is Smith…I knew him when I was living in the group home."

"Is that all?"

"Yes…" She lied. Lying was easier than the truth. "He was just nice to me, and now it's just weird seeing him again."

"Okay well you know you can tell me anything Clare. I love you with all my heart."

"I know, and I love you too…I just like who I am now. I don't want to remember anything about being in that group home. It was miserable, and Smith just brought back a lot of bad memories."

Hunter kissed her forehead. "The offer to stay still stands."

Clare hugs Hunter. "My other stuff can wait. I'd love for you to stay." She kisses him passionately. She wasn't going to let Smith get in the way of her love for Hunter.

* * *

"So you were right I didn't tell you about my daughter because I didn't want you to think less of me." McKenzie began her speech. "But it shouldn't have mattered. I should have been able to tell you because my decision to give up my rights to my daughter has nothing to do with you."

"I," Mark started to talk.

"Just let me finish please."

Mark nodded.

"I loved Hunter so much. We had been together since we were twelve. I thought that we were going to be together forever, and then I found out that I was pregnant, and Hunter, he gave up everything for me. He defied his parents and left their house and we moved into a small one room apartment, and he promised that we were going to have the perfect life." McKenzie had tears in her eyes. "And then somewhere along the lines I realized that I didn't want the same things that he wanted. I didn't see us in the future. I…I didn't want to be a mom, and I couldn't do that to my child. We were so young…too young for all of it. I made a decision that changed my life forever, but it was my decision, and I thought…I still think that I did the right thing for my daughter. I wanted her to be adopted, but Hunter wanted to raise her. And he loves her so much. She has an amazing life. At least now she won't have to worry about having a mommy and daddy who got married because they were young, stupid, and pregnant. I didn't want her to have to deal with that, and now she is going to have an amazing life." She believed that with all of her heart.

"Wow…"

"So I don't want a decision I made before I met you to stop you from wanting to be a part of my life."

Mark didn't say anything.

"I'm just gonna go." McKenzie walked past him and out the door. She hoped that he had been listening to what she was trying to say. If not, oh well…She couldn't live in the past any longer.

* * *

Lily walks out of the bedroom. "Did Peyton already leave?"

"Yeah she's gone."

"You should probably go lie down." Lily told him.

"I'm sick of lying down."

"You know what do whatever you want…but if you do then so am I." Lily walks out of the room and into the nursery.

Spencer slowly follows her. He sees her getting the kids wrapped up in their warm clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"I need a break."

"What?"

"I've been taking care of you nonstop for two weeks, and you don't even care." Lily wiped away her tears. "Don't you understand that your disease is killing me too? I honestly don't think you do. I can't imagine my life without you, but you don't even seem to care."

"I do care Lily. I love you, but I don't want to see my wife hanging all over her ex fiancé."

"I wasn't hanging all over Aidan." Lily placed her children in their carriers and walked past her husband.

"Where are you going?"

"Out…Don't forget to take your medicine, and you should definitely be resting." She walks out and slams the door.

Spencer was shocked that she left. She wasn't supposed to leave.

* * *

Summer walks into the house to be greeted with a kiss from Chase.

"Wow…what away to come home…" She laughed. "You can do that again if you want."

He kissed her again and then carried her to the couch. "You know the best thing is…I get to do that every day…for the rest of our lives." He kissed her again.

"I can't wait to be your wife."

"And I can't wait to be your husband." He wrapped his arms around her. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me Summer."

"Shouldn't we be having bachelor parties or something?" She laughed.

"I don't need a bachelor party. The only thing I need is you."

"Good answer," she said as they kissed once more, but this time they didn't take a break. They just continued to kiss and dream about their perfect life together.

* * *

John opens his apartment door to see Isabella standing in front of him. "Hey what are you doing here?"

"Oh do you want me to leave?"

He laughed and pulled her closer to him. "I never want you to leave. I'm glad you stopped by." He kissed her. And they walked into the apartment and made their way into the bedroom.

* * *

Jeremy walks out of the bedroom. "So Drew is fast asleep."

Holly smiled. "He is such a cute kid."

"He had fun with you today."

"I had fun with him. I always do though. I've missed him."

"I've missed you." He sits next to her.

"I've missed you too." She leans in slowly and kisses him. He kisses her back.

* * *

"I always knew that the age thing would get in the way eventually." Millie told Riley. "I just I don't know I thought maybe just maybe we would be able to get through it."

"We can," Riley thought.

"No…no we can't," Millie sighed. "We can't do this anymore."

"So this is it?"

"I think we should break up."

Riley sits down on the couch and sighs. "I guess you're right. We were never meant to be together."

"No I guess we weren't." Millie walks to the door.

"Let me take you home."

"No that's okay…My house isn't that far away. I'll be fine."

"Millie," he stands up.

"Goodbye Riley…" She walks out of the boathouse. Riley wanted to go after her, but he had a feeling that the breakup was a good thing. They weren't supposed to be together. The age difference would always be a problem for them. Everyone had been right. And he hated that part.

* * *

Peyton walks into the house. "I brought dinner." She has a few bags.

"Whoa that's a lot of food."

"We have a big family." Peyton reminded him.

"But they aren't here. Savannah and Charlie are both staying with friends and the twins are staying with Elizabeth, and I'm not sure where Riley is. Is that bad? That makes me a bad parent right?"

Peyton shakes her head and walks towards him after she puts the food down on the table. "At this moment in time I don't care where the kids are. I just want to be with my sexy husband."

They start kissing.

"Oh I love my wife."

"And I love my husband."

They continue to kiss.

Someone knocks on the door.

"Don't answer it." Peyton tells him.

"Good idea…maybe they will go away."

"Luke, are you in there? Your car is here. It is kind of cold out here."

Lucas looks at Peyton. "You have to answer." Peyton told him.

Lucas opens the door to see tears running down his little sister's face. "Lil, are you okay?"

"No…"

"Here let me take the kids." Peyton took both Ansley and Scott in to the other room.

"Come here," Lucas takes Lily to the couch, and holds her in his arms. "What happened?"

"I don't know if I can do this Lucas. Spencer is always in a bad mood, and I'm trying to take care of him and the kids and then I have the café to manage and I just don't think that I can do this."

"Lily you have to believe in yourself and you have to believe in your husband. Illness is the hardest thing a married couple has to go through, but if you can get through this Lily Roberts you can get through anything." Lucas looked at his sister. She looked so lost and scared. "You might not believe it, but you will get through this, and I know that everything will work out for the two of you because it always does. You and Spencer were meant to be together. Be supportive and loving and when you feel like it is becoming too much for you then you have to talk to him because trust me communication is key."

Lily smiled. She knew he was right. She loved her husband. She was just afraid. "I don't want to lose him."

"Spencer is going to get through this, mainly because he has you by his side and you make him stronger…but if something happens Lily you don't want to say that you spent his last days fighting all of the time."

Lily didn't say anything, but she knew that her brother was right.

* * *

Aidan walks in with a dozen roses and dinner. "I tried calling you. The roses are beautiful."

"Thanks…I'm sorry…I had my phone turned off. I was with Lily."

"Again?" She questioned.

"She's going through a rough time."

"Oh okay…" Julie tried not to sound jealous.

"I learned something today while I was with Lily."

"What?"

He walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you so much."

"Being with Lily helped you realize that." She turned around to face him.

"I missed you so much today while I was hanging out with her. All I could think about was being with my beautiful girlfriend. I love you, and I'm one lucky guy to have found you."

"I totally agree." She kisses his cheek. "But I'm starving…let's eat." She decided not to say anything else about Lily. She really had nothing to be jealous of. Aidan loved her, and she loved him, and that was really all that mattered.

* * *

Keith is lying in bed when Jacey walks in. "The boys are fast asleep."

"I can't believe I mixed them up."

"We will always be able to tell them apart because of their mismatched birth marks."

"You should have told me that."

"Yeah but I knew there would come a time that you would mix them up and I really wanted to laugh at you."

"Ha, ha…" He cuddles next to her. "You are so funny."

"Yeah I really am." She leans over and kisses him. They had a pretty great life.

* * *

Mia and Jake are lying in bed. "Are you happy with your new life?"

"Unbelievably happy," she leaned over and kissed him. "And I love you."

The door opened. "Daddy, can I sleep with you?" Rosi asked as she walked in the room with her pillow, blanket, and teddy bear.

"Of course you can." Jake scooted over and Mia did the same. "Still loving your new life?"

"More than ever." She smiles at the sight of Rosi cuddled up next to her and Jake. It was the perfect life.

* * *

Mark knocks on McKenzie's door. "Mark, what are you doing here?"

He extends his hand, "Friends…"

"You want to be my friend?"

"Yes…because like you said what you did doesn't have anything to do with our friendship. I would do anything for Levi even if that meant I had to give him up."

"I would love to be your friend."

"Good…"

They shake hands and then Mark pulls her into a hug.

* * *

Nathan is in the living room watching Ally sleep in the playpen.

Lexie walks downstairs.

Nathan smiles, "I know I should probably put her in her crib, but she looks so sweet I didn't want to move her."

"She's beautiful." Lexie sat down on the couch.

"I would have to agree." Nathan sat down. "They say having a grandchild changes your life, and I would have to say that they were right. I just hate that Brooke is missing it."

"Do you talk to her?"

"No not really…she did send me divorce papers."

"Oh wow have you signed them?"

"No…but I will." Nathan knew that he would eventually sign them if that was what Brooke wanted.

"I'm sorry. If it helps at all I'm mad at her too. She didn't even tell me she was moving, and no one has been to see my dad in months…He's lonely."

"I'm sorry. I should have gone to see Richard."

Lexie stand up, "No Brooke should have thought about someone other than herself."

"I agree. But she needed to find herself, and I guess deep down I don't blame her."

"At least you'll get to see her tomorrow."

"I'm just happy that I get to see my daughter. I have missed her so much." Nathan was counting down the hours until he could see his beautiful little girl, Sophie Beth.

* * *

Michelle walks into Spencer's house. Spencer had called her for help. "I brought you some dinner. Have you taken your medicine?"

"Yeah."

"What did you do? Why did Lily leave you?"

"We got into an argument."

"You know what…I know why. You are an ungrateful jerk…You better change your ways or you going to lose the best thing that ever happened to you."

"It doesn't matter how big of a jerk he is I will always come back to him." Lily said as she walked in the house carrying two baby carriers.

Spencer smiled, "I didn't think you were coming back."

"I shouldn't have ran away. That was stupid of me, and I'm sorry for that. I'm going to try better if you promise to try better too."

"I'm just scared."

"I know so am I…But it would be better for us to be scared together rather than fighting all of the time."

"Deal…" He kissed his wife softly and Michelle smiled.

"Well I can leave now…you better be good to her Spencer Roberts."

"I will be."

He kisses her again.

* * *

Millie is walking along the beach.

"Millie, what are you doing out here? You are going to freeze." Jason asked as he ran towards her.

"I'm fine."

"Here take my jacket." He hands over his jacket.

"Now you are going to be cold."

"I'll be fine. Are you okay? Have you been crying?"

"Riley and I broke up."

"I'm sorry," but he wasn't.

"It just wasn't meant to be."

"Let me take you home."

"No…I don't want to go home right now. I just want to sit here for a while."

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"No…I could use the company."

"Feel free to cry on my shoulder if you need too."

Millie looked at him and then rested her head on his should. Jason was loving this. He didn't even have to do anything, and they broke up. How beautiful was that?

* * *

"Stand up Jamie," Breanne helped Jamie back to his feet.

"What's going on? What's wrong?"

"I love you so much. I don't want to tell you this."

"I don't understand."

"I thought you were cheating on me. I thought that you wanted to be with Jessica."

"What?" he was shocked. "That's crazy. You are the only woman I ever want to be with Breanne."

"I know that now….but I can't take back what I did." She was crying uncontrollably.

"What did you do? It can't be that bad."

"You'll never forgive me."

"Breanne," he was beginning to worry.

"I slept with Bruce."

"What?"

"Two weeks ago…the night the twins were born…the night Spencer got sick…I slept with him."

Jamie couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You cheated on me." He backed away from her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you Jamie…I love you so much."

Jamie felt like an elephant was sitting on his chest, and his oxygen was being cut off. He had never felt this way in his entire life. It was like she had killed him with her words.

"Please say something…anything…Jamie…" Breanne wasn't sure she wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Do you love him?"

"No…no I love you…I just…I was afraid that I was losing you."

"So you decide to cheat on me first….God Breanne who are you?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry…you're sorry…Sorry doesn't fix this…Sorry doesn't heal my shattered heart…I…" he backs away from her. "I can't do this…I can't stand here and look at you…Hell you waited two weeks to tell me…you had to tell me on the biggest night of my life…this was supposed to be the start for us."

"It still can be."

"How can it be Breanne? This is the end for us." He walks out of the hotel room not knowing what else to do.

Breanne couldn't believe what had happened. If she wouldn't have slept with Bruce she would be engaged to the most wonderful man in the world. She had blown it big time. All she could do was lie on the bed and cry and think of what could have been.

* * *

**So that's the end of episode 10. What did you guys think? The part with Jamie and Breanne was so hard to write. But I think A lot of you will like where i'm taking Jamie's character. I guess we'll see. **

**I'm so excited we hit 200 reviews. That's so good. You guys are incredible. **

**Spoilers for Episode 11:**

**Summer and Chase's wedding day is finally here, but tragedy strikes and the Scott family will never be the same. **

**I know that's not much of a clue, but I'd love to know what you guys are thinking. So let me know, and I'll update tomorrow. **


	51. Ep11Ch1 Angel's Lullaby

**Episode 11 Chapter 1 Angel Lullaby **

Lily walks out of the bathroom wearing a beautiful strapless red satin dress.

Spencer is lying in bed with one twin on each side of him. Scott has a little baby tuxedo on, and Ansley is wearing a beautiful pink flower girl dress. "Wow…You look fantastic."

"You have to say that you're my husband."

"I know." He laughed. "I think these two are ready for the wedding."

"I know. Don't they look so cute? Your mom found those outfits."

"She did good."

Lily smiles at him. "I love you."

"I love you too, and I know that we are going to get through this."

"I don't want to fight with you anymore."

"I don't want to fight either."

She walks over and kisses his forehead. "For sickness and in health…" Lily reminded him. "That was my promise to you, and I will always keep it."

All Spencer could do was smile. "I wish that I could go to this wedding with you."

"I know it sucks you have to miss Summer's wedding, but the doctor said that you need to rest."

"Yeah you're right. I'm not feeling too great."

"I bet it is the chemo."

"I'll be okay."

"Well even so Riley is going to come stay with you."

"You got me a babysitter?"

Lily took Scott and placed him in his carrier. "No…Riley didn't want to go to the wedding so I thought the two of you could hang out."

"I don't even know him Lily."

"Well he's family."

"No he's not."

"Lucas treats him like family therefore he's family." Lily took Ansley and placed her in the other carrier. "Please…it'll make me feel better if someone is here with you." Lily sat down next to him and rubbed his shaven head. They had to shave it when they did the surgery. She really liked it, but he didn't.

"I was hoping my hair was going to grow back, but with the chemo that doesn't seem possible."

"It will okay…Everything will be okay." She kissed him. "I'll call and check on you ten times if I have too. Riley should be here in about thirty minutes. I think he was going to stop by and get the two of you some lunch."

"Okay…I love you Lily Roberts."

"You better Spencer Roberts." She smiled as she grabbed the heavy carriers and walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

Riley walked into the café to get his order. He was glad that he wasn't going to the wedding. He didn't want to run into Millie. He wasn't ready to see her.

"Hey," Ellie said behind him.

"Hey," He smiled at her.

"What's up?"

"I'm getting some food for Lucas' sister's husband…I'm gonna hang out with him while Lily is at the wedding."

"Wow you guys must be close."

"Um no I don't even know the guy," he chuckled.

"Well that's nice of you then."

"Yeah I try. I don't really want to go to the wedding though."

"Yeah weddings aren't that great."

"Nope…"

"Here you go…Lily called and said it was on the house." The waitress handed him the bag.

"Thanks…" Riley took the food.

"Well I guess I'll see you around." Ellie smiled at him.

"Hey wait…Ellie…Do you want to go with me?"

"To babysit…" She laughed.

"Yeah…Lily said I could really just watch TV and make sure that he rested…pretty boring if you ask me…but I think if you came we might could work on our lab stuff together."

"What about Millie? Shouldn't she go with you?"

"We broke up." He said sadly.

"Oh," Ellie was pleasantly surprised.

"Yeah…"

"Well then I would love to join you."

"Great…I'll order you a burger."

* * *

Millie answered the door to see Jason standing there with some flowers. "Hey…how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling okay I guess. I have this stupid wedding to get ready for."

"Oh…well I just wanted you to have these." He hands her the flowers. "I'll just go."

"No wait," she stops him. "You should go to the wedding with me. I don't want to go alone."

"Okay," that was exactly what he wanted. "I'll just go to my house and change, and I'll be back to pick you up."

"Sounds great…"

* * *

Jamie is sitting outside of the house he shared with Breanne. He couldn't bring himself to go inside.

Lily pulled up behind Jamie's car, and walked to his car. "Hey…what's wrong? I got your message."

"I need you to go in there and get my clothes."

Lily was confused, "Uh why can't you go in there and get your own clothes."

Jamie looked down and then back at Lily. He didn't want to say it.

"What's going on Jamie?"

"I slept in my car last night."

"Okay…why did you do that?" Lily still wasn't getting any answers.

He shows Lily the ring.

"Did you propose?"

"Yeah…"

"Did she say no?"

"Not exactly."

Lily shook her head, "Start explaining or I'm going to go in there and get the answers from her."

"She cheated on me." Jamie finally told her.

"Oh my God…"

"Yeah…so I can't go into that house…I just can't do it."

"Okay well take my car to the church and I'll meet you there with your stuff…And by the way you can sleep on my couch for as long as you need too."

"Thanks Lily…" Jamie knew that he could count on her.

Lily knocks on the door.

"Lily, what are you doing here?"

"I came to get Jamie's stuff."

Breanne looks sad and Lily can tell that she has been crying. "I saw him out there. I was hoping he was going to come in."

"That's not going to happen."

Lily walks into the house.

"Lily…please tell him that I love him, and I'm sorry."

"I think he knows that Breanne. Just give him time to heal…" Lily walked upstairs, and Breanne followed her so that she could help her find Jamie's clothes.

* * *

Andy was getting dressed. Michelle walked in to help him with his tie. "I usually can tie it myself, but I'm so damn nervous."

"Why are you nervous? Your daughter is about to start her life with the man that she loves."

"I know. I think she got it right this time. Chase is a great guy. I just want Summer to be happy."

"I'm pretty sure she is." Michelle kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed again.

* * *

Summer was staring at her dress that was lying on the bed. She couldn't wait to be Mrs. Chase Davis.

"Mommy," Drew was dressed in his little suit. He ran into her arms.

"Hey sweetheart…you look so handsome."

Jeremy walks in. "Hey…"

"Hey…" She looked over at Drew. "Sweetheart could you go to your room and play for a second."

"Okay mommy."

"I better get going. You have a wedding to get too."

"Wait…I just…Are you coming?"

"I don't think so. This is something you need to do without me."

"Jeremy…I want you to be there."

Jeremy shook his head. "I would love to be there Summer, but I can't. I can't watch you marry someone else."

"I thought that you had finally let me go."

"Oh yeah I have…I can see how happy you are, and I am happy for you…But I can't help but feel like we would still be together if I hadn't ruined it with us…And I will regret that until the day I die." He touched her arm. "You are going to make a beautiful bride, and Chase is the luckiest man in the world, and I know that the two of you are going to have a wonderful life together."

"Thank you Jeremy…"

"Call me after the reception, and I'll come get Drew. I'm excited about having him for a whole week. I think we're going to do some Christmas shopping."

"I will…Goodbye Jeremy…" She smiled at him. She would always remember the love that they shared, but she was unbelievably in love with Chase, and she always would be.

"Goodbye Summer…" He smiled and walked out of the room. He had lost her forever.

Summer looked back over at her dress. In just a few short hours all of her dreams were going to come true.

* * *

Isabella is dressed in her red gown. "Wow…you look absolutely beautiful." John kissed her.

"Thank you very much…" She kisses him again.

"Do we have time for you to thank me?"

"Uh…no we have to go…my brother is getting married."

"Oh yeah that's right."

"But we can definitely have slutty wedding sex afterwards. I'll even dress up."

"God I love you."

Isabella was a little surprised. They had never said those words to one another. "I love you too." She kissed him.

* * *

Chase and Nathan were standing on the river court. "We should be heading over to the church pretty soon."

"Yeah…" Chase sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I got another note today." He showed Nathan the note he had received.

"You are going to pay and so will your loved ones."

"I thought all of the threats were going to go away, but they haven't." Chase took a breath. "I'm debating on whether or not I should tell Summer."

"Are you afraid?"

"No," he shook his head. "We're going to have plenty of cops there today. Everything should be okay."

"Then there is no reason to worry Summer over nothing."

"Okay…you're right…This is her wedding day. She doesn't need anything to worry about."

"Other than marrying you." Nathan laughed.

"Ha…ha…"

"I'm proud of you Chase."

"Thank you…If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be who I am today…"

Nathan hugs Chase. "I love you Chase."

"I love you too Dad."

Chase had never called Nathan dad before, but he liked the sound of it. Nathan hugged him tighter.

This was going to be the best day of Chase Davis's life.

* * *

**So there is the first chapter. I'm so nervous about this episode because I don't know how you guys are going to react. **

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. Like I said in the last chapter we reached 200 reviews. That's awesome. **

**A Amanda A **

**SuperNaturallyCharming **

**Saints and sailors**

**bonza**

**LeytonLoveForever**

**Peyt fan 4ever**

**Christopher's Mommy**

**Suze 18**

**Rockie Writer**

**LukeandLorelaidanes**

**So let me know what you thought. **

**And sorry there were no comments. I wanted get this posted but I don't have a lot of time today. So I'll leave extra long comments at the end of the next episode. **


	52. Ep11Ch2 Angel's Lullaby

**Episode 11 Chapter 2 Angel's Lullaby**

"Lucas, come on honey we've got to go." Peyton called for husband once again.

"Mommy, how do we look?" Lucy said as she ran down the stairs.

"We're beautiful aren't we mommy?"

"So beautiful." Peyton smiled at her gorgeous little girls who were both wearing the same exact white flower girl dresses.

"What about me?" Savannah smiled. She was wearing a beautiful green dress.

"All of my girls look amazing."

Charlie walked downstairs.

"Oh Charlie you look so handsome." Peyton messed with her son's hair.

"Thanks mom."

Savannah just looked at him and rolled her eyes. She still wasn't talking to him.

"Lucas Eugene Scott if you don't get downstairs right…"

She stopped talking when she saw Lucas walk downstairs. But he wasn't dressed.

"Luke," Peyton noticed that he looked a little weak and tired. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just don't think I'm going to be able to make it to the wedding."

"Daddy, do you need to go see a doctor?" Natalie asked him.

"No baby…I'm okay…I don't need to see a doctor…I just…daddy just needs to rest."

Peyton was worried about him. "Honey I don't have to go to the wedding. We can all just stay home."

"No…the girls are the flower girls. They have to be there. And so do you. I'll be fine..I didn't sleep well last night. I really just need to rest." Lucas kissed her forehead. "I'll be fine."

"Okay," Peyton sighed. "I'll call and check on you." She told him.

He knew she would.

"Okay guys let's go so daddy can rest." She smiled at Lucas and then walked outside with the kids.

Lucas walked to the kitchen and pulled out his medicine. He took out his bottle of Nitroglycerin and took a pill. He had already taken one earlier that morning. His heart was killing him.

* * *

Chase walks into the church. He couldn't wait to see Summer in her wedding dress. And he couldn't wait to see Drew walk down the aisle as the ring bearer. They were all going to be a very happy family. And Chase hoped that one day soon they could add to their happy family.

"Hey big brother," Isabella walked up behind him. "You're looking hot."

"Thanks…" He couldn't stop smiling.

"You know your face is going to stick that way."

"I think I'd be okay with that."

Isabella hugs him. "I know I've said it before, but I am so happy for you."

"Thank you…I just keep thinking about when I was younger and mom. You know I thank God every single day that she adopted me and gave me this life."

Isabella smiled and then looked at her watch. "Where is mom?"

"I don't know, but I hope she makes it."

"She'll make it. She wouldn't dare miss your wedding."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Summer was in the bride's room staring at her beautiful dress.

Lily walks in. "Wow…you look beautiful Summer."

"Thank you."

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about a lot of things. I can't believe this day is finally here."

"You know I've been thinking a lot about us…I mean me, you, and Chase. We went through a lot."

"Yeah…when I was sixteen I never in a million years would have ever thought that I would one day marry Chase Davis…The two of you caused me a lot of pain." Summer told her now best friend.

"I know…And if I could take that back I would. I am so sorry."

"Yeah but I feel like we all had to go through that to get where we are now. You know if you and Chase wouldn't have done what you did I might not be standing here in this dress right now…Everything happens for a reason…So I don't think we should have any regrets…What is done is done and we can never take it back…But we can be stronger and smarter…"

Lily hugs her. "I love you so much Summer soon to be Davis."

"I love you too Lily Roberts. By the way how is your husband?"

"He's gonna be okay. We're gonna be okay." Lily smiled. "We have God on our side."

"I think everything is finally going to be okay. We're all going to get exactly what we've always wanted."

"My mom would be proud of you." Lily knew that was true. Karen absolutely loved Summer. She thought of her as a daughter.

"She'd be proud of both of us."

* * *

Chase is now standing alone. Eligh and Lexie walk up behind him. "Chase," Eligh calls out, and he turns around.

"Hey guys…I'm so glad you could make it." He hugs them both.

"We wouldn't miss this for anything in the world." Lexie told him. "Congratulations."

"Thank you…" Chase still had a big smile planted on his face.

Jamie walked in pushing Ansley and Scott's stroller.

"Oh are those the twins?" Lexie walks over to them and starts making baby noises.

"She loves babies." Eligh soon joins her.

Chase and Jamie are standing at the altar. "So this is it? You're about to be a married man."

"Yeah…It feels great."

"Yeah…"

"Where's Breanne? Carter is in the wedding. Why didn't she come with you?"

Jamie bites his bottom lip. "We um…it's a long story, but I think we're just going to call it quits."

"What? That's crazy. I thought the two of you would be next. You're so in love."

"Yeah well I guess things just changed."

"I'm sorry man. If it means anything I'm sure that one day you will find the love of your life just like I found Summer. She is everything to me and more. You know I never thought that I could feel this way, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I'm happy for you man."

"Thanks…" Chase hugged Jamie. "I'm glad we're not enemies anymore."

"Yeah…I like being brothers a lot better."

They both smiled. They had come a long ways from hating each other, and it was nice.

* * *

Hunter is picking Clare up from her house. "You looking amazing."

"Thank you." She kisses him.

Smith is watching them from afar. He had to figure out away to get Clare back. He knew that they belonged together.

* * *

Jamie decides to take Ansley and Scott outside on the church steps for some fresh air.

"Daddy," Carter jumps into his arms.

"Hey buddy."

Breanne walked up. "Um I had to be here."

"Yeah…" Jamie looked at Carter.

"Daddy, where were you this morning?"

"I had to help Aunt Lily with some things."

"Oh…will you tuck me in tonight?"

"I'll try my best." Jamie felt so bad inside. How was he going to tell him the truth? "Why don't you go find Uncle Chase okay?"

"Okay daddy…I love you."

"I love you too son." Jamie stares at Breanne, who is trying to figure out the right words to say, but nothing comes to mind. "By the way I got those papers. I am officially his father."

"He loves you so much."

"I'm his father Breanne. I'm always going to be in his life."

"Even if you're not in mine?"

Jamie didn't say anything.

"What are we going to tell him? He's going to be devastated."

Jamie rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You probably should have thought about that before you slept with your boss."

Breanne dropped her head. He sure knew how to make her feel worse.

Jamie didn't say anything else. He just walked back into the church with Ansley and Scott.

* * *

Noah and Elizabeth walk up with Emma.

"Hey guys," Daniel greets them. "Hey cutie pie."

"Dan..Dan…" Emma wanted Daniel to take her.

Elizabeth smiled. "She loves you Daniel."

"Yeah man you're going to have to have kids soon."

"I don't see that happening anytime soon." He looked over to see Isabella and John kissing, laughing, and holding hands in front of the church. At least she was happy.

* * *

Peyton walks into the church with all of her crew.

"Hey…where's Luke?" Nathan asked.

"He's at home. I'm worried about him Nathan. He didn't look so good when I left him."

"Well if you need to go check on him go ahead."

"No…he doesn't want me to treat him like a child, and I'm sure he is going to be okay." Peyton looked around. "Where's Brooke?"

"I don't know, but she better get here soon, or I don't think I'll be able to forgive her."

* * *

Summer is alone once again. Andy walks in. "Hey pretty girl…"

"Hey daddy," she walks over and hugs him. "How do I look?"

"You look like my little girl…you know I can still remember a time when you still needed my help…but now you don't need me anymore…you're not that little girl who used to ask me to tie her shoes or kiss the boo boo's away."

Summer smiled with tears in her eyes. "Daddy the truth is I will always be your little girl. And I will always need you. I love you so much daddy."

"I love you too baby girl." He hugs her. "I have something for you." He hands her a jewelry box.

"Dad…"

"Just open it okay…"

She did as he asked. "Oh my Gosh dad, are you sure you want me to have this?"

"Yes…It was your mom's mom mom's…" He laughed. "It's been handed down for years, and I wanted to wait until the perfect moment to give it to you, and well I couldn't imagine a more perfect moment." It was a beautiful necklace.

"Me either," she smiled as her dad wiped away the tears. "This is the perfect present dad. Thank you so much…"

"I just want you to know Summer…If you ever…ever…need anything all you have to do is call…If Chase gives you a hard time I'll take care of him…I promise."

"I don't think you ever have to worry about Chase giving me a hard time…He's gonna be the perfect husband because he is the perfect man…he reminds me a lot of you…I guess that is why I love him so much."

"I just want you to be happy."

"I'll always be happy as long as I have Chase in my life."

* * *

It was getting close to time for the wedding. Chase was beginning to think his mom was going to be a no show when she walked into the door. "Mom," He ran and hugged her.

"Hey baby boy…I told you I would be here." Brooke smiled.

She looked almost exactly the same except for her hair was a little shorter.

Nathan just looked at his estranged wife. She was more beautiful than ever.

Sophie walked in shortly behind her. "Daddy," she ran to him quickly. "I missed you so much daddy."

"I missed you too angel." Nathan was hugging her so tight he wasn't sure if she could breathe, but he didn't want to let her go ever again.

Brooke watched as the father and daughter interacted. She really had missed Nathan more than she ever thought she would.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought. And the title comes from a song by Reba McIntyre. **


	53. Ep11Ch3 Angel's Lullaby

**Episode 11 Chapter 3 Angel Lullaby**

"I got exactly what Lily said you would want." Riley told Spencer as he handed him his food.

"Thanks…"

Riley just stood there because he wasn't sure what to do next.

"There's a TV in the living room. The two of you can watch something or play video games."

"Okay…do you need anything?"

"No baby sitter you can go in the other room." Spencer laughed. "I'm fine. My wife is just a worrier."

"Okay…"

Ellie and Riley walked into the living room. "So what do you want to do?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know…I'm not really up to doing much."

Ellie looked at the game selection Lily and Spencer had. "Okay so I think that this game right here will help you feel better." She held up Halo 3. "It's got a lot of shooting in it."

"That's exactly what I need. I need to kill something."

"I totally agree." Ellie smiled and handed him the game.

"And it'll be nice to kick your butt."

"Think again sad boy…" Ellie laughed. "You are going down."

"Bring it on."

* * *

Jeremy is sitting at home. He hears a knock at the door. "Come in…It's open."

"Hey," Holly walked in. "I brought some beer and some sexy lingerie."

"Holly…"

"I know we're trying to be friends, and we can be, but I know that you don't need to be alone today of all days."

"You're right…I don't need to be alone…" He walks over towards her and starts kissing her.

* * *

Mick walks up to the church looking for Jason. "Your…um…your Mick…Peyton's a fat…her biological father."

"Yeah…that's me…I a know that I shouldn't be here, but my son said he was coming here and I didn't want him to cause trouble. That's kind of his thing…causing trouble."

Deb smiled, "Yeah I used to be married to one of those."

Mick nodded.

"You should stay…You can be my guest…I'm Deb Scott."

"Yeah I…we met before…"

"Right," Deb remembered but she wasn't sure that he did. "Well then you should join me. Peyton is here somewhere, and if you stay you can keep an eye on your son."

"You do have a point."

"So come on…let's go inside."

"I'm not dressed for a wedding."

"You look fine…and we'll sit in the back."

"Okay…sounds great." Mick turns around to see Jason and Millie about to walk up. "Great…"

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"He's with me." Deb told him.

"You're just here to spy on me." Jason rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the trust dad."

"Jason…just please behave yourself."

"He'll be fine Mr. Wolfe. Jason is a good guy." Millie never ever thought she would hear herself say that, but maybe he was a good guy.

* * *

Mary Peyton and Max arrive at the wedding with Derek, Caroline, and little Caleb. Max shakes his head when he sees Millie with Jason. "I cannot believe she is with that loser."

"She might like him Max."

"I don't think so. She can't like him. He's a loser."

"Just give it up Max. Millie doesn't like you, and your too stupid to notice that there is someone else who likes you. Just get over it…I have." She walks away from him. And he is still confused to what she was talking about.

* * *

Peyton sees Lily. "Hey you look beautiful."

"Oh thank you Peyton…you do too…look at that…Your little baby is growing bigger and bigger."

"Yeah…and he or she makes mommy look like a big fat basketball."

"Pregnancy looks good on you Peyton." Lily smiled.

"How are you and Spencer?"

"We are coping."

"If you ever need anything…all you have to do is call me."

"I know, and we will. I promise." Lily sighed. "I never in a million years would have thought something like this would have happened to us, but now that it has I know that Spencer and I are strong enough to get through this. We can do it."

* * *

Spencer is really weak from the chemo, but he has his suit on. He had to see Summer get married even if Lily didn't think it was a good idea.

He could hear Ellie and Riley playing video games so he figured he has a pretty good chance of sneaking out without being caught.

He turned to the door to see Riley. "Um where are you going?"

"I thought you were playing a game." He had been caught.

"I thought I might need to check on you."

"Well let's just pretend like you didn't see me."

"I can't do that. I'm afraid of Lily."

"You shouldn't be. It's no big deal." Spencer walked closer to him. "Lily isn't that scary."

"She'll kill you if you go to that wedding."

"Summer is my best friend. I have to be at that wedding. I'll just sneak in the back and Lily will never see me."

Riley didn't know.

"Please….I'll be fine."

"Fine but I'm going with you and so is Ellie."

Ellie walked up. "Where are we going?"

"To the wedding…"

"I thought…"

"We're going." Riley informed her.

"You can wear something of Lily's, and you can wear something of mine Riley." Spencer told them. He knew that Lily would be mad at him for going to the wedding, but he was going to be fine. Everything was going to be okay and there was no way in the world that he could miss his best friend's wedding.

* * *

"Mick," Peyton was surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?" She looked over at Deb.

"I invited Mick to come in. He wanted to make sure Jason didn't cause any trouble."

"Yeah you know my son is a bit of a trouble maker."

"Yeah I've noticed…um I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah…I…don't even know who is getting married."

"All you have to know is Tree Hill weddings are always eventful." Peyton warned him.

Mick smiled. It was nice to talk to his daughter. It had always been his dream to get to know Peyton, and he was glad that it was finally coming true.

* * *

Nathan is just staring at Brooke while she talks to Chase.

"I'm so glad that you are finally back in Tree Hill." Chase told his mom.

"Chase I'm happy to be back, but honey after the wedding I'm leaving again. I want to continue to travel."

"What? Mom I thought you were back for good."

"I just I can't…I'm sorry."

"Sophie needs to be with both of her parents."

"Nathan and I will come up with some kind solution where Sophie is concerned."

"This is ridiculous."

"I'm sorry honey. I'm happy for you though. I'm so excited that you found someone like Summer. She is a wonderful girl."

"Yeah and I want you here when Summer and I decide to start our family. I want our kids to know their grandmother."

"They will know me Chase." Brooke told him. "I just need to do this for me okay."

"It's your life." Chase told her and then looked at his watch. "And mine is about to start."

Brooke didn't want to hurt her family, but she wasn't ready to come back to Tree Hill permanently, and she still wasn't ready to talk to Nathan about the papers she sent him. She wanted a divorce, and she didn't know if he wanted the same thing. She wanted to know if he wanted a divorce.

* * *

Lily and Clare are by Summer's side. "Are you ready for this Summer?"

"I have never been more ready for anything in my entire life." Summer smiled. "This is the happiest day of my life."

"It's time to go honey…It's time you became Mrs. Summer Davis." Andy told Summer.

This was the beginning of her new life with the man she never wanted to be without.

* * *

Lucas is at home lying in bed. He starts having a pain in his arm. "Oh God…Oh…Oh…Owe" He stands up and reaches for his phone but before he can dial a number he falls to the ground.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought and I'll update tomorrow. I promise. **


	54. Ep11Ch4 Angel's Lullaby

**Episode 11 Chapter 4 Angel's Lullaby**

Miranda, the photographer Peyton hired to work while Spencer is off, stopped by to get her photo book back from Peyton and hopefully find out if she was given the job.

She knocks on the door several times but gets no answer. She turns the knob to see that it was opened. "Peyton," she calls out for her. "Are you home?" She walks into the house.

She doesn't see anyone. "I guess no one is home." She says to herself.

She turns to leave, but she hears a noise upstairs. "Peyton," she calls out again. She decides to walk upstairs. She hears the noise again and follows the sound.

When she walks into the room she see Lucas lying on the ground in pain. "Oh my God…I'll call 911."

* * *

Peyton calls Keith.

"Hey mom, is the wedding over?"

"No honey…listen I'm worried about your father. Will you please go check on him?"

"Yeah mom…I'll check on him. I'm sure he is fine."

"Yeah…I just…I have this bad feeling."

"I'll call you as soon as I see that he is fine." Keith told her.

"Thank you honey."

"Mom," Elizabeth touched her arm. "The wedding is about to start."

"Okay…I've got to go Keith."

"Bye mom." Keith hung up. He would leave Jacey and the boys alone for a few hours to be with his dad.

The music starts to play, and the flower girls Lucy, Natalie, and Sophie walk down the aisle together. They are followed by the ring bearers Carter and Drew. Chase and Summer had decided to have two because Carter was older and could help Drew so that he wouldn't get distracted.

After they reached Chase, Carter sat down and Drew stood by Chase, Nathan, and Jamie.

Clare walked down the aisle and then Lily followed.

Summer put her arm into her dad's. "Let's go get you married."

Everyone stood and Summer and Andy walked down the aisle. Andy gave Summer a kiss on the forehead and shook Chase's hand. "You better take care of my little girl."

Chase nodded his head, and Summer smiled.

They faced the minister. "You may all be seated. We are gathered here today to witness as Summer Williams and Chase Davis declare their undying love for one another. I would like to take this time to read a passage from the Bible. It can be found in 1 Corinthians. If I speak the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am only a resounding gong or a clanging cymbal. If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but have not love, I am nothing. If I give all I possess to the poor and surrender my body to the flames, but have no love, I gain nothing."

He took a breath, "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres."

Summer and Chase couldn't stop smiling at one another.

Spencer, Riley, and Ellie sneak into the back of the church. Millie looks back and sees him enter with Ellie. She moves closer to Jason. Jason smiles and puts his arm around her. Riley just shakes his head.

"It goes on to say that love never fails. Summer and Chase stand here today because they feel in their hearts that they are nothing without the others love. They come together today to profess to the world and to God that they will be together forever through everything that is thrown their way. For the good and the bad their love will find away to conquer all because their love will never fail. Both Summer and Chase have written their own vows."

He turns to Summer, "Summer…"

Summer smiles, "I have written and rewritten my vows a hundred times because I wanted them to be perfect because you are everything to me. You are perfect, and I wanted everyone to know how much I loved you. But I think the fact that I came up with a thousand different ways to explain the way that I feel about you is a testament in itself."

She pauses for a moment. "There are a million ways I could tell you that I love you, but I decided to say something that someone told me once, and I'll never forget that moment ever…for as long as I live." She smiled.

Chase had a feeling he knew what she was talking about.

"We had been arguing for the first time in our relationship about something that is not important now, but it seemed so important then."

_Flashback: _

_Summer and Chase are in her apartment. "I can't believe you were going through my things." She yelled at him. _

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go through your things. But why do you keep this stuff." _

"_Because it is apart of who I am. Jeremy will always be apart of my life. Why do you care?" She yelled. _

"_If you don't know then I don't know why I am still standing here." He grabs his jacket and walks out the door. _

"_Chase," she called for him. She followed him. "It's raining outside come back in." _

_He was standing in the yard. _

"_Chase…" _

"_Come after me," he told her. _

"_What?" _

"_Summer, I love you….That's why I care about that stuff. I love you so much." _

_She walked to where he was standing. _

"_I woke up this morning, and I realized that a day without you is like the sky without stars at night…The moon just looks so lonely up there by itself. Without you I am nothing…I am a wilted flower that hasn't been watered in months. I'm a fish out of water. I'm a lost child in a supermarket." _

_Summer couldn't help but laugh. _

"_We belong together like salt and pepper…peanut butter and jelly…and any other thing in this world that belongs together….That's us…We belong together." _

"We make sense…because I don't know who I would be if I hadn't found you. I don't know how to live without. You're my chocolate cake, you're like getting an A on a really hard test, and you make all my pain go away…you calm me with just a smile…You are my everything Chase Davis….You are my whole world…And you make me love the rain…So I say let it pour…Because with you I have everything I have ever wanted and I know that if we stick together we can get though the muddiest of days…I love you…and I always will."

Chase smiled. Almost everyone in the church had tears in their eyes. Lily looked to the back of the church to see Spencer. He saw her too and he slightly smiled. She gave him a look. He knew he was going to hear about it, but he didn't care. Seeing Summer so happy was worth it.

"Chase," the minister looked at Chase.

"How am I supposed to follow that? I remember that day like it was yesterday. It was one of the best days of my life. Just like you I spent hours trying to find the right words to vow to you today. We've known each other forever. I remember we were thirteen when I first saw you. I had the biggest crush on you, but things happened and we didn't get together. I have a feeling that was a good thing because I didn't know who I was. And then a couple of years later I walked into the café and there you were…You were a mess." He touched her face.

"But in that moment I saw you for the first time…I mean really saw you. And I can't imagine my life without you in it. I look into my future and you and Drew are all I see. You make me want to be a better man. That verse is right. I am nothing without your love. I promise to always be there for you no matter what. We are in this together for the rest of our lives, and I know that we can through the muddiest of days because I love you and I always will."

"Alright…may we have the rings please…"

Summer and Chase pick up the rings off of the pillow from Drew. They both lean over and kiss his cheeks.

"Summer Williams, do you take Chase Davis to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Summer slipped the ring on Chase's finger.

"Chase Davis, do you take Summer Williams to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Chase slipped the ring on Summer's finger.

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of North Carolina I now pronounce you husband and wife." He turns to Chase. "You may kiss your bride."

Chase takes Summer in his arms and kisses her.

Everyone stands and cheers for them.

Summer and Chase walk out of the church first. "I love you husband."

"I love you wife." They kiss.

"Don't move," they turn around to see a man standing in front of them with a gun. "I told you in my letters I was going to make you pay. And I meant it."

"There are tons of cops in there. You do not want to do this. People are about to come out here."

"I don't care if I go to jail. I just want you to know what it feels like to lose someone you love." He points the gun at Summer. "And now you will." He pulls the trigger.

Chase jumps in front of Summer. Blood goes everywhere.

"CHASE," Summer screams.

"Oh God," the man couldn't believe what he had done. He takes the gun to his head and pulls the trigger.

People run out to see Summer sitting in Chase's blood and holding him in her arms.

* * *

**Okay so out of every chapter I have ever written and posted for this story this one was the hardest. I'm so scared because I have no idea what you guys are going to think. **

**So please let me know what you think even if you have never reviewed I really would like to know because as a writer this one was pretty big. **


	55. Ep11Ch5 Angel's Lullaby

**Episode 11 Chapter 5 Angel's Lullaby **

Jeremy and Holly are lying in bed together. "That was nice." Holly thought.

"Yeah it really was. I'm glad you came over. You really took my mind off of things."

"Well let me take your mind off things some more." She kisses him.

The phone starts ringing. "Don't answer it."

"It could be Drew. I told him to call me after the wedding." Jeremy picks up the phone. "Hello."

"Hey Jeremy it's Andy."

"Hey Andy…What's wrong?" Jeremy could tell by Andy's voice that something was wrong.

"Um…there's been an accident. Chase was shot. You need to get to the hospital as soon as you can."

"Oh okay I'm on my way." Jeremy hung up.

"What's wrong?" Holly asked him.

"Chase was shot." He couldn't believe it.

* * *

Keith is standing outside the hospital. He was still trying to call Peyton. "Mom," he sees her walking into the hospital. "Did you get my messages?"

"Oh Keith…my phone is on silent…Did you hear about Chase? Is that why you are here?"

"No I…what happened to Chase?"

"Oh honey he was shot right after he and Summer were married."

"Oh my God…"

"Why are you here? Is something wrong with your dad?"

"Um when I got to the house an ambulance was already there. Dad had a heart attack."

Peyton's heart dropped into her stomach. She had a feeling something was wrong with him. It had to be wife intuition or something. "Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know. They haven't told me anything."

"I have to see him." Peyton had tears in her eyes as she and Keith walked into the hospital.

* * *

Summer is waiting in the waiting room with most everyone that was at the wedding. There was blood all over her wedding dress. And tears continued to fall down her face. Andy touches her shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay."

"I just wish they would tell me something." She rested her head on her dad's shoulder.

Andy wanted to say something to make her feel better, but he couldn't find the right words. He saw Rick, one of Chase's fellow officers, walk into the waiting room.

"Rick," he walked over to where he was and pulled him out into the hallway. "Who did this?"

Rick was obviously upset about the recent events. "Uh the guy's license said his name was Joe Ramirez."

"Why the hell would he do something like this?"

"We don't know all the details yet, but we think that Chase was the one that arrested Joe's brother for murder. He was sentenced to life in prison, and about two months ago he was murdered. My guess is Joe blamed Chase. He's probably the one that sent the threats."

Andy shook his head, "If he dies it is on your hands."

"What?"

He points at him furiously, "If you people would have done your job and figured out who was threatening him this would have happened."

"Chase didn't think it was a big deal."

"Well I guess he was wrong." Andy walks away, and Rick feels even worse. He should have done more to stop the threats, but he trusted Chase's instincts.

* * *

Lily and Spencer are standing outside the waiting room. "I think you should go home."

"I'm not going home. I'm not leaving until I know that Chase is okay."

"Spencer," Lily starts to berate him.

"Lily…I'm fine, but Chase isn't. I'm not leaving. You can fuss at me later…Right now you aren't going to win this argument."

"Fine…but we'll talk later." Lily hugged him. "Please tell me that everything is going to be okay."

"Everything is going to be okay." But those were just words. He wasn't sure that anything was going to be okay. It didn't make sense that this would happen to Summer on her wedding day.

* * *

Brooke is sitting alone. She couldn't believe what was happening. Nathan walks over and sits next to her. He doesn't say anything, but he puts his hand on hers to let her know that he is there for her.

* * *

Isabella is crying on John's shoulder. Daniel watches from afar. He wanted to be there for her. But John looked like he had everything under control.

* * *

Andy is sitting in the chapel. Michelle walks in.

"Have they told Summer anything yet?"

"No…."

"I can't believe this is happening. She is supposed to have her happy ever after. This is not what I wanted for her."

"Chase will be fine. He has to be."

Andy held onto Michelle. He hoped that she was right.

* * *

Peyton walks into Lucas' room. "Luke…"

He opens his eyes to see his beautiful wife. "Hi," he said weakly.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you."

"I'm gonna be fine." Lucas hoped.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott," the doctor said as he walked into the room. "I'm afraid I have bad news."

Peyton looks at him sadly. She didn't want to hear what he had to say.

"You're going to need a new heart Lucas. As soon as possible…But I'm afraid we don't have any matches."

Peyton squeezes Lucas' hand. "He's going to get a heart."

* * *

The doctor walks into the waiting room. "Mrs. Davis…"

"That's me," Summer had only been Mrs. Davis for about an hour and it was the worst hour of her life. "How's my husband?"

"We were able to get the bullet, but Chase isn't breathing on his own. We put him on a ventilator."

"So he's going to be okay?"

Brooke shook her head when Summer asked that question. She knew what the doctor meant. Chase was gone.

"The only thing keeping him a live is the ventilator." The doctor informed them.

"He's going to be okay. I know he's going to be okay." Summer took a deep breath. "Can I see my husband?"

The doctor nodded.

The scene changes to Summer walking into Chase's hospital room to see him surrounded by machines and wires.

She walks over to his bed and sits next to him. She takes his hand in hers. "It's going to be okay Chase. I'm never going to let anyone take you from me. I promise."

She kissed his forehead.

Brooke watched from the door. Her little boy was gone forever.

* * *

**Okay so there is the end of this sad episode. Episode 12 isn't much better. That one might be a little slower on the update because I haven't written it all. I have finally caught up with myself. So please bare with me. **

**Please let me know what you thought, and I don't think the next episode really needs spoilers. **


	56. Ep12Ch1 I'm A Survivor

**Episode 12 Chapter 1 I'm a Survivor **

_Chase carries Summer over the threshold. "What do you want to do Mrs. Davis?" _

"_Anything Mr. Davis," Summer kisses him. "We have the rest of our lives to do whatever we want to do." She kisses him again. _

_He carries her to the bedroom where rose petals are spread out all over the bed._

"_Wow…you thought of everything." _

"_I love you so much. I'm so happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with you." He lays her on the bed and starts kissing her. "I wouldn't want my life to be any other way." _

Summer wakes up from her dream to see her husband is still lying unconscious in his hospital bed. "God…I was hoping all of this was just a horrible nightmare." She squeezes his hand. "Please wake up…please…"

"Honey…" Andy walks into the hospital room. "I thought you could use some coffee."

"Thank you…" Summer looked back at Chase. "He looks a little better today. I think he is improving."

Andy looked down at the ground. It was breaking his heart because Chase wasn't getting better. He was dying, and Summer didn't want to see that. She couldn't see that.

* * *

Peyton is by Lucas' bedside. "Hey," Peyton says as she sees Lucas open his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Um do you want me to lie or be honest with you?"

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah it's not good…I'm feeling worse than I did yesterday."

"Don't worry honey…we're going to get you a heart, and everything…" Her voice begins to break. "Everything is going to be okay….I refuse to believe otherwise." Peyton kissed his forehead.

* * *

Brooke is sitting in the waiting room. Nathan walks in with a cup of coffee. "I went to the café to get this cup of coffee. I knew how much you hated hospital coffee."

"Thank you Nathan…" Brooke took the coffee from him.

"How's Chase?"

"I haven't been in this morning, but I know that he isn't doing better Nathan. You heard the doctor. He isn't breathing on his own. Chase is dying, and Summer refuses to believe it." Brooke has tears in her eyes. "How are the kids?"

"Millie is going to watch Sophie today. Sophie is really worried about her big brother. Actually all the kids are worried about Chase."

"I…I don't know what I'm supposed to do….I…if you need to go…I know you are a busy guy…I'll be fine."

Nathan shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere. Chase is my son too." Nathan told her. "Besides I don't want to leave Lucas either. He's waiting on a heart, and I want to be here when he gets it."

* * *

Jeremy takes Drew into the café. "Daddy…"

"Yeah little man," Jeremy sat him down in the booth.

"Is Daddy Chase going to be okay?"

Jeremy didn't really know what to say. "I hope so buddy."

"I want to see him."

Jeremy didn't know if that was such a good idea.

"I want to see daddy Chase. I want to make sure that he is okay. Please daddy…" Drew begged. Jeremy wasn't sure what he was going to do.

* * *

Lily and Spencer are at the hospital in the cafeteria. "You didn't eat your breakfast."

"I can't really eat Spencer."

"I know. Me either."

"I could lose my brother. I have lost all my family. I can't lose my brother too." Lily is now crying.

Spencer walks around the booth to sit with Lily. "I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry."

Lily was so afraid that she was going to lose Lucas. Everything was falling apart.

* * *

Brooke walks into Lucas' hospital room. "Um Peyton…"

"Brooke," they hadn't spoken since Brooke arrived back in Tree Hill, but then again everything happened so fast. There wasn't much time to speak.

"I just wanted to check on Lucas."

Peyton walks to the door. "He fell back asleep. Sleeping is the only thing that makes him feel better." Peyton pointed to the hall. "I need to talk to you."

They step into the hall. "I um…How's Chase?"

"He's dying and Summer is in denial." Brooke wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry Brooke, and this may seem insensitive but Lucas will die if he doesn't get a heart soon. I can't lose him Brooke…I can't lose my husband…"

"I know Peyton…but Lucas will be okay."

"No…he won't not without a heart…Brooke I need you to see if…" Peyton paused. "I need you to see if Chase is a match to Lucas."

"You want Lucas to have Chase's heart?"

Peyton had tears in her eyes, "Yes…if he's a match."

Brooke couldn't believe what Peyton was asking.

But Peyton sure hoped that Brooke would consider giving Chase's heart to Lucas if he was a match.

* * *

**Okay so there is the beginning to episode 12. I hope you guys like it so far. **

**I know some of you are sad about Chase, but I promise I have a plan and there is a reason I have done what I have done. **

**So let me know what you thought and I'll try to update tomorrow. **

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews. You guys are amazing. And you make writing this story easy and fun because I know their are people out there actually reading what I am writing and really getting into the story. **

**LukeandLorelaidanes**

**A Amanda A **

**Christopher's Mommy- and it's not weird...I'm glad you like the story that much. **

**Saints and Sailors**

**SupernaturallyCharming**

**FredoTheChimp- Thanks for reviewing...I'm glad you finally reviewed. I love to have new reviewers. **

**RockieWriter**

**BrucasLeyton4ever- thanks for reviewing...I love new reviewers**

**Suze 18**

**bonza- nice to see a review from you **

**Chan2014**

**I had a few new reviewers and i was really happy to hear from you guys. I didn't really leave comments because all of you pretty much have the same concerns and worries. I promise things really progress in this episode...But it is also going to be really sad. Sorry about that. **


	57. Ep12Ch2 I'm A Survivor

**Episode 12 Chapter 2 I'm A Survivor **

Elizabeth, Noah, Lucy, Natalie, and Emma are at Elizabeth's apartment. "Lizzie," Lucy walked into the kitchen. "I want to see daddy."

Elizabeth looked over at Noah.

"I thought that we would go play at the park. Maybe we could even have a picnic or something." Noah told her.

Lucy shook her head and put her hands on her hips. "No…first it is called outside…and second…"

"We want to see daddy," Natalie interrupted.

"Right now," Lucy pouted.

"Poppy," Emma cried out.

Elizabeth and Noah just looked at each other.

"Please…I know we can make him feel better." Natalie told them.

Elizabeth was worried about her dad, and maybe the girls were right. Maybe Lucas would feel better if he had all his children by his side.

* * *

Savannah is sitting in the waiting room listening to her Ipod. Charlie walks in with a box of donuts. He sat down beside her. She takes her headphones out of her ears.

"I saved you the chocolate filled ones. I know they are your favorites."

"Thanks," Savannah grabbed a donut. "I was starving."

"I thought so. We've been here all night."

"Yeah I know." Savannah took a bite of her donut. "This is good." She laughed.

"Thanks…I cooked it all by myself." He laughed.

Savannah didn't say anything.

"I…" Charlie started to speak.

"I'm sorry I've been so mean to you lately." Savannah finally admitted. "I was just mad at you."

Charlie smiled. "I'm sorry too. I'm the reason everything happened the way that it did."

Savannah shook her head. "We both were. I'm just as responsible as you are. I rejected him, and I didn't have to do that. I was the one that made that decision not you."

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

Charlie hugs his sister. He was so glad to have her back.

"I'm scared," Savannah admitted. "I'm so scared that daddy isn't going to be okay."

"He will be." Charlie told her. "He's dad. He has to be."

Savannah nodded. She didn't know what she or anyone else in the family would do if anything happened to their dad.

* * *

Riley and Ellie walk into the hospital with cups of coffee. "I hope this will help everyone. The hospital coffee sucks."

"Yeah I agree." Ellie smiled.

"Thanks for staying with me last night. You didn't have too."

"I know I didn't but I wanted too." Ellie smiled again. She couldn't help but smile when she was around him even if the situation was bad.

As they walked around the corner they saw Millie, Jason, and Sophie.

Riley couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hey guys," Jason spoke.

Riley shook his head and walked right past both of them. Ellie followed.

"What's his problem?" Jason wondered.

"He's probably just worried about Lucas." But Millie knew the truth. He was mad because she was hanging out with Jason, but she was mad at him for hanging out with Ellie. She knew he was only doing it to hurt her, and it was working.

* * *

Lily is sitting in the waiting room looking at Ansley and Scott. They are sitting in their stroller.

"Hey," Aidan sits next to her.

She gives him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about Chase and Lucas. I knew you were probably a mess."

"You knew right." She tried to hold back her tears. "I think I've been crying nonstop since it all happened. It feels like it all should just be a nightmare."

"I wish you would have called me." Aidan told her. "You know I would have been here in a heartbeat."

"I know that. But really I'm okay. I have Spencer." Lily told him.

"Oh…I just…"

"I know….You are an amazing friend…I just…"

"I know…Your husband doesn't really like our friendship too much." A blind person could see that.

"Aidan this really isn't the time. I'm freaking out about my brother and one of my best friends."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just want to be here for you."

"I know. And I really appreciate it." Lily didn't know what else to say.

"Hey," Spencer walked up next to them. "Aidan…"

"Hey," Aidan stands up. "I was just leaving. Lily let me know if you need anything. I'm praying for you guys." Aidan walks away.

"What was that all about?" Spencer asked as he sat down.

"Nothing," Lily smiled. She leans in and kisses Spencer. "I love you."

"I love you too." Spencer kisses her again.

"Can you promise me that you will never leave me?" Lily looked into his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere…I promise." He kisses her again.

"Good…" Lily hugs him. "Because I don't know what we would do without you. And I am so tired of losing people that I love."

"You're not going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere." He kisses her forehead. He was sure of that.

* * *

Deb was sitting in the waiting room. She couldn't believe everything was happening the way that it was happening. It wasn't fair. Her family has been through enough.

"Hey," Mick sits beside her and hands her a coffee.

"Thanks," Deb smiled. Mick had been really nice to her. He didn't have too but he stayed at the hospital all night. She wasn't sure why he was being so nice.

"You're welcome. Any news on Chase or Lucas?"

Deb shook her head.

"I tried to find Peyton earlier, but then I realized that I didn't know what I was supposed to say. I'm not too good at this…I…I didn't know what to say to my kids when my wife left us."

"It isn't about what you say…It's just…You just have to let her know that you are here for her…"

"I just hope her story has a different ending than mine did."

Deb touched his shoulder, "You're story hasn't ended Mick."

"You you know I think you're right…I think I have a few more chapters waiting to be written."

"Yeah me too," Deb smiled.

* * *

Isabella is standing outside of the hospital trying to get some fresh air.

"Hey…"

She turns around to see Daniel standing behind her.

"Daniel…"

He tries to say something, but he can't find the right words. But he doesn't have to. She hugs him.

"I'm glad you're here." She cried into his shoulder.

Daniel was about to ask where John was, but then he realized that the girl he loved was crying in his shoulder. Asking where her boyfriend was would be a huge mistake. He should just comfort her, and not say anything else.

* * *

Jamie is at the studio. Jessica walks in. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to write a damn song," Jamie threw down his guitar.

"Shouldn't you be at the hospital? I heard about your family."

"I was at the hospital all night. There is nothing I can do there."

"Are you okay?" Jessica could tell that something was bothering him.

"My uncle and my brother are fighting for their lives…I'm not okay." He snapped at her.

"Okay…Don't get snappy with me…I can tell that there is something else bothering you."

Jamie sighed. "Breanne slept with Bruce."

Jessica couldn't believe. "Oh my God…I am so sorry…I didn't think that Breanne would fall for Bruce's crap."

"Well she did, and it's over. And you know the worse part about all of this…I..I really need her now more than ever…and I can't stand the sight of her." Jamie grabbed his guitar and started strumming on it once more.

* * *

Breanne walks into the community center. "Hey beautiful," Bruce greeted her.

"I quit."

"What?"

"I'll find another job. I'll do whatever I have to do, but I can't work with you anymore."

"Why? Just because we slept together."

"No because you are an ass…I think I could sue you for harassment, but I don't want to waste any more of my time on you." Breanne walks out of the community center. Bruce couldn't believe it.

* * *

Brooke walks into Chase's hospital room. Summer is still sitting by his bedside. "Summer…" She said as she walked closer to Summer.

"Oh hi Brooke…" She smiled. "Doesn't he look better? He seems to have more color than he did last night."

"Summer," Brooke didn't know what to say.

"He's getting better. I just wish he would hurry up and wake up you know…He's totally missing our honeymoon."

"Summer what if…"

"Don't," Summer cut her off. "Don't you dare come in here and say what you are about to say. You have been gone for months…so don't you think about coming in here and thinking the worst…You can just walk right back out that door…Because I am his wife, and I know that he is going to be fine." Summer yelled at her.

Brooke had tears in her eyes.

Summer turned her attention back to Chase and held his hand. "Come on baby just squeeze my hand. Let me know that you hear me." Summer started crying. She turned to Brooke. "He's just tired. He'll squeeze my hand when he is ready."

Brooke didn't say anything else, but she knew that her son…her little boy was dying and there was nothing they could do about it. He was gone. And Summer was only making it harder.

* * *

Peyton is about to walk into Lucas' hospital room. "Wait," Keith stops her. "Uncle Nathan just went in there."

"Oh…Okay…"

"How are you feeling?" He pointed to her stomach.

"I'm fine honey…You don't have to worry about me."

"I always do." Keith hugs his mom. "Have the doctor's found him a heart yet?"

Peyton shook her head. "No…I can't believe that I am praying for someone to die so your dad can live. I feel so selfish and…" she starts to cry.

Keith hugs his mom. "Mom it's okay. I'm hoping the same thing."

"Chase could be a match." Peyton admitted. "But for your father to get his heart he would have to die…How fair is that?" Peyton wiped away her tears. This was a horrible situation, and she just wanted it to be over.

* * *

Nathan is sitting by Lucas' bed. Lucas opens his eyes. "Don't ask me how I'm feeling." Lucas chuckles. "Peyton asks me that question every single time I open my eyes. It gets old after awhile."

"Okay…So what do you want to talk about?" Nathan laughed.

"If anything happens to me you have to take care of Peyton and the kids."

"Luke…"

"You have to make sure that they are happy…and that they have everything that they could ever want…I promised Peyton the world and even if I'm gone I want her to have that." Lucas sighed, "Just make sure please…"

"You know I'd do anything for you Lucas, but I'm not going to have to do this. You're going to be okay…This family isn't going to lose you…" Nathan smiled. "I'm not going to let that happen."

"But…"

"I'll take care of Peyton. I promise."

* * *

Peyton is pacing back and forth outside of Lucas' hospital room.

"You're going to walk a hole into the floor." Brooke said.

"Oh Brooke I didn't know you were standing there."

"I just walked up."

"Oh…"

Both women looked awful.

"How's Chase?"

"Chase is dying Peyton." Brooke had tears in her eyes. "I'm never going to get to hear his voice or see him smile or hug him." Brooke's voice began to break. "I..I'm trying to stay strong, and I am trying to understand why all of this is happening, but I can't figure it out. I guess I've been such a horrible person…it's finally coming back to haunt me."

"No…No Brooke…you are a good person…a very good person…sometimes things happen that we can't explain…" Peyton hugged her. "I don't understand any of this either."

"Chase is a match Peyton."

"What?"

"Chase is a match. He could save Lucas' life."

Peyton didn't know what to think. Chase was the key to saving Lucas' life, but she didn't want Brooke's son to die. That wasn't fair.

"Peyton I want Lucas to have his heart, but that choice isn't up to me…And to be honest with you Summer is in complete denial. She's not going to give up hope."

* * *

Summer is sitting by Chase's bedside. "Don't worry honey…we're going to spend the rest of our lives together. I have faith that everything is going to work out exactly how it is supposed to." She touches his forehead. "You just need to hurry up and wake up so we can have our honeymoon." She kisses his lips. "I love you." Tears fell out of her eyes and onto his face.

* * *

**Okay so here is chapter two. This is definitely the hardest episode I have ever written. so let me know what you thought and I'll try my best to update tomorrow. **


	58. Ep12Ch3 I'm A Survivor

**Episode 12 Chapter 3 I'm A Survivor**

Elizabeth walks in holding Emma, and Natalie and Lucy follow behind her. "Hey daddy," Elizabeth smiled at him. It made her so sad to see him lying in that bed so vulnerable and sick. "We thought we'd come see you for a minute."

"Yeah daddy," Lucy jumps on the bed. "Elizabeth didn't want us to come."

"But we teamed up on her daddy. We left her no choice." Natalie said. She sounded so grown up.

Lucas smiled. "Natalie," he tried to sound stern, but he was sick. "Elizabeth is in charge. You have to do what she says."

"Daddy," Lucy looked at him. "We needed to see you. We missed you."

"Miss Poppy," Emma reached for him.

Elizabeth looked at her, "Honey poppy is sick."

"Daddy are you going to get better soon?" Natalie asked.

Lucas nodded, "I'll be home before you know it." Lucas wasn't sure if that was true, but he wanted to believe it was, and he needed all of them to believe it was too.

"I sure hope so daddy." Lucy gave him a kiss on his forehead, and then Natalie did the same thing.

Lucas smiled at Elizabeth. He was really glad that she brought them. He really needed his see some of his favorite girls.

* * *

"Hey," Peyton runs into Lily in the hall.

"Hey how's Lucas?"

"Um we got some news…" Peyton looks down and then back at Lily. "Chase is a match."

"What?"

"If Chase dies then Lucas could have his heart."

"Oh," Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I um…how did you find out?"

"I asked Brooke."

Lily was a little surprised. That was a big question to ask.

"I had to do it Lily. I can't lose my husband."

"I know Peyton. I don't want to lose my brother either, but either way you look at this…it's a bad situation." Lily rested against the wall.

"Every single time I look at your brother I can tell that he is getting weaker…I can't lose my husband…I can't…And it may have been insensitive of me to ask Brooke, but I had to know. And now that I do…I need Lucas to get his heart."

"What if Chase doesn't die?"

Peyton sighed, "He's dead Lily. Chase is already dead. Summer is living in denial." Peyton started to cry. "I know what she is going through is hard, but she's going to have to say goodbye eventually."

* * *

Jeremy knocks on Chase's hospital door. "Summer," he walks in.

"Hey," She doesn't take her eyes off of Chase.

Jeremy touches her shoulder. "Drew is in the hallway. He wanted me to bring him by."

"I..uh…I don't want him to see Chase like this…You should bring him back when Chase gets better."

Drew nodded. He knew Chase wasn't going to get better. "Okay…but could you step out and see Drew. He's worried about you."

Summer finally looked at Jeremy. "Yeah…sure…" She stands up and walks outside where Drew is standing.

He runs straight into her arms. "Mommy…I miss you."

"I miss you too sweetheart." She tried to hold back her tears. She had to be strong for her son.

"Can I see daddy Chase? I want to tell him that I love him."

"He knows you love him sweetheart. We don't need to wake him. He's sleeping."

"Oh," Drew was a little sad.

"You can see him when he wakes up. I know he's going to want to see you." Summer kissed her little boys forehead.

Jeremy watched. His heart broke for her. He knew it was going to be hard for her to move on and get over what was happening.

* * *

Riley and Ellie walk out of the hospital cafeteria. "Thanks for hanging out with me. I don't really know what I'm supposed to do."

"No problem Riley…I don't mind…Peyton is practically my family too…And I don't actually know what to say either…I mean do I hug her…do I tell her I hope everything is okay…or do I just stay out of the way."

Riley touched her shoulder. "I don't know, but what I do know is that we can do whatever we do together."

"That sounds like a really good idea." She smiled.

They walked into the waiting room and saw Millie and Jason together.

"I think I need some fresh air." Riley said as he turned around and walked back into the hall. Ellie followed.

Millie rolled her eyes. Riley sure moved on pretty quickly.

"Hey are you thirsty or anything?" Jason asked.

"No…not really."

"Well just let me know…and I'll go get you something."

"I will," Millie thought he was being really sweet. He might not be as bad as everyone thought he was.

"Jason," Mick stood in front of them. "We need to talk."

"No dad we don't."

"Yes we do," Mick grabbed his shirt and pulled him away from Millie.

"God dad, what the hell?"

"I think you should go home. This is a family matter."

"Yeah then what are you still doing here because I'm pretty sure Peyton hasn't welcomed you into her family with open arms." Jason snapped at him.

Mick didn't say anything.

"See I didn't think so." Jason sighed. "Now I'm going to comfort Millie because she needs me right now." Jason walked away.

Mick shook his head. He didn't know what he was going to do with that boy.

* * *

Nathan is reading Sophie a book in the waiting room. Brooke walks up to them and smiles. "Hey sweetheart…"

"Hey mommy…daddy is reading me my favorite story."

"Aw that is so nice of him." Brooke looked at Nathan. "I need to talk to you."

Nathan nodded. "Hey Sophie why don't you go see if Millie will finish the story."

"Okay daddy," she gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran over to where Millie was sitting.

"What's wrong? Is it Chase?"

Brooke sat down next to him.

"Brooke talk to me."

"Chase is dying Nathan and there is nothing we can do to stop it, but Summer doesn't see it that way. And Lucas is dying and…Chase he uh he could save Lucas…He's a match. He could give Lucas his heart…" Brooke rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't know what to do Nathan. I'm so scared." Brooke started to cry.

And in that moment Nathan wanted to save her from the pain she was feeling and the pain that she would be feeling for quite a while. He wished that he could make it all go away but he couldn't.

"I want Lucas to live because I love him, and he is family, but I don't want my son to die…In a perfect world nothing like this would ever happen…Why can't we live in a perfect world Nathan?"

Nathan didn't say anything because he didn't know the answer. He would never have the answer to that question. And he would never understand why bad things always seemed to happen to good people.

* * *

Isabella and Daniel are still sitting outside. "This doesn't make sense." She looked at him. "All my brother's dreams were supposed to come true. Yesterday was his wedding. He's supposed to be on his honeymoon. He isn't supposed to be lying in a hospital bed fighting for his life." Tears fell from her eyes. She rested her head on Daniel's shoulder. "I need you to tell me that everything is going to be okay."

"I wish that I could Isabella. I wish that I could make all your pain go away but I can't. I can't heal your heart, but I can promise that I'm going to be here for you every single day. If you ever need me I'll only be a phone call away."

"Why are you being so nice to me after everything we have been through?"

"Because I still love you."

He said exactly what she had been wanting to hear for so long. "Daniel…"

"I know that you have someone else now, but I love you. I always have and I always will." He leaned in and kissed her without even thinking.

And Isabella kissed him back without even thinking.

* * *

Andy and Michelle are sitting in the waiting room. Brooke approaches them. "Hey um I need to talk to you Andy."

"Is there any change?"

"No…and Andy there isn't going to be. Chase is dying. He's never going to wake up. The only thing keeping him alive is that ventilator. And Summer needs to let go."

"She can't let go Brooke. He's her husband. This wasn't supposed to happen."

"No it wasn't but it is. It has happened…" Her voice begins to break. "It breaks my heart to think that my little boy is gone, but it also breaks my heart that Summer is holding on to something that she can't have. He's gone…gone…" Brooke rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Aidan walks into his house. "Hey baby…How are things with Chase?"

"I don't know. I tried to be there for Lily, but she didn't seem to need me."

Julie shook her head, "No she probably doesn't. She has her husband."

"I know that Julie. Don't you think that I know that."

"Yes, but you seem to think that you can run to her rescue every time something happens, but you can't." Julie throws up her hands and walks out of the room.

* * *

Jessica storms into the community theory. "You are a son of a bitch."

"Excuse me," Bruce looked at her.

"I can't believe what you did to Jamie and Breanne."

"I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did…they were happy…they were going to get married."

"Well I don't see that happening anymore."

"Yeah," Jessica rolled her eyes. "I don't want anything to do with you."

"What?"

"Just stay away from me, and stay away from Breanne because she deserves so much better than you." She storms out of the community theory.

* * *

Jamie is still at the studio. "Don't run away…don't give up hope…because we said forever and…" He throws his guitar down and stops singing. "God that sucked."

"Jamie," Breanne walks into the room a little more.

"What do you want?" He said coldly.

"I went by the hospital but you weren't there. I was worried about you."

"I doubt it."

"Jamie…"

"Breanne just leave me the hell alone okay. I don't want anything to do with you." Jamie walked past her. "I've got to get to the hospital. You don't have to lock up. Chris, the bartender, is here. Try not to sleep with him okay." He knew that was mean of him, but he didn't care. At the moment he hated her.

Breanne wanted to take back what she had done, but she couldn't. She loved him with all of her heart.

* * *

Summer is sitting by Chase's hospital bed when Andy walks in. "Honey…we need to talk."

"If you are here to tell me that Chase is dead you can think again because he is getting better."

"Summer…"

"He is getting better. And I am not giving up on him…so Peyton and Lucas can forget about it because I'm not taking Chase off of his ventilator and he isn't getting Chase's heart." Summer yelled at him. "So you can deliver that message to all of them. Chase is going to be fine." She had found out from the doctor that Chase was a match. She wasn't as stupid as everyone thought she was.

* * *

Peyton walks into Lucas' hospital room.

"Hey there blondie," he smiled at her. He was still getting weaker and weaker.

"I have some news…" She sat next to his bed.

"Good or bad?"

"It depends on how you look at it I guess."

"That's vague."

"Chase is a match. If he dies you can have his heart."

"No," Lucas snapped at her.

"Lucas…."

"I can't do that. I won't do that."

Peyton didn't understand. Why wouldn't he want to have Chase's heart and live? She needed him to live.

* * *

**Okay so there it is. Sorry I didn't have it up yesterday. I've been so busy. **

**Let me know what you guys think! **


	59. Ep12Ch4 I'm A Survivor

**Episode 12 Chapter 4 I'm A Survivor**

Isabella and Daniel finally pull apart. "Um I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I kissed you." Isabella hugged him. "I…it was…I…" Before she can finish talking her phone rings. "Hello…"

"Hey beautiful…How's your brother?"

"There is still no change John."

Daniel rolls his eyes. Of course he would call when they were talking.

"Well I'm on my way. I'm sorry I had to work. I'll be there in a few minutes. I love you."

"I love you too," she looks at Daniel after she hangs up. "John is on his way."

"Of course he is…What happened between us?"

"I'm upset Daniel…That's all it was. I'm with John now. I can't do this to him. I've got to go." She stands up and walks away.

Daniel shook his head. He had a feeling she would be back for him. One day they would be together.

* * *

"Lucas," Peyton was confused. "Chase is a match Lucas. If he dies you can live."

"I can't do that to Summer or Brooke. I can't do that. I can't take his heart." Lucas was beginning to get upset.

"Luke…honey…you're dying…you will die without his heart."

"I can get someone else's…I can't take his." Lucas was serious. He just couldn't do it.

Peyton was so upset. She didn't understand what was going through his mind.

* * *

Summer was still sitting next to Chase's bed. She refused to leave his side. She was waiting for him to wake up. She knew that he would wake up. He had to wake up. They were supposed to spend the rest of their lives together. Nothing made sense if he wasn't in her life.

Lily walked into the room slowly. She dreaded the upcoming conversation she was about to have with Summer. Maybe she should just leave it alone and not say anything, but everyone knows Lily always speaks her mind.

"Summer," she called out softly, not wanting to startle her.

"Hi," she turned around and glanced at Lily, and then went back to focusing on Chase. "I know why you are here."

"I'm here to check on Chase."

"No don't lie to me Lily." She turned around to face her. "You may be here to check on Chase, but you aren't hoping that he is going to live." Summer knew Lily all too well. "I heard that Chase was a match for your brother. He could save his life."

"Yeah Chase would be a hero."

"Chase already is a hero. I should be the one lying in that bed fighting for my life, but instead he jumped in front of a bullet that was meant for me. So don't lay this hero crap on me because my husband is already a hero." Summer was more stern when she spoke. Lily could barely see the fragile heartbroken woman that she had seen when she first walked in the room. "And I'll tell him all about it when he wakes up."

"Summer are you not listening to the doctors. He's not going…"

Lily was unable to finish her sentence when Summer yelled at her. "STOP IT!" Summer stood from her chair. "Don't you dare say he isn't going to make it," her voice was a little calmer. Well it wasn't that calm, but at least she wasn't yelling. "He's gonna be okay. We're supposed to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Summer I know that is what you wanted, and I know that this is hard for you, but I think that Chase would want to save my brother's life. He would want Lucas to live."

Summer shook her head, "You have no idea what Chase would want. You didn't love him like I did. You didn't know him like I did."

"Chase was a good friend."

"Is…" Summer reminded her. "But you still don't know him the way I do. I know the two of you slept together but it was meaningless and it meant nothing to him or you…You can't begin to know what Chase would want…I know him….He's mine, and I know that he would want to live. He would want to live for me and for Drew. He would want that." Summer's voice began to break. "I'm not giving up." She turned her attention back towards Chase.

Lily sighed and walked towards the door. But before she left she turned back around. She was facing Summer's back, but that was okay. She didn't need to see her face to say what she had to say. "I love you Summer, and I'm sorry for coming in here and telling you what you should do. That isn't my place, and I'm sorry for that. I'm just…I'm just scared that's all. And life just sucks, and it isn't fair that bad things always seem to happen to good people. I'll never understand it. But I want you to know again that I love you. And I love Chase too." With that Lily walked out of the room.

Summer never once turned around to face her, but tears were running down her face. She was scared, and the reality of her future was finally beginning to sink in.

* * *

Keith was sitting alone in the waiting room. Jacey was at home with their sons. He really wished that she could be there with him, but he knew that it was best that the boys not be out in the cold and around the hospital.

"Hey," Elizabeth said as she made herself comfortable in the seat next to him. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm trying to make sense of it all. How could they not tell us that he was this sick?"

She shook her head. "I know I keep wondering the same thing. There was ample opportunity for them to confide in us this life changing information. He could die, and I'm not prepared to lose him."

"I don't think that we will ever be prepared to lose him. He's our dad…He's our everything you know."

She nodded. "He's always been there for us even when some fathers wouldn't have."

He let out a breathy sigh. "I think we've been pretty lucky in the parent department."

"Yeah I would have to agree. We have two of the best."

"I can't imagine what life would be like if we lost one of them." Elizabeth had tears in her eyes. "I don't even want to think about it."

Keith put his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder and pulled her into a hug. "Our dad is going to be okay. Our family wouldn't be the same if something happened to him, and well…God knows that…He won't take him from us."

* * *

Isabella was about to walk into the hospital waiting room at the same time as John. "Hey," he pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry I haven't been here. I'm not going to leave you again." He held her even tighter.

* * *

Peyton was standing outside of Lucas' hospital room. She was so mad at him for not wanting the heart. She wasn't sure what was going through his mind. It didn't make sense. She knew that he wanted to live. He had too.

"Peyton," Lily wiped away her tears. Her talk with Summer had been upsetting. "What's wrong?" She had a feeling something was wrong. What else could be wrong?

"Lucas doesn't want the heart."

"Excuse me."

"He doesn't want to take Chase's heart. He says that he can't."

Lily was more confused than ever. "The heart could save his life."

"Tell me about it," Peyton wiped a tear away from her eye.

"I'll take care of Lucas." Lily walked into Lucas' room.

"Peyton…"

Peyton turned around to see her dad. "Daddy…"

"Any news?"

"Chase is a match but I doubt we get his heart."

"Come on…let's take a walk."

Peyton nodded and followed her father.

* * *

Inside Lucas' room Lily stood at the door. His eyes were closed, but she knew that he wasn't asleep.

"Lily," he spoke before opening his eyes. Then they slowly began to open.

"Luke," she walked slowly to his bed. "Peyton told me."

"I figured she would."

"I talked to Summer." She sat on his bed. "She's in denial."

"She has ever right to be. No one wants the person they love to die. It was their wedding day Lily."

"I know, but Chase is a hero. He would want to save you."

"I can't do that Lily. I can't take his heart."

Lily suddenly began to cry uncontrollably. She had told herself she would be strong for her brother, but she couldn't do it. The tears just began to fall from her eyes.

"Lily don't cry." Lucas touched her hand. "I'll find a heart."

"No…Luke if Summer decides she wants you to have his heart then you should take it…" She tried to wipe away her tears, but they continued to fall from her eyes. "This might be selfish of me, but Lucas I can't lose someone else that I love. I need you. I need you to live, and if getting Chase's heart is the only way that you can do that then I want you to take the heart."

She rested her head on his shoulders, and he held her tight.

She had been through so much in her lifetime. It wasn't fair.

He wasn't ready to die. He wasn't ready to leave his family. They needed him.

* * *

Larry and Peyton were walking around the hospital grounds. "How's the baby?"

"He's been kicking like crazy. I was supposed to have a check up tomorrow, but I doubt I make it."

"Peyton you shouldn't miss your appointment." Larry told her. He was being very parental.

"Dad," Peyton looked at him.

"I will always be able to tell you what to do." He smiled. "That's my right as a father."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too," he hugged her. "I wish I could make all the bad things go away for you."

"Yeah me too, but I'm not a little girl anymore, and the bad things aren't monsters under my bed." Peyton smiled. "I'll be okay dad. Lucas and I have been through too much in our lives not to survive this. We've proven time and time again that we are survivors. We'll be okay."

Larry hugged her again.

* * *

Summer sat alone. The room was silent except for the monitors. They kept beeping and beeping. Summer felt like that was a good thing, but then again it didn't really matter because he wasn't breathing on his own.

Summer had come to the realization that all her dreams and hopes for the future had been crushed the moment they stepped outside the church to start their new life together. Any feeling of happiness she felt while saying her vows to the man she loved with all her heart were gone. Unbelievably…They were gone in less than a minute.

It didn't matter how long she sat there by his side waiting for him to open his eyes. That was merely a dream that would never come true. His eyes would never open and his mouth would never speak. His smile would be nothing but a memory in her mind that would one day fade away. His laugh the same. Everything he ever did to make her smile, make her happy, and make her sad even, would be all she would have….Memories…But she would also have her dreams. The dreams where she and Chase lived happily ever after with Drew and their five other children. Chase had always wanted a big family. His biggest dream was being a father. He would never have that now.

Tears flowed down her face as she held his hand and prayed one last time for him to open his eyes. But this was one prayer that God couldn't answer. She wasn't sure why any of it had happened, but the reality was finally sinking in.

Her husband…Her future…Her life…It was gone…In a matter of moments.

* * *

**That last scene was the hardest scene I've ever had to write. And although it was nothing but words it was still hard. I had pictured it going a different way where she was yelling and screaming, but I changed my mind. **

**So please let me know what you thought. There is one more chapter left I think. I haven't written it yet. I'm finally caught up, and so updates might come a little slower. I don't have a whole lot of time. **

**I can't wait to read what you guys have to say. I know it is a short chapter, but I didn't feel like it needed to be really long. This was basically Summer's chapter. **


	60. Ep12Ch5 I'm A Survivor

**Episode 12 Chapter 5 I'm A Survivor **

Summer walked into the hospital waiting room slowly. Everyone looked up at her. It was the first time that she had really left Chase's room since he was brought in. Her eyes were red and puffy, and it was obvious that she hadn't slept in twenty-four hours. She felt like she was walking the plank, and in any minute she would be immersed into the deep blue ocean.

Andy was about to stand up when Michelle stopped him. They all had a feeling they knew why she was there.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Brooke," she opened her eyes and looked over at Brooke. Brooke stood up and took a deep breath. This was the moment that every mother feared.

Brooke walked towards her. "Yes Summer."

"I talked to the doctor. Chase is dead." Summer finally admitted it. Everyone in the room knew that her heart was broken by the sound of her voice. "I need to talk to Peyton."

Lily walked in behind her. "She's in the cafeteria."

Summer nodded and walked out of the waiting room not saying another word. What could she possibly say? There were no words to describe the emotions she was feeling, and what she was going through.

Brooke couldn't believe that her son was gone. She had known since the moment he was brought into the hospital that he was gone, but she didn't want to admit it. She didn't want it to be true. She felt as long as Summer was in denial she had time to think about what was happening. But now that was over, and reality was finally here. "Mom," Isabella hugged her. Tears were streaming down her face.

Brooke held her close as everyone watched. This was not the ending any of them had wanted for Summer and Chase.

Nathan put his arms around both of them.

* * *

Summer walked into the cafeteria. Peyton was grabbing a cup of coffee. "Summer," she was surprised to see her out of Chase's room.

"I wish things were different, and I'm not happy about this, but if Chase had a say… if he knew that he was dying…he would want Lucas to have his heart…He would want him to live."

"Summer," she was so happy, but didn't want to sound happy. It was a difficult situation. "Thank you."

"Yeah," with that she walked away.

* * *

Isabella is standing outside of Chase's hospital room. Brooke joins her.

"I don't know what to say or what to do. I love him. He's my brother. I don't want him to be gone."

Brooke hugs her. "We'll get through this together."

"How?" she looked at her. "Aren't you leaving again?"

"No," Brooke shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere."

Isabella was relieved. She needed her mother now more than ever.

* * *

Elizabeth and Keith were sitting in the waiting room. "Dad is going to get a heart."

"Yeah but Chase has to die so that he can live. How fair is that?"

Keith shakes his head. "It sucks. It truly sucks."

* * *

Lucas was lying in his hospital bed. Peyton walked in and immediately started crying.

"Chase is dead," Lucas just knew.

"Yeah," Peyton walked over and kissed his forehead. "You can have his heart."

"Okay," Lucas held onto his wife. "Okay…"

* * *

Isabella walked over to her brother's bed. She touched his hand softly. "You were the best big brother a girl could ever ask for." She held back her tears. "I'll miss you."

She stepped away and Brooke walked over to her son. She tried not to be emotional, but she couldn't help it. "This is not the way it is supposed to be. You are supposed to be here with your family and your wife…and…I should have gone first. I was supposed to go first. The parent is supposed to go first." She leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight baby boy. Sleep tight…Dream of happy things." That was what she used to tell him every night before he fell asleep when he was a little boy.

She walked back over to where Isabella was standing. Nathan walked in and held her hand and rubbed her back gently. He wanted to reassure her that he was there for her.

The other children and family members were standing outside in the hall.

Summer walked in followed by the doctor.

She walked towards her husband and kissed his cold lips softly. "I love you Chase Davis, and I'll never forget you." She touched his hands. "You will always be the best thing that happened to me and Drew."

Andy walked in to comfort Summer. She walked towards the door and watched as the doctor started doing what he had to do.

The machines slowly stopped beeping.

Summer couldn't watch. She turned her head away. Lily walked in and held her best friend. She knew Summer was going to need her now more than ever.

* * *

The doctor walks into Lucas' hospital room. "It's time," he told them.

Peyton smiled and kissed his forehead.

She watched as he was wheeled away.

Brooke stood in the hallway and watched as both Chase and Lucas were wheeled into the operating room. One would hopefully come out a new man, and the other one, her son, would never come out again.

She falls to the ground in agony. Peyton falls next to her and they cry together. Everything fades to black.

* * *

**Wow! That's the end of episode 12. Hardest episode I have ever written. But I think it turned out okay. **

**So I am not caught up on my writing. There might be delay in updates. I'm going to try my best, but I have three test this week, work every afternoon, and work at night twice this week. So I have a busy life this week, and I'm so stressed. But I want this to get written. I am going to try my best. **

**I know you guys are upset with me about what happened to Chase. Maybe later on I'll explain things once more things have been revealed. **

**Spoilers Episode 13: **

**Chase's funeral takes place. Peyton learns some difficult news. Julie has news for Aidan. Andy puts things on hold with the inn. Couples will fall apart while others may find each other when they least expected. **

**Let me know what you thought. You guys are what keeps me going. **


	61. Ep13Ch1 Gone

**Episode 13 Chapter 1 Gone **

Jamie was standing in front of a church full of officers, family, and friends of Chase Davis.

"I was asked to give this eulogy and of course I said yes. Chase Davis was a better man than I ever thought about being." Jamie paused. This was harder than he had expected it to be. When he looked over at Summer it was even worse. She had tears in her eyes. It looked as if she had been crying for days, which she probably had been.

Brooke seemed to be holding it together. His dad hadn't left her side since Chase's monitors stopped beeping, and his heart was given to Lucas.

"He was a son."

Brooke smiled. He was a son. He was her son. And he was a wonderful son. The best son a mother could ever ask for. She remembered the first moment she met Chase as if it were just yesterday.

_Brooke walked into the community center. It was a place she visited often. Her friend, Melinda, was a social worker, and she was always trying to convince Brooke to adopt. She knew Brooke would be a wonderful mother especially with the way she was with Isabella. _

"_Hey," Melinda told her. _

"_Hi," Brooke smiled. She looked over at one of the tables. There was a young five year old boy sitting there alone. He looked sad and broken. "Who is that?" _

_Melinda smiled, "That's Chase." _

"_What?" _

"_His name is Chase Williams Trubar." _

"_I have never seen him here before." _

"_He was just transferred into my district. Sherri couldn't find him home. She was hoping that I could." _

"_Is something wrong with him?" Brooke wanted to know as much as she could about him. _

"_No…His parents were both really bad in drugs. I think both of them are dead now. He was brought in when he was two. He's kind of shy…really distant…most adults want a child that is enthusiastic and loving. Chase isn't loving. He just likes to be alone." _

_Brooke nodded. "Can I talk to him?" _

"_Sure," Melinda gestured for her to sit with him. _

"_Hi," Brooke said as she sat next to him. _

_The little boy glanced up at her, but he didn't say anything. _

"_What are you drawing?" _

_He looked up but then back down at his paper. He finally passed it to her. _

_Brooke smiled. It was a skateboard. She couldn't believe it. It had to be some kind of sign. "That is so cool." _

"_Thank you ma'am," he finally spoke. _

"_Do you like skateboards?" _

_He nodded his head. "They are my favorite." _

"_I knew someone that liked them too." _

"_I'm Chase," he told her. _

_Melinda smiled from afar. Chase had never been that nice to anyone. _

"_I'm Brooke." Brooke had a feeling this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship. _

At least Brooke would always have her memories.

She glanced over at Nathan. Tears were falling from his eyes. She rested her hand on top of his. He placed his other hand on top of hers but continued to look forward.

_Nathan was in his study looking over a letter. It was a letter that Dan had written him right after he was arrested and sent to prison. _

"_What are you looking at?" Chase walked in. _

"_Oh," Nathan jumped. "I didn't know anyone was here." _

"_Oh sorry. I knocked but no one answered. I can go if you want." _

"_No," Nathan shook his head. "Don't go. What brings you by?" _

"_I just wanted to check on you. I told you the other day to sign the papers because when mom makes her mind up about something she doesn't usually change it." _

"_You were probably right." _

_Chase set down beside Nathan. He didn't speak for a few minutes. "I was wrong." _

"_Chase…" _

"_No…I just…Usually she doesn't change her mind. She's very persistent. I thinks that why she ended up with me. She refused to let me grow up without a family." Chase smiled. He loved talking about his mom and what she had done for him all those years ago. "I'll never ever forget what she did for me." _

_Nathan held up his letter. "Yeah it's funny…Brooke, your mom, is a better parent than my dad ever thought about being." _

"_Is that letter from him?" _

"_Yeah," Nathan nodded. "He sent it to me right after he was sent to prison. He wanted to tell me how sorry he was, and how much he truly did love me." Nathan shook his head, "I remember reading it in disgust. I promised myself I would never love my kids like my dad claimed to love me. Because no one needs a love like that." _

_Chase smiled, "Well I've learned that blood doesn't make a family…blood means nothing…but love…love makes a family…real love…And you have definitely given all of your kids that…most definitely me. I didn't really know my birth father, and that doesn't bother me anymore…because…because I've been able to call you my dad." _

_Nathan walked over and hugged him. "Well it's an honor to call you my son." _

"_That's why I know that you and my mom will work it out. Because even though there has been bad times the two of you have built something together that is beautiful…The two of you love each other, and I will never ever stop believing that the two of you were mean to be together." Chase hugged him again. "You guys just have to remember why you fell in love in the first place." _

He would remember that moment forever. Chase was like his son, and now he was gone. Life wasn't fair. Life sucked, but he knew that they all had to find away to move on and move past their great loss.

Nathan sighed after a moment. He knew Chase would probably be upset with him. He had done something he wasn't sure he wanted to take back.

Jamie continued to speak. "He was a brother, a great brother. We didn't always start out liking each other, but through our common interest and our love for our parents we found away to get through our differences. That was the kind of man Chase was. He always knew how to forgive, and he also knew what it meant to love and be loved."

Jamie smiled. "The relationship he had with his little sister was evident. He was the best big brother a girl could ask for. That's what Isabella always says. He was always there for her, and he would do anything for her. And Isabella would do the same for him."

He continued. "Chase was living proof that blood didn't make a family love did. That was something my dad told me Chase had once said. And you could see that by the way he lived his life for all his brothers and sister, and not one of us was his blood."

Eligh, Hunter, and Millie all had tears in their eyes.

Isabella was trying to hold it together. She wanted to be strong. John was sitting next to her. He was trying to comfort her, but nothing seemed to help.

She looked up at the sky as if she could see Chase. She remembered one of the most important memories…well special memories she had of Chase.

He was eight years old, and she was five.

_It had been a very rough day for Isabella. It was the first day of school, and she could remember being so excited. She couldn't believe she was finally starting school. She had dreamed of this day since she was two years old. _

_To say that her day had not been what she expected what probably be the biggest understatement of the year. _

_None of the five year olds in her class cared that she was wearing contour or even that she was Brooke Davis' daughter. They had all gone to preschool together and didn't care who Isabella Adams was. _

_It broke her little five year old heart. _

_As she sat on the bench at the park crying she vowed that she would never go back to school ever again. _

_Chase was playing soccer with his friends. He was quiet good, and everyone loved him. _

"_Isabella," he called out for her when he saw her with her head dropped. "Are you okay?" _

_She didn't say anything. _

"_Bella," he sat beside her. "Are you okay?" _

_She shook her head. _

"_What happened?" _

"_I'm never going back to school. Ever….ever…ever…" She pouted at him. _

"_You have too. You won't get smart if you don't." _

"_No…no one liked me." _

"_How could they not like you? You are cool." _

"_They didn't think that," a lone tear fell from her eye. _

_He wiped the tear away and kissed her sweet little forehead. "That's stupid." _

"_Chase," she placed her finger to her mouth. "That's a bad word." _

"_Mom would say the same thing. You are the coolest five year old there is." _

"_You have to say that. You are my brother." _

"_No I don't have to say it. I want to say it because it is true. I love you little Bella. You are the best sister a boy could ask for." _

"_Thanks Chase…I'm glad mommy bought you for us." _

_Chase smiled, "Me too…" He looked back over at his friends. "I have a great eight year old idea." _

_Isabella smiled and listened to his plan. _

_The next day Chase and his three best friends, all boys, walked Isabella to her kindergarten class. They made it be known that they were eight and in the third grade. They also told all the little kids that Isabella was the coolest girl they knew, and they better be nice to her. _

_It was the sweetest thing a brother could do for a sister. And it was a memory that would be with Isabella forever. _

She would think of that moment every time she missed Chase because that moment would make her happy. It would bring her back to a time that meant everything to her.

"Chase was also a friend. Everyone knew that they could count on him if they were ever in a tough situation or just needed someone to talk too." Jamie continued to speak.

Lily smiled. That was true. Chase had always been a good friend to her.

_It was the day after her mom had passed away. Lily wanted nothing more than to forget it. She wanted to wake up from her nightmare, but she couldn't. It wasn't a dream. It was her life. _

_She was sitting out on the beach looking at the stars wondering why things like this happen. _

_Chase joined her. "Hey…" he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. _

"_Hi," she kept looking at the stars. "I tried calling you earlier." _

"_I know. I should have answered, but I didn't know how." _

"_What? How could you not know how to answer?" _

"_Your mom just died, and I didn't know what to say." _

"_I didn't need you to say anything. I just need you to be here with me." _

"_Okay," he nodded. "But now I do know what to say…so can I say it and then just be here with you." _

_She just looked at him. "Go ahead…" _

"_I want to take the pain away. I want to make it all disappear like a bad dream or a cut on your knee. I wish that I could bring your mom back for you." _

"_You cant." _

"_I know that. I wasn't granted a magical power or given one free wish. If I did run across a magic lamp or something like that I would definitely wish that you could have your mom back…it isn't fair that both of your parents have been taken from you before you are even seventeen years old…And I'm not going to sit here and tell you that everything is going to be okay. Because I'm not God…I don't know what the future holds for you…I can't predict what is going to happen. But I can promise that I will be here when you want smash vases, throw things, scream, or just cry. I'll be here for you…because I care about you…and I always will no matter where the future takes us…even if our relationship doesn't survive…I hope it does, but if it doesn't I'll always be your friend. And I'll always understand if you just need to breakdown." He kissed her forehead. "I promise Lily. I'm going to be a part of your life forever." _

_She shook her head and hugged him. "For a guy that didn't know what to say that was pretty damn good." _

"_I rehearsed for hours." _

"_Not bad," she smiled. _

_He held her for most of the night. _

Chase was a wonderful friend. Why did his life have to end so abruptly?

"And Chase Davis was a husband and father. Again he took Drew, Summer's son, under his wing and loved him as if he were his own. Love makes a family. Chase once told me that he would do anything and everything for Summer and Drew….They made him happy…And they made his life so much better…He was a better man because of their love for him."

Summer was shaking as she rubbed Drew's small hand. He didn't really understand what was going on, but she wanted him to be there. She needed her little boy to be by her side through it all. He was the only thing that made life seem like it was worth living.

_Summer and Chase were walking along the beach holding hands. They hadn't been together very long, but things were going pretty good for them. Summer was finally moving on after her marriage had fallen apart. Chase was everything that she always wanted and more. _

"_Do you think we should head back? I know your dad said he didn't mind watching Drew, but I kind of miss the little guy." _

_Summer's heart melted. "You don't have to say that." _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_I care about you Chase. You don't have to use my son to get closer to me." _

_He stopped walking and shook his head. He was visibly upset by her comment. "I can't believe you just said that. I love your son. He's the coolest little baby I've ever met." _

"_Chase," she touched his shoulder. _

"_No, Summer…I would never use your son to get closer to you. I hope that you don't think that I'm that kind of guy." _

"_No I…Chase I have trust issues lately. My husband left me so I am sorry if I'm a little afraid…You…this…it all scares me…I…I never even saw you coming." She smiled at him. _

"_I hope that is a good thing." _

"_Yeah," she moves closer to him. "It is the best thing. I mean I'm not even divorced yet and you are okay with that." _

"_Your marriage is over right?" _

"_My marriage was over the moment my husband chose basketball over me and his son." _

"_I wish Drew were mine Summer. I wish that I could be his father. Because…I love him so much…" _

_Summer's heart was completely melted. Chase was absolutely the perfect man for her. _

"_You ready for me to take you home. Drew may still be awake." _

_She shook her head. "I want to go home, but I think Drew should stay with my dad tonight." _

"_Are you sure?" _

"_I am…absolutely positive." She leans in and kisses him. He twirls her around. They were the perfect couple. _

At least Summer had memories of her once perfect relationship.

_Summer and Chase were keeping Emma for Elizabeth and Noah. Summer had to go get something out of the bedroom. She heard Emma crying for a moment and then the crying finally subdued. When she walked back into the living room she could see Chase holding Emma, and Drew was sitting next to them. _

"_She's so tiny Daddy Chase." Drew smiled up at Chase with his big beautiful smile. _

"_I know. I also know that you used to be this tiny." _

"_No way," Drew smiled. _

"_Yes way," he chuckled. "I could hold you in my hand just like this." _

"_That's so cool." _

"_I know…right…You were a pretty amazing baby…you're a pretty amazing kid too." _

_Drew nodded his head in agreement. "Are you and mommy going to have a baby?" _

_Chase smiled. "Yes one day." _

"_Really," Drew seemed a little bummed. _

"_Yeah…I think so. Does that make you sad?" _

_Drew thought for a moment. "Will you and my mommy love him the baby more than me?" _

_Chase smiled and touched his sweet cheeks. "Drew I can promise you that I will never stop loving you." _

"_How do you know that?" _

"_Because you are my best friend…and you never stop loving your best friend." _

_Summer smiled. That might have been the sweetest thing she had ever heard. _

"_Wouldn't you like to have a little brother or sister one day?" _

_Drew nodded. "Yeah I think so, but what if the baby became your best friend." _

"_I will love both of you the same because that is what you do when you are daddy." _

"_You love me even when I act bad?" Drew asked. _

"_Yeah…my love for you will last forever." _

"_FOREVER," that was a long time. _

"_You bet…you're my little man…that will never change." _

"_I think I'd like a little brother. I could boss him around." _

_Chase laughed. "No…you could love him and show him how to do things…that's what big brothers do. And I think you will probably be a really good big brother." He leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Because you are the coolest kid around town." _

"_I totally agree." _

_Summer had tears in her eyes. She was looking at the man she would spend the rest of her life with. _

Or so she thought.

"Chase was a hero in so many ways. We lost so much the day Chase was taken from us, but I think he would want us to live our lives to the fullest. He would want us to believe in miracles and find away to move on without him no matter what it takes. And we should always know that he will be in our hearts and in our memories forever."

Summer shook her head. Forever…Forever wasn't as near as long as she thought it was.

The scene changes to the cemetery. Summer, Brooke, and Isabella are standing at the grave looking at all of the flowers and mourning the loss of their husband, son, and brother.

Nathan, John, and the rest of the family were standing behind them.

Drew ran towards the grave. He laid his teddy bear on top. "I'll miss you forever daddy Chase. Say hello to Jesus for me."

More tears fell, and Summer took him in her arms. At least she had her son.

* * *

**Alright so there is the first chapter. There may be some gramatical errors or some mistakes in this one. I wanted to get it posted so I scanned over it kind of fast. **

**I could have written this chapter two different ways, but I decided to do some flashbacks of Chase. For several reasons actually, but the main one being that Chase has always had some kind of storyline, but he was never a major character especially when I jumped ahead five years and put him with Summer. They had their special moments, but I didn't write a lot of them. I just kind of made them in love and went with it. So I wanted to show here how much he loved Summer, and how much of an importance he was to the lives of the people who love him. **

**There is going to be a lot of hard times ahead for all of them, but I think this was an interesting way to end Chase and Summer's relationship. I know people liked them together, and the character of Chase was a really good guy, but in a drama and in a story like mine if I want to keep it going I have to spice it up a little bit and have things happen that might not be everyones favorite thing, but it helps move the story. I'm learning as a writer that your readers don't always agree with you but most of them stick by you and continue to read. And that's why I love you guys. You all are too good to me. **

**I will definitely miss writing for his character because he was definitely a hero. I have some things planned for Summer that I don't think any of you are expecting. I'm exciting. I like having my secrets. Chase's death was definitely one of them. In my mind I wrote his death scenes before I even posted part five. And there are more secrets to come so keep reading. **

**Thanks again for all the reviews. I'm not going to post comments because I just posted this long drawn out speech and I am sure you guys are tired of reading...So just remember you guys are the best reviewers a girl could ever ask for. I can't wait to write more and more for you guys. **

**A amanda A **

**SuperNaturallyCharming**

**LukeandLorelaidanes**

**Chan2014**

**Samiexx**

**Christopher's Mommy**

**Bonza**

**RockieWriter**

**saints and sailors**

**pxscott06**

**Smartie01**

**Peyt Fan 4ever**

**Suze18**

**Fredothechimp**

**Wow guys! That list right there makes me really excited. I'm glad you guys aren't losing interest. And I'm also sorry for making most of you cry. Hopefully it will get better and won't be as sad. But I can promise it will be dramatic.**

**Let me know what you thought, and I'm going to try to update soon! **


	62. Ep13Ch2 Gone

**Episode 13 Chapter 2 Gone **

Summer walked into her apartment with her father and son behind her. It felt so small and there was a certain coldness about it that she had never felt before. There was food on the counter. It felt like everyone in Tree Hill had baked and cooked her way more food than she would ever need. It was generous of them to think of her, but she just wanted to be alone. She just needed time to think about things, to maybe understand them. But she knew that she probably never would.

"Do you want me to warm you up some food?" Andy asked. He hadn't left her side since the accident, but she kind of wished that he would.

"You know dad I was wondering if you could just maybe take Drew to Jeremy's. I just kind of want to be alone."

"Summer I don't know if that is such a good idea." Andy was hesitant to leave her alone.

"Dad…I'll be fine."

Her voice was so sad and with every word she spoke her voice trembled.

"Summer…"

"Dad…Please…stop hovering…okay." Summer walked over to the kitchen. Drew was sitting on the couch. "Drew don't you want to go see daddy?"

"Yeah mommy," he smiled.

"Grandpa Andy is going to take you." Summer looked over at her father.

He rolled his eye and nodded his head. "Yeah come on buddy."

"Tell Jeremy he can keep him for a few days."

"Sweetheart," Andy started to disagree.

"Dad just do this for me, okay."

He nodded. "Okay…You better call me if you need anything."

"I will."

Andy leaned over and hugged his fragile daughter. "Don't forget to eat please."

"I won't."

"Come on big man." Andy walked over to the couch and picked Drew up.

"Bye mommy…see ya waiter."

"See ya later sweetie."

Andy gave her once last look before walking out of the apartment.

Summer stood alone for a moment. She looked around the house. It was completely silent. And she was all alone. And the only thing she could do was…cry…

* * *

Peyton walks into Lucas' hospital room. He is sitting on the bed with his lap top.

"What are you doing? You are supposed to be resting."

"I am resting. I'm so ready to get out of this damn hospital." He started to complain.

"I don't want to hear it Lucas. You've got to get better." She walked over to the bed and took away his computer.

"Come on Peyt I'm not five."

Peyton sat the computer on the small couch that was by the window. She walked over to his bed and kissed his forehead. "You'll be out of this place before you know it." She smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," he didn't really want to talk about his condition or how he was feeling. It made him uncomfortable. Talking about his heart made him realize that Chase had to die in order for him to live. "How was the funeral?"

"Sad," Peyton sighed. "Jamie spoke. He is such an eloquent speaker. Summer was holding it together better than expected, and Brooke is so strong."

"Are they going to be okay?"

"One day…We both know that you just have to learn how to move forward."

Lucas nodded. "Yeah…"

"The girls were mad at me for not bringing them with me." Peyton smiled. "They miss you."

"I miss them." Lucas smiled. "I miss getting to tuck them in at night."

"You'll be home before you know it. The doctor said just a few more days and you should be able to start therapy as an outpatient."

"I feel like an old man Peyton. I shouldn't feel this way. I'm still young."

Peyton kissed him. "Honey…I just want you to know that I love you, and I am so happy that I didn't lose you. And I know that might be selfish of me, but I'm gonna be selfish with you…I'm going to be selfish with our family because I need all of you." Peyton kissed him again.

* * *

Spencer and Lily walk into their house. Ellie and Riley are sitting on the couch playing video games.

"Hey guys," Lily called out. "How are my kids?"

"Oh hey," Riley dropped the remote and stood up. "They are both asleep."

"Oh wow good…were they little angels or little devils?"

"Definitely little angels," Ellie smiled. "They barely cried at all."

"Good," Lily smiled.

"Here you go Riley," he handed him some cash.

Riley shook his head, "No…you guys don't have to pay me. You're family."

"Yes we do. We don't make anyone watch our kids without paying them." He handed him the money again.

"Look if you want to pay me let me eat at the café tonight for free."

Lily laughed, "Okay…the two of you could have a nice little date on us."

Both Ellie and Riley looked at each other. Ellie was the first to speak, "We're not dating…just friends."

"Right…I've used that before too." Lily laughed. She could see the chemistry between the two of them from a mile away even if they couldn't see it.

Riley laughed, "Let's go Ellie."

"Thanks again," Spencer told them as they started to leave.

"No problem."

"They are so hot for each other." Lily said after the two had left.

"You are so funny," he laughed.

"I'm thinking you should go sit down and rest. You have your chemo treatment tomorrow."

"Why did you have to remind me?" Spencer sighed and sat down.

Lily followed him. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I already knew. How can you forget something like that?"

"I'm sorry you are having to go through this. I wish I could make it all go away for you."

"It's okay…at least I'm alive."

"I know…I just don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you." She kissed his forehead. "I need you. And I love you so much."

"I love you too." He held her close because every minute in life is a gift.

* * *

Aidan and Julie walk into his house. "So that was a really sad funeral."

"Yeah," Julie walked into the bedroom.

Aidan followed her. He had an inkling that she was mad about something. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she walked into the closet.

"Julie you've been like this all day. If you didn't want to go to the funeral you didn't have too."

"Why did you go to the funeral?"

"Because I knew Chase."

Julie shook her head.

"What?"

"You barely knew Chase, and I have a feeling you only wanted to go so that you could see Lily."

"That's not true. I wanted to show my support for that family. They are going to need all they can get."

"Whatever…"

"Would you please tell me why you are really upset?"

"I feel like I don't belong here Aidan. I don't have any friends. And Rob moved away. I used to have him, and now he's gone…And sometimes I feel like we're so far apart."

"What? I'm right here."

"You've been so busy with Lily lately."

"I'm her friend." He defended himself.

"I was under the impression Lily wasn't the kind of person who was just friends with a guy."

"Julie…"

"Well I heard she was kind of a slut in high school….She slept with half the town…including you…So I guess that means I've slept with half the town…considering they say you sleep with whomever your partner has slept with."

She was being unbelievably rude, and that wasn't like her.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I may want to get tested."

"I've never seen you like this before….you're not the jealous type."

She sighed, "I hate to tell you Aidan but every girl who loves her boyfriend gets jealous when he starts hanging out with his ex girlfriend…and maybe even one true love."

"She's not my one true love."

"Right…you keep telling yourself that."

"Julie I love you. I don't know how many ways I have to tell you that before you start believing it."

"You forget Aidan…I've been in love with a guy that was still in love with Lily Scott…And I can't do that again." She grabbed her purse off the bed. "I need some air."

Aidan sighed and sat on the bed. They had never really fought like that before, and he was worried.

* * *

Brooke was in the study looking at old photo albums.

Nathan walked in. He was silent at first. He was taking it all in. She looked so sad and so helpless. He didn't know how to fix her.

"Nathan," she turned around. "I didn't know you were standing there."

"I just walked in." He said as he walked in further. "That's a cute picture." It was one of her and Chase when he was little.

"I remember this like it was just a few days ago, but then reality chimes in and I realize that everything has changed."

Nathan didn't say anything.

"Are you hungry? My mom made a ton of food."

"No," Brooke sighed. "Have the kids eaten?"

"Sophie is playing with Lucy and Natalie at Elizabeth's." Nathan told her. "And Hunter and Ally are with Clare somewhere, and Millie is out with a friend."

"She hasn't talked to me yet. I think she's still mad that I left."

Nathan didn't say anything. He had been dancing around the subject since she had gotten home. They hadn't had much time to discuss it, but every time Brooke tried to bring it up Nathan dodged the question.

They both knew that they would eventually have to talk about it. Nathan was sleeping in the guest bedroom. That was never good for a marriage.

"I'm going to go and check on Lucas. Let me know if you need anything." Nathan walked out of the room.

Brooke looked back at her pictures. They couldn't avoid the inevitable forever.

* * *

Deb and Mick were in the kitchen. He brought fried chicken. "I can't cook." He admitted. "I am a horrible cook."

"Well you can never go wrong with chicken, but you didn't have to bring anything. I have been cooking like a maniac all day."

"I know that I didn't have too, but I wanted too." Mick smiled. "I know how hard it is to lose a family member."

"Thank you Mick. I really appreciate all that you have done for me."

"No problem…"

"If there is anything that I can do for you…let me know."

"Let me take you out to dinner." He couldn't believe he asked her out, but he was glad he finally did.

Deb thought about it for a minute. "I'd love too."

* * *

Jason and Millie are in the café. "Thanks for taking me out to lunch. I didn't want to be stuck in that house with Brooke any longer."

"I'm sorry you're not a big fan of Brooke's."

"I just hope they don't get back together. My dad deserves so much better than her." Millie rolled her eyes. "I'm starving. Let's eat."

"Alright," they take a seat at a booth. "Let's get you something to eat."

Mary Peyton and Max walk into the café and he sees Millie and Jason. "I just I don't see what she sees in that tool."

Mary Peyton didn't say anything.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing…."

He pulls her out of the café. "Come on…talk to me."

She shakes her head. "I'm suddenly not that hungry." She walks away without saying anything else to him.

Max couldn't figure out what he did wrong. He decides not to eat either, and he leaves.

Ellie and Riley walk into the café. "Oh great," Riley mumbles under his breath.

"We can go somewhere else."

"No way…this is free food."

Ellie smiled. "That's true."

Ellie and Riley walk in the opposite direction of Millie and Jason.

Millie rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe Riley had moved on so fast. He wasn't supposed to move on at all.

* * *

Isabella is standing in front of the house Chase had purchased for himself and Summer. John was standing by her side.

"Why are we here?"

"You see that right there?"

He nodded.

"That was the most romantic thing in the world up until a few days ago then it became the saddest…"

John nodded, but he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Chase bought that house for Summer. It was supposed to be a wedding present for her. He was going to give it to her after they got married, but he was shot…In matter of seconds he was gone…and life just isn't fair." She began to cry. "You should have seen his face when he talked about this house…when he talked about Summer. He was so in love with her…I've never seen a love so beautiful…How am I going to tell her…This is her house."

John took her in his arms. "Maybe you should wait a little while before you tell her."

"Maybe you're right."

* * *

Jeremy and Drew were playing with his cars. "Daddy I'm going to get my other cars." Drew ran off.

Jeremy smiled. He seemed to be doing better than expected. He was a strong little boy.

He heard a knock at the door. He figured it was probably Andy checking up on him like he couldn't watch his son all by himself. "Holly," he was surprised to see her.

"Hey sweetie," she kissed him. He was slightly distant. "Is Drew here?" she saw the cars.

"Yeah…he's hanging out with me today."

"Aw yay…"

"Holly what are you doing here?"

"What kind of question is that? I thought we were moving forward in our relationship."

"We..um…Holly I…"

"Oh my gosh are you breaking up with me?"

Jeremy looked down.

"We slept together. You told me it felt good to be with me again. I don't understand."

Jeremy couldn't say anything.

"Oh God…I know what this is about. Summer…you're going to try to get back together with her."

He couldn't say anything.

"Her husband hasn't been dead a week and you're already planning her next wedding…with you…Unbelievable Jeremy…Don't call me…ever again." She walked out of the apartment.

Jeremy sighed, but he knew that he was making the right decision.

* * *

Hunter, Clare, and Ally were eating at the pizza place. "You know Ally is almost a year old. Well she will be soon. I think I'm going to have a huge birthday party. I mean one is a pretty big deal."

"Yeah well you only turn one once." Clare smiled and kissed Ally's cheek.

"Mama," Ally called her that a lot. It was beginning to feel like they were all a big happy family. Maybe it was the way it was always meant to be for them.

"You know I like it when she calls you that. I like it a lot." Hunter smiled.

"Yeah me too," Clare touched Ally's small hand. "I like it a lot too."

She was enjoying herself until she saw Smith walk in.

She sighed…

Hunter finally spotted him. "What is that guy still doing in town?"

"I don't know. I'm sure he's going to leave eventually." She hoped eventually was sooner rather than later.

Smith looked over at her and smiled. He had no intentions of leaving anytime soon.

* * *

Summer walked into her bedroom. She walked over to the bed. Chase's favorite jacket was still hanging from the bedpost. His shoes were still in the exact same spot that he had left them. She couldn't bring herself to change anything.

"How am I supposed to do this? How I am supposed to live without you?" She yelled at the photo of Chase that was sitting on her dresser. "I can't do this." She took the photo and threw it across the room.

Tears were streaming down her face and she fell to the ground.

This was going to be the hardest struggle of her life.

* * *

**Okay so there was chapter 2. It was really long. My chapters have been really long lately. Oh well that just means more for you guys to read. **

**I just want to mention that the Julie and Aidan scene. I don't want you guys to hate her. I didn't write it that way for you to hate her. I know I have a lot of Lily fans. So I wrote it that way to show that no girl wants her boyfriend, the guy she loves, hanging out with the girl that broke his heart. The girl that deep down he still loves. **

**So Please let me know what you thought, and I'm going to write the next chapter as soon as I possibly can. **


	63. Ep13Ch3 Gone

**Episode 13 Chapter 3 Gone **

It had been two days since Chase's funeral, and the world kept spinning without him even if it didn't feel that way.

Jamie woke up with another crick in his neck. He had been sleeping on Lily's couch for the past couple of days.

"Hey you," Lily said as she handed him a cup of coffee. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept on your couch. How do you think I slept?"

Lily scrunched her nose and took a seat next to him. "You know you wouldn't have to sleep on my couch if you would just talk to your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend Lily. I…I don't want anything to do with Breanne."

"I understand that Jamie, but when you signed those papers to make you Carter's father you became connected to her forever no matter what she does to hurt you." Lily warned him. It was the truth and he knew it.

* * *

Carter comes running downstairs. "Mommy," he yells out for her. "Mommy…"

"I'm in here sweetheart." She said from the kitchen. "I made you breakfast."

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat little man."

"I'm not eating until daddy comes home." Carter told her.

Breanne was shocked. He was too young to be giving ultimatums. "Carter Jace Scott…you sit down at this table and eat."

"NO!!!!" he yelled and ran out of the room screaming. "I WANT DADDY!!!!"

Breanne rested against the sink. Things needed to get better and fast. She couldn't handle much more of life without Jamie.

* * *

"Hey," Andy said as Daniel walked into the café and sat down on the other side of the booth.

"Hey," Daniel smiled. "I got your message. What's up?"

"I have some bad news."

"What?"

"I can't finish the project we were working on."

"What?" Daniel didn't understand.

"With everything that has happened I think that we should sell the house."

"But I want to continue working on my dream." Daniel was visibly upset with him.

"I'm sorry Daniel, but I can't do it. I'm not up for it anymore."

"We were supposed to be partners. We were supposed to talk about these things."

"I am talking about it."

"No…you told me what you were thinking, but you've already made up your decision. I should have known better than to get involved in business with you." He stands up and walks away.

That was not how Andy had wanted that discussion to go.

* * *

Peyton walked into Lucas' hospital room. He was sitting up in the chair next to his bed. Lucy and Natalie were asleep in his bed.

"Lucas," Peyton looked at him. "What are the girls doing here? They are supposed to be with Elizabeth."

"Well they came for a visit last night, and they said they wanted to stay, and well I just couldn't say no."

"Lucas," Peyton started to fuss at him. "You are supposed to be resting."

"I have been resting Peyton. I miss my kids…and besides the nurse that was on call said it was fine."

Peyton was about to yell at him, but she heard a voice coming from the bed. "Don't be mad at daddy mommy…He was just trying to make us happy." Natalie told her.

"Yeah mommy….don't fuss at him…he's sick." Lucy chimed in.

Peyton couldn't help but smile. She kissed Lucas' forehead. "I'm going to take the two of you home, and then come back for my doctor's appointment."

"Can we go with you?"

"That is a negative." Peyton told them.

"Can we stay here?"

"That is another negative."

They both sighed.

"Today is the day we find out if we're having a boy or a girl right." Lucas was excited. He was really hoping that they were having a boy.

"Yeah we're supposed too."

"And I'm not going to be there to find out with you."

"I'll tell you as soon as I find out honey." She kisses him.

"Yuck," Natalie told them.

"Very Yuck," Lucy added.

Lucas and Peyton just looked at them and kissed again.

* * *

Isabella is at work at Clothes over Bros. She had been there since the first thing that morning.

John walked in. "Hey baby," he walked over and kissed her. "I missed you last night."

"Yeah…I'm sorry. I've been really busy."

"Yeah I noticed…is something wrong? I mean I know that you just lost your brother, but did I do something wrong?"

"No baby…you didn't do anything wrong." It was her fault. She had been the one that had screwed up. She had kissed Daniel. What a stupid mistake?

"Well I want you to know that I love you Isabella Adams, and I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna be by your side through all of this."

"I know." She kissed him. "I know."

* * *

"I can't believe you cheated on Jamie." Jacey fussed at Breanne.

She had stopped by on her way to take the boys to the doctor for a check-up.

"Jacey I don't need a lecture."

"I think you might."

"No…I know I screwed things up. I have no idea how I am supposed to fix this….the guy I love…the guy I am supposed to spend the rest of my life with hates me."

"Talk to Jamie…He loves you…I know it."

"I love him too…I love him with everything that I am…but I don't know if that is enough."

"You have to make it be enough…" Jacey warned her. "If you love him you better fight for him with everything you got….because a love like yours doesn't happen often but when it does it is special…and I would hate for you to lose that."

"Me too…"

* * *

Jason was in his room getting dressed. Ellie walked in. "What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed…do you mind?"

"I mean with Millie."

"None of your business."

"She's thirteen."

"So…"

"I know you well enough to know that you're a jerk….and Millie doesn't need someone like you in her life."

"Yeah well you don't need someone like Riley in your life, but I doubt that you are going to listen to me."

"Riley is a good guy."

"And so am I." Jason told her. "You just want me to have a bad rep."

"No…you have given yourself a bad rep all on your own."

"I'm not going to stop seeing Millie whether you like it or not."

"If you hurt her I'm pretty sure her father will kill you."

"I'll take my chances." He walked to the door and gently pushed her out.

* * *

Brooke started to knock on Millie's door, but then it opened. "Hey," Brooke smiled at her.

Millie didn't say anything.

"Where are you going?"

Millie didn't say anything. She headed downstairs.

Brooke followed her. "Millie…" She touched her shoulder to stop her.

"Don't touch me."

"Millie."

"Leave me alone Brooke." She walked out the back door. Brooke was going to follow her, but she heard a knock at the door.

"I'm coming." She opened the door to see Deb. "Deb…what are you doing here?"

She had a handful of clothes. "I have a lunch date with Mick…and…I have no idea what to wear."

Brooke smiled.

"I need your help…I'm desperate."

"Come on in…let me see what I can do."

* * *

Nathan walked into Peyton and Spencer's studio.

"Hi," Miranda greeted him. "Can I help you?"

"Um yes I'm Nathan Scott…"

"Oh you must be related to Peyton, but she's not here right now…it's just me."

"Yeah I'm her brother in law, but I'm not here to see Peyton. I'm actually here to see you."

"Me," She was a little confused. "Do I know you?"

"No…well you do now, but I heard how you saved Lucas' life."

"I just found him. I didn't save him." Miranda smiled.

"Well if you wouldn't of found him he could have died…" He smiled, "You are Miranda right…because if you're not…I'm going to have to this whole speech all over again."

"It's a good thing I let myself in I guess…And yes I'm Miranda."

"It's really nice to meet you, and we're very lucky that you came when you did…because I don't know what I would do without my brother."

Miranda smiled. "That's so sweet."

"I have my moments."

"I think we all do." Miranda laughed. "At least I know that I do."

"Well thank you again…"

"No problem…I would do it again in a heartbeat…and Nathan it was really nice to meet you."

"You too Miranda." Nathan smiled and then walked out of the studio. Miranda was a very sweet girl.

* * *

McKenzie is playing with Levi. "We are going to have so much fun today Levi."

"Miken," he called her and continued to play with the blocks.

Mark walked into the room. "Thank you for this."

"No problem…I love Levi."

"He's pretty fond of you too." Mark smiled. "You know…you're really good with him…I owe you."

"I don't mind Mark…now go have fun at this incredibly boring wedding."

"I'll try…do you have all of the numbers."

"Yes Mark I do…go…have fun…"

"Thanks…" He walked over and gave Levi a kiss. "I'll miss you buddy. Be good for McKenzie…"

"Go daddy…go…"

"You heard him…Go…"

"Okay…see you guys later…call me if you need anything."

"Go," she told him again as she walked him to the door.

* * *

Clare is at the boat house. The door opens and Smith walks in. "I knew you would finally realize that you wanted to be with me."

"I want you to leave Smith. I need you to leave town. I'm happy with Hunter."

"I'm not leaving…I know that you want me." He walks closer to her. "I want you so bad…and that'll never stop."

Clare pushes him away. She pushes him harder than she expected and he trips over the stool and hits the end table.

"Smith," she yells.

There is blood everywhere.

"Oh my God," what had she done?

* * *

Summer was at home. She hadn't been out of the house since the funeral. She heard a knock at the door. "Jeremy…"

"Hey…"

"Where's Drew?"

"He's spending the day with a friend."

"Oh…what are you doing here?"

"I brought old movies…I thought we could spend the day watching them."

"Jeremy…"

"Summer…"

"Okay…fine…let's watch one movie…"

"Okay…" Jeremy smiled. He wanted to be there for her through it all.

* * *

Julie is sitting on the bed staring at her phone.

"Hey," Aidan walks into the room.

"Hi," she doesn't look up at him.

"I enjoyed sleeping on the couch last night." He said sarcastically.

She didn't say anything.

"I was kidding of course. I would have much rather of slept next to you."

She still didn't speak.

"Will you please talk to me?"

She looks up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Julie, what's wrong?"

"My mom's sick…she's dying." Her tears fell harder and harder. Aidan sat next to her and held her while she cried.

* * *

Breanne opens the door to see Jamie standing in front of her. He doesn't look happy.

* * *

**Okay I am so so sorry that I haven't updated lately. Last week was extremely busy for me, but this week should be much better. Or at least I hope so. So please forgive me. **

**So let me know what you thought! **


	64. Ep13Ch4 Gone

**Episode 13 Chapter 4 Gone **

"Jamie," Breanne smiled, but he didn't smile back. Seeing him made her heartbreak because he looked so broken and sad.

"Daddy," Carter ran to him. "Are you home from your business trip?"

Jamie looked at Breanne. "I told him you had something you had to take care of for a few days."

"Are you back?"

"Um…Carter can you go play upstairs? I'm not leaving. I promise."

"Okay daddy," Carter jumped down and walked upstairs.

"I can't believe you told him I was on a business trip."

"What was I supposed to tell him?"

"We have to tell him the truth."

"And what is that Jamie? Are you ever going to come home?"

Jamie pulled an article out of his back pocket. "I'm going to move in to this apartment. It has two bedrooms and a swimming pool. I think Carter will like it."

"Jamie I don't want you to leave."

"I'm already gone Breanne. I was gone the minute you slept with someone other than me."

Breanne has tears in her eyes. "How are we supposed to tell Carter that you are moving out?"

"We just have to do it."

"I don't want too."

"You don't have a choice in the matter Breanne. You slept away your choice."

"You don't have to remind me of that every time you see me." Breanne rolled her eyes.

"How can I not remind you of it? Every time I see you that's all I think about," Jamie walked into the other room. "Carter…buddy, can you come down here for a minute?"

"Yeah daddy…" Carter ran into the room. "Can we watch a movie tonight?"

"Come sit over here with me little man."

"What's wrong?"

Jamie took a deep breath. This was the hardest conversation he was ever going to have.

"You look sad daddy."

"I am sad buddy…You know Benny Westin…"

"He's in my class."

"You know how his parents aren't together anymore…They don't live in the same house."

"Yeah…that's no fun. Benny doesn't like it."

"Well honey sometimes mommy and daddy's do not live together. But that does not mean that they do not love each other." Breanne tried to help.

Carter just looked at them.

"Carter…I'm going to move into this really cool apartment, and you are going to get to visit me all the time."

Carter jumped up from his seat. "No…I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay here with me."

"Buddy I'm sorry…"

"You're supposed to live with me."

"Just because we're not together anymore doesn't mean that your daddy doesn't love you…We both love you very much Carter."

"I want to live with Daddy. I don't want to live with you." He looked at Breanne and ran upstairs.

"That went great." Breanne spoke first.

"He'll be okay."

"We can work this out Jamie."

"I don't think so Breanne. I'm sorry." He stood up. "I'm going to go tell him goodbye. I'll get the rest of my things when you're not going to be here."

Breanne shook her head. She couldn't believe that it had come to this. "I love you Jamie, and one day you are going to come back to me." She walked out of the living room.

Jamie walked upstairs and knocked on Carter's door. "Carter," he opened the door.

Carter was sitting on his bed.

"Hey little man…"

"I don't want you to leave."

"I'm not going to be very far away. And I love you very much Carter."

"Do you love mommy?"

"Yes I love your mommy very much, but sometimes mommy and daddy's have to take a break from one another…"

"Is your break forever?"

Jamie nodded his head. "I think so buddy…but I love you…Don't ever forget that."

"Can I live with you?"

"You have to stay here with your mommy. You have to take care of her."

"Okay…"

"But you can come play with me anytime you want too."

Carter gave him a hug. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too Carter Scott."

The scene changes to Jamie walking to the front door and seeing one of his bags by the door.

"I started packing your things yesterday. I hoped you would come back to me, but I figured if you didn't it wouldn't hurt for me to help you pack." Breanne told him and then walked out of the room.

Jamie just stared at the bag.

* * *

Julie was still sitting on the bed. She hadn't moved in an hour. Aidan walked in with a cup of tea. "Here you should probably drink something."

"I'm not thirsty."

"Julie…"

"Aidan I have to go."

"What?"

"I have to go take care of her. My dad can't do it by himself. She has no one else."

"Julie you have a life here…"

"I don't have a choice Aidan…I've got to go."

"But you're parents live in Savannah." Aidan didn't want her to go. He needed her.

"Aidan…" Julie walked into the closet and grabbed a bag. "This is for the best Aidan. I'm going to see if I can get transferred to one of the schools down there."

"So this is forever…you're leaving me for good?"

Julie nodded.

Aidan wanted to tell her to stay. He wanted to tell her that he loved her. He wanted to tell her that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. But he couldn't…The words never formed and he never opened his mouth to speak.

A part of him was hoping that she would ask him to go with her, but she never did.

* * *

Nathan walked into Lucas' hospital room. He was walking back and forth.

Nathan chuckled, "I'm pretty sure you're supposed to be in bed."

"I'm pretty sure you're not my father." Lucas snapped at him.

"Well if you don't do what you're supposed to do you'll end up in the ground right next to our father." Nathan continued walk in.

Lucas sighed and sat down. "I hate being here. I'm missing Peyton's doctor's appointment. I promised her I would never miss an appointment. We're in this together."

"I'm pretty sure she is going to let you slide on this one." Nathan hands him some magazines. "I thought you might want to read or something."

"Yeah…thanks…"

Lucas looked at one of the magazines. "How's Brooke?"

"She's doing the best she can I guess. She hasn't really talked about it much."

"I feel like a horrible person. I took his heart." Lucas looked down at the ground.

"What happened to Chase was not your fault." Nathan snapped at him, not meaning too. "Chase died a hero."

"I know. I just wish that he was still here. The day he died was supposed to be the happiest day of his life….it turned into the worst."

"Chase died a very happy man. I can promise you that."

Lucas nodded his head.

"It's a horrible thing when you lose someone, but we have to learn to move on without him."

"I just feel so bad for Summer and Brooke. Chase had so much life left to live. I just don't understand why these things happen." Lucas sighed and laid back in his bed.

"Me either Lucas…Me either."

Lucas looked up at his brother. "How are you and Brooke?"

Nathan shook his head. "I have found that avoiding the subject is a lot easier." He shrugged, "We haven't talked about our marriage in a very long time…I don't even know where to begin."

"Well you need to talk about it or else it is only going to get worse." Lucas warned him.

* * *

Peyton was sitting patiently in one of the doctor's room. She couldn't wait to find out if she was having a boy or a girl. She didn't care as long as her baby was healthy, but she knew that Lucas had hoped for a boy. She also knew that he would be happy either way.

The doctor walked into the room, and Peyton knew as soon as she entered the room that something was wrong. It may have been mother's intuition or the look on her doctor's face, but she knew that something was wrong.

Peyton took a deep breath. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry Peyton. Your test results came back, and what I'm about to tell you isn't what any parent wants to hear."

"Then don't tell me." Peyton responded.

* * *

Brooke was sitting on her bed. "Come on Deb," she yelled. "You've been in there forever."

"I can't…" She yelled back. "I…I'm not ready for this."

"Come on Deb…Mick will be here any minute."

"What if he doesn't like the way that I look?" Deb sounded like a fifteen year old girl.

"He already likes the way that you look. Just come out here right…" Before she could finish Deb walked out in a beautiful black dress. "Whoa…"

"Do you think it is too much?"

"I think Mick isn't going to know what to do with himself… I think you look absolutely beautiful Deb."

Deb couldn't stop smiling. She hoped that Mick liked it. It had been a long time since she had been with a man. And she was ready…More than ready to be with someone again.

* * *

Max walked into the library to see Mary Peyton studying. It was something that she did often. She was probably the smartest person that he knew.

"Hey," he sat down beside her.

She didn't say anything.

"You have been ignoring me like crazy lately. What's going on?"

She looked at him and shook her head. "If you don't know then I don't know if we were ever really friends." She stands up and grabs her books.

"Mary," He grabs her arm. "Stop ignoring me."

"I'm not ignoring you Max. You've been ignoring me for months now." She yelled at him.

The librarian motioned for them to be quiet.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have been fighting for a girl who will never love you because you're too young for her. And I've been fighting for a guy who will never love me because he's in love with someone who will never love him back…I guess we're both in the same boat." Mary stepped away from him. "If you can't figure it out Max then you're not as smart as I had hoped you were." She walked away, and Max had finally realized what she was talking about.

* * *

Millie and Jason are walking through the town. "You are so beautiful."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Millie smiled.

"I'm not as bad as everyone says I am. I'm glad you're giving me a chance."

"As friends…I'm giving you a chance as friends." She reminded him.

"Or maybe something more," he smiled.

"I'm not ready for a relationship. I'm still trying to get over Riley."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'll help you forget him soon enough…I promise."

* * *

Ellie and Riley are eating at the café. They were kind of silent.

"So…" Ellie spoke. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…why do you ask?"

"You're being really quiet…and although you are always a little quiet…you're quieter than usual." She told him.

"I'm worried about Millie."

"Oh," Ellie scrunched her nose.

"Your brother scares the hell out of me."

"Yeah me too…But Millie knows what she is doing." Ellie told him. "She may only be thirteen, but she's not stupid."

"I know…but your brother is not stupid either. He knows what he is doing too."

"Maybe you should talk to Millie."

Riley shook his head, "No…you know I shouldn't even be worried about her…It's not like we're dating."

"Would you like to get back together with her?" Ellie really wanted to know the answer. She was a little worried about what it might be.

Riley shook his head. "No…I don't want to get back with Millie. She's not the one I want to be with…I realized that the moment she broke up with me."

Ellie smiled.

"Besides I'm pretty sure there is someone else…you know let's just finish eating." He laughed.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Ellie took a bite of her sandwich. She was happy. She had a feeling that Riley wanted to be with her just as much as she wanted to be with him….

* * *

Clare is sitting alone at the hospital with her hands on her head. She couldn't believe what had happened. She was so afraid that Smith was going to be seriously hurt. What if she had to go to jail? She didn't mean for him to get hurt. She never meant for that to happen.

Andy and Michelle rush into the hospital. "Clare," Michelle calls out for her.

"Mom," she ran and gave her a hug.

"Are you okay?" He saw the blood on her shirt.

"I'm fine….I'm okay."

"What happened?" Andy asked.

"I…it…was…I…" She could barely speak.

"Clare," She turned around to see Hunter standing in front of her.

"Hunter…" She couldn't believe he was there.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was going to visit Uncle Lucas when I saw your dad and mom rush in. What happened? Why are you bleeding?"

"It's not my blood." She admitted. "I'm fine."

Hunter touched her face. "You don't look fine. What happened?"

"I….I…" she couldn't say it.

"Miss Hardgrave," a doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Hi…"

"Smith is going to be okay. He had to have stitches, but I think he'll be okay to go home."

Hunter looked at her after the doctor walked away. "You were with Smith?"

"Yeah…all of this is my fault."

"Mrs. Hardgrave…"

She turned around to see a cop looking at her. "Yes sir." Her heart sunk into her stomach.

"I just wanted you to know that we talked to Mr. Tolbert. He said that what happened was a complete accident and that the two of you were just playing around…I hope next time you will be more careful." The officer warned her.

"Yes sir," Clare looked down.

The officer walked away.

"Would you like to tell us what happened?" Andy broke the silence.

"Yeah I'd really like to know what is going on with you." Hunter spoke up. He could barely look at her. His heart was breaking. The girl he loved was having an affair.

Clare looked at her parents and then back at Hunter. "Mom…dad…can I please talk to Hunter for a few minutes."

Andy looked at Michelle. They both nodded. "We'll be waiting for you in the car."

"Okay…" Clare turned towards Hunter.

"Are you cheating on me?"

Tears started to fall from her eyes. "I wish I were because telling you that would be a lot easier than the truth."

Her lies had finally caught up to her.

* * *

Deb opened the door to see Mick standing in front of her. He was actually dressed fairly nicely. It wasn't the best dresser, but then again that wasn't the reason she was attracted to him. There was just something about him that made Deb smile.

"You look amazing…" Mick told her as he handed her rose. "Perfect…"

Deb smiled. She had a feeling this was the beginning of a very beautiful relationship. If Mick was ready to commit to someone so soon after losing his wife and one true love.

* * *

Isabella was still at COB. She spent most of her time there when she wasn't with John.

Daniel walks in.

Isabella shakes her head. "What are you doing here?"

Daniel shook his head. "I didn't know where else to go. You have always been the person that I turn to when I've had a bad day."

"What happened?" She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was upset.

"My dreams have been crushed."

"Daniel…"

"Andy decided that he doesn't want to help me with the inn idea. He's stopping it before it even really began."

"I'm so sorry. I know how important it was to you."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do. It seems like everything is falling apart…"

"I wish I could help you Daniel, but I can't."

"But you can Bella…You can help me by catching me before I fall…It took me a long time, but I know that I still love you…life is too short Isabella." He sighed. "I know that I love you because you are all that I think about. You were the first person I wanted to talk to about this…it was you…it's always you."

Isabella was about to speak but before she could John walked. "Hey," he could feel the tension that filled the room. "Am I interrupting something?" He kind of had a feeling that he was.

Isabella looked at Daniel. "No…I'm glad you're here." She walked over towards him and kissed his lips gently, sending a chill up and down Daniel's spine. "Daniel I'm gonna take a brake now. I hope you find everything that you are looking for."

He shook his head, "I doubt I ever will." And with that said he walked out of the store.

* * *

Jacey walked into her apartment with the boys in tow.

"Hey," Keith walked out of the kitchen and took Sawyer off of her hands. "How did the check up go?"

"Perfect…we have the healthiest baby boys on the planet."

"Yes," he smiled. "I always knew we would." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too baby…"

"I know…I just…I'm going to tell you that every single day…I don't want to waste one minute of our lives fighting…"

"We're gonna be okay Keith…Nothing is going to happen to either one of us."

"I know…but I also know that Summer and Chase didn't think anything would ever happen to them either…but look at them now."

"Things happen that we can't explain Keith, but we can't live our lives waiting on the bad stuff…we have to live our lives the way we have always wanted too…There is no other way to do it."

He kissed her again. "I'm so glad that you are my wife."

"Me too…"

* * *

Spencer was at the hospital in the middle of his chemo treatment. Lily walked in.

"Lily, what are you doing here?"

"Spencer I know that you don't want me here when you're going through this, but when you are going through this I want to be with you. I love you, and this is where I want to be." She kissed his forehead. "I want to hold your hand when you throw up, and I want to take away the pain by making you laugh…that's my job…as your wife."

"I love you."

She smiled and sat beside him as the poison dripped through his veins.

* * *

Peyton sat in her car not knowing exactly what to do. Her appointment was supposed to be simple. She was supposed to find out the sex of her baby…but she found out so much more. And she couldn't tell Lucas…It would devastate him…

Tears fell down her face at the thought of what her child would have to go through.

* * *

Nathan walked into the house. Brooke was sitting on the stairs. "Sophie is playing at a friend's house."

"Oh okay…" Nathan just stood there.

"We have to talk Nathan. We can't keep living like this."

Nathan nodded, but no words formed from his mouth.

* * *

Jeremy and Summer have finished watching the movie. "Well that was good." Summer walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah it felt like old times…We could watch another if you want."

"No I don't." Summer told him.

"Summer…I want to be here for you every step of the way."

"No," she crushed his hopes. "I don't want you to be here for me every step of the way. I just buried my husband yesterday…you know he was the one who was there for me when you should have been…" She raised her voice. "You had your chance with me and just because Chase is dead doesn't mean that you get a second chance because you will never get a second chance. I will never love you again…" Tears ran down her face.

Jeremy was hurt.

"I waited for you. I ached for you, but finally I realized you weren't coming back for me…And I'll never forget the feeling I had when I realized our marriage was over. I loved you Jeremy…but never again…we will always be connected through our son…but…" she pointed at the two of them. "This will never happen again…and right now I just want to be alone…So please just show yourself out." She walked into the bedroom.

Jeremy nodded. He was such an idiot to think that he could have her back. She was gone forever and it was his own damn fault.

* * *

**Okay so this was a super long chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I actually liked it. A lot has happened. The next chapter will wrap this up. But there will be something that I don't think any of you expect in the next chapter. Like I don't think any of you ever even so what's going to happen coming...So that makes me nervous. I just hope you guys like it. **

**Let me know what you thought. **

**Oh and the next episode is going to be a Christmas Episode...I know it is way past Christmas, but chase and Summer's wedding was the beginning of December so it makes sense for them to have Christmas. It might be kind of a sad episode. But after that one things shouldn't be so so so sad. **

**Any guesses what is wrong with Peyton's baby? I may or may not reveal it in the next chapter. **

**I hope you all are having a great day!!!!**


	65. Ep13Ch5 Gone

**Episode 13 Chapter 5 Gone **

Jamie is at TRIC. The bartender pours him another glass. "I hope you don't mind me saying, but you look rough Jamie." The bartender spoke up.

"Just keep pouring Jim…I'm going to be here awhile." Jamie sighed.

Summer walks up to the bar and sits next to Jamie. "Hi…"

She looked so fragile in his eyes. "Summer…what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't be in that apartment any longer...Everything there reminds me of Chase…I just…I need to forget…if only for a minute…I just need to forget."

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing." Jamie looks at the bartender. "Give her anything she wants…it's on me."

* * *

Jeremy is sitting on his couch, sulking. Drew was in his room playing. Jeremy had ruined everything. He would never be with Summer, and Holly wouldn't take him back now either.

"Daddy," Drew came running out of his room.

"Hey buddy…what is it?"

"I want daddy Chase. I miss him."

"I'm sorry buddy. I wish I could bring him back for you and your mommy. But he is in heaven now."

"I know…That's what mommy said but I don't want him to be in heaven…I want him to be here with me and mommy."

"I know buddy. Mommy does too." Jeremy sighed and held onto his son.

* * *

Holly was sitting on her couch crying and eating ice cream.

Shane walked in. "What did Jeremy do?"

Holly just looked at him. "You were right. Jeremy is a jerk. And he will always be in love with Summer."

Shane didn't say anything. He wasn't going to tell her he told her so. That was something she needed. He was just going to be her best friend. That is what she needed.

* * *

Breanne walks up to Carter's room and sees a bag sitting by his door. "Carter, what is this?"

"It's my bag for when I get to see daddy."

"Sweetheart."

"I know that I can't live with him, but I want to be ready when I get to see him. He's the best daddy in the whole world."

Breanne smiled, "Yeah little man he really is."

She couldn't believe she had ruined the most perfect thing in her life.

* * *

Lucas is sitting on his bed staring into space. Peyton walks in. A smile filled his face. "I have been waiting for you all day." He couldn't stop smiling.

"I know. I um…the appointment ran long." Peyton lied.

"Are you okay?" He could tell by the look on her face that something was wrong. He knew her better than she knew herself. He always had.

She walked closer to him and touched her stomach. "Yeah…I'm fine."

"So…"

"So," she said. She knew what he wanted to know.

"Are we having a boy or a girl?" He was so anxious. He wanted to know. He needed to know. The wait was killing him.

Peyton smiled. She wanted to hold back her fear and her worries for him. She knew that it would be stressful for him, and he didn't need that. "We're having a boy." She kissed his forehead. "We're having a sweet little boy."

"Healthy?" He asked. She knew that he would ask that question. He always asked that question.

"Yeah…our little boy is going to be just fine." Peyton sat on the bed next to him. She hated lying to him, but she knew for now it was for the best.

"That's what I like to hear." He held onto her. They were going to have a little boy…a perfect little boy…or so he thought.

* * *

McKenzie and Levi are cuddled on the couch. Both of them are asleep when Mark walks in. He smiles and finds a blanket to cover them with.

"You're home early," McKenzie spoke softly.

"Yeah I missed my little man too much." He kissed Levi's forehead. "Go back to sleep."

McKenzie nodded and closed her eyes again.

Mark smiled. McKenzie really did have a way with Levi, and he would never understand why she chose not to keep Ally. She would have made a great mother.

* * *

Hunter was still standing in front of Clare. "So you're not cheating on me….What could be worse than that?"

"Hunter you have to promise me that you won't hate me once you learn the truth."

"Just tell me the truth Clare…I deserve to know the truth."

"I lied to you about Smith. I knew him rather well when I still lived in the girls home. He worked there, and he was so kind to me." Tears began to fall down her face. "I…no one ever made me feel the way that he made me feel….I knew he was older than me, and it would never work out, but he reassured me that he had fallen in love."

"You were in love with the kind," he interrupted.

"I thought I was…Back then I didn't even know what love was…" She took a deep breath and then exhaled. "I slept with him…I slept with Smith…"

"Okay…I thought you were a virgin…but that's okay…I'm not a virgin either." He touched her face gently but she pulled away.

"No please Hunter…just let me finish."

He nodded his head for her to continue.

"I was pregnant with his child. He told me that he couldn't help me…He told me that he couldn't be apart of my life or the baby's life because he had a wife, and he was happy." Her tears were falling faster and harder. "I had an abortion Hunter. I killed my child."

Hunter stepped away from her. "You've been lying to me this whole time."

"I didn't lie. I just didn't tell you."

"You just didn't tell me the truth Clare…" He sighed. "You know I'm not mad at you for having an abortion. Because I know you were in a bad place before Andy and Michelle found you….But you lied to me about Smith and you should have told me the truth."

"I know that…I'm sorry…I just felt so guilty for what I had done…and then here you are…you are the perfect father…and…"

"Oh my gosh," Hunter backed away from her. "That's why you're with me."

"What?"

"You wanted to ease your guilt by loving Ally…Oh my gosh…you don't love me…It's all about Ally."

"No that's not true."

"Yeah it is….you aren't with me because you love me…You're with me because you killed your baby and you want to feel better about yourself."

"No," she yelled at him. "I love you Hunter…I'll always love you."

Hunter shook his head and stepped farther away from her. "Stay away from me and stay away from Ally."

"No….Hunter wait…you have to understand that I love you…"

"I don't think that I can believe anything that comes out of your mouth anymore…I should have known…you were so good with Ally and you told her you loved her before you told me…you forced yourself to tell me."

"No…"

"You will never use my daughter or me like that ever again." With that said he walks away from her.

What was she going to do without him?

* * *

Michelle and Andy are sitting in his car. "I can't believe you didn't tell me any of this." Michelle yelled at him. "She's my daughter too."

"A lot happened when she told me. It was when we thought Spencer was going to die."

"Save it Andy…I don't want to hear it…Ever since we adopted Clare things have been this way…You can't keep secrets from me." Michelle was furious. "I am your wife and I am her mother. I deserve the truth."

"I'm sorry Michelle…I…"

"No Andy…I saw the look on Clare's face when she was talking to the police…She thought she was going to be arrested which means that she knew she had done something wrong…What happened to that boy wasn't a mistake…." Michelle had come to that conclusion.

"Michelle everything is going to be okay."

"She's my daughter Andy…She's my daughter." Was all she could say. She was too mad to say anything else.

* * *

"Clare," Smith said as Clare walked into his hospital room.

"You didn't have to lie to the police."

"I didn't lie to the police. I told them the truth…What happened was an accident, and you didn't mean for me to fall."

"I'm not a vicious a person…but when you fell Smith…I kind of hoped that maybe you were dead."

"Harsh words Clare…"

"True words Smith…You have ruined my life…So just get the hell out of my town." She yelled at him before exiting his room.

Smith smiled. He wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

Riley and Ellie are walking along the beach. "You know it is kind of cold out here." Ellie told him.

"I know but it's also beautiful."

"That's true." She smiles at him. "You know this has been a pretty good date." She then realizes what she had said. "I mean…day…like great day…I didn't mean date." She stumbled across her words.

Riley smiled. "I was hoping that you…." Before he can finish he sees something out of the corner of his eyes. "Oh my God…"

"What?" Ellie turns around to see her brother and Millie kissing. "Oh wow…"

* * *

"Jason," Millie pulls away slowly. "I thought I told you I wasn't ready for this."

"I'm reading between the lines."

"Well maybe you shouldn't…I'm thirteen."

"And I'm sixteen…"

"I just…Jason I…"

But before she can finish he kisses her again.

"It just feels so right Millie." He looks over her shoulder to see Riley and Ellie watching. He smiles at them and then kisses her again.

This time she doesn't pull away. She lets him kiss her.

Riley and Ellie shake their heads and walk away.

* * *

Mick and Deb are outside her apartment. "I had a lot of fun with you." She flips her hair and flirts with him.

"Yeah me too…." Mick looked around.

"Are you okay?"

Without saying anything Mick leans in and kisses her.

They finally pull apart. "I…I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Deb thought that it was a beautiful kiss.

"I wanted to do that from the moment I saw you."

"I wanted you to do that from the moment you saw me." Deb leaned in and kissed him again. "We can take it as slow as you want too. Because I really like you."

Mick smiled, "I really like you too."

He felt like he was a teenage boy again. And it felt good.

* * *

Isabella and John are lying in bed together. John could tell that she was somewhere else other than with him. "Isabella…are you okay?"

"I just feel so bad."

"Why?"

"I shouldn't happy…My brother is dead…and I…"

He kisses her forehead. "Chase would want you to be happy. He would want you to live your life to the fullest."

"I know." She sighed.

"Is there something else bothering you?"

Isabella shook her head. "No…I'm fine…I'm gonna be okay."

John wasn't so sure that he believed her.

* * *

Daniel is standing inside the house that held the key to his dream. He shook his head. He couldn't believe that Andy had decided to end his dream just like that.

Life sucked majorly…He couldn't have his inn, and he couldn't have his girl.

* * *

"We can't keep avoiding this Nathan…"

"I didn't say anything because I know that you need to grieve…I don't want to fight with you Brooke." He sighed.

"Our marriage is important Nathan…we have to talk about it."

Nathan shook his head. "That's funny. I didn't think that you thought our marriage was important." He walked over to the desk draw. "Especially when you sent these to me," he hands her the divorce papers.

"Nathan…"

"I signed them Brooke."

Her heart broke. She couldn't believe that he signed them. She never expected him to sign.

"I signed them because I thought that is what you wanted…all you have to do is sign them, and our marriage will be over."

Brooke was frozen. "I'll um pack my bags."

"Brooke you don't have to leave right away."

"No…I…I have to Nathan…I can't stay here…I'll find somewhere else." She shakes her head and walks upstairs.

Nathan didn't want her to go, but he couldn't tell her to stay.

* * *

Summer and Jamie walk into the studio. Jamie is carrying a bottle of vodka.

He couldn't stop laughing. "I think we are kind of drunk." He stumbled.

"Jamie Scott we are not kind of drunk…we are drunk." She laughed. "God I don't think I've laughed like that in a long time."

"You are drunk…it makes you do crazy things."

"Yeah," she looked at him. "I just want to forget." Tears filled her eyes. "Help me forget Jamie."

"Summer…"

She touched his face. "I'm drunk Jamie…just let me pretend." She kissed him.

"Only if I can pretend too."

She nodded her head…

"You can be Chase, and I can be Breanne…I just need to forget…I have to forget."

Jamie leaned in and kissed her. He knew that what they were about to do was a mistake, but they were both sad and needed some kind of escape.

No one would ever have to know….

* * *

**Okay so let me have it. Did anyone see that coming? **

**Spoilers: The next episode is going to be a Christmas episode. **

**Please let me know what you thought! I really want to know. **


	66. Ep14Ch1 A Not So Wonderful Life

**Episode 14 Chapter 1 A Not So Wonderful Life **

_His touch was gentle…it almost felt like their bodies were meant to touch…but then again they were both pretending they were with other people…Jamie with Breanne. And Summer with Chase. _

_What they were doing was meaningless…and it would mean nothing in the morning. _

_They spent the whole night intertwined in one another's pain and sorrow…comforting and loving…But not real love…Friend Love…Grief Love…But not true love. _

_Jamie and Summer were both in love with other people…And for Summer she would never be able to express her love for Chase ever again…He was gone forever. _

_The next morning Summer woke up feeling guilty and alone. She looked at the arm that was draped over her naked body. It wasn't the hand that should be draped over her body. But life wasn't perfect…and Fairytales didn't really exist. _

_Heartache and pain…that was what really existed…At least that is how she felt. _

_Summer slowly moved his hand off of her body and grabbed her shirt. She then searched for her pants. _

_"Summer," Jamie sat up. _

_"I've got to go." She said nervously. "I just…I have to go." _

_"I'm…uh…" He didn't know what to say. _

_"It was nothing Jamie…nothing…I was…we were…nothing…okay…" She stumbled across her words. _

_Jamie nodded her head. "I can take you home." _

_"No…I can take myself home." She found all of her clothes. "I'm fine." _

_"Summer I know you're not fine. I'm not fine." _

_"Well I am…I have to go." She searched for her keys. "This never happened Jamie." _

_"I know." He watched her leave. "It did happen," he whispered to himself. _

Jamie was standing in the studio remembering what had happened in that very spot one week ago.

He sighed. He hadn't seen Summer since it had happened. He knew that he would see her soon, but he didn't know if she would ever want to see him again. He wasn't the kind of guy that had one night stands…in fact Breanne was the only girl that he had ever been with…

His mom had always told him to wait for the perfect girl…Sex was not something to be taken lightly…and that was exactly what he had done with Summer.

"Jamie…"

He turned around to see Jessica smiling at him.

"Jessica…"

"What are you doing here on Christmas Eve?"

"I could probably ask you the same thing." Jamie sat down.

"Yeah well I have nothing better to do."

"Yeah me either."

She sat beside him. "You have a son who is probably ecstatic about Christmas."

"Yeah," Jamie smiled at the mention his son. He loved him so much. "He is pretty excited."

"Then you should go home and hang out with him."

"No…I'm going to take him for a little while tomorrow."

Jessica shook her head. "You should spend as much time as possible with him." Jessica reminded him. "Kids love to have their parents around…trust me."

"I know." He stood up. "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Spending time with the family…" Jessica looked down. "That's what I do every Christmas."

Jamie nodded. "Yeah I have feeling this isn't going to be such a great Christmas." He sighed. Everything had changed and nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

Summer was sitting on her couch staring into space. She tried not to think about what happened between her and Jamie, but if she was thinking about that she wasn't thinking about Chase. Most of the time Chase was the only thing that filled her thoughts.

"Mommy," Drew ran out of his room.

"Hey," She smiled at him. He was the only thing that made the whole in her heart feel a little smaller.

He sat in her lap. "I'm so excited…tomorrow Santa Claus is coming."

"I know…"

"I don't think he can bring me what I want though." He said sadly.

"I don't know about that buddy. Santa Claus usually tries to bring everyone what they want."

"Mommy…Santa Claus can't bring me daddy Chase…He's already one of God's angels."

Summer had tears in her eyes and hugged her little boy. "That's right sweetie…"

* * *

Peyton knocked on her guest room door.

"Come in," Brooke answered.

Peyton did as she was told. "Hi…"

"I promise I am going to leave as soon as I kind find a house."

"Brooke it is no big deal…I really don't mind. My kids have loved having their Aunt Brooke around." Peyton smiled. "And I have loved having my best friend back in town."

"Yeah well you are entirely too busy for me to be here…and you know it."

"Brooke it's Christmas…you can wait until after the holidays." Peyton told her.

Brooke shook her head. "Thank you for not yelling at me."

"Why would I yell at you?" Peyton sat beside her.

"Because I left my family…my husband…and I've been selfish…and a bitch…and…"

"Brooke Scott…" Peyton took a breath. "We all make mistakes. At least you know that you made a mistake."

"I sent him divorce papers," she was still kicking herself for that. "Why did I do that?"

"I'm not sure," Peyton smiled. "I've been trying to figure that out myself."

"He signed…he wasn't supposed to sign them."

"Brooke, I think I'm highly confused." Peyton shook her head, "Why did you send him the papers?"

"Well I didn't want him to sign them. I wanted him not to sign him."

"Still confused…"

"Gosh Peyton…stay with me here…If he didn't sign them that meant that he still loved me and that we could get through this and make our marriage work…but he signed them which means it's over…He doesn't want to be with me anymore." Brooke sighed.

"Why don't you talk to him?"

"He wants a divorce. I can't talk to him." She shook her head.

"Do you still want to be with him?"

Brooke didn't say anything.

"Oh my God…you do want to be with him. You still love Nathan."

"I'll never stop loving Nathan….but our marriage is over…We both know that."

Peyton shook her head. She didn't believe that one bit at all.

* * *

Nathan opens his front door to see Eligh and Lexie standing in front of him. "Eligh…Lex…what are you guys doing here?"

"Um tomorrow is Christmas dad…Did you forget?" Eligh laughed.

"Of course I didn't forget," he gives them a hug. "It's good to see you guys."

"Well at least the circumstances are better." Lexie mentioned.

"Yeah," Nathan thought back to burying Chase. It was a hard to think about.

"Eligh," Sophie ran downstairs and hugged him. "I missed you Eligh."

"I missed you too Sophie Beth."

Lexie smiled. She loved seeing the two of them together. Eligh was so good with his little sister. It was a beautiful thing.

Hunter walks by and sees them. "Hey," he doesn't say anything else.

"Wow he's in a good mood." Eligh noted.

"He broke up with Clare." Sophie told them. "He isn't happy."

"Yeah we can tell." Lexie chuckled.

"He'll work everything out." Nathan hoped his son was luckier than he was when it came to love.

The scene changed to Hunter sitting on the couch moping.

"Where's my great granddaughter." Deb sat beside him.

"She's sleeping. She doesn't really understand that it's Christmas." He sighed. "She might understand next year."

"Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"You probably shouldn't ask me that question."

"Is this about Clare?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"I'm really not giving you a choice." Deb looked at him. "Maybe you should talk to Clare."

"Maybe I shouldn't…You know this is really no one's business but mine." Hunter yelled as he stood up and walked out of the room.

Nathan walked into the room. "What happened?"

"He's just upset Nathan."

"He still shouldn't be yelling at you." Nathan told her as he followed Hunter upstairs.

When Nathan got to Hunter's room he was sitting on his bed with his earphones in. Nathan stared at him until he pulled them out. "Dad don't yell at me. Ally is a sleep right next door."

"I know…and I'm not going to yell at you."

"Good…because I don't need a lecture."

"I didn't say I wasn't going to give you a lecture." Nathan sat next to him. Hunter sat up and sighed. "I know you're mad. Trust me when I say I've been there."

"Yeah I know…you don't have to tell me."

"Hunter you need to stop moping around like a sick puppy. It is kind of depressing."

"I guess I'm just following in your footsteps then dad."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You moped around this house for weeks after Brooke left…you were like a big baby…so don't act like what you did wasn't like what I'm doing now." Hunter reminded him.

"Don't get a tone with me Hunter…Just because I did it doesn't mean that you get to do it too."

Hunter rolled his eyes.

"You know you are different than most teenage boys who've loved and lost. You have a daughter…and no matter how hard things may get you have to make the best of it…for her."

Hunter sighed, "I know."

"And it's Christmas…It's her first Christmas…You've got to make it worth it."

"Okay." Hunter sighed again.

"And I guess after the holidays I'll let you be a normal broody teenage boy for a few days…"

They hear Ally crying in the other room.

"No you're right dad…I don't ever get to be a broody teenage boy. It just doesn't work that way anymore." Hunter walked out of his room and into the nursery to get his little angel.

Nathan shook his head. He was worried about his son.

* * *

Clare was sitting on her bed staring at her phone. She was hoping that Hunter would call her. She missed him so much.

"Clare," Michelle knocked on her door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," Clare sighed. She and her mom hadn't been getting alone since Michelle had found out that she and Andy hadn't told her about her abortion.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing…"

"Uh well I was wondering if you wanted to bake some cookies with me."

"Um…I don't really want too…I'm sorry."

"Clare," Michelle sat on her bed. "I really wish you would talk to me."

"I don't exactly know what I'm supposed to say."

"That's okay because I've thought about what I'm supposed to say…and well it goes a little something like this…I love you Clare, and I want you to know that you can tell me anything. I'm not going to judge you."

"Mom, there's nothing else to tell you…You know everything."

"I doubt that…"

"You do okay…I had sex with Smith…I got pregnant…he didn't want me or the baby…So I had an abortion…There is nothing else to tell." Clare said in frustration.

"Did you love Smith?"

"What?"

"Did you love him?"

Clare didn't say anything.

Michelle nodded her head. "You still love him don't you?"

"No…I love Hunter, but he won't talk to me." Clare looked at her phone again.

Michelle touched her shoulder. "If he loves you he'll call. I know that."

"I hope you're right." But she didn't think that she was right. She felt like Hunter would never talk to her again.

"Clare…I'm always here for you when you need me…I don't want you to think you can't ever talk to me."

"I know…"

Michelle walked to the door.

"Is Becky coming home?" Clare asked.

Michelle turned around and smiled. "No she's in Europe with Grady." Michelle missed Becky so much sometimes, but she knew Becky was happy with her musician boyfriend, Grady, and the life they were making together.

"Well maybe she'll be able to come next year." Clare smiled. "She could probably make us help cookies." Clare stood up from her bed. "Let's bake some cookies."

"Yeah let's bake cookies." Michelle smiled. "And Clare…"

"Yeah…"

"Hunter will call. That boy loves you."

* * *

Lily walks into her house to see Spencer wrapping presents, and Ansley and Scott were lying on their play mats. He was talking to them.

"Mommy is going to love what he got her." Spencer laughed. "Yes she is…" he made baby noises.

"I bet she will." Lily walks in.

"Hey," he hides the present. "When did you get here?"

"Just a few seconds ago….what did you guys get me?'

"We will never tell." Spencer kisses her. "But I know you are going to love it because Ansley and Scott picked it out."

"Then I know that I am going to love it." She kisses him. "It's too bad I forgot to get you anything. They didn't remind me."

"Ha, ha…you are too funny." He pulls her down next to him. "That's why I love you."

* * *

Lucas is sitting on his couch. "Come on daddy," Natalie hands him his coat. "We've got to hurry up."

"Yeah daddy…mommy will come down in a few minutes." Lucy told him as she helped him up.

"Yeah hurry up Lucas…if Peyton catches us…she's going to kill me." Riley told them. "You aren't supposed to leave the house…and if she catches us I'll never be able to leave the house again."

"Riley calm down," Lucy said with her hands on her hips. "This is important, and daddy will handle mommy."

"Yeah daddy…you have to handle mommy."

"I know…I'll handle mommy…let's go." Lucas and the kids ran out of the house.

* * *

Mary Peyton was watching television with her little brother Caleb.

"Mary," Derek called her. "Max is here."

She rolled her eyes. "Great…" she looked at Caleb. "Don't turn the channel."

"Okay," Caleb said as he turned the channel.

Mary stepped outside to see Max waiting on her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I've spent the last week trying to figure out what has been wrong with you, and I've finally figured it out."

"Okay…I doubt it."

"Well first of all I'm only fourteen and I'm a boy…So I have two things going against me right now."

"Yeah I guess I do."

"Boys are unbelievably stupid. We don't mean to be, but we just are." Max chuckled. "You're my best friend Mary Peyton. You always have been, and I guess that's why I didn't see it before."

"See what before?"

"We're perfect for each other. We like the same things…And I guess I've always kind of liked you. I was just afraid to say anything…and well it has always been easier to like Millie because I knew she would never like me back. I would never be her type." He smiled. "Here," he handed her a present. "You should open this."

"Okay," Mary Peyton smiled. This was a pretty good Christmas Eve…at least it was so far. She opened the box… "Wow…" She smiled. "This is beautiful." It was a beautiful locket with her initials engraved on it.

"Will you be my girlfriend Mary Peyton?"

She smiled. "I guess." She laughed and hugged him. This was the happiest day of her life.

* * *

"I can't believe I finally got them to sleep." Jacey smiled as she hugged her husband.

"I know…they are definitely little rascals."

"Yeah that they are…they take after their daddy."

"I was thinking that they took after their mommy." Keith smiled as he kissed her. "You know I bet we have a few minutes before they start whaling again. I sure do miss kissing you." He kissed her on her lips. "God I love you."

"I love you too…Santa…" She laughed as the continued to kiss.

The doorbell rang…

They both looked at each other. "We can pretend we're not here."

"That's not going to work." Jacey said as she walked to the door.

She opened the door, and she was shocked to see a beautiful blonde woman standing in front of her. "Mom…"

"Hi honey," Shelly hugged her beautiful daughter. "I'm so happy to see you."

* * *

**Okay so yes Shelly is the Shelly that was in season four. She is Jacey's mom. I bet no one saw that coming. I didn't either until like a couple of weeks ago. **

**I was happy to see that there weren't too many people upset with me about the Summer and Jamie thing. I didn't do it to make anyone upset. I have my reasons. I promise. **

**Jamie and Summer are going to carry the story for a while, especially Jamie. He's going to be a huge part of the story for now. Last part he was just a supporting character but I had a lot of you guys who wanted to see him front and center. So he is front and center. Also for an episode or two Lily is going to be on the back burner. Not for long though...I promise. She and Spencer have a new story coming soon. Lucas and Peyton will continue to hold a majority of the story, but instead of having their own major storyline a lot of their story will focus on their kids and being parents. As for Brooke and Nathan their story will be about them and their failing relationship. **

**Also there will be a few characters leaving for a while, and then there might be a few new characters...and a few older characters intergrated into the story. **

**I'm really excited about the story and what is to come. I hope you guys are too. **

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews you guys have given me. You all are fabulous, and just remember that you guys are the reason why I write this story and every time you review it motivates me a little more. **

**RockieWriter**

**Lukeandlorelaidanes**

**A Amanda A **

**saints and Sailors**

**SuperNaturallyCharming**

**Chan2014**

**Christopher's Mommy **

**suze18**

**bonza**

**- I think that is everyone. If I missed someone I'm sorry. **

**Just to comment on a few reviews...I'm glad you guys liked the funeral. I mean not liked it but thought that I wrote it well. i was worried about what you guys would think. So i'm glad you liked it. And I also have to say that most of you agreed on the Clare situation. I was surprised because I thought a lot of you would think that Hunter needed to be upset, but you didn't. Sometimes you guys really surprise me. But that's a good thing. **

**Please let me know what you thought, and I will update as soon as I possibly can. **


	67. Ep14Ch2 A Not So Wonderful Life

**Episode 14 Chapter 2 A Not So Wonderful Life **

Jacey is in the kitchen fixing her mom a glass of wine. Keith walks in and smiles at his nervous wife. "So I can't believe your mom is here." He laughed. He could tell she was tense.

"Yeah join the club…" She sighed, "What is she doing here?"

"Well considering your mother and I talk every single day let's see…" He gave her a look. "I don't know. She's not my mother."

Jacey rolled her eyes.

"Go talk to her…She's bonding with Sawyer and Jones…"

"Yes of course she is." Jacey takes the glass off of the counter.

He wrapped his arms around her. "I know you and your mother don't get along, but at least try…for Sawyer and Jones…Please…"

"I'll try, but if I know my mother she has ulterior motives for being here."

Keith kissed her on the forehead. "Talk to her…"

Jacey walked into the living room to see her mother holding Sawyer and touching Jones' little toes. Shelly looked up at Jacey. "They are perfect." She couldn't stop smiling. "Pictures just do not do them justice."

"Yeah…We think they are pretty great." Jacey sat down across from them.

"It would have been nice to know that my daughter had gotten married." Shelly reminded her.

"Mom I told you that Keith and I got married."

"Yeah a month after the fact."

"Mom it was kind of an impromptu thing…it wasn't planned." Jacey defended her actions. "And besides mom it's not like you've ever really been around."

"Well I am here now." Shelly reminded her.

"Is there a reason why you are here?"

"It's Christmas Jacey, and I have really missed you. And I wanted to meet my grandsons." Shelly seemed genuine enough.

"Where's dad?"

"He's traveling sweetie…He wanted to come, but you know work always comes first with him." Shelly reminded her.

"Yeah," Jacey faked a smile. She still had a feeling that her mother was hiding something.

* * *

Mia, Jake, and Rosi are looking for the perfect Christmas Tree. "Could you remind me why we waited until the last minute to get a Christmas Tree?" Jake asked.

"Because Mia said so daddy," Rosi giggled as she looked at all the trees in the tree lot.

"She's totally on your side."

"Girls against boys," Mia laughed.

"Where's Max? I need him on my side." Jake joked.

"He's busy…besides you know as well as I do that you should put your Christmas Eve…It's more fun that way."

"I never heard that before, but I do love having fun with you." He kisses her gently on the lips.

"I love having fun with you too."

"This one," Rosi shouts. "This is the perfect tree."

Jake and Mia turned around to see the scrawniest, littlest tree on the lot.

"Perfect," she smiled.

Mia and Jake couldn't help but smile. "It's the one I would have picked." Mia absolutely loved her life with Jake. It was perfect.

* * *

McKenzie and Grace are walking through the baby clothes in a department store. "I can't believe your sister is pregnant."

"Yeah with her bosses baby." McKenzie added.

"According to your sister they are very much in love." Grace picked up some baby clothes. "I just wish she felt like traveling."

"Yeah…" McKenzie saw the most beautiful red dress. Her thoughts immediately went to Ally and what she would look like in a dress like that.

"You should buy it." Grace told her.

"Mom…I can't."

"I'm sure Hunter would let you give her a present. She is after all your daughter."

"I think about her all the time you know."

'I know. I do too."

"I just…" She really didn't know what to say.

"Buy her the dress…And anything else in this store you think your daughter might like because no matter what McKenzie she will always be your daughter."

McKenzie nodded her head and stared at the dress a little longer.

* * *

Hunter is sitting with Ally in her nursery. "You know princess you are the most perfect little thing in daddy's life. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you. I never thought that I would say that at sixteen but you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I promise I'm going to make sure that you have the most perfect Christmas in the world." He kisses her forehead.

"Dada love…" Ally crinkled her nose.

Hunter smiled. "Best Christmas present ever."

* * *

Clare tries calling Hunter for the eightieth time, but he doesn't answer. She sighs and hangs up. "No point in leaving a voice mail."

"Maybe you should go see him sweetie."

"There is really no point. Besides I'm baking cookies with the best mom in the world."

Michelle smiled. She was so grateful to have Clare in her life, and she really hoped that things worked out for her and Hunter.

* * *

Summer opens the door to see Lily standing in front of her. "Hi," Lily says with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey," Summer's face isn't so bright.

"I was just thinking about you and thought I would stop by."

"Okay," summer didn't really know what to say.

"I just wanted you to know that I love you Summer Davis."

"I don't even know if you can call me Davis….We were only married about minute."

"You're a Davis, Summer." Lily told her. "Is there anything that I can do for you?"

"I'm fine."

"Yeah people say that, but it is usually to get the person asking to leave them alone."

"Yeah but I see with you that doesn't work."

"Nope…never really has."

Summer shook her head, "Honestly Lily I am fine. I just need some time okay."

"Okay…Um you know I wanted to ask you to come to Christmas dinner with us tomorrow. We're all going over to Lucas and Peyton's. She's not cooking I promise…I think we're going to order out or something."

"I don't think so."

"Summer you can't spend Christmas alone."

"And I can't spend Christmas with Lucas…I'm sorry."

Lily was a little confused. "Do you blame Lucas for what happened to Chase?"

"No…I just…I just can't do it okay. I'm going to spend Christmas morning with Drew, and then I am probably going to watch It's a Wonderful Life and afterwards I will probably get some much needed rest." Summer just really wanted her to leave.

"Okay…you do what you think is best."

"I'll be fine."

But Lily wasn't convinced by any means.

* * *

Nathan opens the door to see Brooke. "You didn't have to knock."

"This isn't my house anymore Nathan."

He decided not to say anything.

"I just wanted to see Sophie for a few minutes."

"Listen I was thinking that you should spend the night tonight."

"What?"

"For Sophie…I want all of this to be as normal as possible for her. And she needs to have you here when she wakes up in the morning."

"Nathan I…"

"For Sophie…" He reminded her.

"Okay…I can stay in the guest room."

"Don't be silly. You can stay in our room. I can stay in the guest room."

"Okay fine…I hate the guest room."

"I know." He smiled at her. She was definitely beautiful.

They just stood together in complete silence…not really knowing what else to say.

* * *

Lexie and Sophie are upstairs in Sophie's bedroom. "Santa is going to bring me some new dollies."

"Really?" Lexie smiled. She loved Sophie, and couldn't wait to have a little girl just like her one day. "Is that all you asked Santa to bring you?"

"Well kind of." Sophie continued to play with her dolls.

"What does that mean?"

"I asked Santa to make sure that my mommy and daddy got back together, but I'm not sure if he can bring me that one."

"Is that what you want?"

"Yeah…I want them to love each other like they used too." Sophie said sadly. "It just isn't the same."

Lexie's heart broke because she wasn't sure if they would ever get back together again.

* * *

Jamie and Eligh are sitting in the living room at Nathan and Brooke's house. "I'm glad you were able to come home for Christmas." Jamie told his little brother.

"Yeah…I miss this place every day, but I love what I'm doing and I love being with Lexie." Eligh's face lit up when he talked about Lexie.

Jamie sighed. His face used to light up when he talked about Breanne but not anymore.

"How are you and Breanne doing?"

Jamie shakes his head. "When I thought that my life couldn't get better, it got worse." He sighed again. "I thought that I was going to have everything with Breanne, and then she ripped my heart out with her bare hands."

"You still could have everything with her. All you have to do is forgive her."

"It's not that easy." Jamie told him.

Eligh shakes his head. "Sometimes life is a lot easier than we make it."

"Not this time." Jamie didn't see the light at the end of the tunnel where his relationship with Breanne was concerned. "It's over. There is nothing more we can do."

Eligh shakes his head. "You loved her Jamie, and I know what she did sucks, but you are man that forgives, and I think one day you will be able to forgive her." Eligh was sure of it.

Jamie was about to speak when his phone started to ring. "I better get this. Hello…"

"Hey," Breanne said on the other end. "I know I am the last person that you want to talk too, but I wanted you to know that I think Carter should spend Christmas with you. You can come pick him up whenever you want."

Jamie could tell that she was sad, and even though he was mad at her he couldn't take Carter away from her on Christmas. "No…I can't do that Breanne."

"Well I know he wants you here when he wakes up Jamie…So you can just take him. It's okay. I can celebrate with him later. I insist Jamie." She still wanted Jamie to be apart of Carter's life. He was the best thing that could have ever happened to Carter.

"Okay…I'll be over to pick him up in a little while." He didn't want too, but there was really no other choice.

Eligh looked over at his brother once he hung up the phone. "Don't stop communicating with her Jamie. That's the worst thing that you could ever do."

Jamie nodded his head. Maybe Eligh was right. But then again maybe he wasn't.

* * *

Brooke is about to walk into Sophie's room when Lexie stops her. "Hey," Brooke smiled at her sister. "It is so good to see you."

"Yeah," Lexie said coldly.

"Okay great…you're mad at me too."

"I'm not mad at you Brooke. I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"You might be fine, but your little girl isn't."

"What's wrong with Sophie?"

Lexie sighed, "She's seven years old and she wants her mommy and daddy to be together. She's like every other little kid on the planet. She wants a happy family."

"She's a happy little girl, Lexie." Brooke defended her actions.

"But she wants you and Nathan to be together."

"Well I can't fix that."

"Do you still love him?"

Brooke didn't say anything, but Lexie knew everything by her silence.

"Then you should fight for him…if not for yourself…for your little girl."

* * *

"Lucas," Peyton called out for the hundredth time. "Luke…" She sighed. She couldn't find her husband anywhere. "Lucas Eugene Scott," She yelled again.

Charlie walked downstairs. "I'll never understand why Grandma Karen gave him that middle name."

Peyton shook her head. "Have you seen your father? He's supposed to be resting."

"I haven't seen him," Charlie spoke really fast. "I'm just going to go back to my room."

"Freeze," Peyton was on to him. "Where is your father?"

"I can't tell you."

"What?"

"All I can say is that he's not here."

"What?" Peyton's blood was boiling.

"Got to go," he hurried up to his room.

"I'm gonna kill him. I am honestly going to kill him." Peyton sighed. She didn't know what she was going to do with Lucas Scott. He was worse than the kids.

* * *

Lucas, Riley, Natalie, and Lucy are at a department store shopping. "Daddy, we have to get her something perfect."

"I know." Lucas told his little girls.

"You guys need to hurry," Riley rushed them.

"We're trying," Lucy told him. "Stop rushing us."

Riley rolled his eyes.

"What was that look for?" Ellie waved at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Some last minute shopping…Are you doing the same thing?" Ellie smiled. She absolutely loved the way he looked. He was beautiful.

"Lucas and the girls are trying to find the perfect gift for Peyton, but see the thing is Lucas is supposed to be in bed." Riley shook his head.

"My sister is going to kill you."

"Yeah thanks for reminding me."

Ellie giggled.

Riley loved her smile. It was perfect.

* * *

Derek walks into his kitchen to see Aidan sitting at the counter sulking. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"You never were a good liar."

"And I've never been a good talker either."

"Alright smart ass…start talking."

"Julie left town…but you already knew that so…what else do you want me to say?"

"I thought you would be over that by now."

"She just left a week ago dad."

"To be honest with you I didn't really think that you actually loved her."

Aidan gave him a look. "I do love her. I love her more than I ever thought possible."

Derek was surprised. He thought Julie was just in his rebound fling. "Then you should take your happy ass to Savannah or wherever the hell she is and fight for her."

Aidan nodded his head.

* * *

Summer is staring at Chase's jacket that is still hung on the bed post. She couldn't bring herself to move it. She touched it and then pulled away. She couldn't do it. It was just too hard.

She heard someone knock on the door. "Great…" She just wanted to be alone. Why didn't anyone understand that?

She opened the door to see Jamie standing in front of her.

That was even worse…..

* * *

**Okay so there is chapter two. I promise I am trying my best to catch up. Well actually I want to get ahead so I can post regularly. Hopefully this weekend I will get at least an episode ahead. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This episode has been a hard one to right. I think it is because I hate writing Christmas episodes. **

**So please let me know what you thought, and hopefully there will be an update tomorrow. **


	68. Ep14Ch3 A Not So Wonderful Life

**Episode 14 Chapter 3 A Not So Wonderful Life **

Summer couldn't help but stare at Jamie. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you."

"I'm fine…You can go."

"Summer don't be like that." He walked in as she turned away.

"I'm fine…okay…I am fine…and I wish everyone would just leave me the hell alone."

Jamie shook his head. "That's never going to happen."

"Lucky me," she said sarcastically.

"I…uh…I actually came over to see if you wanted to come to Christmas tomorrow. I know you're dad is going to be there."

"I already told Lily no. I kind of just want to be alone."

"No one wants to be alone."

"I do." Summer told him. "I just wish everyone would understand that."

"I know that you are hurting, and I know that what happened is killing you inside, but if you let the darkness take over you are only going to become more lost and feel more pain…and you have to fight it…you have to find at least one reason to move on."

Summer shook her head, "Just because we slept together doesn't mean you can tell me what to do. Now I would really appreciate it if you left me alone." She opened the door and waited for him to leave.

"I'll go Summer, but if you need anything all you have to do is call me…And that's not because we slept together…it's because we're friends, and I'll always care about you." Jamie left.

Summer slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Millie walks into the café to see that Jason is waiting on her. "Hey," she smiles at him. She couldn't believe an older guy like him could really like her the way she thought he did.

"Hey," he smiled back. "You are absolutely ravishing."

"Big word…"

"A simple word could never describe you. You are so much more than simple."

"You are such a charmer Jason Wolfe."

"Well it's because I care about you Millie Scott." He hands her a present. "I want you to have this."

"It's not Christmas yet."

"It doesn't matter."

She smiles and starts to open it. She loved getting presents. "Oh wow," it was absolutely beautiful. "This is amazing."

"It's hand crafted."

Millie couldn't stop smiling at the beautiful music box Jason had gotten her.

"It has your name on it and everything."

"This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"I just wanted you to know that I care about you Millie." He touches her arm gently. "I like you for real. I'm not pretending, and I am not after anything…I just want you." He kissed her lips softly. "I want whatever you want."

Millie was smitten.

* * *

Ellie walks into her house to see her father singing and dancing. "Oh my gosh I'm going to call 911." She yelled.

Mick turned around. "Oh God why?"

"Because my father has been possessed by an alien or something." She laughed.

Mick gave her a look. "Ha…ha…you are not funny."

"Well…I just call it like I see it. What are you doing?"

"I was just dancing. Deb wants to go dancing one night, and I haven't danced in years."

"Yah I could tell."

"You are still not funny."

Ellie smiled, "But you know you love me."

"Only because I have too." He joked.

"You really seem to like Deb."

"Yeah she's an amazing woman."

Ellie looked skeptical.

"What's on your mind? You have that look you're mother used to get when she was having a thought."

Ellie sat down on the bar stool. "I'm just worried about you, dad. I don't want you to get your heart broken."

"Ellie…you don't have to worry about me. I'm going to be fine, and I don't think Deb would ever do that to me."

"Do you think you could love her?"

"We've been on two dates Ellie. I'm not even sure where this is going, but I promise when I figure it out I'll let you know."

"That's all I ask."

Mick hugs his daughter. "I'm glad we're sharing a moment here because I wanted to know how you were feeling about the holidays."

"I'm going to be okay dad. At first it was kind of hard, but mom wouldn't want us to be upset. She would want us to embrace Christmas and have a wonderful time together."

"I agree."

"And she would want you to be happy too. And if Deb makes you happy then I think mom would be happy."

Mick smiled. He missed wife so much some days, but he was anxious to see where his relationship with Deb would go.

* * *

Brooke is sitting on Andy's couch. Andy brings her a cup of tea. "I have to say I'm surprised to see you here Brooke." Andy sat down beside her.

"I know. It probably seems crazy that I'm here, but you could actually do me a huge favor."

"Okay," Andy waited to hear what she had to say.

"As you may have heard or maybe you haven't heard um Nathan and I are getting a divorce."

"I was hoping that the two of you were going to work through your issues."

"Yeah me too…that's where you come into play."

"Okay you have totally lost me."

"You own the house that sits right next to mine and Nathan's house."

"Yeah I do…we were going to make it into an inn, but our plans changed."

"Yeah which happens to be a good thing for me," Brooke smiled. "I made a mistake when I sent Nathan divorce papers. I am still not sure what was going through my mind, but for whatever reason I did it and he signed them. And someway somehow I want him back in my life."

"I'm still confused."

"I want to buy that house so that I can be next to Nathan."

"Brooke we have already done a lot of work on the house."

"I don't care Andy. I'm rich and I can pay people to fix it."

"Brooke…"

Brooke got out her check book. She makes a check out and hands it to him.

"Brooke this is way too much."

"I know." Brooke smiled. "I'll do anything Andy. I'll even write it for a higher amount if I have too. Just please sale me that house."

Andy didn't say anything, but he kept smiling at the check he was holding.

* * *

Mia and Jake are decorating the tree. Rosi is passed out on the couch. "So much for her helping us out."

"She was tired Jake. She had a busy day. And besides she is so excited about Santa Clause coming tomorrow."

"I know…I hope the jolly old man doesn't eat all of our cookies." He laughed.

"I love you so much." She kissed him. "I'm so happy that we're a family."

"Yeah," Jake kissed her back. But they weren't technically a family yet. But they would be soon. At least he hoped so.

* * *

Lucas, Riley, and the girls sneak into the house, but they aren't sneaky enough.

"Stop right there," Peyton stands up from the stairs.

"Busted," Natalie whispers.

"Yeah…I'm not stupid Lucas Scott. Did you think that I wouldn't notice you were missing?"

"I know you're not stupid Peyton. We had something we had to do."

"You are supposed to be taking it easy." She looks over at Riley. "And you no better than taking him out of the house."

"He threatened to take my driving privileges."

"He doesn't have that power anymore." She glares at Lucas. "I do."

Riley drops his head.

"You may be out of the hospital but you have to be careful…and Lucas Scott I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"Mommy…daddy was just trying to help us find you the perfect gift." Lucy explained.

"We wanted you to know how much we loved you." Natalie takes the small box out of the bag. "You can open it now."

"Guys," she looks over at Lucas.

"Go ahead…The girls picked it out all by themselves." Lucas smiled at his beautiful pregnant wife.

"Okay," Peyton took the box and unwrapped it. When she opened the box she saw the most beautiful diamond heart pendent she had ever seen. "Guys…this is beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Lucas realized how corny he sounded.

"We love you mommy…and we bought it for you because you have the most beautiful heart of anyone we know." Natalie told her.

Peyton had tears in her eyes. "Perfect present." She hugged them. She kissed Lucas. "You're still in hot water."

"That's fine with me as long as your happy."

"I'm very happy." She kissed him again.

* * *

Jeremy and Drew are with Collin. "I'm glad you brought Drew over today."

"Yeah he loves all the presents you got him. You are really spoiling him."

"He's my grandson. I want to do things right this time."

"You just better not hurt him like you did me."

Collin doesn't say anything.

"Daddy," Drew ran over to his dad's lap.

"Yeah buddy…"

"I love all my gifts Grandpa Collin got me."

"I am so glad little man. I hope you get everything that you want for Christmas."

"I hope mommy starts smiling again. I hate it when she so sad."

"Me too buddy…me too…" He didn't know what would make Summer happy again. All he knew is that it wasn't him.

* * *

"Hey," Breanne says as Jamie walks in. "Carter is all packed."

"Unpack his bag." He told her.

"Why?"

"I'm spending the night."

"What?" She was a little surprised.

"I think that both of us should be here when he wakes up. I'll sleep on the couch."

"You don't have to do that."

"I'm sleeping on the couch Breanne."

Carter ran down the stairs. "Daddy," he runs into his arms.

"I love you little man."

"I love you too Daddy."

Breanne smiled. Maybe there was hope for them after all.

* * *

Jacey is watching her mom with the boys.

"She's good with them." Keith whispers in her ears.

"She's hiding something. I know it."

"Maybe she just wants to spend some time with you and the boys on Christmas."

"She never has before." Jacey reminded him. Maybe it was wrong of her to be suspicious of her mother, but she just couldn't help herself.

* * *

Peyton is upstairs staring at her belly in the mirror. Lucas walks into the room. "Hey gorgeous."

"Hey…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," but she wasn't.

"Peyton you've been a little tense lately."

"I've just been stressed about you, but now I don't have to worry about that because you are going to be okay." She kissed him.

But Lucas was still worried about her. He always knew when something was bothering her. And something was definitely bothering her.

* * *

Lily and Spencer are at her mom's grave with the kids. "Hey mom," Lily touched the grave. "We just came to wish you a Merry Christmas mom. I miss you so much."

"I wish you could see the kids," Spencer told her. "Ansley definitely looks like you."

"Dad," Lily turned to the other grave. "Scott has your middle name. I know you would love them." She holds Spencer's head. "I'm doing well. We all are. I love you guys."

Lily missed spending Christmas with her mom, but she knew she was in a better place. And her kids would always know what an amazing grandmother they would have had.

* * *

Summer sits alone in her apartment sipping on her wine. This was not how she pictured her Christmas to be. It just wasn't fair.

* * *

**Okay so here is Chapter 3. This episode actually has six chapters. It only had five, but I realized five was entirely too long. So I split them up. **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please let me know what you thought, and I'll update tomorrow. I'm kind of excited. I actually have this episode written. So you guys won't have to wait a week to get an update. **


	69. Ep14Ch4 A Not So Wonderful Life

**Episode 14 Chapter 4 A Not So Wonderful Life **

It was Christmas morning in Tree Hill.

"Hey come in," Summer told Jeremy when she answered the door. "Drew is still asleep."

"Have you slept?"

"Yeah…I slept great." She lied.

Jeremy didn't believe her. He looked over at the small tree and saw all of the presents that were sitting under it. "Wow…you did a lot of shopping."

"Those….I mean….My dad bought those. Well Chase and I bought a few of them. He was always picking up presents for Drew for Christmas. He just couldn't help himself."

"Yeah," Jeremy smiled. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say.

"OH MY GOODNESS."

They turned around to see Drew running into the room. "Wow…Santa bought me all of these."

"Yeah buddy he sure did."

"Whoa…" He was so excited.

Summer couldn't help but smile. At least Drew was happy.

* * *

Carter is opening presents from Santa, and Jamie and Breanne are watching him. "Little man did you get everything you wanted for Christmas?" Jamie asked him.

"Oh yeah daddy I did. I got everything I ever wanted." He smiled at Jamie and Breanne sitting on the couch. "Are you going to spend the night with us again?"

Jamie's heart sunk into his stomach. "I'm sorry little man. I have to go back to my apartment tonight."

Carter turned his head. He just wanted his mommy and daddy to be together again.

* * *

Over at Lucas and Peyton's house Elizabeth and Noah have spent the night with Emma. She is playing in the floor with Lucy and Natalie.

Everyone has already opened their presents from Santa.

Peyton walks into the kitchen, and Elizabeth follows her. "Thanks for letting us spend the night."

"Well of course we would want you guys to spend the night. I'm glad I got to be apart of Emma's first Christmas morning."

"I know. I can't believe her birthday is in a week. Time just flies by so quickly."

"Yeah…When are you and Noah planning on getting married?"

"I don't know. We haven't really decided." Elizabeth smiled. "I guess we will one day."

"Well you better." Peyton smiled. "Life is just so short you know."

"Mom, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You just…you don't seem like yourself."

"Well I can assure you I am myself."

"How's the pregnancy? Are you having any complications?"

"I'm fine Elizabeth…Why don't you go play with your daughter. It is after all her first Christmas."

Elizabeth sighed and took the hint, but she had a feeling her mom was definitely hiding something.

Peyton didn't want to tell them the truth. She couldn't tell them. No one would understand.

* * *

Over at Nathan's house everyone has watched Sophie open all of her presents from Santa. Hunter helped Ally open her presents. This was by far the best Christmas he had ever had. His daughter made everything better.

Nathan and Brooke accidentally bumped into each other. "Sorry," they both speak at the same time.

"It's fine," Nathan spoke. "Fine," He walked over and sat next to Sophie. "Are you having a good Christmas little girl?"

"I am having the best Christmas." Sophie told him. She looked over at her mommy. "Are you going to live here forever now mommy?"

"Well actually sweetie…I am…." She struggled for words. "I wanted to tell all of you that I am moving right next door."

Nathan looked shocked.

Lexie smiled. She knew that Brooke was going to fight for Nathan no matter what.

"I bought the house from Andy….I'll move in as soon as I can."

Sophie smiled, but she still looked sad.

"I'll be right next door sweetie. You get to see me every single day."

"Okay mommy," she said sadly.

Hunter could feel the disappointment in Sophie's voice. It seemed everyone could see how upset she was…well everyone but Nathan and Brooke.

* * *

Over at Andy and Michelle's house Clare, Daniel, Lily and Spencer and the babies are over there celebrating Christmas.

"I got all their stuff ready." Lily told Spencer. They were all about to head over to Lucas and Peyton's for Christmas dinner.

"Okay honey," Spencer smiled.

Daniel was sitting alone on the couch. He wasn't having the best Christmas. He was spending too much time feeling sorry for himself.

"Can we talk?"

"I'm not really in the mood."

"I have something for you." Andy hands him an envelope.

"You and mom already gave me my present."

"This is just from me," Andy smiled.

"Fine," Daniel took the envelope. "What is this?"

"Open it and find out."

Daniel opened it. "Is this for real?"

"It is all yours." Andy smiled. He had given him the check that Brooke had given him for the house.

"I don't understand."

"I crushed your dream and for that I am sorry, but now you have a second chance. Brooke bought the house…but you can find something else that you want to do…I don't need that money, but you do." Andy smiled at him. "I am so sorry for stopping the inn, but I had too."

"I…it's fine." Daniel smiled. "Thanks for this…this might be the best Christmas present I have ever gotten."

"If not the best the most expensive," He laughed.

* * *

Jake, Mia, Max, and Rosi have already opened their presents. "This is the best Christmas I have ever had." Mia smiled.

"Well I hope it is about to get better." Jake kneels in front of her.

"Jake, what are you doing?"

"Shh…" he told her. "You talk too much." He laughed. "Last night you said that you were so glad that we were all a family, but we're not really a family yet." He pulls out the small box and opens it. "This…this little ring right here will be a symbol of the love we have for one another. It will be the symbol of our family together. I love you Mia, and I know my kids love you."

"We love you Mia," Max added, and Rosi nodded her head.

"I have waited for a long time to feel like this again…When I am with you I get this feeling. It's a feeling wrapped with so many different kinds of emotions…That's how I know that I want to be a family with you. I want to be with you for as long as we have. So Mia will you marry me?"

Mia had tears in her eyes. "I love you…Yeah…I love you." She kissed him.

"Is that a yes?" Rosi asked.

"Yes…yes Jake…I'll marry you."

They kiss again.

"Best Christmas ever…" Jake laughed and kissed her again.

* * *

"Daddy, are you ready to go?" Drew had his bag packed with all of his toys.

"Yeah buddy," Jeremy smiled. He looked over at Summer. "Are you sure you are going to be okay by yourself?"

"I'm fine Jeremy. Go have fun."

"You could join us."

"No…I'm fine…I can't go to Lucas' house."

"Summer…"

"I just can't do it okay." Summer walked over to Drew. "Have fun sweetie. And Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas mommy," Drew gave her a big hug.

Jeremy was so worried about her. And there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

"So I hope you guys have fun," Breanne told Jamie. He and Carter were about to leave.

"Why don't you come with us?" Jamie asked her.

"Jamie I…"

"Carter should spend Christmas with both of his parents."

"Okay…I'll come."

"Great," Jamie smiled. "Oh you know what can you take him, and I'll meet you guys there. I need to run to the studio."

"Okay…then we'll meet you there."

Breanne was just happy that Jamie was talking to her again. That was one step up.

* * *

Julie opens her door to see Aidan standing in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm doing what I should have done when you left." He touched her face. "I can't live without you. I love you way too much not to have you in my life."

Julie is speechless.

* * *

Jamie walks into the studio to grab his CD. He sees Jessica sleeping on the couch. "Jessica…"

She opens her eyes. "Jamie," she sits up. "I was just resting."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just practicing."

"Why aren't you home with your parents?"

"Because my parents are out of town…and I didn't want to be in that house all alone."

"Then you should come with me."

"No…"

"Yeah…come on….everyone is going to be there…it'll be fun."

Jessica sighs. "Okay…I'm in."

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Let me know what ya thought!!!! I can't wait to read your reviews. **


	70. Ep14Ch5 A Not So Wonderful Life

**Episode 14 Chapter 5 A Not So Wonderful Life **

"I want to be with you forever," Aidan got down on one knee.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at my future," He smiled. "Because I don't see a future without you in it…."

She smiled. "Aidan I'm not coming back to Tree Hill."

"And I'm not asking you too. I'm asking you to marry me Julie…And if you say yes I will pack my bags so fast to be where ever you want to be…Because my life is wherever you are."

"Aidan…"

"Marry Me…Julie will you marry me?"

"Yes," she smiled. "Of course…"

He placed the ring on her finger and kissed her. "By the way I'll get you a different ring. My mom gave me that one, but I'll get you a better one."

"It's not about the ring Aidan…It's just about us." She kisses him again. "And I want to keep this one forever."

* * *

Mia is standing in her bedroom staring at her ring. Jake walks in. "Hey are you okay?"

"I am perfect." She smiled. "I love you so much Jake."

"I love you so much Mia." He kissed her. "Thank you for making the happiest man on the planet."

"It is my pleasure."

* * *

Almost everyone is at Peyton and Lucas' house. She ordered out. Peyton has never been the cooker of the family.

"Hey," Nathan walks into the kitchen. "Do you need some help?"

"No I'm pretty good at taking things out of bags." She laughed.

"You look kind of tired."

"You are being kind of nosy."

"I always have been."

"Well I am fine…How about you?"

"I'm okay, queen nosy." He laughed.

"Will you ever forgive Brooke?"

"I plead the fifth."

"Peyton," Lucas calls out to her. "Come over here. I have something to give you."

"What is it Luke?" She walks to him.

"I have a present for you." He hands her a box. "Open it…"

Peyton smiles and opens the box. She sees a blue baby boy one piece. "Luke…"

"Baby boy Scott," he reads the shirt.

"A boy," Brooke squealed.

"Yeah…we're having a boy."

"Yay," Lucy and Natalie jumped up and down.

"It is about time," Keith smiled.

Peyton had tears in her eyes. "This is a wonderful gift Lucas."

He can tell something is bothering her.

"Hey guys," Jamie walks in with Jessica behind him.

Breanne looks shocked. She feels as if all of her fears were coming true.

The scene changes to Lily and Spencer outside. "I wanted to give you something else." He hands her a small jewelry box.

"Spencer you have already given me enough."

"I'll never be able to give you enough." He smiles. "Open the box."

"Okay…" She smiles and opens the jewelry box to see a peace sign diamond necklace. "Spencer this is perfect."

"I thought you might like it." Spencer kisses her. "Thank you for loving me."

"Thank you for letting me." They kiss again.

* * *

Mick, Jason, and Ellie walk into Peyton's house.

"Hey…I'm glad you guys could make it." Peyton smiled.

"Well we are glad you invited us." Mick told her. "Right kids…"

"Yeah," Jason still wasn't Peyton's biggest fan. He walks away.

"We're really glad to be here." Ellie smiled as she made her way to Riley.

"Mick," Deb walks over to him and kisses his cheek.

Peyton smiles and walks away.

Larry walks over to Peyton. "You're doing a good thing where Mick is concerned."

"I'm trying. He is my bio dad after all."

Larry smiled.

"But you will always be my dad dad." She kisses his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, and congratulations on having a boy. He's going to be perfect."

"Yeah…perfect." Peyton tried to hide her fears.

* * *

"Hey gorgeous," Jason finds Millie and kisses her.

"Hey," she pulls away.

"What's wrong?"

"My dad's watching." They glanced over at Nathan.

He wasn't too happy about their budding relationship, and after Christmas he was going to put a stop to it.

* * *

Riley and Ellie walk into the playroom where all the kids are playing.

"Mistletoe," Lucy told them.

They both looked up. The kids had strapped two leaves on the door.

"That is mistletoe."

"Yes it is, and you have to kiss her." Carter told Riley.

Riley looked at Ellie.

"Kiss me already," she smiled.

Riley nodded and kissed her gently on the lips. They pulled apart slowly, and then Riley kisses her again. It felt natural.

* * *

Jamie is standing alone. Lily smacks him in the back of the head.

"Hey what was that for?"

"You are an idiot. Why in the hell would you bring Jessica with you?"

"She needed a place to go on Christmas. I didn't want her to be alone."

"Well you're sending Breanne mixed signals."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You told her that you didn't have feelings for Jessica, but here Jessica is."

"Jessica is just my friend."

"Okay," Lily sighed. "But I am almost positive this whole thing is going to get worse before it gets better."

Jamie nodded head. If she only knew….

* * *

McKenzie is watching Hunter and Ally together. He was so good with her. She takes a deep breath and walks over to him. "Hunter," she bit her bottom lip.

"Hey," he could tell that she was nervous.

"I wasn't going to come today, but I wanted to give you a present to give Ally from me…It's not much I just wanted her to have it."

"You should give it to her."

"Really," she smiled.

"Yeah go ahead…"

McKenzie walks over to Ally. "Hey little girl…I wanted you to have a present from me…Yeah…" She hands her the present. "Here let me help you open it." This was the best moment in her life.

Clare watched from her a far. She rolled her eyes and turned away.

* * *

Isabella is standing by the window alone. Brooke walks up behind her. "Hey sweetie…"

"Hi…" She had tears in her eyes.

"I can tell you are holding up about as good as I am."

"Yeah…it's just hard."

"I know. Chase always loved Christmas."

Isabella turned around and hugged her mom. "I just miss him so much."

"I know honey me too." Brooke wiped away her tears. "Me too…"

* * *

Breanne is outside alone.

"It's so beautiful out here." Jessica said as she walked outside.

"Yeah…"

"I know that you don't like me, but you have no reason not to like me."

"And why is that?"

"Because I don't want to have sex with Jamie…I have no intentions of ever even kissing him, and I never have. Jamie is a nice guy, and he may not realize it right now but he loves you…And I know you love him."

"So what are you saying?"

"You should fight for him…and you shouldn't stop fighting for him until he was yours again. And you should probably stop hating me because it isn't helping matters at all."

* * *

Lucas opens the door to see Summer standing in front of him.

"Summer," he was surprised.

Everyone in the house turns around in shock. Andy starts to walk towards her, but Michelle stops him.

"It's good to see you." Lucas told her.

"I have um been avoiding you and avoiding everything actually. I just I don't want to be around anyone, and being around you is really hard because…" She has tears streaming down her face. "I miss Chase so much…so much that it hurts…and…" She takes a deep breath. "Can I please touch your heart? I want to feel in beating…I need to feel it…just for a moment…I need to touch your heart."

Lucas nods his head as tears fall out of his eyes. "You can touch my heart anytime you need too."

Summer puts her hand on his chest and smiles. "If anyone had to have his heart I am so glad that it was you. Just remember to be happy and to live your life to the fullest because that's what he would want."

Lucas hugs her. "I promise I will."

There was not a dry face in the entire house.

"Merry Christmas Lucas…"

"Merry Christmas Summer…"

Summer looks up as she touches his heart again. "Merry Christmas Chase."

* * *

**Okay so I have never cried when writing before, but this really made me cry. And I hope it was as moving to you as it was to me. That scene was the whole reason I had a christmas episode. I needed that to happen. **

**So the next chapter will reveal what is wrong with Peyton's baby. I promise. **

**And I am so excited...WE HIT 300 REVIEWS!!!!!!!! That has never happened to me in this series so early. In part 4 we got over three hundred, but I'm hoping we will hit four hundred or more. I thank you guys so much for reviewing. It feels so good as a writer to have people who review regularly and then to also have new reviewers from time to time. And it also makes me feel good because I'm in part five of my series and you guys are still sticking with me. So thank you so much. You guys are incredible!!!! And I love you all!!!!**

**Let me know what you thought, and I'll give you chapter 6 tomorrow. **


	71. Ep14Ch6 A Not So Wonderful Life

**Episode 14 Chapter 6 A Not So Wonderful Life**

Shelly pulls Jacey to the side. "So that was dramatic."

"Yeah…Summer's husband died when he took a bullet that was meant for her…Kind of romantic…anyways Lucas got his heart."

"Wow…"

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Jacey I …I came here for more than just to see you."

"Okay…Is that why dad isn't here?"

"Your dad didn't come because he didn't want to be here when I told you that he wasn't your father."

Jacey looks shocked. "What do you mean he's not my father?"

"I've been lying to you for your whole life…I'm so so sorry…"

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Your father…Frank and I are getting a divorce, and I just wanted you to know the truth after all these years."

"Who's my father?"

Shelly hands her an envelope. "It's all in here." She sighed, "All you need to know about your real father."

Jacey couldn't believe this. "Well thank you so much mom for coming here and giving me this wonderful news…you can get the hell out of town now." She shakes her head and walks away.

* * *

Andy takes Summer home. "Thanks dad…"

"I could stay if you want me too."

"No…I'm gonna be okay." Summer told him. "I just have to take everything day by day."

"Here," Andy hands her a present.

"Dad you didn't have to get me anything else."

"I didn't…"

She looks at the box.

"It's from…"

"Chase," she finished his sentence. "He always bought presents way before time."

"I thought you would want it. Are you going to open it?"

"One day at a time…I think it's best if I just wait…I've had enough for one day."

Andy takes her in his arms. "One day at a time." He whispers in her ear.

* * *

McKenzie walks up to her house to see Mark and Levi waiting on her. "Hey…what are you guys doing here? I thought you were out of town."

"We back early," Levi told her.

"Yeah we got back early, and I wanted to see you."

"Oh well Merry Christmas…I hope Santa was good to you Levi."

"He was…he really was." Levi jumped up and down.

"That's great."

"Here," he hands her a present. "We got you something."

"Thanks," she opens it up to see a beautiful pink scarf.

"It has your initials on it. Levi picked it out."

"It's perfect…thank you Mark." McKenzie gave Levi a kiss on the forehead, and she hugs Mark. "Merry Christmas…"

"Merry Christmas Mac."

* * *

Lily and Spencer are sitting on their couch. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better…Actually I wanted to tell you that I may be done with chemo."

"Really?"

"Yeah…I talked to the doctor, and well I was waiting to tell you."

"Well this is the best thing you could have ever told me." She smiles and then kisses him. "Merry Christmas baby."

"Merry Christmas." They fall back on the couch kissing.

* * *

Brooke is standing in front of her new house. Nathan walks up beside her. "So would you please tell me why you bought this house?"

"I want to be closer to my daughter…" She sighed.

"Well Sophie deserves better than what we've been giving her lately." Nathan starts to walk away.

"Nathan…"

"I'll try to be a good neighbor." He walks away.

"Nathan," she calls out to him again.

He turns around.

"What?"

She wanted to tell him that she signed the divorce papers, but she couldn't.

"Goodnight…"

"Goodnight…" He walks away and Brooke watches him.

* * *

"Carter is fast asleep," Jamie said as he walks downstairs.

"Good…he had a busy day."

"Yeah," Jamie walked to the door.

"I love you Jamie Scott."

"Breanne…"

"I was an idiot, and I am so sorry for what I did to you…and to us…I wish…Every single day I wish that I could take back what I did, but I can't Jamie…I can't go back in time and erase what happened." Tears roll down her face, "The only thing I can do is promise you that it will never happen again. I will never lose faith in you and in us." She touches his face. "I need you to believe me. I need you to understand that you are the only man that I have ever wanted in my life. I need you to forgive me."

"I never stopped loving you, and I never will." He wipes a tear away from her face. "I'm gonna need sometime, but we can try again. We just need to work on it."

"We can…that's what I want more than anything…"

He hugs her tightly. Hopefully they would get back what they had lost, and if they did maybe it would be better than it ever was before.

* * *

Peyton is sitting on her bed in her room looking at baby pictures of all of her children. Tears were falling from her eyes.

Lucas walked in. "Peyton…honey…what's wrong?"

"I…" tears were falling uncontrollably. "Lucas…I…"

"Peyton," he sits next to her. "What's wrong? You can tell me."

"I went to the doctor the other day…and our test results came back…"

"What are you talking about?"

"They weren't good…the results weren't good…The doctor says that women my age have a higher risk of having a baby with down syndrome or some kind of disability and so it's not uncommon…He was hoping my case would be different."

"Is our baby boy sick?"

"He probably has down syndrome Lucas…the doctors are pretty sure…" tears continued to fall down her face. "Our baby is going to be different. He's going to have so many obstacles to go through in his little life."

Lucas touched her face gently. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want to stress you out."

"You should not have to deal with this alone…We're in this together." He held her hand. "And our son is going to be just fine because he is going to be the most loved little boy on the planet."

"Luke…"

"I'm not just saying this to make you feel better, but I know in my heart that everything is going to be okay because we have each other…and we can get through this…we can get through anything as long as we have each other."

He kisses her forehead and holds her until she falls asleep.

* * *

**Okay so there is the end of episode 14. This episode had six chapters instead of 5. I hope you guys liked the ending. **

**The next episode is going to be a month later. **

**Here are some spoilers: **

**Peyton and Lucas learn some information and aren't sure if they should be relieved or angry. **

**Peyton also has a hard time with Lucas being so lenient. **

**Riley neglects his school work to be with Ellie.**

**Jason declares that he and Millie will have sex. **

**Summer struggles with what to do next. **

**Lily and Spencer spend some much needed time together.**

**And Aidan finally moves on. **

**Let me know what you thought and I'll update tomorrow.**


	72. Ep15Ch1 Trouble

**Episode 15 Chapter 1 Trouble **

One month had passed in Tree Hill…

Lucas and Peyton are at the café having a late breakfast. "What time is it?" Peyton asked her husband.

"We have thirty minutes until your appointment and two hours until mine. Why are you so fidgety?" He touched her hand gently.

"Well lately every doctor's appointment makes me nervous and considering the doctor set this one up I'm extra nervous."

"I'm sure everything is fine. And we're prepared for what comes when you have a child with special needs."

"I know you bought all those books."

"I want to make sure that we are knowledgeable and we do everything we can to make our little boy the happiest kid on the planet. I want him to have every opportunity that is available for him."

"You are being so strong through all of this. I'm so glad you are my husband."

"Me too," he leans over the table and kisses her.

Both of their phones start ringing.

"Hello," they both answer the phones.

They are both upset and finally get off the phone.

"What was yours about?" Lucas asked first.

"Our kids are in trouble."

"Lucy and Natalie?'

"No…Charlie and Savannah actually…Are Natalie and Lucy in trouble?"

"Yeah…I have to go to the school."

"They need us at the junior high school too. Luke my appointment is in thirty minutes."

"You know what I'll handle the kids. You go to your appointment, and we will meet up at mine."

"Okay…"

He kisses her forehead. "Stay strong Peyt…everything is going to be fine."

"I know…and I will be."

* * *

Riley and Ellie walk out of their classroom. "They are totally going to kill me." He holds up his failing grade. "I can't believe I have to get this signed."

"Yeah Peyton is totally going to kill you. Maybe we should tell her we're dating when you tell her about the grade…that way she won't be too upset about us dating….I mean considering you are like her son, and I am her sister…It may not go over too well."

"Yeah…I think maybe I'll just tell Lucas. He's been kind of lenient lately."

She nods her head. 'That might be your best bet."

He kisses her cheek.

* * *

"How's Ally doing?" Mark asked Hunter.

"She's perfect. I can't believe she is about to turn one."

"I know. One is a huge deal. I remember when Levi turned one. That feels like a million years ago."

"It all flies by so fast." Hunter smiled. "You know we should get them together to play soon."

"Yeah…Levi loves Ally. He calls Ally his girlfriend."

Hunter laughs. "She's not allowed to have boyfriends…ever…"

McKenzie watched on from afar. It made her really uncomfortable that her ex boyfriend and hopefully a potential boyfriend were so close. It was scary for her.

She turns around to see Clare. "Hey…" but she got no response.

Clare looked a little bummed.

"Clare," McKenzie called out to her again.

"Hi…"

"How are you doing?"

"What do you care? My life sucks….but whatever." Clare walks away.

McKenzie sighs. She tried and failed.

* * *

Mary Peyton and Max are walking hand in hand. "I can't wait until after school."

"I know." MP smiled.

"My dad and Mia are both going to be at work so we will have my house all to ourselves."

"I can't wait," MP kisses his cheek.

"You guys are so in love." Millie smiles, "Can I just say that I am happy for you guys?"

"Yes you can totally say it." Max laughs. He always thought he would be with Millie, but he was really happy with Mary Peyton.

"And I'm happy too. Happy looks really good on all of us."

* * *

"Mr. Scott," The junior high principle greeted Lucas.

"Hi Principle Jackson…" He looked over at his kids and shook his head. "May I ask what happened?"

"Well Charlie and Savannah got into a fight with two of their fellow classmates. Charlie even punched someone."

Lucas shook his head. "Why?"

Savannah spoke up, "They were trash talking Drake."

Lucas sighed. "I'm sorry Principle Jackson…"

"Me too…Both Charlie and Savannah have a weeks worth of detention…and if this ever happens again you will both be suspended."

"They understand. Thank you…" Lucas just looked at his kids.

* * *

The scene changes to Lucas at the elementary school. "Hi Principle Wyatt…what happened?"

He saw his two little girls sitting on the couch. They looked so innocent.

"Natalie and Lucy decided that they didn't want to do anything the teacher asked them to do."

"Guys come on," Lucas began to fuss at them.

"I thought maybe you or your wife could get through to them. We usually don't have any problems at all out of them."

"Well I can promise you that you won't have anymore problems out of them from now on."

Lucas and the girls walk outside to the hall. "Do you girl want to tell me why you aren't paying attention today?"

"We just didn't want too." Natalie explained.

"The teacher talks too much sometimes daddy." Lucy added.

"Okay well start paying attention and being good girls okay." He kisses both of their foreheads. "I love you two…now go back to class. And be good."

"We will dad," they both tell him.

Lucas smiled. It was just too hard for him to get onto them. They were just so cute.

* * *

Peyton is at her doctor's appointment.

The doctor walks in.

"Hello Mrs. Scott," he smiles at her.

"Hi doctor…does everything look okay…today wasn't a scheduled appointment."

"We made a mistake Mrs. Scott…I have good news for you."

* * *

Spencer walks into his house with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey where did you run off to this morning?"

He hands her a dozen red roses and then kisses her passionately.

"Spencer, what's going on?"

"I love you so much…"

"Why are you so happy?"

"I just found out that I'm in remission."

"You had a doctor's appointment?"

"I didn't tell you in case it was bad news. I'm better baby…"

He picks her up and swings her around. "I'm going to be okay…Everything is going to be okay."

"No more chemo," tears roll down her face.

"No more chemo…I'm going to be okay…we can have our life back." He kisses her.

This was the best news that she had ever heard.

* * *

**There's the first chapter of episode 15. I hope you guys liked this chapter. **

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews. You guys are incredible. **

**LukeandLorelaidanes**

**A Amanda A **

**RockieWriter**

**OTHGirl24**

**Chan2014**

**SuperSamNatural**

**Saints and Sailors**

**Samiexx**

**Christopher's Mommy**

**Okay so I have realized that everyone hates Millie. She's just a spoiled teenanger and hopefully she'll grow up soon and everyone will grow to love her. **

**I also have to say that Jamie does not have feelings for Lily. They are cousins. That would be way weird. He hasn't told Lily that he slept with Summer yet. So...**

**Jacey's father will be revealed in Episode 16. I'm going to keep you guessing until then. Does anyone have any thoughts? **

**And I am so glad that all of you liked episode 14. The Lucas and Summer part was the whole reason it was a Christmas Episode. I'm sorry some of you cried, but if you cried that means I wrote it well or at least I hope so. **

**Let me know what you thought, and I will update tomorrow. **

**Thanks again!!!!!!!!!!!**


	73. Ep15Ch2 Trouble

**Episode 15 Chapter 2 Trouble **

Jamie is at the studio strumming on his guitar.

Breanne walks in. "Are you busy?"

"Ah…no…I'm not busy at all." Jamie smiles when he sees her. "Come in…"

"Whatever you are working on sounds pretty good…"

"You're just saying that to be nice."

"Yeah well that's my job." She laughs.

They were trying really hard to get their relationship back on track.

"So what brings you by?"

"Two reasons actually," she smiled. "I just wanted you to know that I can't wait until our date tonight. I've been having a lot of fun with you lately on all of our dates."

"Yeah…"

"Our day dates…" She reminded him. They have been taking it really slow.

"Yeah…"

"And my second reason for coming is this," she hands him a drawing of Carter's.

"Wow…this is so cute." Jamie loved his son so much.

"It is our family. That's me…that's you…and that's Carter."

"It's a beautiful family."

"I totally agree." She loved him so much.

* * *

Summer is at her apartment. She answers the door to see Isabella. "Hey…what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check on you. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. This has been the longest month and a half of my entire life, but I just have to learn to live without him."

"Yeah…listen Summer there is something I have to tell you."

"Okay…"

"Well actually there is something I need to show you."

The scene changes to Isabella and Summer standing in front the house Chase bought for her before he died.

"What is this Bella?"

"This is your home. Chase bought it for you, and I didn't know how to tell you about it. It was supposed to be a surprise…a wedding present."

Summer had tears in her eyes. Actually her tears never seemed to go away. It was a beautiful house. The most perfect house for her.

Isabella also had tears in her eyes. The most romantic gesture had turned into the saddest.

* * *

Jacey is feeding Sawyer.

"Hey beautiful," Keith said as he walked in.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came home for lunch."

"Oh…yay…"

"Thanks for the sarcasm."

"Sorry…I'm just a little stressed."

"I could tell." He walked over and rubbed her shoulders. "Have you decided whether or not you are going to try to find your dad?"

"I don't know anything anymore…well anything except that I hate my mother…and I am never talking to her again."

Keith shook his head. He knew that was not the answer, but he didn't want to argue with her about it again.

* * *

Clare stops by to see Smith. "What do you want? I got your message."

"I'm glad you came. I just wanted you to know that I'm leaving town for good."

"Really?" she was surprised.

"Yeah…I'll be out of your hair forever."

"Good…it's about time I got rid of you." With that said she walks away from him.

* * *

Aidan and Julie are at his house packing up his things. "I can't believe we're moving to Savannah together."

"I'm pretty excited about spending the rest of my life with you." He kisses her cheek.

"I'm pretty excited about that too."

Derek walks in. "I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks dad…"

"So when is the wedding?"

"We haven't decided. We know that we want my mom to be there, and she's really sick so…the wedding will probably be soon."

"Well congratulations…I hope the two of you are very happy together."

"We will be dad…I know I have found my one true love…finally." He kisses her again.

* * *

Michelle is at Lily and Spencer's. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't mind…These are my little angels." Michelle smiled at Ansley and Scott. "We are going to have an amazing night together. And I hope the two of you have a good day off. You deserve to have some fun."

Lily smiled as she squeezed Spencer's hand.

"And honey I am thrilled that you are going to okay."

"We are too mom. We are too."

* * *

Peyton walks into the doctor's office. "Luke," she smiles.

"Hey how did it go?"

She is smiling ear from ear. "I'm so mad."

"Yeah you look it," he joked.

"Our baby boy is going to be as normal as all of our other children. All that money we spent on becoming informed parents was a waste of money." She sighed.

"Wait…I..I don't understand. They told us that our little man was going to have something wrong with him."

"They mixed up the charts. Some other woman was just informed that her child does have something wrong with him or her….I…They are supposed to be professionals."

"I…I can't believe this…" He kissed her forehead. "You know this is good news…but our son was going to be amazing no matter what." Lucas smiled. "We were going to make sure that his life was as normal as possible."

"I love you Lucas Scott."

"I love you Peyton Scott."

He pulls her into a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Okay so please let me know what you thought. **

**I'll try to update tomorrow. **


	74. Ep15Ch3 Trouble

**Episode 15 Chapter 3 Trouble**

Brooke is decorating her house. Isabella walks in. "It looks great in here mom."

"Well thanks…it has taken me a month to get it to look this way." She looks over at Isabella. She can tell that she is upset. "What's wrong?"

"I just showed Summer the house Chase bought for her before he died. She looked so sad and broken….I want to fix it…I need to fix it all…That's what Chase would want."

"Honey you can't fix it…but one day it will get better."

Isabella shook her head. "You and Nathan have to get back together."

"Bella," Brooke shook her head.

"No mom you have to get back together because that's what Chase wanted. He wanted the two of you to get back together….we were going to work together to make it happen…Chase would want the two of you to find each other again. You have to fight for Nathan…please mom…fight for him." Tears fell from her eyes as she begged her mom to follow her heart and be with the man that she loved. Brooke held her in her arms.

* * *

Peyton and Lucas walk into their house. "So what punishment did you give the kids?'

"What?"

"Well they all got in trouble at school. They have to be punished at home."

"They got punished at school. That's enough."

"Luke we have rules." Peyton was concerned.

"The kids know what they did was wrong…they got in trouble at school that is punishment enough." Lucas walked out of the room.

Peyton sighed. She hated being the bad guy, and she didn't understand why he was being so lenient. It just didn't make sense. He was becoming such a pushover.

* * *

Max and Mary Peyton are lying on his bed kissing. "This is so much fun," Mary Peyton giggled.

"Totally…"

The door opens, "What's going on in here?"

They jump up to see Mia staring at them.

* * *

Millie and Jason are hanging out at the café.

"You know you are so beautiful." Jason touched her face. "The most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

"You are too sweet."

"I'm just falling for you." Jason leaned in and kissed her. "I'm definitely falling for you."

Millie didn't say anything.

Jason continued to kiss her. "We should go somewhere quieter."

"I don't think so Jason." She pulls away. "I'm just not ready for that yet."

"It's okay…as long as you promise me that when you are ready you will choose me."

"Yeah I promise. You will be the first to know."

* * *

Mark and McKenzie are sitting on his couch. Levi is throwing the ball to them.

"Thanks for inviting me over…I love hanging out with the two of you."

"Well we love having you." Mark smiled. "But you seem a little distant today."

She thinks for a moment. "I saw you talking to Hunter today."

"Oh yeah…we're going to get the kids together soon."

She doesn't say anything.

"Are you mad because I was talking to him?"

"No…I'm not mad…it just makes me a little un comfortable that's all…" She looked down.

"I didn't mean to make you un comfortable, but Hunter is a nice guy, and we have a lot in common."

"I know…I understand." She sighed. "I just…"

"I promise you when I'm with Hunter it's just about our kids. I'm not hanging out with him because of you…We're both single dads."

"I know…I'm sorry…"

He smiles, "I think you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

"You are so jealous…"

"I'm just worried…forget I said anything."

"Okay…it's forgotten." But he knew it would probably come up again.

* * *

Clare walks up to Hunter's room.

He just looks at her.

"Your dad let me in."

"Well you know the way out."

"I'm not leaving until we talk. I am so sick of you ignoring me."

Hunter just shakes his head.

"It's been over a month since you talked to me, and I just think it is time you hear what I have to say."

He didn't say anything.

"I am a good person…and I have always been good to you. What I did has nothing to do with you or with Ally? And falling in love with you and your daughter had nothing to do with it. I love you…I love both of you…but not because I had an abortion…but because when I am with you I feel nothing but happiness and love…or at least I used to." She takes a deep breath.

"If you can't forgive me for something I did before I even met you then as far as I can see you were never the one for me. Because the guy that I am meant to be with will not judge me but will love me and help me when I am going through a tough time…You broke my heart Hunter Scott…I hope you're happy with yourself." She walks out of the room.

Hunter just stands there.

* * *

Mia is now standing in front of Max. Mary Peyton had already left. "You are fourteen years old. What were you thinking?"

"We were just kissing. It's no big deal."

"Yes it is a big deal…You are not supposed to have people over when we aren't here. And you know that."

"Whatever…"

"Don't whatever me…your grounded." She yelled at him.

"You can't ground me…you're not my mother."

"No I'm not but you're grounded."

Max glares at her and then runs off and slams his bedroom door.

* * *

"Hey," Peyton says as she walks into Brooke's house.

"Hey," Brooke smiles.

"I love what you have done with the place."

"Thank you…It feels weird living in your old house."

"Yeah…everything is weird lately."

"What are you talking about?"

Peyton sits on the couch. "Four of my kids got in trouble today at school, and Lucas didn't punish them at all. That's just not him. He always told the kids that if they get in trouble at school then they get in trouble when they get home. I don't know what has gotten into him."

"You know Peyton, Lucas has always been a pushover, and you know it." Brooke laughed.

"I know, but its different now. He is so much worse than he used to be."

"You should talk to him. Remember communication is key…" Brooke laughs. "That's kind of ironic coming from me."

Peyton sighed… "How are you doing by the way?"

"I am…I don't know…I'm getting better. Or at least I hope so."

"And Nathan?"

"He is barely speaking to me…and well I haven't signed the divorce papers, but he has."

"Are you going to sign?"

Brooke shook her head, "I don't know anymore. I just I need Nathan so much right now. I just need him to hold me and tell me that everything is going to be okay. And Isabella told me today that Chase was going to try to get us back together." Brooke had tears in her eyes. "I just want my son back."

Peyton hugged Brooke. "I wish I could bring him back for you."

Brooke nodded, "Me too."

* * *

Jamie is still at the studio.

Jessica walk in. "You spend so much time strumming on that guitar. Do you have anything creative yet?"

"Not a thing…" He laughed. "Not a damn thing…"

"You would think with all of the angst you have in your life you would have a whole album written by now."

"Yah I know…but I have nada."

"How's your relationship going?"

"I don't know. We're trying…I'm just afraid that I'll never be able to forget about what she did to me."

"Love is complicated."

"That is so true." Jamie went back to strumming on his guitar.

"Put it down on paper…we need an album out of you." She smiled.

* * *

"Wow," Andy said as he stood in front of the house. "This is a beautiful house."

"It's perfect…absolutely perfect." She walks around the kitchen. "This is the most perfect kitchen. Chase had impeccable taste." She went on and on about Chase.

"Yeah he did."

"Ow," Summer sighed.

"Are you okay?"

"I just need to sit down." She smiles. "I'm fine."

Andy was worried about her.

"What are you going to do about the house?"

"I'm going to move in with Drew. That's what Chase would want."

* * *

"I need to talk to you Jacey," Shelly tells her daughter as she walks into the house.

"Well I don't want to talk to you."

"Then you can just listen…I hope that you find your dad and tell him that you are his daughter because he didn't know…He doesn't know about you Jacey…I never told him." Shelly admitted. "I just couldn't tell him, and I'm sorry for that." She sighs, "But you can't blame him for my mistakes."

Jacey didn't say anything.

* * *

Spencer is in the shower.

Lily steps in with him. "I have missed this."

"God you are beautiful," He takes her in his arms and kisses her naked, wet body. He pushes her up against the bathroom wall and caresses her body. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Okay so there is chapter 3. **

**Let Me Know What You Thought!!! I'll Update Tomorrow!!!**


	75. Ep15Ch4 Trouble

**Episode 15 Chapter 4 Trouble **

Lily has her head rested on her husband's chest. "That was amazing."

"You made me want to take another shower." He laughed.

"As long as I can take one with you," she flipped her body on top of his. "This is definitely a long time coming." She leans down and kisses his lips and then works down his body.

Their fun was interrupted when the doorbell rang.

"Don't answer it…They will go away."

"Spencer," She rolled over. "Whoever it is isn't going away."

"It better be someone important." Spencer grunted.

Lily put her robe on and walked to the door. Spencer did the same and followed behind her.

"Aidan," She was surprised to see him.

"Aidan," Spencer wasn't happy to see him.

"Hi," Aidan knew he had interrupted…majorly interrupted.

* * *

"Hey pretty girl," Keith said as he sat next to Jacey on the couch. "I saw your mom leave. How did that conversation go?"

"I've got to find my father."

Keith smiled, "I'll go with you."

"No…Keith I have to do this alone. I need him to know that he has a daughter…I have to know him."

Keith agreed with her.

* * *

"Lucas," Riley said as he walked into the living room.

"Hey Riley, what's up?"

"I need you sign this for me." He hands him the failing grade.

Lucas makes a face. "Riley, this is the second failing grade you've had this month. Your grades haven't been looking too good lately."

"I know. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Riley crossed his fingers hoping Lucas wouldn't be too mad. "I really promise this time. I'll do better."

"Hand me a pen."

"You're not mad."

"It's not going to do me any good to be mad, and besides I know I can trust you. If you say it'll never happen again I believe you."

"Thanks Luke…I promise I'll do better."

"No," Peyton walked into the room. "I can't take this anymore. I'm calling a family meeting."

Lucas and Riley both look at her. They knew for some reason they were going to be in trouble.

* * *

Jake and Mia are standing in front of Max. "Dad you have to tell her that she can't ground me."

"Max I can't believe you had Mary Peyton over and the two of you were in your room. If Mia didn't ground you I would have."

"It wasn't a big deal."

"It is a big deal, and you have to accept the fact that you have to listen to what Mia says. And if she grounded you then it stands."

"You guys suck!" Max stomped off.

"Hey watch it mister or you're going to be grounded for even longer." Jake sighed. "It's okay."

"He hates me."

"Don't worry about it…he'll get over it…he usually does."

* * *

"The house looks good," Nathan said as he walked in.

"Thanks," she was happy to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came by to see if you could keep Sophie tonight."

"Yeah of course I can. Do you have something going on?"

"It's not really a big deal…I just think Sophie wants to spend sometime with you."

She had a feeling he was lying about something. "Well I definitely want to spend sometime with her."

"Good…thanks…"

"She's my daughter Nathan…I'd do anything for her."

"I know." He turned towards the door, and then back towards Brooke. "I…Is our divorce final? I haven't received anything yet."

Brooke took a deep breath. "Not yet…my lawyer is working on the paperwork. I'm sure it'll be final soon." She lied. She wasn't ready for Nathan to know the truth.

* * *

"Hey," Isabella falls on the bed.

"Hey beautiful," John falls beside her. "Are you okay?"

"You know how I told you some days are better than others?"

"Yeah," He nodded.

"Today is not one of those days."

He pulls her closer to him. "What happened?"

"I just woke up and realized that my brother wasn't here for me to talk too…I miss him so much." She starts to cry.

John just rocks her closely to him.

* * *

"You better start explaining what you're doing with Millie," Ellie said as she walked into Jason room.

"It is none of your business…So get the hell out."

"You better leave her alone…."

"Why are you so worried about it Millie? Are you afraid that your boyfriend will realize that he doesn't want to be with you? Don't worry about that Ellie…When I'm done with Millie she'll never go back to Riley…trust me."

Ellie rolls her eyes and walks out of his bedroom.

* * *

Peyton is standing in front of Lucas, Lucy, Natalie, Savannah, Charlie, and Riley.

"Okay," she claps her hands together. "I'm not sure why you have become Mr. Softie Lucas but it ends now."

Lucas just looks at her.

"I don't care if I have to be the bad guy. Every one of you knows the rule in this house. If you get in trouble at school there will be consequences at home…That is the way it has always been."

"They were punished at school." Lucas argued with her.

"I don't care Lucas…From now on I'll be handling punishments."

They all look down, and Lucas looks upset.

"Lucy, Natalie, Savannah, and Charlie there will be no video games played for a week. And if any of you get into any trouble at school again the consequences will double. Your father has been way too lenient lately." She sighed, "You guys can go upstairs…Riley you stay."

He sighed. She was pissed, and he knew it.

Lucy, Natalie, Savannah, and Charlie walk upstairs.

"Peyton he promised that he would do better."

"You know it isn't about the grade Riley…it's the fact that you went to Lucas because you thought you wouldn't get in trouble."

"I promise I'll do better. It won't happen again."

Peyton was silent for moment. "You've always been such a good student. Why have your grades suddenly dropped?"

"It was a hard test. I got confused on a couple of the questions." Actually he hadn't studied. He had been with Ellie.

Peyton thought for a moment. "Well I'm sorry Riley, but you're grounded until your next test."

"Peyton come on its just one test," Lucas argued.

"Luke…"

Lucas threw his hands up in the air. "You know never mind. I already talked to the kids you didn't have to do this. So what if I was being lenient it was all taken care of…the kids knew what they did was wrong and they didn't have to be punished." He walks out of the room.

Riley just stares at her. "I'm gonna go to my room."

Peyton sat down on the couch. Maybe she had overstepped her bounds.

* * *

Jamie knocks on Breanne's door. She opens and smiles. "I'm so glad you are here. You ready to go?"

"I think we should stay in. You, me, and Carter…"

"Carter is at a friend's for the night."

"I'll pick him up when I pick up the pizza."

"Okay…sounds good."

She had really been looking forward to going out on a date with him. But at least she was getting to spend some time with him.

* * *

Clare opens her front door to see Hunter standing in front of her. She just looks at him.

* * *

Summer is standing in her new house. She has a brown paper bag in her hand "I can't believe you did this for me Chase. I…I love it. It is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. I wish that you were here so that I could kiss you and tell you how much I love you. And I need you here for me when I go through this. I can't do it without you." She wiped a tear away from her eyes.

* * *

Lily and Aidan are standing outside of her house. She is now dressed.

"I'm sorry I interrupted."

"It's okay Aidan. I am glad that you stopped by. I can't believe you're leaving."

"I'll be back one day." He smiled. "You always come back home."

"That is true…Are you happy?"

Aidan nodded. "Yeah…I never thought that I would be happy again, but Julie makes everything better."

"I'm so happy for you. I'm going to miss you so much." She hugs him.

"Take care of your family…and just remember that you were a very important part of my life, and I don't regret our time together."

Lily smiled, and Aidan walked away.

At least they were both happy with their lives. That was all that mattered.

* * *

**Okay so only one more chapter to go. **

**Just so you guys know there are twenty episodes. So you have like five left. I'm pretty excited I have everything in my head so hopefully I can get it written down on paper. **

**The encouragement that I receive from you guys has been incredible. If I didn't have reviewers like I have I don't think that I would be able to do this story. **

**And I'm pretty sure there will be a part six, and if you guys are still reading there will probably be a part seven. I already have ideas for part seven. I think part six is going to be shorter, like maybe thirteen episodes. There will be a time jump in part seven. (Two years or so). **

**Let me know what you thought, and I'll update tomorrow….Hopefully…**


	76. Ep15Ch5 Trouble

**Episode 15 Chapter 5 Trouble **

Peyton walks into Lucas' office. He was brooding. That was something he did when he didn't get his way or he and Peyton had a fight.

He was sitting on his couch.

"You know you always sit on that couch when you're mad at me." She was now standing in front of him.

"I'm not mad."

"You could have fooled me."

"Peyton we have to work together on this parent thing. I had already talked to the kids."

"But you didn't punish them."

Lucas sighed. "Maybe we should have talked about it first."

"Yeah maybe, but lately Lucas I don't feel like you ever talk to me. You've been so easy on the kids lately. And…That was Riley's second failing grade in the last month. We were easy on him the first time. We can't be easy on him this time."

"I have this new lease on life Peyton…And I…" He taps the couch next to him and she sits beside him. "When I was in the hospital…when I thought that I was going to die all I could think about is that my kids hate me…or they don't think I'm a good father…or I could have done things differently."

"Lucas Scott you are the best father in the entire world. The kids love you, and they do not hate you when you punish them."

"I know…I just want to be a good dad."

"Well you don't have to worry about that." She kisses his forehead. "The kids love you so much."

"I should have yelled at them a little bit." Lucas admitted.

"Yeah…"

"And you were right to ground Riley…I'm not sure why his grades have suddenly started to drop."

"Me either…" Peyton sighed. "And you know at least Charlie and Savannah are working together."

"Those were my thoughts exactly." Lucas wrapped his arms around her. "And I think I got so mad at you and the whole situation because I was secretly mad at the doctors for putting us through what they put us through for the last month."

"I know…I told the doctor that we wouldn't be using that hospital ever again after the baby was born." She touched her stomach. "This little boy is going to be brilliant and beautiful and most of all he is going to be loved…so it doesn't matter if he is the healthiest boy in the world or the sickest because we will get through it…We always get through everything."

"That's why I love you." She kisses him.

* * *

Jason is sitting at his computer typing. He is talking to one of his friends from out of town.

He types, "I am definitely going to bang the fourteen year old. And it is going to be so much fun."

He was sure he would sleep with Millie if it was the last thing he ever did.

* * *

Riley is lying on his bed when his phone rings. "Hello…" He smiles.

"Hey," Ellie was on the other line. "Did Lucas sign your paper?"

"Yeah and then Peyton found out and she grounded me."

"Does that mean I don't get to hang out with you?"

"I think you can hang out with me as long as we don't tell Peyton we're dating." He laughed. "We can tell her we're studying."

"Do we have to study?"

"No way," he laughed.

* * *

Mia is sitting on the bed. "Maybe I was too hard on him."

"No," Jake said as he sat beside her. "He knew what he did was wrong. You're his parent now, and he has to know that he has to listen to you."

"I just want to be a good parent."

"You are a good parent Mia." He kissed her forehead. "The I hate you's and this isn't fair is all part of the course…You'll get used to it I promise. Once he calms down he'll love you again. I'm sure of it." Jake hugged her.

Mia was afraid that Max wouldn't like her anymore.

* * *

Jacey has her bag packed. "I can't believe I'm leaving the boys."

"It will only be for a few days, and the three of us will be fine." Keith told her as he kissed her forehead.

"Will you remind them that I love them?"

"You bet…"

"I love you too…Keith are you sure I am making the right decision?"

"I am absolutely positive that you should do this. Your father deserves to know that he has the most amazing woman for a daughter." He kissed her goodbye.

* * *

Mark and McKenzie are sitting on his couch. "Thanks for helping me with Levi. He loves you."

"Well I love him."

"You amaze me when you're with Levi. You should fight Hunter for custody."

"No I already gave up my rights."

"Then you should ask him if you can be apart of her life. I know you weren't ready before, but you're ready now Mc. You would make an amazing mother. I know it." He smiled at her.

Maybe he was right.

* * *

Hunter is still standing in front of Clare. "I love you. I love you so much, and I'm sorry for judging you and treating you as if you were some kind of criminal. Because you aren't. You are a beautiful, wonderful girl, and I'm sorry."

Clare just stood there. She didn't know what to say.

"Please say that you forgive me."

"I don't think I can."

Hunter was shocked.

"I needed you to be there for me Hunter. I don't know if I can be with someone who judges me and makes me wait for a month without even talking to me. I made a mistake, but I'm not the only person in this world that has made mistakes. I should have told you about what I had done, but then again that's all in my past and I shouldn't be worried about what everyone I love thinks about me…If you loved me you would have seen past what I did…" She took a breath. "I love you Hunter, but right now I think that the best thing for us is time apart."

"Clare…"

"You needed time Hunter, and now I need time too."

Hunter had made a mistake and he and Clare may never be together again.

* * *

Lily and Spencer are lying in bed together. "I'm glad Aidan didn't ruin our mood."

Lily rolls over and kisses his forehead. "Spencer Roberts I love you, and I want you to know that you never have to worry about Aidan. He's gone, and well you should know that you never ever have to worry about any man on this planet coming in-between us. You are all I want and all that I need." She kisses him again.

* * *

Aidan, Julie, Derek, Caroline, Mary Peyton, and Caleb are all standing in Derek's driveway. "I can't believe you are leaving Tree Hill."

"It's time," Aidan spoke up.

"When is the wedding Julie?" Caroline asked first.

"One day…we're just taking our time." She kisses his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled, "Let's go find our future." He takes her hand.

Mary Peyton, Caleb, Derek, and Caroline watch them drive away.

* * *

"Carter had so much fun tonight." Breanne smiled. "It was good to have you here."

"Yeah well it was good to be here. I miss this." He pulls her closer to him. "I miss you."

"Jamie, do you mean that?"

"With all my heart," He leans in and kisses her passionately.

* * *

Nathan opens his front door to see Miranda standing in front of him. "Hey," she smiles.

"Hey I'm glad you could come by." He smiles back at her.

"I'm glad you called." She follows behind him.

* * *

Summer is sitting in her bathroom crying. "I don't know how I'm going to do this without you Chase. I don't think it is possible. I need you."

She looks over at the positive pregnancy test. She was pregnant.

* * *

**Okay so most of you expected Summer to be pregnant. That storyline is going to be a major story for the time being, and it is going to involve a lot of the characters. **

**I don't know if you guys expected that with Clare and Hunter, but I have some big plans for Clare. I like her character, and I feel like there are so many places I can take her because there isn't a whole lot that you guys know about her. **

**Nathan and Miranda....I know you guys don't like that idea, but just bare with me. I always have a plan. **

**And for Aidan and Julie...I'm sure they will be back one day, but I just felt like there was nothing left to write for them. I was invested in them anymore, and i didn't think that you guys would be either. Aidan is a good character but if he's not with Lily then he's not really a big part of this storyline, and I can honestly say that no matter what happens he and Lily will never be together. **

**As for Lily and Spencer...I need help from you guys. Let me know what you would like to see from them. Right now they are just supporting characters. Spencer has always been supporting, but Lily is a leading character, and I need a juicy storyline. So let me know if you have any ideas. I have a few, but I'm not going to do that storyline until the time jump which will take place is part seven. **

**Spoilers for Episode 16: **

**Jamie tells Lily that he slept with Summer, and Summer tells Spencer that she is pregnant. **

**Isabella thinks that John is cheating on her, and Daniel tries his best to forget her. **

**Riley and Ellie still haven't told Peyton about their relationship. **

**Clare comes to a conclusion about her life. **

**Spencer is shocked to see someone from his past is in Tree Hill. **

**Holly doesn't want to stay in Tree Hill. **

**Okay so let me know what you thought. I will try to update tomorrow. **


	77. Ep16Ch1 No Big Deal

**Episode 16 Chapter 1 No Big Deal **

Jamie and Breanne are lying in bed together. "Last night was really nice," Breanne rubbed his chest. "And the night before that and the night before that," she added.

"Yeah," Jamie smiled.

"I think you should move back in."

"I can't," Jamie sat up in the bed. "I think we should take things slow."

Breanne sat up beside him. "We haven't been taking things slow for the past week Jamie."

"I know. I just think that we should."

"Jamie…I miss you. Carter misses you."

"We need to see where this is going first. I don't want to get Carter's hopes up." He stands up and walks to the bathroom. "I've got a few things I need to do today."

"Fine…I guess I'll see you later." She grabs her robe and walks out of the room.

Jamie didn't want to hurt her, but he wasn't ready to fully commit to her again. He was afraid.

* * *

Jessica is at the studio.

"This is a nice place." Bruce says as he walks in.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I haven't seen you in a while. We miss you down at the community center."

"Too bad…I'm never going back there."

"You should…the kids really liked having you around."

"Well I can't work for scum."

"I'm not scum," Bruce smiled. "I just got a bum rap."

"A bum rap you created because you are a son of a bitch."

"I miss her." Bruce admitted. "I miss her so much."

"Breanne?" Jessica questioned.

"Yeah…I really care about her."

"If you really cared about her then you wouldn't have gotten in the way of her relationship with Jamie. They are really struggling now."

"They were never meant to be together." Bruce told her. "Because if they were Breanne never would have slept with me." Bruce headed to the door.

"They are meant to be together. Jamie looks at her the way that I have always wanted someone to look at me. You know that and the whole world knows that."

"She'll be mine." Bruce said as he walked out of the studio.

* * *

Spencer walks out of the closet. "How do I look?"

"You look great…why are you all dressed up?" She walks over to him and touches his collar.

"I'm going back to work today."

"Oh right…I'm glad you're feeling better, but I'm really going to miss having you at home."

He kisses her. "I'm going to miss being at home with you too, but I have to admit that I have really missed working."

"You always did like to take pictures."

"It's like capturing a moment in time that you will never get back, but you'll always have the picture to remember that time."

"God…you are so perfect." She kisses him again.

* * *

Peyton and Lucas are sitting on the couch today. "I have to meet with my new OBGYN today."

"Are you sure about making the switch?"

"I have too. I can't go back to that other guy. He completely messed everything up."

Lucas touched her hand. "I know. I am tempted to sue."

"I know, but there is really no point." Peyton kissed his forehead. "It would be a waste of our time."

"I agree."

Peyton sighed. "You know we have other things to worry about now."

"Like what? Our daughter's psycho boyfriend coming back in to town?"

Peyton glared at him. "He's not psycho."

"Yeah right…that's why he had to go to a mental hospital." He sighed. "Why did we ever agree to let her see him? She's only thirteen."

"Drake is not that bad. We have to be supportive."

"I don't want to be supportive. I want be the overprotective father that forbids her from ever dating anyone."

"You can't do that..I won't let you." Peyton kissed him. "Sorry…And besides that wasn't what I was referring too."

"Then what is the crisis you were referring too?"

"Riley's grades aren't improving. I'm worried about him."

"I'm sure everything is fine. He's a teenage boy."

"I don't care Lucas. His grades need to get better or he is going to spend the rest of his high school days in his room."

"Harsh," Lucas laughed.

"I just don't want him to get behind, and think that it is okay. Because by the way it isn't."

"Then why don't you get him a tutor?"

"I think I am. Ellie is brilliant. At least that is what Mick tells me all the time. So I'm going to ask her to tutor him. I think it is a wonderful idea. What do you think?"

"I think you worry over nothing. Everything is going to be okay. It always is."

Peyton nodded.

* * *

Brooke is at COB. Hunter walks in carrying Ally. "Hey…"

"Hey," Brooke smiles when she sees them. "What are you two doing here?"

"We had a few minutes before she had to be at Daycare. I was hoping to see you."

"Well I'm glad you stopped by. You just made my day a whole lot better."

"Yeah," Hunter looked down.

"What's wrong? Did you get a bad grade on a test or something?" Brooke picks up Ally, and starts making faces at her.

"No…I miss having you at home."

"Well I'm right next door. You and Ally can come visit anytime you want."

"I know…Brooke…I think you should know that dad is seeing someone else."

Brooke looks surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I think he may have a girlfriend."

"Oh…well…we're getting a divorce so…"

"He still loves you though." Hunter told her. "I can tell."

Brooke nodded. She still loved him too.

* * *

Isabella wakes up to an empty bed. John never even came home the night before.

Isabella was worried.

* * *

Clare is walking to her car.

"Hi," she turns around to see Amy, Smith's ex wife, standing in front of her.

"Amy…"

"We need to talk."

* * *

McKenzie and Mark walk into school together.

"Levi was so cute this morning when we dropped him off."

"He really likes you." Mark smiled. "I've never seen him like anyone the way he likes you."

"Well I have never liked anyone the way that I like him." She laughed.

"Gosh," a group of girls walk past them. "She gives up her baby and the baby's father to be with someone who has a kid. What an upstanding parent."

"Don't listen to them. They're just bitches."

"Yeah…" But they were right.

* * *

Savannah is standing by her locker. Charlie walks up beside her. "We've missed you at home."

"I've missed being at home, but I really like helping Keith with Sawyer and Jones. They are the cutest little babies."

"Yeah they are pretty cute." He looked at her. "You're in a really good mood. What's up with that?"

"Drake is coming back today. I can't wait to see him."

"Oh right," Charlie frowned.

"You promised that you were going to be nice."

"And I will be. I promise to play nice Savannah. I don't want any trouble."

"Good…I don't want anything to go wrong when he gets back. I want everything to be perfect."

"It will be." Charlie promised her.

* * *

Keith is sitting in his classroom. His phone rings. "Hello…"

"Hey…you don't have a class yet do you?" Jacey asked.

"No…not yet…Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just miss you. This week has been awful without you."

"Yeah I know…the boys miss you like crazy. Have you found your dad yet?"

"No," Jacey said sadly. "The last two addresses I had for him were wrong. I'm beginning to think this was a mistake."

"No…it wasn't a mistake."

"I just hope he's here in Omaha because if he's not then I'm stopping the search. I'm coming home to my boys…all three of them."

"We'll be waiting….We love you."

"I love you guys too."

* * *

Spencer walks into the art gallery. He is all smiles until he sees her. He didn't understand why she was standing in his place of work.

"Oh my God…"

"Spencer," Miranda smiled. "Oh my God…What are you doing here?"

"My name is on the door."

"Oh my God…you're the Spencer Roberts…Back in London I didn't know your last name. I never imagined that I would ever see you again." She runs over and hugs him.

Chills run up and down his back.

He couldn't believe this was happening.

* * *

**Did you see that one coming? **

**I'm sorry I haven't reviewed sooner. I have been so busy this week and now I'm sick so that sucks…I have five hundred things to do and I don't need to feel bad. **

**Okay so I hope you like the beginning of this episode. **

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. You guys are incredible. **

**Okay to answer a few questions. Ellie and Riley are keeping their relationship a secret because Ellie is Peyton's sister and they don't want things to be weird for her. Miranda has some secrets, and they will be revealed. Nathan is just a man and he is having a hard time realizing what it is that he wants. Brooke is just being stupid, and she doesn't want to admit that she was wrong for leaving. **

**I was going to do a down syndrome storyline but I decided that wasn't the direction my story was taking, and I changed things. Doctors do make mistakes sometimes. **

**I agree that Clare is a strong woman and she doesn't need Hunter. It was kind of his stupid mistake. **

**Summer was always going to be pregnant. Even if Chase hadn't died…Somehow she was going to be pregnant. But they storyline that is going to follow this story is going to be good…At least I think so. **

**I'm glad Aidan is gone. They can always come back, but I just lost interest in the characters. I can also promise that other characters will leave this story too. Probably by the end of this part there will be a lot less characters. You guys can tell me which ones you would like to see me get rid of if you want. **

**Thanks again for all the great reviews. I don't know what I would do without you guys. **

**RockieWriter**

**Chan2014**

**Lukeandlorelaidanes**

**A Amanda A **

**Christopher's Mommy**

**Saints and Sailors**

**SuperSamNatural**

**Peyt fan 4ever- I could never hate you. And thanks for the long long review. I'm just glad to know that you are still reading. **

**OTHGirl24**

**Samiexx**

**Just so you know every single one of you are AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	78. Ep16Ch2 No Big Deal

**Episode 16 Chapter 2 No Big Deal**

Riley and Ellie are walking hand and hand through the hallway of Tree Hill High. "So I think that we should probably tell Peyton that we're dating."

"I don't know Ell." Riley shook his head. "It might not be a good idea."

"It's a very good idea. She needs to know that we're dating."

"Fine…we'll tell her tonight."

"Great…" Ellie's phone rings.

"Put that thing on silent." He laughed.

"Hello…"

"Hey Ellie," Peyton said on the other end.

"Hey Peyton…"

Riley makes a face.

"Sweetie I was wondering if you could tutor Riley for me."

"You want me to tutor Riley?"

Riley is nodding his head.

"Yeah…His grades aren't improving and I'm not really sure why. So I thought that maybe you wouldn't mind tutoring him. You could come over every night until his grades improved."

"That's fine. I don't mind. Riley seems like an okay guy." She smiled.

"Great…you can start tonight."

"Okay…talk to you later Peyton."

"Thanks…bye…"

Peyton hangs up the phone and Brooke comes in crying.

"Brooke," Peyton walks over to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nathan is seeing someone else Peyton. What am I going to do?"

"Oh come here," Peyton hugs her. "Do you want me to kill her for you?"

"I just want to cry on your shoulder…."

"Okay," Peyton hugs her tighter. She felt so bad for her best friend, but in a way she knew that this was Brooke's fault.

* * *

"I don't understand," Spencer started. "What are you doing in Tree Hill?"

"This guy once told me about a town named Tree Hill, and well I couldn't resist it. That guy made it sound so interesting." She smiled.

"You came here for me."

"No…You have such a big ego. I came because I heard there was this amazing photography studio. Photography is my forte."

Spencer shook his head. "I told you in Paris that what we had was a one night stand."

"I don't want you back Spencer. I just really needed a job."

"That's bullshit…if you came here to ruin my life you can get the hell out of town."

Miranda shook her head, "I'm not going anywhere Spencer. Peyton loves my work, and I love Tree Hill. So you just better get used to it."

Spencer couldn't believe this was happening all over again.

* * *

Holly and Shane are walking through the park. "So…you feed me my favorite breakfast and then you take me for a walk in the park. What's going on?"

"Nothing…"

"And now you are lying…What's up?" He makes her stop walking.

"I'm going back to Tennessee. I don't want to be here anymore."

"Holly, you can't leave." Shane shook his head. "I don't want to be here without you."

"Then come with me. There is nothing keeping us here….Come back to Tennessee with me."

Shane doesn't say anything.

* * *

"Hey," Mick says as Deb opens her door.

"Hey you," she gives him a quick kiss. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to invite you over tonight…the kids probably won't be there."

"You could have called."

"I wanted to see your beautiful face." He smiled and touched her face.

"Well I will definitely see you tonight." She kisses him. "I can't wait."

* * *

Jessica is still at the studio.

Breanne walks in.

"Breanne," Jessica is surprised to see her. "Jamie isn't here."

"I know. I'm actually here to see you."

"Me," she was even more surprised.

"Yeah…I know you don't want Jamie…but I need your help."

"How can I help you?"

Breanne sat down. "I love Jamie, but he's still pushing me away, and I'm not sure how to fix it. Something is holding him back."

"He just needs time."

"I'm trying to give him time, but I miss him."

"Give him enough time and he'll realize that he misses you too." Jessica reminded her.

She was wise beyond her years. She knew she probably should have told her about Bruce, but she thought it could wait.

* * *

Jamie walks into Summer's new house. "Wow…this is really nice."

"Jamie, what are you doing here?"

"I thought you might need some help."

"I have it all under control." Summer told him. "What are you really doing here?"

"We never talked about what happened between us."

"Nothing happened and we never have to talk about it."

"I have to talk about it." Jamie admitted. "Breanne and I are trying to get back together, and I can't make it work because I feel so guilty about what we did."

He sat down and Summer sat beside him.

"I feel guilty too." She admitted. "But we can't take it back…we can never take it back."

"I know."

"But you and Breanne weren't together when it happened, and if you love her then you shouldn't let it hold you back."

Jamie nods his head.

"And it's never going to happen again." Summer reminded him.

"Yeah…so we're still friends."

"Of course we are." She smiled.

"And just so you know…I'll always be here for you." He touches her hand gently.

"I know…Thanks Jamie." She hugs him.

* * *

Elizabeth is trying on wedding dresses.

"I like that one," Isabella told her.

"Yeah but I want something…I don't know…something out of this world…I want Noah's jaw to drop when he sees it."

"I think Noah's jaw would drop no matter what you were wearing…That boy loves you."

"I love that boy." She smiled.

Isabella faked a smile.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm worried that my boy may not love me."

"What? No way…John adores you."

"He didn't come home last night, and he's been avoiding me like the plague. I would understand if I had told him…you know what never mind."

"What?" Elizabeth wanted to know what she was talking about.

"I kissed Daniel."

"Whoa…"

"I was worried about my brother. He was dying and I was emotional."

"And you didn't tell John?"

"I couldn't tell him. It didn't mean anything anyway."

"Are you sure? Because a kiss usually means something."

"I loved Daniel, but I love John more than anything. I would never do anything to hurt him or to lose him…he's everything to me."

"Then you probably have nothing to worry about."

"He didn't come home. He has to be doing something else…or someone else." She whispered under her breath.

* * *

Daniel and Michelle are walking through the park. "Thanks for hanging out with me."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too sweetie. To be honest with you I'm kind of worried about you."

"I'm fine." Daniel told her. But she didn't believe him.

"Are you ever going to move on?"

"I'm going to move on…and I'm going to figure out what I want to do with the money Andy gave me…but whoever I move on with won't be near as good as Isabella. She was perfect."

Michelle shook her head. She didn't think he would ever move on.

* * *

Mark and Hunter are sitting in the library. "So Clare practically broke up with you?"

"I don't think she broke up with me, but when I wanted to get back together she said she needed more time."

"That sucks man."

"Yeah tell me about it…So let's talk about something else. What's up with you?"

"I think there might be a girl I want to ask out, but…"

"Don't say but…I know who you are talking about…I mean when you're not with me you're with her…so go for it. McKenzie is a great girl."

"But she is your ex girlfriend."

"So…If you like her then you should go for it."

Mark sighs. He really cared about McKenzie. He never thought he would care about another girl the way he was beginning to care about McKenzie.

* * *

"Hey beautiful girl," Jason kisses Millie.

"What are you doing over here?"

"I wanted to ask you out on a date tonight."

"Okay sure…"

"We're going to go to a bar. Is that okay?"

"That's fine with me."

He kisses her again. "I can't wait until tonight."

* * *

"What are you doing here Amy?" Clare asked.

"I needed you to finally know the truth." She hands Clare a bunch of letters.

"What are these?"

"I know Smith came here to be with you. He called the other day to say that he wasn't ever coming back to me, and that he was going to spend the rest of his life alone….You can't let him do that." She pointed to the letters. "Read them….and then find him. I would hate to think that my marriage was broken apart over nothing…because I know he loves you…for some reason he loves you."

Clare didn't know what to say.

* * *

Jacey is standing in front of a beautiful house. She's hoping that it is her father's.

* * *

**Alright let me know what you thought and I'll update tomorrow. **


	79. Ep16Ch3 No Big Deal

**Episode 16 Chapter 3 No Big Deal **

Jacey starts to knock on the door, but she stops herself.

She starts to walk away and a car pulls up in the driveway. A woman steps out of the car. She looks over at Jacey.

"Hi," she walks over to where Jacey is standing. "Can I help you?"

"Um…I don't know."

"Who are you looking for?"

"My father," she admits.

"Okay…um…I'm not sure I can help you there."

"Um…you know what you are probably right."

"My name is Rebecca."

"Nice to meet you," Jacey shakes her hand. "I'm Jacey." She smiled.

"You look so familiar."

Jacey smiled. She knew she had the right house.

"Do you know your father?"

"No…well I thought I did, but I found out that I didn't. I'm really scared. My dad doesn't know about me."

Jacey had tears in her eyes. "Is your husband this man?" she hands her a piece of paper.

Rebecca looked shocked. "That's my husband." She couldn't believe it.

* * *

Spencer is sitting at his desk. He can't believe Miranda is in Tree Hill. He met her when he was in Paris. She was one of his many conquest in Paris, and he had regretted it ever since.

"I'm done for the day." Miranda told him.

"Okay."

"And by the way Spencer I'm not here for you. Actually there is someone else."

Nathan walks through the doors. "Ready?" He asked Miranda.

"Yes…see ya later Spencer."

Spencer couldn't believe Nathan was dating someone so young. "Wow…"

* * *

Brooke looks at the divorce papers. But she still can't sign them. She still loved Nathan, and she always would. He was her husband, and she was ready to be with him like they used to be.

* * *

Holly and Shane walk into her room. "I have all my bags packed. I'm leaving Tree Hill. All you have to do is pack your bags."

"Holly…we've made a life here."

"Not really…you have a job that you could anywhere…I can't be here anymore Shane. And I really want you to move with me."

"Holly…"

"Please Shane…We came here for Lily, and she barely even knows we're here. She didn't invite us to Christmas, and she barely calls. She has her life, and now we need to go have ours. All we have to do is pack up our stuff and leave."

"We should tell Lily goodbye."

"We'll send her note or something. Come on Shane…let's do this…let's go find some real men."

He laughs. "You're serious about this."

"I have never been more serious about anything in my entire life."

Shane didn't know what to say, but she knew that she was right.

* * *

"Summer," Spencer walks into her house.

"Hey," She walks out of the bathroom.

"Are you sick?"

"Um…what are you doing here?"

"Don't avoid the question. Are you sick?"

"I'm not sick. I'm pregnant."

Spencer's jaw drops. "Whoa…you're um…you're having a baby."

"Yeah I'm having a baby." Summer sat down. "At least I'm not sick."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to have my baby. And I'll tell him or her about Chase everyday of his or her life."

Spencer hugs her. "Well Lily and I are going to be there for you every step of the way. You don't have to do this alone."

"I know…It's just going to be a lot harder than I could ever imagine."

Spencer held her tighter. His problems no longer seemed of any importance.

* * *

Savannah knocks nervously on Drake's door. His mom Susan comes to the door. "Hey Savannah."

"Hi Mrs. Harper," Savannah smiles. "Is Drake home yet?"

"Yeah we got him this morning, but he isn't feeling that great. Maybe you should come back tomorrow."

"Oh…okay…yeah…That's fine…Tell him I said I can't wait to see him."

"I will." Susan closes the door.

Drake is standing in the living room. "Thanks mom."

"You are going to have to talk to her eventually."

"I know. I'm just not ready yet."

Susan nodded.

* * *

Clare is reading through the letters that Amy brought to her. "He really loved me." She couldn't believe it. His words were beautiful, and her heart began to ache for him.

* * *

John walks into COB. Isabella is surprised to see him. "John."

"Hey baby," he kisses her. "You should take off early so we can go to dinner tonight."

"Okay…"

"We're going to go somewhere really nice." He kisses her again.

Maybe he wasn't cheating on her.

* * *

Daniel is sitting at a bar outside of town.

"Can I get another?"

"It's still early."

"You're job is to pour the drinks not to chit chat with me."

"Yes sir."

The guy poured him another drink and just shook his head.

* * *

"Hey," Lily said as she opened the door to Jamie. "What brings you by?"

"I have to tell you something."

"What's wrong?"

"I slept with Summer." He blurted it out.

Lily slapped him.

* * *

**Let Me Know What You Thought! I'll Update Tomorrow!!!**


	80. Ep16Ch4 No Big Deal

**Episode 16 Chapter 4 No Big Deal **

"I'm sorry," Lily tells Jamie. He is now sitting on the couch holding his face and drinking a beer.

"Nice slap," he gives her a look.

"I'm sorry. You just took me by surprise. I can't believe you slept with Summer. Are you stupid?'

"I was drunk, and mad at the world."

"I don't care who you were mad at. You shouldn't have slept with Summer."

"I know…I've felt so bad about it ever since it happened."

"She just lost her husband."

"I don't want to be with her. It was mistake."

"Well good job…you probably scarred her emotionally."

"Thanks for the confidence booster."

"That's not what I meant…"

"I just need some words of advice from my best friend."

Lily nodded, "I am pretty brilliant. What do you need me to say?"

"Give me one of your Lilyisms."

"Oh wow…I have Lilyisms." She smiles.

"Just give me some advice."

"Okay…here it goes…" She thought for a moment. "I really don't have anything. Oh my goodness that can't be good for my career."

Jamie rolled his eyes. "I think I need a new best friend."

"No I am the best best friend in the world, but I don't know what I am supposed to say."

"Should I tell Breanne?"

"That's the kiss of death…sleeping with another woman….that's kind of a deal breaker."

"That's why your situation is worse. Your girl slept with someone else and then you went and slept with someone else…She's going to think you did it just to get back at her."

"I didn't."

"There really is no point in telling her."

Jamie sighed. "It's just so hard."

"I know. Affairs are never fun trust me. I mean I've never had one, but I have been cheated on, and that is the worst feeling in the world."

"Yeah but you ended up with the guy that cheated on you."

"Because we were meant to be together…I finally got over what he did to me…If you can't get over what Breanne did to you then maybe the two of you were not meant to be together. Maybe your soul mate is still out there."

Jamie nods his head. He really did love Breanne.

* * *

Ellie walks into Peyton's house. "I'm so glad you are here Ellie." Peyton smiled. "Riley…"

Riley walks out his room. "Ellie hey…Peyton told me you were going to be tutoring me."

"Yeah I'm tough teacher." Ellie smiled.

"You guys can go to Riley's room. Good Luck Ellie…And Riley if your grades don't come up soon the only thing you're going to see is your bedroom."

"Yes ma'am."

Riley and Ellie walked to his room. "I can't believe you are my tutor." He shuts the door. "This is going to be the most fun I have ever had." He starts kissing her.

"Wait…I am supposed to help you study."

"You can help me study my new favorite subject."

"And what is that?"

"You," he pulls her in closer to him and starts kissing her neck and then her lips.

* * *

Deb and Mick are sitting on the couch.

"Dinner was great Mick."

"Thanks Deb…I tried."

"Yeah…I could tell."

He leaned in closer to her. "Can I kiss you?"

"You better," she smiles and then he kisses her.

He was falling for her…head over heels.

* * *

Brooke is sitting at a very crowded bar. She just needed a drink…she just needed to be away from the world for just a minute.

She needed to decide what she was going to do with the rest of her life.

* * *

Nathan and Miranda were eating dinner at a Greek Restaurant in town.

"You know I was surprised when you asked me out."

"Why? You are a beautiful woman."

"Thank you, but I'm a lot younger than you. You have kids close to my age."

"That doesn't matter." Nathan smiled. "I like you…age is just a number."

"I'm glad you feel that way because I like you too."

* * *

Riley and Ellie are lying on his bed. He has his shirt off and is lying on top of her kissing her. He starts to unbutton her shirt.

"Hey Ri," Peyton stops when she walks in and sees them together. "Oh my god," she runs out of the room.

"Damn it," Riley said. Their cover had been blown.

* * *

Savannah is sitting at the table doing her homework.

"Hey do you need some help?" Keith asked her.

"No…I think I got it."

"Okay…is something wrong?"

"I think Drake doesn't want to see me."

"Why do you say that?"

"I went by his house, and his mom made some excuse why he couldn't see me. What do I do?"

Keith smiled, "Drake just went through something pretty big in his life. He will probably need some time to adjust to being back in the real world."

"I hope you're right."

"I'm your older, wiser and most handsome brother of course I'm right."

"I love you Keith." She hugs him.

"I love you too, Vanna."

* * *

Daniel is now at a strip club.

"Hey pretty boy…Care for a lap dance?"

Daniel nodded but didn't say anything.

"Is this how you like it?"

"Sure pretty girl." He was loving it.

* * *

Millie and Jason walk into a bar.

"I told you I knew a guy."

"I still can't believe you got me in here. I totally do not look like I'm eighteen."

"Yeah but you're with me and I look like I could be at least twenty-three."

"Maybe even older," she kisses him.

"Let me buy you a drink."

"Sounds good to me," she smiled and they walked to the bar hand and hand. "Can I get a Margarita and a beer please?"

They waited for their drinks.

"Millie," Brooke squealed.

Millie looked at her. Brooke did not look happy.

"Shit," Jason said out loud.

"Yeah that's right."

* * *

Mark and McKenzie are eating pizza at his house.

"Thanks for coming over tonight. Some time Levi can be a handful."

"I like being with you guys."

"You know Mac I'm sorry about what those girls said today."

"It isn't your fault."

"I know, but…"

"I made my choice Mark…and now I have to live with the consequences."

"Those people shouldn't judge you. You are an amazing person…I'm glad I gave you a chance."

"I'm glad we're friends too."

"Have you ever thought about us being more than just friends?"

McKenzie was surprised to hear him say that. "Is that what you want?"

"I think my feelings have changed. I really like you McKenzie."

"I really like you too Mark."

He leans in and kisses her for the first time, and it was absolutely beautiful.

* * *

Andy and Michelle are standing in front of Clare, who is sitting on the couch. "What were you thinking skipping school again?" Andy yelled at her.

"It's no big deal."

"It is a big deal." Michelle added. "You are in so much trouble."

"Okay guys come on…I need to do something."

"You're not doing anything for at least two weeks." Andy told her.

"I have to find Smith."

"The guy that got you pregnant…No way in hell…" Andy yelled.

"He loves me," Clare told them. She had finally come to that realization. "I have to find him."

"No way," Michelle told her. "You're grounded."

"I wish I would have never met you people…I hate both of you." She ran out of the room.

Michelle just looked at Andy. She was worried about her.

Clare was now in her room. She got a bag out of her closet and started packing. She couldn't stay there any longer.

* * *

"I can't believe you kicked Ellie out." Riley yelled at Peyton.

"I can't believe the two of you lied to me." Peyton yelled back. "I get her to tutor you in English and Math and when I walked into that room she was definitely tutoring you in something but it wasn't those two subjects." Peyton was furious.

"It's no big deal."

"You're dating my sister. How long has this been going on?"

Riley looked down.

"How long?"

"Since Christmas…"

Peyton shook her head. "I cannot believe the two of you didn't tell me."

"I don't actually have to tell you who I'm dating. It's none of your business."

"Well as long as you are living under this roof it is my business." She yelled again.

"Hey…What's going on down here?" Lucas said as he walked downstairs.

Peyton shook her head, "Riley has been lying to us for over a month."

Lucas looks over at Riley.

"I've been dating Ellie."

Lucas looks over at Peyton.

"It's a big deal because she is my sister, and because they were half naked on his bed. She was supposed to be tutoring him."

Lucas chuckles.

"Lucas," She yelled at him.

"I'm sorry." Riley told her. "I'm not going to stop dating Ellie." He said as he walked back to his room.

Peyton just glared at Lucas. Now she was mad at him too.

* * *

Deb and Mick were lying on the couch. They were wrapped in blankets. "We probably should have taken this to your room."

"We could take it to my room now." He laughed as he kissed her.

"OH MY GOD!" Ellie screamed. "MY EYES!!!!" She ran to her room.

"Uh oh," Mick smiled. Deb couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

John and Isabella are walking down the streets of Tree Hill. "Dinner was nice." Isabella told him.

"Yeah…"

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Um…" He didn't know what to say.

"I know something is wrong. So please just tell me."

"I got a job offer in California. It's a lot money Isabella. I don't think I can turn it down."

Isabella was shocked. "What does that mean for us?"

"I want you to go with me."

"You want me to go with you."

"I love you Isabella Adams. I can't imagine my life without you. So yeah I'm asking you to move to California with me."

Isabella didn't know what to say. She was at a loss for words.

* * *

Daniel and the girl from the strip club are now at his apartment kissing.

"Don't you want to know my name?" She asked.

"Names aren't necessary." He kisses her again. "I just want sex."

* * *

Brooke, Millie, and Jason are standing outside of the bar. "I can't believe you brought her here. You are underage."

"It's no big deal, and thanks to you we didn't even get to have a drink." Jason told her.

"I'm taking you both home."

"You are not my mom. You can't tell me what to do."

"Yeah but your dad can." Brooke yelled at her.

* * *

Peyton was sitting on the couch reading.

Lucas walks in and sits beside her. "Are you mad at me?"

"No," Peyton rolled her eyes. "I'm not mad."

"Are you mad at Riley?"

"I'm a little mad at Riley."

"He's a good kid Peyton."

"Yeah I know, but I think I finally figured out why his grades are dropping."

"A girl can make you do crazy things." Lucas scooted closer to her. "Crazy things…"

Peyton stood up. "He's grounded indefinitely." She walked upstairs.

Lucas figured that she was a little mad at him too.

* * *

Breanne is sitting on the couch eating out of the ice cream tub.

Jamie walks in.

"Jamie," she was surprised to see him.

"I know I should have knocked."

"No…you never have to knock."

He sat down beside her. "I love you Breanne."

"I love you Jamie."

"I'll never forget what happened, but I forgive you, and I want things to be like they used be…I want them to be better."

"Me too," she kisses him.

* * *

Jacey and Rebecca are sitting on Rebecca's couch. "He should be home any minute."

"Okay…"

"You have his eyes." Rebecca remarked.

"I always thought that I looked like my mom, but now after seeing pictures I definitely see the resemblance."

"He's a good man…He is wonderful man."

"I know…you already told me that."

"He would have been there for you if he would have known about you."

"Yeah…" Jacey was beginning to become uncomfortable.

They heard the door open. "Rebecca," a man called out. "I'm home sweetheart."

He walks into the living room where Rebecca and Jacey are sitting.

"Honey," Rebecca stands up.

"Hi," he looks over at Jacey. He didn't know who she was.

"Hi…" She couldn't believe she was looking at her father. "Hi I'm Jacey Jones…I'm from Tree Hill, North Carolina."

He just looked at her. "I'm Marvin McFadden."

"I know…You're my father."

He looks at her in shock.

* * *

**Okay so there was the big reveal. I'm sorry it took so long, but I was trying to figure out who I wanted it to be. It was always supposed to be Mouth, but then I thought that maybe it could be Chris Keller. But I never was a big fan of Chris Keller so I kept with my original choice of mouth. **

**Let me know what you thought, and I'll update tomorrow. **


	81. Ep16Ch5 No Big Deal

**Episode 16 Chapter 5 No Big Deal**

Breanne and Jamie wake up next to each other again. "We will wait three months until you move back in. If we know that we can trust each other, and love each other the way we always did then you have to move back in."

"That's a deal…I'll be back in this house for good in three months." He kissed her passionately.

* * *

Michelle knocks on Clare's door. "Clare…"

After she doesn't get an answer she opens the door and sees Clare isn't there. She sees a note. "Dear Andy and Michelle, I'm chasing after true love. Thank you for everything you have done for me, but it's time for me to venture out on my own. Love Clare." Michelle can't believe it. "ANDY…" She yells for him.

* * *

Millie is sitting on the couch. Brooke and Nathan are standing in front of her.

"Guys it is not that big of a deal."

"It is a huge deal." Nathan yelled at her. "I can't believe you were at a bar."

"We were just there to hear the music."

"There wasn't even a good band playing." Brooke told Nathan.

"Your grounded Millie, and you can no longer see Jason."

"What? That's stupid. You let me see Riley."

"Riley was a better kid, and he would never take you to a bar."

"You hated him at first."

"Well I grew to like him, and I know I would never grow to like Jason…You can't see him and that's a order."

"I hate this place…And I especially hate you." She told Brooke as she ran to her room.

"Thanks for bringing her home last night." Nathan thanked Brooke.

"No problem…I love Millie."

"Yeah and one day she'll remember that she loves you too."

"Yeah…that's what I'm hoping."

* * *

Ellie walks into the kitchen.

"I fixed your favorite breakfast."

"I'm not hungry. I may never be hungry again." Ellie reminded him.

"I'm sorry about what you saw."

"It's fine…No big deal." Ellie walked out of the room.

Jason walked in.

"You're grounded by the way." Mick told him.

"Yeah whatever." Jason sighed. "I don't care."

"Well you better start caring Jason."

Jason just shrugged and walked away.

Mick didn't know what he was going to do with that boy.

* * *

Peyton knocked on Riley's door. "Can I come in?"

"Your house…your rules…"

"Hey," Peyton sat on his bed. "I think I overreacted last night."

"Really?"

"It just took me by surprise that's all."

"You were right it is your house and I do have to live by your rules. You're my guardian."

"Yeah see…I was thinking that we should change that."

"What? Are you kicking me out? Come on Peyton please. I'll do better"

Peyton smiled, "I'm not kicking you out. I don't care what you do Riley I would never kick you out. Actually I want to make this permanent. I want you to be my son."

"What?"

"Lucas and I talked about it and we would like to adopt you."

Riley can't believe it. He doesn't say anything. But Peyton hopes he will say yes.

* * *

Savannah answers the door at Keith's house. "Drake…"

"Hey," he hugs her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." She hugs him. "I'm so glad you're back. Now we can finally be together."

* * *

"Hey so you got home late last night." Lily kissed Spencer's forehead.

"Yeah I was comforting Summer."

"Is she still having a hard time?"

Spencer nods his head. "She's pregnant."

Lily almost fell over.

"Lily, are you okay?"

"Yeah…Yeah…" Jamie was going to freak out.

* * *

Jacey is sitting on Mouth's couch.

Mouth walks into the living room. "How did you sleep?"

"The bed was great. I just don't sleep well without my kids."

"You have kids?"

"Yeah…twins…Their four months old…Sawyer and Jones…It's kind of funny. Jones is named for my last name but in reality my last name is supposed to be McFadden."

"I'm sorry I didn't know about you…I really wish that I would have."

"It's not your fault. My mom didn't tell you…actually she didn't tell anyone. And I wish you would have known about me too."

"I want to get to know you Jacey. I want you to get to know my family. I have two kids…a boy and a girl."

"I know. I saw pictures."

"I really wish you could stay."

"It was nice to meet you, and I wish I could stay too, but my life is in Tree Hill. I just really wanted to know who you were…and I'm glad I found out." She hugs him. "If only you lived in Tree Hill."

"Well maybe I can visit…I would love to meet your family."

"Yeah…I'm sure Keith would love to meet you."

Mouth smiled, "You're married to Keith Scott?"

"Yeah…"

"Lucas was my best friend growing up…"

"Small world…"

"Yeah it really is." Mouth really wanted to know his daughter. He needed to know her.

* * *

Daniel is lying in bed with the stripper. He hears someone pounding on his door.

He walks to the door.

"Hey," Isabella walks in. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Hey Daniel come back to bed." The stripper walks into the room.

Isabella was in shock. "I've got to go."

"Wait Isabella…"

"I just came over to tell you that I'm moving to California." Isabella ran out of the apartment. "Have a nice life."

That's just great. Daniel thought to himself.

* * *

Holly and Shane look at all their boxes. They were leaving Tree Hill for good.

* * *

**Okay let me know what you thought. This is the end of the episode. **

**Here are some spoilers: **

**Clare finds Smith. **

**Isabella and John leave town. Will Daniel try to stop them? **

**Peyton lies to keep Riley in her life. **

**Summer and Lily fight. **

**Brooke signs the papers. **

**Nathan learns some news. **

**Jason is ready to sleep with Millie. **


	82. Ep17Ch1 Runaway

**Episode 17 Chapter 1 Runaway **

Michelle was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. Clare had been missing for three days, and it was killing Michelle. She was so afraid that she was never coming back. Andy walked in and sat beside her.

"Did you talk to the police?"

"They haven't found her yet. But they aren't going to stop looking."

"What if we never find her Andy? What if she's gone forever?"

Andy held her close to him. "She's not gone forever. They are going to find her and bring her home to us. They will."

"I don't know what I'll do if they don't."

* * *

Hunter is studying, and Ally starts crying. "Ally…sweetheart are you okay?"

"Dada…dada…Ca…I Ca…"

Hunter couldn't help but frown. He knew that Ally wanted Clare. She missed her. He missed her.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Clare is just really busy." Even though she was little he didn't want to tell Ally that Clare had run away. "She'll visit us soon."

Hunter jumped when his phone started ringing. "Oh…that scared me…it scared you too huh?" He picked up the phone, "Hello…"

"Hey…Hunter…this is Michelle…I was just wondering if you had heard from Clare."

"No I'm sorry I haven't, but you know I doubt she would call me…When she left we weren't exactly speaking." Hunter hated it, but it was true.

"Okay well if you hear from her…"

"I promise I'll call." He could tell by the sound of her voice that her heart was breaking. "And I'll tell her how much you love her."

"Thanks Hunter…I really appreciate it."

Hunter hung up the phone. He needed to find Clare.

* * *

Peyton is sitting at her desk doodling.

Spencer walks in. "We have to fire Miranda."

Peyton looks shocked. "Why? She's wonderful."

"She's bad news, and she's here to ruin my marriage."

"Okay…back it up…What?"

Spencer sighed and sat down in front of Peyton. "We have to get rid of Miranda. She's a skank."

Peyton spoke in a slow monotone voice, "Okay I understand that you think Miranda is a skank." Then she yelled. "Why?"

Spencer rolled his eyes. "I knew her when I was in Paris. I slept with her when I was in Paris."

Peyton's mouth fell open.

"Hey don't judge me…" He eyed her. "I wasn't a good person in Paris, but I'm a good man now. And that girl is here to ruin me."

"Did she say she was here to ruin your marriage?"

"No…she actually said that she has already moved past me."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's with Nathan now."

Peyton's mouth fell open again. "Nathan Scott…"

"That's the only Nathan I know. We have to get rid of her."

"We're not getting rid of her Spencer, but I'll handle it." Peyton stood up from her desk. "But you have to talk to Lily about this because if you don't it's going to bite you in the ass."

Spencer sighed, "I know."

* * *

Lily walks into Summer's house. "Hey…"

Summer was about to leave. "Do you not know how to knock?"

"I didn't think you would hear me."

"I'm actually about to leave." Summer told her matter-of-factly. "My dad is freaking out about Clare."

"Yeah I know I heard about that." Lily shook her head. "I hope she comes back."

"Yeah me too. Why are you here Lily?"

Lily smiled. "Spencer told me that you're pregnant."

"I figured that he was going too. That's why I didn't tell you."

"Listen Summer…Jamie also told me something."

Summer stops and stares at her. "What did he tell you?"

"I think you know what he told me Summer."

"Lily I don't want to talk about this."

"Summer I think that it is awesome that you're pregnant. You are a wonderful mother."

"But…I hear a but coming."

"Jamie needs to know that you're pregnant. He could be the father."

Summer looks at her in disgust. "This baby is Chase's. Jamie doesn't need to know anything, and Lily you just need to stay the hell out of it." Summer walks to her door and opens it. "Just please stay out of my business."

"I'm your best friend Summer."

"No," Summer shook her head. "Your husband is my best friend."

Lily dropped her head. "Fine I'm leaving…Jamie is my best friend, and he deserves to know that you're pregnant."

"It isn't your business to tell."

Lily didn't say anything.

"You know what Lily if you want to tell him go right ahead…But if you do tell him I don't know if I'll ever be able to talk to you again." She walked out of the door. "Please lock the door when you leave."

Lily sighed. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She didn't know what she was going to do.

* * *

Jacey walked into her apartment and sat her bags down. "Keith…Keith…Keith…" She walks through the house. She couldn't find him or the boys anywhere. She finally walked into the bedroom and saw Keith lying on the bed with the tiny boys lying on top of him.

She smiled and crawled in the bed next to them.

Keith opened his eyes. "This is the only way I could get them quiet."

"The three of you are adorable."

"I missed you…We missed you."

She kisses his forehead. "I'm glad to be home."

* * *

Brooke and Isabella are sitting on Isabella's couch. "I can't believe you're leaving."

"Well I will be back in two weeks. We're just going to find a house and make sure that John likes the new firm." Isabella smiled, "Mom I'll be a phone call away."

"I just feel like I'm losing everything Isabella."

"You're not losing me Mom. Like I said I'm a phone call away…It was a hard decision for me to make, but I have to do this. I love John, and I know that Chase would want me to follow my heart…Life is too short."

"I know…I want you to be happy, and I am so proud of you." Brooke hugged her.

"How are you holding up?"

"I miss Chase every day, but like you said he would want us to be happy and move on without him."

"Are you happy?"

Brooke didn't say anything.

"You and Nathan need to stop being stubborn and realize that the two of you were meant to be together."

"He's dating someone else Isabella….I'm pretty sure our relationship is over."

"I know you mom, and I know that you always get what you want…You are Brooke Davis after all."

"Scott," Brooke told her. "Brooke Davis Scott…"

"Fight for him mom….Life is too short…you know…I miss Chase, but at least he died happy. I know he died happy…He jumped in front of a bullet meant for his wife…That's true love…"

Brooke nodded. She was so proud of who her son was. He was an amazing young man.

"You know there is a COB in California."

"I know." She smiled.

"You could run the place down there."

"I know."

Brooke gave her a look, "That's what you were counting on huh?"

"Yeah," She laughed.

Brooke hugged her again. "I'm going to miss you baby girl."

"I'm going to miss you too mom."

* * *

Lucas and Riley are at the River Court. "Our lawyer is drawing up the papers. We should be able to sign soon. You will finally be our son."

Riley smiles, "I'm pretty excited about it. I can't believe you guys are adopting me."

"I will be glad to call you my son Riley."

Riley didn't say anything. "Just because you guys are adopting me that doesn't mean Peyton's going to forbid me from seeing Ellie…right?"

Lucas chuckled, "As long as you keep up your grades as promised, the two of you don't sneak around and lie to us everything will be okay."

"No lying I promise…I'll do everything I'm supposed to do…I want to make you proud."

"I'm already proud of you…son…" Lucas smiled and hugged Riley.

* * *

Miranda walked into Peyton's office. "Hey you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah…Listen Miranda I think you are an amazing photographer."

"Okay…I'm guessing Spencer told you that I knew him while he was in Paris."

"Yeah…"

"Well that doesn't have anything to do with my talent, and I'm not here for Spencer."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm positive." Miranda sighed, "But if you want to fire me I'm sure I can talk to my lawyer about it." Miranda walked to the door.

"And Miranda…Nathan Scott is a married man."

"Are you trying to tell me to stay away from him?"

"I think you know what I'm saying."

"I like Nathan and he likes me, and by the way he signed the divorce papers…It will be final soon. I doubt you can fire me for dating someone who likes me."

"Nathan and his wife will get back together. They love each other."

"That's not for you to decide." Miranda walked out of the office. She was so pissed. Peyton had no right to tell her who she could and could not date.

* * *

Clare is standing outside of a hotel room. She was hoping that Smith was there. She had been looking everywhere for him and had yet to find him.

She finally knocked on the door.

She took a deep breath and when the door opened she was relieved to see Smith standing in front of her.

She hoped that he would forgive her.

* * *

**Okay so here is the start of episode 17. This episode wrote itself. Meaning I had something completely different planned and when I started writing a lot of it changed. But I think it was for the better, and I'm almost positive you guys are going to like it. **

**I need you guys to help me with something. I have a few names picked out for the Leyton baby. And I can't decide which one. So I need everyone to vote and tell me which one you like the best. Everybody can vote for two, and I'll probably pick the one that has the most votes. (You can vote even if you never review. I want to know what everyone would like. **

**Here's the list: **

**Brody**

**Alexander **

**Laurence **

**Kyle **

**Braden **

**Davis **

**Blake **

**Clay **

**Trey**

**Halon**

**Remember vote for your two favorite…Please!!! Or if you have any suggestions please fill free to tell me. **

**I know I don't need to remind you guys but you all are amazing. Thanks so much for all of the reviews!!!**

**OTHGirl24**

**SuperSamNatural**

**Peyt fan 4ever**

**A Amanda A **

**Lukeandlorelaidanes**

**Saints and Sailors**

**RockieWriter**

**Chan2014**

**Thanks again…You guys really are amazing. **


	83. Ep17Ch2 Runaway

**Episode 17 Chapter 2 Runaway**

Clare walks into the hotel room with Smith.

Neither one of them said anything at first.

"I thought you would be here. You used to always talk about finding a place out here."

"This isn't exactly a place. I'm just staying here until I can find an apartment or something."

"Yeah…I kind of figured that."

"What are you doing here Clare? I mean you practically begged me to leave Tree Hill. Why did you come looking for me?"

"Because the truth is I never learned how to live without you…I love you Smith. I have loved you ever since the first time that I met you, and I'm never going to stop loving you….I made a mistake when I asked you to leave. I should have never done that." Clare had tears in her eyes. "I just wanted you to know that. I needed you to know that."

Clare walks to the door.

"Don't leave," Smith gently grabs her arm and pulls her into a kiss.

* * *

Hunter is carrying Ally into the café at the same time that McKenzie, Mark, and Levi.

"Hey," they all spoke at the same time.

They stood in silence. McKenzie couldn't take her eyes off of Ally.

"This is awkward," Hunter finally spoke.

"It doesn't have to be." McKenzie told him.

"We were just about to have lunch. You should join us." Mark suggested.

Hunter didn't know what to say.

"It's okay Hunter…It's just lunch." McKenzie told him.

"Okay," he nodded. "We would love too."

The scene changed to all five of them sitting down at the café. Ally was in a highchair, and Levi was sitting next to her. He was helping her eat and playing with her. He loved playing with her.

"Levi really likes Ally." Mark told them.

"Yeah," Hunter felt a little uncomfortable. "So I have to say that this is a little um…"

"Weird…awkward…" McKenzie finished his sentence.

"Yeah…that's what I was thinking."

"It doesn't have to be Hunter." Mark told him. "We can all be friends."

Hunter didn't say anything.

"I would like that Hunter if that's what you want." McKenzie really wanted to be his friend.

"Yeah…I don't know." Hunter looked over at Ally. "Maybe…" He wasn't sure what he wanted.

McKenzie was okay with that. She loved looking at Ally. She was absolutely beautiful.

* * *

Jamie and Breanne walk into the studio holding hands.

"Hey guys," Jessica said when she saw them.

"Hey," Breanne smiled. She was still a little uncomfortable around her, but she knew that Jessica didn't want Jamie. At that was all that mattered.

"You guys look happy." Jessica noticed.

"Yeah…it's a great feeling." Jamie smiled. "I'll be right back okay." He gives her a kiss on the cheek and walks out of the room.

"I hate to ruin your good mood Breanne, but Bruce keeps calling me, and he stopped by the other day…I was going to tell you sooner, but I didn't want to upset you."

"What? I told him to leave us all alone."

"Yeah well Bruce doesn't listen very well. I told him the same exact thing."

"I wish I would have never met that man."

"Yeah…you and everyone else…he's not going to give up on you…just please don't fight the temptation."

Breanne gave her a look. "I would never do that. I love Jamie. I never want to be without him."

"Okay…I was just making sure because Bruce tends to get his way."

"Not this time," Breanne said confidently.

* * *

Noah walks into Daniel's apartment to see him sitting on the couch. "You look like ass."

"I feel worse."

"I don't think you can feel worse than ass."

"Oh but you can," Daniel sighed. "Because I do."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Obviously you do or you wouldn't have called me."

Daniel shook his head, "I ruined my life."

"What did you do this time?"

Daniel just glared at him.

"Isabella is leaving Tree Hill. She's moving away with her boyfriend."

"Okay and…"

"She came here the other day…I'm almost positive she came here to tell me that she loved me."

"Okay…and…"

"She didn't get to tell me because she saw the woman I had slept with the night before."

"Oooh…I didn't know you were seeing anyone."

"I'm not…"

Noah was confused. "Are you reverting back to your high school ways?"

"I slept with a stripper…so I guess so."

"God you did screw up your life…sucks to be you."

"Thanks…thanks a lot…" Daniel just didn't know what to do.

* * *

Peyton is about to walk out of the office to go to Red Bedroom records when a woman walks in.

"May I help you?"

"I think you already have."

Peyton was a little confused. "Did I paint something for you?"

"No…um…this is a little hard for me to say, but I'm Camille."

Peyton didn't say anything.

"I think my son is living with you."

Peyton finally realized who she was. She had the worst timing.

* * *

Millie and Jason walk into the boat house. "So what are we doing here?"

"You once told me that you really liked this place."

"Yeah I do, but people don't usually come here just to hang out. If you know what I mean."

"Well we will just see how the day goes."

Millie took that as a hint that he wanted to sleep with her.

He walked over and placed his hand on her butt. "Today is going to be a great day."

Millie nodded. She wasn't ready to have sex….At least not with Jason.

* * *

"I'm glad you stopped by." Nathan told Isabella as she walked into his office.

"I don't know why everyone is acting like I'm moving to India or something. I'll be back in two weeks to get the rest of my things."

"I know, but it is just weird, and I'm sure it is killing your mom. You know…with her losing Chase and all."

"Well she hasn't lost me, and I promise to call her everyday. You should do the same." Isabella hinted.

Nathan didn't say anything.

"The day that Chase died we were talking about getting the two of you back together. He believed that the two of you were meant to be."

"Isabella I used to think the same thing, but your mother sent me divorce papers. I am not the bad guy in this situation."

"Yeah but everyone makes mistakes Nathan…She made a big one, but if you love her…please…please find away to forgive her…Because if I remember correctly you left her once too."

"That was different." Nathan defended his actions.

"No it wasn't. You left for work and so did she."

"She sent divorce papers."

"But they haven't gone through yet have they?" Isabella smiled. "I'm not trying to tell you how to live your life…I mean I'm only twenty-one years old, but I have learned that in life you have to follow your heart…and I have feeling that your heart is leading you straight to my mom."

Nathan smiled and hugged her. "You are really going to be missed around here."

"I'll be back…I promise…and in the meantime I'll wait for my phone call."

"What phone call?"

"The one from you…you know telling me that you and mom are back together, and everything is right with the world."

Nathan smirked but didn't say anything.

Isabella had a feeling that everything was going to work out just the way that she wanted it too.

* * *

Spencer walks into the kitchen where Lily is cleaning.

"Hey…are you okay?"

"I just had a fight with Summer." She looked up at him. "You don't look so good."

"I need to tell you something…" He sighs. "For some damn reason my past always seems to bite me in the ass."

"How is that?"

He sighed again. "You know it's nothing."

"Spencer Roberts," she looked at him. "You can tell me anything."

"Do you remember the reason why we broke up when you were in high school?"

"Yeah…I try to forget, but that's not really something you forget."

"The girl that Peyton hired to help at the gallery isn't a stranger to me."

Lily took a deep breath. She already had a feeling what was coming next.

"We met when I was in Paris. She was…she was actually the first girl I slept with…"

Lily closed her eyes, and prayed that she was dreaming.

* * *

Lucas is holding one of his grandsons. "You know I think the twins look kind of like me."

Keith shook his head. "Nope I don't see it."

Lucas squinted, "So how are you and Jacey doing?"

"We're great…her and her mom on the other hand not so much…"

"I can't believe Mouth is her dad. We really do live in a small world."

"It's crazy. Jacey said that he is super nice, but he has a life in Omaha, and she has a life here."

"If Mouth is still the guy I used to know he won't be able to stay away from his daughter for too long."

Keith smiled. He hoped his dad was right. Everyone deserved to know their parents.

* * *

Jacey sits across from her mom. They were at the café. "I'm glad you decided to meet with me."

"I only came here to tell you that Marvin is an amazing man…and he would probably be an amazing father, but I will never get to know that. Instead I was raised by two people who were barely ever around…You know you're stupid decision to keep me away from my real father really sucks."

"I'm sorry."

"You could apologize until you are blue in the face…I don't give a damn…I just want you out of my life."

"Jacey I am your mother."

Jacey stood up and shook her head. "You chose to keep my paternity a secret…you fed me with lies my whole life…and now I choose to keep you out of my life, and away from my family. This is goodbye…because no matter how much I probably should forgive you because blood is important…I can't…and I won't." she walked out of the café.

Shelly was devastated.

* * *

Summer walks into Andy's house. "Dad," she finds him sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey honey," he stands and hugs her.

"Any word on Clare?"

"No…she's gone…I can't believe she left."

"She'll come home dad. This is a great place to live…she won't stay gone forever."

Andy sure hoped that she was right.

* * *

Smith and Clare are lying under the sheets kissing. "Promise you'll never leave me again?" Clare wanted to hear him say it.

"I'll never leave you again Clare. I love you….I always have, and I always will."

Clare kissed him. She was right where she belonged…in the arms of the man she loved.

* * *

Miranda walks into Nathan's office.

"Hey," Nathan looked up from his work.

"I need to talk to you about something." Miranda told him. She couldn't wait to tell him about what Peyton had said to her.

"Yeah actually I'm glad you are here. I need to talk to you about something too."

* * *

**Okay guys so I'm going to give you another list of baby names. Some have been taken off, and I added one (Roe) because I forgot to put it on the last list. You can vote again if you want too. You don't have too. After next chapter I will put the top four names on here, and you can either vote for them or I will just pick. I just thought this would kind of be fun to do. I want ya'll to feel like as much as the story as you possibly can. Because I write it all for you guys. **

**Roe**

**Brody **

**Davis**

**Braden**

**Halon **

**Kyle **

**Alexander **

**Blake**

**Let Me Know What You Thought of This Chapter**


	84. Ep17Ch3 Runaway

**Episode 17 Chapter 3 Runaway**

Peyton and Camille are now in her office. Peyton didn't know what to say. Camille didn't look anything like what she pictured. She was actually a beautiful woman, and Peyton could now see where Riley got his beautiful brown eyes.

"This is kind of awkward," Camille was the first to speak.

"Yeah," Peyton agreed. "I don't understand why you are here."

"I'm a mother."

"Did you just realize that? Because if I'm not mistaken you have been a mother for sixteen years."

"I deserve that."

"You are damn right you deserve that. Riley is wonderful kid."

"I know, and I thank you for taking him in."

"We love him. He is a part of our family now."

"I know. I'm sure you have taken great care of him, but I really want to be apart of his life. I want to take him with me."

Peyton couldn't believe what she is hearing.

"I want to see him. I have changed, and I am more than capable of taking care of him now." Camille smiled when she talked about Riley. "Would you just tell him that I'm in town?" She hands her a piece of paper. "I'm going to be in town for a few days. I'm going to leave this decision up to him. If he doesn't come and see me I'll take the hint, and I'll leave him with you. But I really hope that the two of us can reconnect. I want a second chance."

Peyton nodded. She didn't think that she deserved a second chance, but she was his mother. "I'll talk to Riley, but I don't know what he is going to want to do."

"I know, and I'll understand if he never wants to speak to me again, but I have changed. I promise. I got sober for him. I love him."

Peyton loved him, but she didn't think that Camille loved him.

* * *

Lucas walks into COB.

Brooke smiles, "If you are looking for Elizabeth she isn't here."

"No actually….I am looking for you."

"Oh…What do you need?"

"I just wanted to see how my friend was doing."

Brooke smiled again. "I'm doing okay I guess. How are you doing? How's the heart holding up?"

"It's the best heart I could have ever gotten."

"I totally agree." Brooke sighed. She hated thinking about it, but then again she loved thinking about Chase. He was a wonderful man.

"How are you and Nathan?"

Brooke shook her head. "I think that it is time for me to sign the papers. I should have signed them a long time ago. There was no reason for me to prolong the inevitable."

Lucas shook his head. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Brooke looked down and sighed. "I guess I don't really have a choice, and it is my own damn fault. Nathan has already moved on. Maybe I should too."

Lucas didn't know what to say. He always thought that Nathan and Brooke made a great couple. He hated to see it end this way.

* * *

Mark and McKenzie are walking through the park. "Lunch was nice." Mark thought.

"Yeah it was nice seeing Ally. You know her birthday is right around the corner."

Mark touched her shoulder. "You should talk to Hunter. You should tell him that you want to be apart of Ally's life."

"I can't. Mark I just…I can't."

"Why not? You are her mother."

"I know, but I gave her up. I chose not to be apart of her life. I can't just pop in and out whenever I want too."

"Then you should just pop in and stay in." Mark kissed her forehead.

McKenzie was scared to say anything to Hunter. She didn't want him to say no, and she was pretty sure that he would.

* * *

Smith and Clare are lying in bed together. "So do your parents know that you are here?"

"No…I ran away."

"Clare," he couldn't believe it.

"I had too. I had to find you."

"Clare you don't need to get in trouble."

"I'm pretty sure I am already in trouble…but it doesn't matter because I'm never going back. I want to stay with you. I want to be with you." She kisses his cheek. "I need to be with you."

"I need to be with you too, but they have been good to you. They love you."

"I know and I love them too. But I also love you, and they don't love you. Actually I think they probably hate you."

"I'm sorry for the way that I treated you…it was out of line, and I have regretted it ever since I did it. And I wish I could take it back…I want to take it back."

"It's okay…I forgive you Smith…and nothing else matters but us."

* * *

Hunter is at home. He dials Clare's number. He gets her voice mail. "I know that you're not answering your phone, but Andy and Michelle miss you. You need to come home to them." He hangs up. He realized he probably should have told her that he loved her, but he had a feeling things were over for them.

* * *

Riley and Ellie are sitting on the couch laughing with one another. "You are so cute."

"No you are so cute."

"Hey guys," Peyton says as she walks in the door.

"Um…hey…" Riley separates from Ellie. "Lucas said that Ellie could come over today."

"It's fine." Peyton smiled. "Ellie is welcome here anytime…but on school nights Riley has to study."

"I know." Ellie smiled. "I'm sorry that we didn't tell you sooner. I know that we should have."

"It's okay I understand. It really isn't a big deal."

Peyton seemed really calm.

"Riley told me that you guys are going to adopt him. I think that is amazing." Ellie squeezed Riley's hand.

"Yeah me too. I always wanted a family." Riley spoke up. "Thanks Peyton."

Peyton thought back to meeting Camille. "You don't have to thank me Riley. We love you." She was about to tell him about Camille but she couldn't. He was her son now.

* * *

Lily is sitting on the couch. Spencer walks in. "I am so sorry."

"You don't have to apologize Spencer. You didn't ask that girl to come to Tree Hill."

Spencer was surprised she felt that way. "No I didn't."

"I have already hated you for what you did in Paris, and although I will never forget what happened…I already forgave you."

"So you're not mad."

"There's no point of being mad at you Spencer. You are my husband and I love you, and if this girl came here for you she's going to have some tough competition…nothing is going to get in the way of the love we have for one another. It's too strong for that." She kisses him.

"I can't believe you are okay with this."

"I love you Spencer." She smiled and cuddled next to him. "Summer's mad at me."

"Why?"

Lily shrugged. "It's complicated."

"Girl stuff…"

"She slept with Jamie."

Spencer was really surprised. "Wow…I never saw that coming."

"I'm not mad at her for sleeping with Jamie, but she's pregnant, and it could be his baby. He deserves to know that he could be a father."

"Summer will tell him when she's ready."

"No Summer isn't planning on telling him at all….but I am."

"Lily," Spencer started to speak.

"You can't talk me out of this Spencer. He deserves to know the truth no matter who it comes from." Lily stood up and walked out of the living room.

Spencer knew this was going to be nothing but trouble.

* * *

Jacey walks into the house.

Keith smiles when he sees her. "How did it go?"

"Fine…"

"Come on…you've got to give me more than that."

"If I never see that woman again it will be too soon."

"Jace…"

"No Keith…what she did was wrong."

"We all make mistakes."

"Yeah but hers is at the top of the list."

"Jacey you only have one mother. You can't let this one thing ruin your relationship."

Jacey rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

Keith knew that she knew he was right.

* * *

Millie is sitting on the couch at the boat house. Jason brings her a drink. "Are you thirsty?"

"No….I'm not…"

"Come on baby drink something."

"I'm underage….and so are you."

"So…We need to loosen up." He touches her shoulder.

"I'm fine….I think I should go."

"No," he yelled. "We're having fun Millie."

"I'm not having fun. I'm not ready to sleep with you Jason."

"Yes you are….we've been together for a while now Millie…it is only logical that we have sex."

"I don't want to just have sex. I'm too young to be thinking about that."

"You wanted to sleep with Riley."

"Because I loved him."

Jason shook his head. "And you should love me to…come on Millie…It is just sex."

"I don't want to just have sex."

"Well I do." He started kissing her. She tried to break away from him, but his grip was too tight. "I love you Millie."

Millie was officially scared.

* * *

Isabella is standing next to Chase's grave. "I can't believe I have to come to a cemetery to talk to you. I remember when you lived right next door to me. You were always such an amazing big brother. You were always helping me, and giving me great advice. And now here I am really needing you to tell me something philosophical or something, and you can't." She sighed.

"I'm not going to cry because I know that's not what you would want. You hated to see me cry. I'm leaving Tree Hill. Something I never thought I'd do again. Last time didn't end so well. But you told me that everything would be okay. John is a great guy. He is definitely someone I always thought I would end up with. I don't think we have ever even had a fight. He's so perfect….and then…" She sighed again. "You know…nothing…I just I miss you big brother, and I love you. And please just keep watching out for me…and for mom…and for everyone….we still need you."

* * *

Daniel finds a picture of him and Isabella together. He couldn't help but miss her. And want her back.

* * *

Lucas is sitting in the park. Summer sits next to him.

"I'm glad you called." Lucas told her.

"I needed someone to talk too, and I feel so connected to you." Summer smiled.

"That's understandable. Is everything okay?"

"I thought that it was, but it's not. Nothing is okay."

"You can tell me about it."

"I moved into the house that Chase bought for us, and I thought that it would get better, but I still can't sleep at night, and everywhere I look I am haunted by his face. I keep thinking about what our life would be like if he hadn't died, and it would have been perfect."

"I think Chase would want you to be happy."

"I know…and now there is something else…and I don't know what to do."

Lucas just looked at her.

"I'm pregnant." Summer still had a hard time saying those words.

"Wow…"

"Yeah I am so scared."

"Chase would be so happy. I know that he loved you and he loved Drew. He would be so proud. This is a good thing Summer…Chase is going to have a legacy. There is going to be a little part of him still on this earth. That's God's way of telling you that everything is going to be okay."

Summer nodded. If he only knew the other half of it….All she could think about was the possibility that the baby wasn't Chase's. She would be devastated. She never wanted to know….and she wasn't going to find out.

"Thanks for talking with me Lucas…"

"Anytime you need me Summer…All you have to do is call…I promise…I'm always going to be here for you."

Summer hugged him. It was nice to have Lucas around. In a way she felt like she was talking to Chase.

* * *

**Okay so there is the third chapter. And before you guys review and fuss at me. And beg me not to make Summer and Lucas have an affair…I am promise that they are only going to be friends. Lucas is someone Summer can trust and confide in. And Lucas is so much older than Summer he is like a father figure, and he is technically her half brother. So No affair happening there. That would just be weird. **

**Okay so now that I got that out of the way. Let me know what you thought. I think I have the name picked out. I'm pretty excited about it. **

**I hope you guys are having a great day!**


	85. Ep17Ch4 Runaway

**Episode 17 Chapter 4 Runaway**

Clare and Smith are still lying in bed together. Her phone is vibrating. "Your phone hasn't stopped going off since you got here. Maybe you should answer it."

"I don't want to answer it. I don't want to talk to any of those people."

"You should talk to them. At least let them know that you are safe."

"Fine," Clare reluctantly picks up the phone. "Hello…"

"Clare," Michelle was so happy to hear her voice. "Where are you?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does matter. I want you to come home."

"I'm not coming home. I'm sorry, but I am right where I belong." Smith touches her shoulder.

"No," Michelle yelled. "You need to be here with your family."

"I've got to go…but just know that I'm fine…and I appreciate everything that you did for me." With that said Clare hangs the phone up.

Andy touches Michelle's shoulder. "We're going to find her Michelle, and we're going to bring her home. I promise."

* * *

Camille is waiting on Peyton at the gallery.

"Your still here," Peyton wasn't all that surprised.

"Yeah…I just wanted to know if you had talked to my son."

"Yeah I did, and I'm sorry Camille, but he thinks it would be best if you left town."

Camille's heart broke in two. "Really…He doesn't want to see me?"

"I'm so sorry," But she really wasn't. "My husband and I will take really good care of him. And maybe one day he will want to see you."

Camille nodded. "Thank you so much for loving him. I love him too. I was just never able to show him how much he really meant to me."

Peyton felt bad, but then again she didn't. She was Riley's mother…She had been for the last year and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Jamie walks into Lily's house. "Hey, what's the emergency?"

"Okay listen I probably shouldn't be the one to tell you this."

"You're right Lily you shouldn't." They turn around to see Summer standing in the door.

Jamie is now thoroughly confused.

* * *

Jason is still kissing Millie. She kicks him in the groin. "Get the hell away from me." She pushed him down and he fell to the ground.

"Millie…I need you. I really need you."

"I should have known you were bad news." She picks up a lamp. "I should have listened to Riley."

"I really need you. Millie I love you."

"This is not love…Forcing yourself on me is not love. That is vindictive and hateful. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry Millie…please…please forgive me."

"No…stay away…if you ever come near me again I'll tell my dad what you tried to do to me tonight." Millie runs out of the boat house.

* * *

Riley is about to walk into the café when he sees Camille coming out of the gallery.

He takes a second look.

She doesn't see him. He follows after her. "Mom," he calls out to her. She turns around. "What are you doing here?"

Camille finally caught on to Peyton's trick. She realized that Peyton never even talked to Riley.

* * *

Peyton calls Lucas. "Hi honey…"

Lucas could tell by the sound of her voice that something was wrong. "Are you okay?"

"I um…You know what…yeah I'm fine…I just wanted tell you that I talked to the lawyer. Riley will be our son in no time."

"That's great babe. I can't wait. As far as I am concerned he already is."

"Yeah that's the same for me."

* * *

Brooke is staring at the divorce papers. She takes a deep breath and then takes her pen. "Here goes nothing…" She is about to sign the papers when the doorbell rings. She puts down her pen and walks to the door.

"Nathan," she was happy to see him. Maybe this was the sign that she needed.

* * *

**Okay so this chapter was super short. I'm sorry. But the next chapter is really good. And I have a feeling you guys are really going to love it. **

**Here are the names that I have narrowed it down too. Okay so you guys can pick your favorites. You can pick as many as you want or you can add one if you think of one. This may not be all the ones I was thinking of. I didn't have my paper that I wrote it on. So just let me know what you like, and I'll update tomorrow, and by the end of this episode I will have the name picked out or at least narrowed down to three or four. I just can't decide which name I like the best. I hope you guys can help. **

**Brody Chase Scott**

**Davis Chase Scott**

**Alexander Chase Scott**

**Braden Alexander Scott**

**Brody Roe Scott**

**Alexander Roe Scott**

**Bryce Chase Scott (I added the Bryce) **

**John Braden Scott**

**Kyle Davis Scott**

**Braden Chase Scott**

**Lawrence Chase Scott**

**Brody Alexander Scott**

**John Kyle Scott**

**Alexander Blake Scott**

**Kyle Blake Scott**

**John Bryce Scott**

**Davis Brody Scott**

**John Davis Scott**

**Davis Lee Scott**

**Davis Roe Scott**

**Brody Davis Scott**

**Davis Alexander Scott**

**Blake Davis Scott**

**Brody Kyle Scott**

**Braden Davis Scott**

**Lawrence Roe**

**Braden Lawrence**

**John Blake Scott**

**John Roe Scott**

**I know that there are a lot. You can just pick and choose. Remember as many as you want. The final cut will be posted tomorrow or Thursday. **

**I know this has been a long process but I want you guys to have a say. **

**Thanks again and remember to let me know what you think. **


	86. Ep17Ch5 Runaway

**Episode 17 Chapter 5 Runaway **

Riley and Camille are now in the café. Camille has told him everything.

"Peyton wouldn't do that."

"She did Riley. She told me that you didn't want to see me."

Riley bit his bottom lip. "I still can't believe you are here."

"I wanted to apologize for everything that I did to you. I wish that I could have been a better mother. I want a second chance. I want you to come home with me."

Riley didn't know what to say. He had hated his mom for so long, but now that she was standing in front of him he didn't know what to think.

* * *

Jacey answers the door to see her mom standing in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came by to tell you that I love you Jacey. I always have. You are my little girl, and I am sorry that I haven't been the best mother in the world…but I am still your mother. I always will be. Now I am going away for a while but I will be back. Because I am your mom…and this is where I belong."

Jacey didn't say anything.

Shelley kissed her forehead and then walked away from Jacey. With time Jacey would forgive her. She knew that.

* * *

Hunter opens the door to see McKenzie. "Hey…"

"Hi," She took a deep breath. "I know that I should have called first, but I really needed to speak with you."

"Yeah…"

"I know that almost a year ago I made a decision that changed my entire life. And I will do anything if you will let me change that decision."

"What are you talking about?"

"I want to be a part of Ally's life."

Hunter didn't know what to say.

"I'm not asking to see her every single day, but I want her to know that I am her mother."

"I don't think that is such a good idea McKenzie." Hunter told her. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Millie is sitting on the beach, crying.

Jason is still at the boat house. He starts trashing the place. He knocks over the candles that had been lit and the alcohol he had been drinking, but he doesn't realize it. He keeps knocking things over. It gets on the carpet and the curtains.

He turns around in panic mode. "Shit…" he screams. As he is trying to put out the fire he trips and hits his head on the bed post.

Millie sees the fire from where she is sitting on the beach. She runs to the boat house. She knew it was probably a mistake, but she had to make sure he was okay.

"Jason…" She can't see him. "Jason…" She shook her head. "This serves you right you can just die in here." She goes to leave, but she can't. She runs into the boat house and starts pulling him out. He has fire running up his leg. "Oh God…"

She is finally able to pull him out of the boat house. She gives him mouth to mouth, but he doesn't wake up.

She grabs her cell phone to call 911.

* * *

"Summer," Lily was surprised to see her.

"I had a feeling you were going to call Jamie. I told you to stay out of it Lily."

"Jamie deserves to know."

Jamie was still clueless.

"But you shouldn't be the one that tells him."

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Summer looks at Lily and then looks over at Jamie. "I'm pregnant."

Jamie looks shocked. He immediately remembers them sleeping together. "Um…uh…" he was speechless.

* * *

Isabella and John walk into the airport holding hands. "I can't believe we're actually doing this."

"I know…it's crazy…but I know it's going to be worth it."

"Me too," John kisses her.

"Isabella," Daniel screams. "Isabella…"

"Daniel…"

"Don't go," he finally catches up to her. "I came here to tell you that I love you, and I don't want you to leave. Please….stay here with me…I need you. I love you so much. I never stopped."

Isabella looks over at John. He is waiting for her answer.

She looks at Daniel.

"I need you Isabella. Stay….Stay in Tree Hill with me..."

Isabella just shook her head. She didn't know what to say.

* * *

Riley walks into the house. "Peyton," he yells out for her.

"Hey what's with all the screaming?" She comes waddling down the stairs. "I'm right here."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me that you saw my mother."

"Oh…Riley I'm sorry."

"You know…my mom did some pretty shitty things, but she is still my mom. I should be the one to choose whether I want to see her or not. You can't just control my life whenever the hell you want too."

"I'm trying to protect you."

"I don't need protecting. She's my mom. And she wants me to live with her."

"Riley…we're going to adopt you."

"Yeah I don't think that's going to happen anymore." Riley shakes his head. "I'm out of here."

This was exactly the thing Peyton wanted to avoid. She didn't want to lose him.

* * *

Clare and Smith are cuddled on the bed. "This is the best day of my life."

"I agree."

"I know I probably shouldn't ask this question, but what happened to Hunter?"

"We're back together, and all you can think about is Hunter…That's nice."

"I was just wondering."

"I don't want anything to do with anyone in Tree Hill…That is my past, and you are my future."

"I am so glad that I'm back in your life. I'm sorry that I screwed up."

"You don't have to keep apologizing. I'm over it." She kisses him.

* * *

Andy walks into the living room where Michelle is sitting. "At least she's okay."

"Yeah well….I just found out that I could have Smith arrested…and I plan on it."

"She'll hate us forever if you do that."

"We are her legal guardians, and it is our job. They were able to trace her cell phone Michelle. They are going to bring her home where she belongs."

* * *

"Nathan, um…what are you doing here?"

"I…I talked to my lawyer today."

"Oh," Brooke knew this couldn't be good.

"He told me why our divorce hadn't gone through yet."

"He did."

"Yeah…Brooke you sent me the divorce papers. Why haven't you signed them?"

"I was about too."

"Really?"

"I made a mistake Nathan. I thought that you wouldn't want me back. I thought our marriage was over, but the moment I saw you again…I knew that that wasn't true. I love you so much Nathan Scott." Brooke had tears in her eyes. "But obviously you don't feel the same way. You signed the papers with no problem, and now you have a girlfriend."

"You are way off," he interrupted. "It took me forever to sign those damn papers, and the only reason that I did was because I thought that was what you wanted."

"No…I should have never sent them in the first place."

He touches her face, "And I don't have a girlfriend. The only girl that I want to be with is you Brooke Davis Scott."

"Really?"

He smiles and nods. "Yeah…I love you and I miss you so much."

"I miss you too. I should have never left, and I am so sorry…I just want to…"

Before she can finish Nathan presses his lips against hers and kisses her passionately.

They were finally back together.

* * *

**Yay!!!! I'm so glad that they are back together, and I knew you guys would be too. This was kind of a cliffhanger episode. The next episode will be posted soon. I hope you guys really enjoyed this because I enjoyed writing it. **

**As for baby names the overwhelming vote went for Davis Chase Scott. And that's just not my favorite. I love Davis, and I love Chase, but I don't like them together, and that's silly because I put it down on the list. But the more I said it I just didn't like it. So I will either use Davis or Chase in the name. But there were also three names right behind that one, and I might use one of those. **

**Alexander Blake**

**Kyle Davis **

**Blake Davis**

**I love all three of those too. So I will pick from those four and let you know soon which one is the winner. And I also really like Roe too. So that one might work I don't know. This is a hard choice. I don't know what I'm going to do when I have kids. **

**So let me know what you thought. I am not going to give spoilers because I don't want to give anything away. **


	87. Ep18Ch1 Coming Together

**Episode 18 Chapter 1 Coming Together**

Nathan is carrying Brooke up the stairs to her bedroom. "Is this really happening?" Brooke whispered in his ear.

"Yeah…this is real."

"Good…because I never want to wake up if I'm dreaming."

Nathan walks into her bedroom and places her on the bed. "I love you."

"I love hearing that. Because I love you too."

Nathan begins to unbutton his shirt when his phone starts ringing.

"Don't answer it."

"It could be Hunter. He is taking care of Sophie tonight." Nathan told her as he picks up the phone. "Hello…yes this is he…what? Yeah I am on my way." He hangs up.

"What's wrong?"

"There was a fire. Millie's at the hospital."

"Oh my God I'm coming with you."

* * *

"Isabella," John looked at her. "Our flight…we're going to miss our flight."

"Miss it," Daniel told her. "Let's start our life together."

Isabella shook her head. "I'm sorry Daniel, but I can't. I can't do this with you." She looks at John. "Let's go." She turns back to Daniel. "This is goodbye."

"No…"

"It has to be. Goodbye…" She takes John's hand and they walk away. Daniel can't believe it. She was supposed to be with him.

* * *

Lily, Summer and Jamie are still standing in Lily's house. Jamie wasn't sure what to say. The news that Summer was pregnant hit him like a ton of bricks. She could be pregnant with his baby.

Summer broke the silence, "The baby can't possibly be yours." She looks over at Jamie. "This baby is mine and Chase's. That's all you need to know."

"But we slept together Summer."

"That doesn't matter. I know in my heart that this child belongs to Chase. So just go be happy with your girlfriend." Summer then turns to Lily. "I knew I couldn't trust you. Consider this friendship abolished forever this time." With that said Summer walks out of the house before Lily can stop her.

"She's pregnant," Jamie couldn't believe it.

"Yeah…I thought you should know."

"She could be having my baby." Jamie sat down. "I could be a father."

"Yeah but I doubt that Summer will agree to a paternity test."

"She has too Lily. The baby could be mine. I have a right to know the truth."

Lily had a feeling this was going to be more dramatic than any of them could ever imagine.

* * *

Lucas walks downstairs. "Peyton what's going on?"

"Riley left."

"What do you mean he left?"

"I made a big mistake Lucas. I thought I was helping."

"Tell me what happened."

"Riley's mom is in town."

Lucas looks shocked.

"I didn't want him to know. I didn't want to lose him. But he found out that she's here and that I lied and he hates me." She tests her head on his shoulder. Lucas rubbed her back.

"I'm sure he will be back."

"No Luke…you didn't see the way he looked at me. He may never come back."

* * *

Ellie opens the door to see Riley. He is a mess. "Baby what's wrong?"

"Peyton is a lying bitch."

"Okay what?"

"My mom is back and town, and Peyton lied to me about it."

Ellie hugs him.

* * *

Mark walks into McKenzie's bedroom. "Hey I got here as soon as I could. What's wrong?"

"I talked to Hunter. He doesn't want me to get to know Ally. I should have never listened to you."

"Mac…"

"No…I got my hopes up only to have them shot down." She is crying and he takes her in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry." Mark really thought Hunter would agree to let McKenzie see Ally. It was just a gut feeling he had.

* * *

Hunter is downstairs studying when Sophie walks in. "Hunter," she sits next to him.

"Hey you…what are you doing out of bed?"

"I miss mommy."

"Well we could call her if you want."

"No…I don't like to call her when it's daddy's night."

"Dad doesn't care Sophie Beth."

"I know…but…" She looks down.

"What's wrong?"

"I just wish mommy and daddy would get back together. I don't like switching nights. It's not fair."

"I know. It sucks."

Sophie looks at him.

"Sorry…I mean it stinks."

"That's a better word."

"Yeah," Hunter chuckled.

"Is Ally going to have to switch between you and her mommy?"

"No…"

"Is her mommy going to be sad if she doesn't get to see her?"

Hunter thought back to his conversation with McKenzie.

"I think she will." Sophie told him. "Every mommy and every daddy wants to spend time with their babies."

"Yeah I guess your right Sophie."

"I think I'm right. I'm pretty smart."

He chuckled again. "Yeah you are the smartest girl I know."

She nods. "Yep…that's what all the boys tell me."

Hunter shook his head. "No boys….ever…"

"Ha…ha…ha…You are too funny Hunter." She touches his forehead and shakes her head.

Hunter just laughed. She was wise beyond her years.

* * *

Millie is sitting next to Jason. He is lying in a hospital bed.

He opens his eyes.

"What happened?" He asks her weakly.

"There was a fire." Millie told him.

"I thought you had already left. What are you doing here?"

"I saved your life. You can thank me or you don't have to. It doesn't matter to me." She stood up.

"Wait…don't go."

"Why did you try to rape me?"

"I wanted to be with you Millie."

She had tears in her eyes. "That's not good enough. I want the real reason. I need an answer."

"Fine," he sighed. "Back in LA I was in love with this girl. She was perfect. And I was a damn chicken. I wouldn't sleep with her. So she broke up with me. I was a mess, and then I found out that my dad was moving here. My friend Tom bet me that I couldn't bed anyone here. I told him that I could bed anyone that I wanted. And he told me to sleep with someone that was younger than me."

"I was all apart of some kind of bet."

"Well I was going to choose Mary Peyton. You remember the night at the beach. She looked easy, but you were more of a challenge. And Riley pissed me off…and I wanted to take you away from him."

"If it was all about some kind of bet just tell him that we did. I don't care."

"No…see that wouldn't have worked. I had to video tape it."

"You are an ass." She yelled at him. "I saved you life not because I cared about you, but because I didn't want you to die. Just please stay away from me Jason. Just stay away from me."

She walks out of his room, and then she sees Brooke and Nathan holding hands.

"Oh my God," she says to herself.

"Millie," Nathan runs to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm okay…What's going on here?" She points to the two of them.

Brooke smiles, "We're back together."

Millie shakes her head. "I can't believe this." She walks away from them.

Brooke and Nathan just stare at one another.

"She'll get over it Brooke."

"Yeah I'm sure she will."

* * *

Smith and Clare are still lying in bed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They hear a knock on the door.

"Don't answer it." She kisses him.

"Police," the police bust in the door. "No one move."

Clare couldn't believe what was happening.

Before she knew it Smith was being arrested.

* * *

**So as far as first chapters of a new episode go I am pretty proud of this one. I hope you guys like it. **

**I have the name picked out, and I think a lot of you are going to be surprised. And hopefully you are going to love it. **

**I am so excited. We reached 400 reviews. I cannot believe it. I never in a million years thought you guys would stick with me throughout the whole series. It is amazing. I was so excited. I have never gotten that many reviews before for any story that I have ever written. So thank you so much. You guys are fantastic. And I appreciate the time you guys take to review. Again you guys are wonderful. I am so blessed to have amazing reviewers like you guys. I couldn't do this without you. **

**So again thank you: **

**Peyt fan 4ever**

**OTHGirl24 **

**Haleydavisbaker **

**Saints and Sailors **

**RockieWriter**

**A Amanda A **

**Christopher's Mommy**

**SuperSamNatural**

**Pxscott06**

**Suze18**

**Cause He's Awesome**

**Bonnetta**

**-ooo-Naley-ooo**

**Chan2014 **

**Masha**

**I think I got everyone. I hope you guys continue to review and let me know what you want to happen. **

**I have a question for you guys. Which characters would you like to see leave Tree Hill? Which characters would you like me to give more storylines too? **

**Let me know what you thought. **


	88. Ep18Ch2 Coming Together

**Episode 18 Chapter 2 Coming Together **

The next morning in Tree Hill……

Millie is sitting on the couch. Nathan and Brooke are sitting across from her. "Millie just please tell us what happened."

"I told you already. I saw the fire from the beach, and I ran in and noticed it was Jason. I pulled him out."

"Millie there has to be more to the story." Brooke thought.

"You know what stay out of this…You are not my mother."

"Millicent," Nathan yelled at her. "Brooke is apart of this family, and you will listen to both of us."

"She hasn't been apart of our lives in a long time dad. And just because you have let her back in doesn't mean I have too." She snapped back.

"Millie, I'm trying here." Brooke told her. "We just want to know what happened. The police are going to ask you."

"I didn't start the fire. If that is what you were wondering."

"What were you and Jason doing at the boat house?"

Millie had enough. "Dad, what do most people do at that boat house?"

Nathan was shocked. "No….no…not my little girl."

"Well if you weren't so busy breaking up with Brooke and then getting back together with her over and over again then you might would have noticed what I was planning on doing."

"You're only fourteen years old."

"Yeah well at least now I don't have to worry about losing anything." She stood up. "Is this conversation over?"

"No," Nathan told her. "But you can go to your room."

"Fine," she walked upstairs.

Nathan turned to Brooke. "What are we going to do with her?"

"She's lying."

"What?"

"She didn't sleep with him."

"How do you know that?"

"She's mad at you Nathan. She would have said anything to hurt you."

Nathan sure hoped Brooke was right.

* * *

Mick is sitting with Jason. "You're being really quiet dad."

"What do you want me to say Jason?"

"Anything," Jason told him.

"I don't know what to say Jason. The police will probably be in soon."

"Do you think that I'll be in trouble?"

"There was a fire Jason. Yeah you will probably get in trouble."

Jason's phone starts ringing. "Can I answer this?"

"Go ahead."

"Hello…"

"Hey," Millie spoke. "If the police asked we slept together last night. I was emotional and I ran out. And then whatever else you want to say go ahead and say it…but I told my dad we slept together to hurt him…"

"Okay…I got it."

"Bye," Millie hung up.

"What was that about?" Mick asked.

"Nothing…"

"Jason you have to stop lying to me."

"I'm not lying dad. It was nothing."

"This won't happen again Jason. From this point on you are on a short leash and you are walking on thin ice."

Jason nodded. He didn't care anymore.

* * *

Jake, Mia, Max, and Rosi are having breakfast at the café. Jake comes back to the table. "So you guys will never believe what I just heard."

"What?" Mia asked.

"Millie was in a fire at the boat house last night."

"Was she hurt?" Max becomes worried.

"No…"

"Who was she with?" Max asked.

"That Jason kid…It doesn't look good for them."

Max needed to talk to her as soon as he could.

* * *

Ellie and Riley are lying in her bed asleep. They still had their clothes on. "Hey…how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been betrayed."

"You know I've been thinking about it and I think that Peyton was just trying to protect you."

"Oh great…my girlfriend is on her sister's side. I should have known better than to date Peyton's sister."

"Hey," she sits up. "Don't talk to me like that. I'm on your side, but I'm just trying to look at the bright side."

"There isn't a bright side."

"Yeah there is Riley. Peyton loves you and she would never do anything to hurt you. So stop feeling sorry for yourself and go talk to her. She's probably freaking out because you didn't go home last night."

Riley didn't say anything. He knew that she was right.

* * *

Peyton has stayed up all night. "Peyt, baby…you need to get some rest."

"I can't think about rest right now."

"All of this stress cannot be good for the baby."

"Riley didn't come home last night Lucas. What if he never comes home?"

"He will. This is where he belongs." Lucas was sure of it.

* * *

Andy, Michelle, and Clare walk into their house. Clare hadn't spoken a word to either one of them.

She started to walk upstairs.

"Clare we need to talk about this."

Clare just looked at them, and walked upstairs.

Andy sighed.

Michelle looked at him. "This isn't going to be easy."

"I know, but we'll get through it."

* * *

Noah opens the door to see Daniel. "Hey bro, what are you doing here?"

"Isabella is gone, and it is all my fault."

* * *

Jamie walks into Breanne's house. "Daddy," Carter runs to him.

Breanne smiles and kisses his forehead. "Hey honey I missed you last night."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Jamie lied. He definitely wasn't okay.

* * *

Spencer walks into Summer's house. "I come in peace."

"I'm guessing your wife told you what happened."

Spencer nodded.

"She needs to stay out of my business."

"Sum," Spencer started.

"Don't," she snapped at him.

"I was just going to say I can't believe you slept with Jamie."

"I was drunk Spencer. It was nothing, and he isn't the baby's father."

"But what if he is?" Spencer questioned her.

Summer just glared at him. "He's not. Trust me he's not."

* * *

Lily walks into the art gallery. She was looking for one person and only one person.

Miranda walked out of the back. "Hi…may I help you?"

"Are you Miranda?"

"Yeah I am….you must be Lily…I've been expecting you."

Lily was a little freaked out.

"I knew you'd come."

Lily rolled her eyes. She already didn't like her.

* * *

Savannah and Drake are walking through the park holding hands. "I'm glad your dad trusts us together now."

"Yeah me too…I have missed you so much."

"Well everything is going to be okay now. I know it."

Savannah kisses him. "Me too."

* * *

Riley walks into Camille's apartment. "I'm so glad you are here Riley."

"Yeah…"

"Have you made your decision?"

"Yeah…I know what I want." Riley sighed. He hoped he was making the right decision.

* * *

**Okay so let me know what you thought and I will update as soon as possible. **


	89. Ep18Ch3 Coming Together

**Episode 18 Chapter 3 Coming Together **

Peyton and Lucas are sitting on their couch. "I'm going to try calling him again."

"Peyt…"

"No need…I'm here." Riley walked in.

"Thank God Riley."

"You should have called." Lucas told him. "You may be mad at us but that doesn't give you the right to defy the rules."

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Luke, it's okay."

"No Peyt. It's not. You were worried sick about him." Lucas stood up. "He shouldn't do that to you or us."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore. I'm out of here."

"No," Lucas shook his head. "That's not happening. You are a part of this family now."

"My mom's back in town, and I don't want to live with people that lie to get what they want."

"Riley," Lucas walked closer to him.

"You know what I'm just going to get my things later."

"Riley," Peyton yelled out for him. "Please….Please don't leave. You are apart of this family, and yes I know that I made a mistake, but I did it because I love you, and I can't imagine you not in this family." She walks closer to the door. "You are welcome to leave if that is what you choose, but that door will always be open because in my heart you are my son…and I will always love you."

Riley just looked at her. He started to speak but changed his mind. He just shook his head and walked out of the house.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Camille walks into the café looking for Riley. Ellie waves at her. "Hi…Camille, right?"

"Yeah…um and you are?"

"I'm Ellie," She extends her hand. "I'm Riley's girlfriend slash Peyton's sister."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…I'm actually the one that called you."

"Oh…" She looked surprised.

"Riley told me that he's leaving with you."

"Yeah he's coming home where he belongs."

Ellie shook her head. "I think your son belongs here, and honestly he only wants to come with you because he is mad at Peyton. If you knew him at all you would know that." Ellie sighed. "He loves it here. He loves his life, and he loves the Scott family. And…"

"He loves you."

Ellie didn't say anything. "I don't know that. We haven't been dating for long, but I do know that he is happy here and he is only acting out of anger. Please…Please do what is best for your son. Do not take him out of a place that has made him a better person."

Camille didn't say anything. Ellie hoped that she was listening.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Jake, Mia, Max, and Rosi walk into their house. "Daddy, can I watch the Little Mermaid?"

"Yeah sweetheart. I think it is already in the DVD player. All you have to do is push play."

"Thanks Daddy…" Rosi runs off to her room.

"Hey can I go see Millie? I want to make sure that she's okay."

Mia and Jake both look at one another. "Actually Max why don't you take a seat. We want to talk to you about something."

"What?" He sits like he was told, and they sit across from him.

"Mia and I have talked about it. And we don't think that you should hang around Millie anymore."

"She's my friend."

"Yeah we understand that honey," Mia started. "We just think that it would be best if you distanced yourself. She's hanging out with people that are older than her, and this is what we think is for the best."

Max couldn't believe it. "I wish you weren't marrying my dad. You ruin everything."

He stormed out of the room.

"He hates me Jake."

"We're doing the right thing Mia…and he doesn't hate you…he's just a teenager."

Mia sighed. She didn't feel the love.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hunter and Ally are playing in the sand at the beach. Mark walks up to them. "Hey…She's too cute."

"Hey man…where's Levi?"

"My parents are watching him today."

"That's cool…My dad is too busy trying to keep up with my sister."

"Yeah I heard about the fire. Is she okay?"

"Yeah…she's fine…I think." Hunter chuckled as Ally threw sand at him. "So what brings you by?"

"I want to talk to you about McKenzie."

Hunter sighed and rolled his eyes. "Did she send you here?"

"No…she would freak out if she knew I was here."

"Then why are you here?"

"I've been pressuring her to talk to you."

"So she really doesn't want to be apart of Ally's life?"

"No she does…Hunter she loves that little girl with all that she is. She gave her up because she thought that was the best thing to do for Ally. She was wrong. The best thing for Ally is being apart of McKenzie's life."

"You don't know what is best for my daughter."

"I know that I would do anything if my son could know his mother. McKenzie wasn't ready before, but she's ready now. She's ready to be a mom. Hunter please…don't keep her away from Ally…"

Hunter didn't say anything to Mark. "Come on sweet pea let's go back inside." He picks Ally up and carries her to the house.

Mark hoped that he had gotten through to Hunter. McKenzie needed to be a part of Ally's life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Millie is in her room. Brooke knocks and then walks in. "Hey…can we talk?"

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Too bad…I know that you're lying about having sex."

"I never said that I had sex."

"Yeah but you implied it."

"I'm surprised you can read between the lines."

"Wow you have become so sarcastic lately."

"Yeah well you haven't been around lately."

"Well I'm here now Millie, and FYI I'm not going anywhere."

"That's too damn bad." Millie stands up and walks into her bathroom and slams the door.

Brooke sighed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mick walks into Jason's room. The police had just exited the room. "Jay, what happened?"

"Well no one is pressing charges. The woman that owned the place died years ago, and her family could care less that I burned the damn place down, but I was drinking and I am a minor…so the guy thinks that I'll be given community service….Sucks…"

"What is going on with you? Why have you been acting this way?"

Jason shook his head.

"Talk to me Jason…I need inside your head, and you are the only one that can let me in."

"I miss mom…She always knew the right thing to say and do…I just I need her now."

Mick touched his son's arm. "I'm sorry son…I'm sorry that she is gone, but I'm here…And I promise to be the best father that I can be. But you have to do better. I can't do this by myself."

"I know dad. I'm sorry…I'll try to be better."

Mick really felt like he mean that.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mia and Jake are sitting on the couch. Max walks in. "Can I please go to the river court?"

"Yeah," Jake told him. "Do you want me to drive you?"

"I thought I would ride my bike. I'll be back before it gets dark."

"Okay…you have your cell phone?"

"Yeah dad…I've got it…see ya…"

"See ya," Jake smiles.

Mia looks at Jake, "You know he's probably going to see Millie."

"Yeah…But I have to pretend like I trust him and then when I catch him in the lie I can bust him."

"You are pretty good at this parenting thing."

"Yeah well I've been doing it since I was sixteen. I'm getting better at it."

Mia smiled. She hoped one day she would be good at it too.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Clare is in her bedroom. She tries to sneak out of the window, but it has been nailed shut. "Great…They should have just sent me to jail."

"I think our house is better than jail Clare," Michelle said as she walked into the room.

"Yeah well that's still undecided."

"Clare I know that you are mad at us, but we did what we felt was best for you."

Clare rolled her eyes, "Best for me…no…best for me would be leaving me the hell alone. I don't want to live here anymore. I want to be with Smith…"

"That's not a good idea."

"Please…just please…please let me see him. I need to see him."

Michelle didn't say anything, but the tears in Clare's eyes were getting to her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Daniel is still at Noah and Elizabeth's apartment drinking.

"This self pity thing is pretty bad." Elizabeth told Noah.

"I know, but he's my brother. I have to be here for him."

"Yeah well…just make sure that he doesn't throw up on my couch okay."

"I promise…and if he does I'll clean it up." He kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed his cheek. "But I don't want him throwing up on my furniture…"

He laughed, and looked over at his drunk brother. This was not good at all.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Savannah and Drake are at the river court. "I heard the Ravens were doing pretty bad this year."

"Yeah…Jason is pretty good but he never really focuses, and Riley he hasn't really been in it since my dad had to quit coaching. Keith just isn't the same."

"Yeah…"

"Hey guys," Charlie runs towards them with his basketball in hand. "I was just about to shoot some hoops. Do you want to join?" He asked Drake.

Drake just shrugged. "No I'm good…I'm not a big basketball fan."

"Oh…" Charlie shoots the ball again.

"I think maybe we should leave." Drake suggested.

Savannah sighed. "I like it here. It's such a pretty day. Why don't we stay?"

"I'm just ready to go."

"Okay," Savannah nodded. "Charlie, we're going to leave."

"I just got here. I thought we were going to hang out."

Drake didn't know that. "Oh…I had no idea you were coming."

"Yeah Savannah and I thought it would fun for all of us to hang out."

Drake didn't like that idea at all. "Yeah it's a great idea. I'm just ready to go."

"Yeah…" Savannah knew that Drake was uncomfortable and so did Charlie. "I'm kind of tired. I'll see you at home Charlie."

"Yeah bye guys," Charlie had a feeling that Drake hadn't forgiven him, and maybe he never would.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Breanne, Jamie, and Carter are sitting on the couch watching TV. "I have to potty," Carter stands up and runs to the bathroom.

Breanne moves closer to Jamie. "This has been nice today."

"Yeah…"

"James, are you okay?" She rubs his forehead. "I mean you seem so distant."

"I'm sorry…I really am. You know I just…I am in the middle of writing a song, and I need to go to the studio."

"Oh…okay…I…we could go with you."

"No…I should go alone."

"Okay…" Breanne was worried. Jamie didn't seem like himself.

"Tell my little man I'll be back later."

"Okay…I will…" She definitely knew there was something wrong with him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Summer lets Jeremy into her house. "It looks great in here Summer."

"Thanks…I tried."

"You always had the interior design gene."

"Yeah," Summer smiled.

"Where is Drew?"

"He is packing his bags. I swear he should have been a girl. He has like three bags packed."

"All full of toys I suppose."

"Of course," she smiles.

"You're glowing."

"What?"

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. You just…you look better."

"I'm getting there. Slowly…I'm getting there." Summer sighed.

"If there is anything that I can do Summer…"

"Jeremy," she took a deep breath. "I know. I'm gonna be okay. I have….I have everything I need to get through all of this. I think about Chase everyday, but I know that he would want me to be happy, and I am going to try my best to be happy." She smiled. "That's all that I can do."

"Daddy," Drew runs into Jeremy's arms. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too buddy bear…I love you too."

Summer smiled. At least Drew had the love of Jeremy. And soon he would have a little brother or sister to love too.

Summer's phone starts ringing. "Hello…"

"I need to see you." A voice can be heard on the other end.

"Okay fine…where?"

"The place…where we slept together."

"Okay I'll be there."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lily was still standing in front of Miranda. "I think that you should know," Miranda began to speak.

"No," Lily interrupted her. "I think you should know that I am the queen bitch, and you better stay away from my husband."

"I have no intentions to mess with your husband.'

"Oh but I think you do. I can see it in your eyes. You don't have to place nice with me or put on some kind of goody two shoe act because I'm not gonna buy any of it. I know you. You're a woman that usually gets what she wants…well so am I, and let me tell you something sweetheart…Spencer is mine…so you better stay the hell away."

Miranda shook her head. "You know I had no intentions of getting with your husband, but I hate to be threatened…so game on queen bitch."

Lily glared at her. If it was a fight she wanted it was a fight she was going to get. And Lily never lost a fight.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Max knocks on Millie's bedroom door. "Hey," he says as he walks in. "I was worried about you."

"I'm fine. I just hate this house and I hate this town."

"I heard you were a hero."

"No one thinks that I'm hero. Half the people think that I helped start the fire. I'm surprised I didn't get arrested or something."

"Everyone knows that you are a good person Millie. At least I know it."

"You're the only one Max. You know I can't believe I never saw it before. The one person I can trust has always been you. And now it is too late."

"It's never too late Millie. What are you talking about?'

"This," She leans in and kisses him. They pull apart and stare at each other. Max then leans in and kisses her back.

Mary Peyton walks through the door. "Millie….oh my God!!!!" Without saying anything else she runs out of the room.

Max couldn't believe what he had done.

And Millie just didn't care anymore.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Okay so first I just want to say that I am so sorry that I am just now posting this. I have had exams this week, and well I have two more left, but they aren't going to be too hard. So I wanted to post this for you guys. From now on you should get one almost everyday. At least that is the plan. **

**Let me know what you thought…I can't wait to hear from you guys again. **


	90. Ep18Ch4 Coming Together

**Episode 18 Chapter 4 Coming Together **

Clare is sitting in the holding cell when Smith walks through the door. "Oh my Gosh," she stands up to hug him.

"No contact," the guard yelled at them.

It was killing Clare. She wanted to touch him. And she wanted him to hold her tight. This was the worst thing that could have ever happen to her.

"I miss you so much."

"We haven't even been apart for a day." She smiled.

"It doesn't matter. I still miss you."

"You don't look good." She wanted to touch him so bad.

"I'm in jail Clare. Of course I'm not going to look good."

"I can't believe that they did this to you. I'm going to find away to get you out of here."

"It's okay Clare," he reached across the table and touched her hand.

"No contact."

"Please…it's just her hand." Smith pleaded with the officer.

The officer turned away.

"I'll be fine Clare. I promise." He squeezed her hand.

"I won't let them do this to you. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I did a lot of things that were wrong Clare. Andy is right. I deserve to pay for what I did to you."

"No," she shook her head. "You did nothing wrong, and I refuse to sit by and watch this. We're going to get you out of here, and the two of us are going to be together."

Smith wanted that to be true, but he didn't feel like he was going to get out of jail anytime soon.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Andy walks into his house. "Michelle," he calls out for her, but doesn't get any answer. He walks into the kitchen to see a note hanging on the refrigerator. "Hey Andy, I know you might not agree with this but I took Clare to see Smith. She was moping and sad, and I couldn't take it anymore. You can fuss at me when I get home, but I stand behind my decision. I love you." Andy slams the note on the counter. He was not happy about it at all.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Max is standing outside of Millie's house. He hangs up his phone. Millie walks behind him.

"She won't pick up her phone. She's going to be so mad at me."

"She'll get over it Max."

"How can you be so calm about this? My girlfriend just witnessed me kissing her best friend."

"Max I finally realized that we're supposed to be together. Mary Peyton will understand that." She touches his shoulder.

"No," Max pulls away from her. "I have to talk to Mary Peyton. She's my girlfriend."

"But you've always had a crush on me."

Max shook his head. "You are unbelievable. I can't believe you are willing to throw your friendship away with Mary Peyton to be with me. If you ask me that's pretty selfish and stupid." He rolled his eyes. "You aren't the girl that I used to love. I don't know who you are, but you're not that girl." He starts to walk away, "I've got to talk to my girlfriend."

Millie rolled her eyes. She hated being alone.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mary Peyton runs into her house and slams the door. She never wanted to see Millie Scott or Max Jagelski ever again. They had betrayed her, and she hated them both.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ellie walks into Jason's hospital room.

He smiles, "I can't believe you actually came by to see me."

"Well I was debating on whether or not I should come."

"Am I really that bad?"

"You're worse Jason. Ten times worse," she remarked.

"I'm sorry."

She sits next to his bed. "You didn't used to be like this. You were always such a good guy."

"I don't know what happened."

"Mom died," she sighed. "You changed when she died, but you shouldn't have. She wouldn't want you to be this way. She's probably rolling over in her grave."

"I know. I'm a big disappointment and failure."

"But you don't have to be…you can change Jason, and I'll help you."

"I don't think I can."

"Yes you can Jay….I know you can. I believe in you just like mom believed in you." She touched his hand. "We'll get through this together because if you don't change worse things are going to happen."

Jason nodded his head. He knew that was true.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lily walks into her house. Spencer is in the kitchen. She walks over to him and kisses him. "Wow what a greeting," he smiles.

"I just want my husband to know how much I adore him."

"Oh I think he knows, but you can proceed to tell him more." He kisses her again.

They continue to kiss. "I probably should tell you something."

They pull apart. "What?" he gave her a look. He knew she had been up to something.

"I told Miranda to stay the hell away from you."

"Oh," Spencer smiled. "Do you think she will listen?"

"She damn well better," She smiled. "I'm not having it."

Spencer kissed her. "You know Summer's pissed at you."

"Yeah…thanks for reminding me."

"I can't have the two of you fighting. It puts me in the middle, and I hate being in the middle."

"You're not in the middle. Your own my side."

Spencer shakes his and slowly walks away.

"Why wouldn't you be on my side?"

"Because I think you were wrong. I love you Lily Scott, but sometimes you don't know how to mind your own business."

Lily glared at him.

"Don't look at me that way. You know that it is the truth."

"Yeah well maybe it is, but…"

"No buts…you don't know how to stay out of things…you always want to fix them."

"If Jamie is the father of the baby he deserves…"

"Lily," Spencer placed his finger over her mouth. "Just admit that you were wrong."

"I don't want too."

Spencer gave her the eye.

"Fine…But I take back all my lovey dovey kisses from earlier."

"Oh really," he chuckled and then started tickling her.

She giggled, "Stop," she yelled.

He picked her up, "I love you Lily Scott."

"Are the kids asleep?"

"You bet your ass they are."

"Then will you please have your way with me?" She laughed.

"Hell yeah nosey rosie." He kisses her neck and carries her into the bedroom.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Summer walks into the studio. "Jamie," she calls out for him.

He walks into her view. "Hey…that was quick."

"Yeah…Jeremy was picking Drew up already…I think I already know what this is about."

"I want you to know that I am going to be there for you as you have this baby."

"You don't have to do that Jamie. This is not your responsibility."

"It could be, and even if the tests say I'm not the father I'll still be there for you. Chase was my brother, and I know this is what he would want."

"What about what I want Jamie?" She sighed, "I wish we would have never slept together. Everything would be so much simpler if we had just…not done what we did."

"But we did Summer. And if I'm your baby's father I want to know the truth."

Summer shook her head. She wasn't taking a test. She didn't want to know the truth.

Breanne had walked into the studio. Carter had decided he wanted ice cream, and she bought Jamie's favorite. She couldn't believe what she had heard. She ran out of the studio without either one of them seeing her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Savannah and Drake are sitting outside of his house. "You seemed a little upset at the river court."

"Yeah I know…I'm sorry…"

"Well why?"

"I'm sorry…but Charlie still makes me nervous…I just don't like being around him."

"He's my brother Drake."

"I know, but if the two of you are going to be hanging out then I don't think that I should be around."

"Drake…"

"I care about you Savannah, but I can't be around Charlie…It was just too soon."

"Okay," she touches his face. "I'll keep the two of you separate. I can do that." She kissed his cheek. She just wanted them all to be friends.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Riley walks into Camille's hotel room. "Hi…"

"Hi…I'm glad you are here."

"Yeah listen I…"

But before Riley could finish Camille interrupted. "I am your mother and I love you so much Riley, but….Your home is with the Scott's."

"What?"

"They can give you all of the things that I have never been able too. I want you to stay here in Tree Hill with your friends and your new family…You have to stay here Riley."

"What made you change your mind?"

"The way that you look now. Sweetheart you are so happy here, and I'm not about to take you away from your home. For the first time in a long time you have a home, and I'm damn sure not going to rip that away from you." Camille touched his face and then pulled him into a hug. "I love you…and I know that this is best for you."

Riley was somewhat relieved. He was going to tell her that he wanted to stay in Tree Hill. He was glad that he didn't have to disappoint her. He knew how that felt oh too well.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Peyton is packing up Riley's things. Lucas walks in. "Are you okay?"

"I'm a hormonal pregnant woman…of course I'm not okay…I love him so much Luke."

Lucas set beside her, and Peyton rested her head on his shoulder. "I know…Me too…"

"But I guess if this is what he wants…then we have to let him go."

Lucas sighed. "I guess you're right."

"I just wish that it didn't have to be this way."

She cried on Lucas's shoulder. He knew she was hurting, and he was mad because there was nothing that he could do about it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Breanne gets into the car with Carter. "Did daddy like his ice cream?"

She tried to hide her tears. She didn't want Carter to see her upset. Yeah…sweetheart…daddy is just really busy, but he'll be home soon."

"Oh good…I like when daddy does stuff with us."

"Yeah…me too…" She couldn't believe this was happening. The man she loved was having a baby with another woman….How could this have happened?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hunter knocks on McKenzie's door. He is holding Ally.

McKenzie opens the door. She smiles at them. She was actually really happy to see them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Okay Let Me Know What You Thought!! I really liked this chapter a lot. I think mainly because of the Lily/Spencer scene, but I liked the other stuff too. **

**Exams are over so updates will be a lot quicker. Thanks for your patience!!! **


	91. Ep18Ch5 Coming Together

**Episode 18 Chapter 5 Coming Together **

Hunter is still standing outside of McKenzie's house. "Here," he hands her an envelope.

She takes it, but is unsure what is in it.

"I think that you should have this."

McKenzie opened it. She starts to smile. "It's a birthday invitation."

"Yeah our daughter is going to be one…That's a big birthday for a little girl, and I think that her mother should be there."

McKenzie immediately had tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't agree with what you did, and I guess I'll never really understand it, but every little girl needs a mom and a dad. I wish everyday that I could bring my mom back for me and for my family…I can't keep Ally from you. She needs you."

McKenzie didn't know what to say.

"We have to take things slow…I…we have to take baby steps McKenzie…"

"Okay…I can do that."

"And you have to promise me that this time you won't leave her….Because she's getting older now…you can't come and go whenever you please…"

"I know that….I promise Hunter…I promise."

"Baby steps…" He looks at Ally. "Why don't you go see McKenzie?" He hands Ally to McKenzie. "She's really nice and she loves you a lot."

Ally goes to McKenzie. McKenzie kisses her forehead.

"Thank you," she whispers.

"I'm not doing this for you McKenzie. I'm doing this for Ally. She needs us both."

McKenzie was finally reunited with her daughter.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Summer is still standing in front of Jamie. "I should go."

"We're not through talking here."

"Jamie…I have said all that I need to say." She shook her head. "I'm not taking any kind of test. I know in my heart that this baby is Chase's."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Yes I do….And I'll be just fine on my own. I raised Drew by my…"

"No…you didn't raise Drew by yourself. You had Chase…and now you have me."

Summer sighed. "You can pester me all you want Jamie, but I will not take a paternity test. You can forget it." With that said Summer walks out of the studio.

Jamie needed her to have the paternity test. He really wanted to know if she was carrying his baby.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lily and Spencer are lying in bed together. "Wow…" Lily was the first to speak.

"I think we just keep getting better and better." He smiled.

"Yeah…my life just keeps getting better and better." She kissed his cheek and wrapped his arms around his bare chest. "I have the perfect life….I am so lucky."

Spencer smiled… "I'm sorry for all the hell I put you through all those years ago. I wish I could take it all back."

"No…Spencer what happened between us was meant to happen…It made us stronger as a couple…And I have to admit I kind of liked staking my claim on you today…It made me feel like my old self."

"Your old self?"

"Yeah…you know the bitch from high school who always go what she wanted…"

"I like the new you."

"Yeah the sweet…wonderful…motherly type…It's fun but sometimes I like to let the bitch out." She laughed.

"I like when you let the wild girl out….she's always fun in bed." He laughed and she rolled over on top of him.

"I'll show you wild…you sexy man." She laughed and pulled the sheets over them.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Michelle and Clare walk into their house. "Andy," Michelle calls out for him. "I guess he's not here."

"I wonder where he went."

"You're talking to me," Michelle was surprised.

"Thank you for letting me see Smith. I love him."

"Clare…"

"Please you have to talk to Andy. You have to convince him to drop the charges…I'll do anything for Smith to be free."

Michelle didn't know what to say. She was stuck between Andy and Clare, and she didn't know whose side to be on.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Andy is sitting across from Smith. "I'm surprised to see you here." Smith was the first one to speak.

"I don't want to be here, but I have to be here."

"No I have to be here…Considering that you had me arrested."

"You broke her heart, and now you just want back in her life like nothing happened."

"She came to me…I left…I had no intentions of being with Clare…but I do love her…and I would do anything to be with her."

"Leave…"

"What?"

"I'll drop the charges…and," Andy slides a check over to him.

"What is this?"

"I'll give you this if you promise to stay the hell away from my daughter. It's a promise and I'll keep it.'

Smith takes the check. He looks at it and then rips it up. "I don't want your money, and you don't have to drop the charges against me…I'll be okay because I know that when I get out of here Clare's waiting on me…and she's my future…So you can keep your money and your threats." Smith stands up. "You can take me back to my cell."

The guard takes him away.

Andy sighed. He had to get him away from his daughter. Someway….Somehow…He had to get him away from her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Daniel is still sitting on the couch when Elizabeth walks in. "You've been here all day." She wasn't surprised.

"I didn't know where else to go."

She sees all the beer sitting on the table. "Wow I hope my one year old hasn't been playing in here today."

"She hasn't. Noah actually took her out to the park."

"He's such a good dad." Elizabeth sits beside him. "You know things are going to get better for you."

"I don't know how."

"There is always a light at the end of the tunnel. Trust me…my light was Emma. I don't know what I would do without her or Noah."

"Well I don't have an Emma…and…"

"But you have a Noah…He loves you and…"

"It's not the same."

"You know you Isabella have been apart for a long time…I think it is just time for you to get over it."

Daniel nodded. "Yeah…I just don't know how."

"One day at a time…and without all the alcohol." She looked at her coffee table.

"Thanks for the advice."

"Anytime," she laughed. She felt sorry for him, but she knew he was only going to feel worse if he didn't try and move on.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ellie and Mick help Jason into the house. "Alright young man…this is going to be the start of a new life for all of us."

Jason nodded his head. He was going to try to be a better person. That was what his mother would want.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Brooke walks into Nathan's house holding a suitcase. "Yay," Sophie screams. "I'm so excited mommy." She runs into her arms.

"Me too," Nathan smiled as he hugged his wife.

"Me too," Brooke kissed Nathan's forehead. "I am so happy to finally be home."

"We're going to have so much fun."

"Don't get used to it," Millie spoke as she walked downstairs. "It won't last."

Nathan and Brooke both sighed. They didn't know what to do with that girl.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Max knocked on Mary Peyton's door.

"Mary, he's not going away." Derrick told his daughter.

"Fine," she got up from the couch and walked outside. "What do you want?"

"To tell you that I'm sorry…I never meant to kiss her."

"She was my best friend Max. You kissed my best friend…"

"She kissed me first."

"But you kissed her back, and that's what hurts the most…I don't want anything to do with either of you."

"Mary Peyton…"

"Just go home Max….I'm done here." She walks back into her house.

Max was so mad at himself. He had really screwed things up. And he didn't know how to fix it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Peyton is staring at Riley's things. She has a lot of them packed in bags.

"I wish you wouldn't have done that." Riley said as he walked up behind her.

"I'm sorry…I just thought you might need some help. I know probably overstepped my…"

"No…I'm not mad…it's just going to be a pain having to unpack all of this stuff."

"What?"

Riley smiled. "This is my home…you are my family…and I'm not going anywhere…I mean if I'm still welcomed here?"

"Of course you are," Peyton had tears in her eyes. She was so happy that he was home. "I'm so happy you are home…for good…"

She hugs him. "For good…."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jamie walks into Breanne's house. She was sitting on the couch.

"Hey…what are you doing back here?" Breanne asked him.

"I just wanted to give Carter a kiss. And I wanted to give you a kiss too."

"Really?" She faked a smile. "That's nice."

"Yeah," he kissed her. "I bet he's already asleep…isn't he?"

"Yeah he went to bed early."

"Oh…well that's too bad…I'll just come back in the morning."

"Wait…" Breanne had to tell him the truth.

"What's wrong?"

"Well I don't think that anything is wrong…You might…I'm not sure how you are going to feel…But I just found out…I'm pregnant." She smiles…And Jamie looks like he is about to throw up.

"You're pregnant."

"Yeah…we're having a baby…You're going to be a daddy." She hugs him, and Jamie still can't fathom it.

He didn't know what he was going to do.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Okay so let me know what you thought! Were you surprised? **

**I'll update tomorrow. I hope I can write tonight. I have not written the next episode. So we will see. **


	92. Ep19Ch1 It's My Birthday and I'll Cry

**Episode 19 Chapter 1 It's My Birthday and I'll Cry If I Want Too**

Hunter sits Ally on his bed. "Happy Birthday baby." He couldn't believe she was a year old. The time was going by so quickly. "Daddy loves you."

"Lub," Ally smiled at him.

"Here we go…I found the perfect bow for her to wear." Brooke walked in carrying a pink bow. "Little girls look amazing in pink."

"Petty," Ally grabbed the bow from Brooke.

"Let her put it on your head." Hunter laughed. "Thanks for helping me. I want her to look amazing."

"Well you don't need much help with that. She's a beautiful little girl Hunter. You should be so proud."

"I am…She's awesome."

"You are such a great father Hunter. I am so proud of you. And your mom would be proud too."

"Thanks Brooke…That means a lot to me." He smiled, "We're really glad that you are back."

"Me too…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

McKenzie and Mark are shopping for Ally's birthday. "Our buggy is almost full. Don't you think you are being a little excessive?"

"I just want her to know that I love her."

"Love is something you show with your heart…not with your wallet…."

"So you're saying that I should put a lot of this back."

"I'm saying that you should put most of it back. Get her one thing…that's all she needs."

"I just feel like I have missed so much of her life."

Mark touches her face, "Buying her all these gifts are not going to make up for that. But loving her with all of your heart will…Show her that you love her…I'm almost positive Ally doesn't care about what you can buy her."

"I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right." He smiles and then kisses her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Larry walks out of the bathroom. "So is McKenzie going to the birthday party?"

"Yeah she went to get her a present today." Grace told him.

"I think that is a mistake."

"Ally is her daughter Larry."

"Yeah…well…I think that she is setting herself up for heartbreak."

"Well maybe she isn't…Have a little faith in Hunter."

"How can I have faith in Hunter? If I were him I wouldn't let McKenzie near my daughter after what she did."

Grace couldn't believe he felt that way about his own daughter.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Peyton walks downstairs to answer the door. She hadn't really been feeling well, but she didn't want to miss Ally's first birthday party.

She opened the door to see Derrick.

"Hey big brother…what brings you by?"

"I need some sisterly advice."

"Well you came to the right sister…What's up?" She waddles over to the couch with the help of Derrick.

"I have an incredibly hard decision to make, and I don't even know how to tell my wife let alone make the decision I have to make."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Andy walks into Clare's room. "Are you hungry?"

She didn't say anything.

"Come on Clare…I'm getting tired of this….you're not eating, and you're not speaking. That's a bit childish."

She still didn't say anything. Andy didn't know what he was going to do with her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hey hottie," Ellie says as she walks into Riley's room.

"Hey," he kisses her. "You are so cute."

"I'm glad you think so."

"Listen…Ellie I wanted you to know that you are one of the reasons why I stayed in Tree Hill."

"That's good to know."

"No really….I'm falling in love with you."

She kisses him. That's all she wanted to hear.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jason is sitting on his couch listening to his music when Mick walks in. He motions for him to take the earphones out of his ears.

"Hey…."

"I have some news for you."

"I'm not grounded anymore."

"Ha…ha…that's a good one." Mick smiled. "I got you a job."

"What?"

"You need to learn responsibility….and a job can teach you that. You start today."

"Seriously…"

"You're starting over Jason…and that's what this job is for."

"Great…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Keith walks into his bedroom. Jacey is in the bathroom. "Sawyer and Jones are dressed and ready for the birthday party."

"Thanks for doing that for me."

"Are you okay?"

"My mom hasn't called me in forever…and neither has Mouth. You know…he promised that he was going to stay in touch…I guess finding him was a waste of my time."

"It wasn't a waste of time." He touches her shoulder. "Mouth will come around."

"Yeah I doubt it…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Elizabeth walks into her living room to see Daniel asleep on her couch. Noah walks in behind her. "I think your brother should just move in with us or something."

"Elizabeth he just needs time."

"Yeah…on our couch…" She laughs. "I've got to get ready for the party…and you should too."

"Okay...." He gives her a kiss, and then smiles at his sleeping brother.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jamie is sitting on his couch. His phone rings. It is Breanne.

"Hey," he answers.

"Hey...baby….Can you come and pick up Carter for the party? I have something I need to do."

"Yeah sure…no problem."

"Listen Jamie…everything is going to be okay…we're going to be one big happy family…I just know it."

"Yeah…" Jamie sighed. He wasn't so sure.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jeremy and Drew walk into Summer's house. "Summer…"

"Mommy…."

Jeremy can hear her throwing up. "Hey little man stay right here okay."

Jeremy walks into Summer's bathroom, and sees her throwing up. "Summer…"

"Jeremy, I'm fine." She stands up and grabs a rag.

"Maybe I should take you to the hospital."

"No…I don't need to go to the hospital Jeremy…I'm pregnant."

Jeremy looks shocked.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Okay so I realized that you can't post updates if you have nothing written. This entire episode is written. And there is only one more to go. I'm excited. Because I am ready to move on to the next part. **

**Let me know what you thought, and I'll update tomorrow. **

**Oh and the baby's name will be revealed in this episode. **

**Thanks again for all the reviews. You guys are great for sticking with me. I really appreciate it. **

**Peyt fan 4ever**

**SuperSamNatural**

**A Amanda A **

**OTHGirl24**

**I think ur Superman **

**RockieWriter**

**Pxscott06**

**Saints and Sailors- I haven't seen the episode yet, but I'm going to try to watch it soon. I heard it was good. I didn't even get to see last nights episode. **

**Chan2014**

**If I left someone out I'm sorry, but I don't think I did. **

**Again you guys are amazing, and you are what keeps me writing. **


	93. Ep19Ch2 It's My Birthday and I'll Cry

**Episode 19 Chapter 2 It's My Birthday And I'll Cry If I Want To**

Jeremy helps Summer sit on the bed. "Wow I can't believe that you are pregnant."

"Yeah me either."

"Chase would be so happy."

"Yeah…"

"You know if you need any help…"

"I know Jeremy…thank you…but I'm going to raise this baby on my own…I'll be okay."

He nods his head. "I know that. You're a strong woman."

"This is a sign that I'm going to be okay. I feel like Chase sent me this baby. It'll be okay." She touches her stomach.

"Congratulations Summer," he hugs her. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Jeremy…"

He knew that they would never be together. He was happy for her though. It would be a little piece of Chase for her to hold onto forever.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hunter opens the door to see McKenzie. "Hey…you're early."

"I thought I could help you set up."

He smiles, "That's a good idea. Thanks…"

She was so excited. She was actually going to spend time with her daughter on her birthday.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nathan knocks on Millie's door and then walks in. She was still in her pajamas. "Why don't you get dressed…The party is going to start soon."

"I think I'll stay right here."

"Millie…"

"Dad…you can't make me go downstairs."

"I'm sick of this. You have got to grow up."

"And you need to open your eyes…Brooke is just going to hurt you again."

"Millie…Brooke and I love each other. You'll just have to get over it."

"That's not going to happen." She grabs her I pod and starts listening to music again. Nathan shakes his head and walks out of her room. He was so disappointed in her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Riley and Ellie walk into the Pizza Palace. "We could have gone to the café." Riley told her.

"No…I want pizza." She laughed. "I want lots of pizza." She looks over to one of the tables. "Jason…" She was surprised to see her brother.

"Hey…" He looks at Riley. "I work here now."

"Great…maybe we should go somewhere else."

"No don't do that." Jason told him. "I wanted to apologize to you. I was a jerk. I'm sorry."

Riley didn't say anything.

"I'm going to be a better person. I promise."

"I guess we'll see. Let's get a seat."

Ellie nods. Riley walks to a table, and Ellie stays behind. "It's just going to take him sometime to get over it."

"I know….It's going to take everyone sometime to get over who I used to be."

"Just prove that you are better than you used to be….I believe in you."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Andy walks into Clare's room. "So I think you should go to Ally's birthday party."

Clare shakes her head.

"It will be good for you to get out of the house."

She shakes her head again.

"Clare…I'm sick of this…you have to talk to me."

"I'll start talking to you again when Smith is free."

"Well that's not going to happen."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Peyton is sitting on the couch. Lucas walks in. "I thought Derrick was here."

"He just left."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine honey…."

"Maybe you should skip the party."

"I'm not missing the party." Peyton told him. "I'm fine."

"What if you aren't?"

"I'm fine Luke…I'm going to Ally's party."

"Okay…but if you…"

"I know…if I start feeling sick I better tell you. I got it."

He kisses her forehead. He loved her, but she was so unbelievably stubborn.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Breanne walks into Jacey's apartment. "Hey you…aren't you going to the birthday party?"

"Actually I need to talk to you."

"Well we were fixing to leave…is this going to take long?"

"It's important Jace."

"Okay…"

Keith walks in. "I can take the boys…you can just meet us there."

"Okay sounds good honey." She gives him a kiss.

"Say by to mommy…"

Jacey gives them all a kiss, and they leave.

Breanne sits down.

"So what's wrong?"

"I am in over my head Jacey, and I need your help."

Jacey couldn't wait to hear what her friend had done.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Spencer walks into the studio. Of course Miranda is there. "What are you doing here?"

"Just finishing up some stuff…I didn't know you were coming in today."

"I left my camera. I wanted to take some pictures of the birthday party."

"I could always be your date."

"No that's okay…Lily is my date…forever."

"All you have to do is get rid of her Spencer…forever doesn't have to last…"

"You are a crazy bitch…stay away from me…and my wife." He grabs his camera and leaves.

Miranda would have him back. That was the plan.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Hey dad," Jamie walks into his dad's room.

"Hey Jamie…where's Carter?"

"He's downstairs playing."

"Is something wrong son?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah…kind of."

"Okay so why don't you tell me."

"I slept with Summer."

Nathan looks shocked.

"It was a mistake. It was for Breanne and I got back together. It was right after Chase died…We were both upset…drunk…and it was…it shouldn't have happened."

"Well it's okay if it is never going to happen again."

Jamie shakes his head.

"I have a feeling there is more to this story?"

"Summer is pregnant."

"What?" Brooke walks in. "Sorry…I wasn't ease dropping…I just wanted to find Nathan. Summer is pregnant."

Jamie doesn't know what to say.

Brooke was so happy.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Alright let me know what you guys thought! I'll try to update tomorrow!**


	94. Ep19Ch3 It's My Birthday and I'll Cry

**Episode 19 Chapter 3 It's My Birthday and I'll Cry If I Want To **

Summer walks into the Scott house. "Summer," Brooke hugs her. "I just heard that you are pregnant."

"Oh…"

"Jamie was telling Nathan. I am so happy for you." Brooke hugs her again. "I am going to spoil this baby rotten. Chase would be so happy. It's like he gets to live on." Brooke has tears in her eyes.

Summer shakes her head. She can't believe Jamie was actually telling people.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jamie and Nathan are still upstairs. "I can't believe she just heard that."

"Jamie maybe the baby is Chase's….maybe you shouldn't say anything else."

"Dad…I have to know the truth….you know but it's not just the fact that Summer is pregnant."

"What else could there be?"

"Breanne is pregnant too…Dad I single handily turned myself into Dan."

"Are you planning on killing one of your brothers?"

Jamie looks at him funny. "No…of course not."

"Then you will never be Dan. We will figure this out Jamie. Everything is going to be okay."

"Yeah you say that now, but I just don't see that happening anytime soon."

Nathan patted him on the back. "It will be…but don't ever think you are anything like Dan…because you will never be anything like him."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Both Lucas and Lily are about to walk into the house. "Hey stranger," he gives her a hug.

"Hey big brother…"

"I was beginning to think you didn't love me anymore."

"Hmmm…I guess I still love you." She laughed. "I've just been busy being a mother. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you? I mean did you go see a shrink or anything like that."

"I'm not crazy Lily."

"I know that Lucas, but you did have major heart surgery…and your heart was Chase's….that has to be hard."

"I'm fine…But I have missed you."

"I missed you too…and you should know that I'm always here for you Luke."

"I know Lily….I love you."

"I love you too," she gives him a hug. She was still worried about him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jacey is just sitting there. "I can't believe Jamie slept with Summer."

"Yeah well….I can't be mad about it. I slept with someone else too."

"Why didn't you tell Jamie that you know what happened?"

"I panicked. I didn't want to lose him. So I told him I was pregnant. Jamie isn't going to leave me if I'm pregnant."

"Maybe you are pregnant…"

"I don't think so."

"You need to take a test….but honestly Breanne I don't think you have anything to worry about. Jamie loves you."

Breanne sighed. She didn't want him to leave her. She didn't know what she would do without him.

She really hoped that she was pregnant.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Riley and Ellie are standing outside the Pizza Place. "We better head over to Ally's party."

"I have a better idea." He kisses her. "A way better idea…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jeremy walks into his apartment and goes through the mail. He sees a letter from Holly. He sighed. He really did miss her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Andy is sitting on the couch. Michelle sits next to him. "Are you okay?"

"No…Clare is a mess…she is starving herself, and she won't even speak to me."

"She'll come around."

"I don't think so. I don't feel like she will ever come around."

He shakes his head. "I wish I could fix this, but I can't. I don't trust Smith…"

"Maybe we should."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Peyton is sitting down at the table. Brooke brings her a glass of water. "Gosh you're getting so fat."

"You are getting so bitchy," Peyton laughed.

"Well you're supposed to be fat…you're pregnant with my godson."

"Yeah…well he has been kicking like crazy today."

"He's ready to meet me."

"That has to be what it is."

Brooke sits beside her.

"You seem happy…"

"I am happy…I am so happy to be back home with my husband."

Peyton smiled, "I always knew the two of you would get back together. I had faith in your love for one another."

"Yeah well I was doubting it a little bit."

"I never did." Peyton smiled. "That's why I'm your best friend."

"Oh come on Peyton you are not my best friend…You are my sister." She gives her hug. "Thanks for always believing in me."

"I always will." Peyton touches her stomach. "Whoah…"

"What's wrong?"

"This little man is kicking like crazy."

"Hey little man…don't kick your mom too hard…she'll start getting whiny." Brooke laughed. "She can be so whiny."

Peyton just rolled her eyes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Keith bumps into Jamie. "Hey man…you don't look so good."

"Yeah…I'm just tired."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine…."

"If you ever need to talk…"

"I know…I know I can. Thanks man…" Really he didn't feel like he could talk to anyone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hunter picks Ally up. "Hey sweet girl….here's your monkey…you want to play with your monkey?"

"Dada…"

Ally throws the monkey across the room. McKenzie brings it to her. "Here sweetheart…"

"Say thank you…"

"Tant tu…" she smiled at McKenzie.

Mark is holding Levi. He sees the three of them bonding. Maybe he made a mistake thinking that McKenzie should get to know her daughter.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nathan and Lucas are sitting outside. "You seem happy."

"I am definitely happy. I'm so happy to have Brooke back. I have missed her so much."

"Well the two of you belong together….just like Peyton and I belong together."

Lucas smiled. He was so happy to be with his perfect wife, and his perfect family.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton is in the kitchen by herself. She starts to feel funny. "Oh no…"

"Mom are you okay?" Keith says as he walks into the kitchen. "Did you spill something?" He sees the water on the floor.

"I…um…Kind of…" She giggles as she touches her stomach. "My water broke."

"Oh…" Keith just smiles.

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Okay so a new baby Scott will be joining us soon. I'm excited. I love babies. **

**Let me know what you thought and I'll update tomorrow. **


	95. Ep19Ch4 It's My Birthday and I'll Cry

**Episode 19 Chapter 4 It's My Birthday and I'll Cry If I Want To **

Lucas wheels Peyton into the hospital. "Help…I need some help. My wife is going into labor."

"Luke…it's okay."

"It's a month early."

"It's okay…I'm fine, and the baby is going to be fine."

"They just need to hurry up."

Peyton smiles…At least her husband loved her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Brooke is sitting in the waiting room with Sophie, Natalie, and Lucy.

"Is mommy having her baby?"

"Yeah sweet girl….the two of you are going to be big sisters."

"I'm going to be the best big sister in the world."

"No that would be me." Natalie argued with her.

"Both of you are going to be awesome big sisters." Brooke told them.

"Mommy, will I ever be a big sister?"

Brooke just smiled. She didn't know how to answer that question. "Maybe…"

"Yay…I'll be a good big sister too!" Sophie wanted to feel important too. And she would definitely be a wonderful big sister.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Keith and Elizabeth are also sitting in the waiting room. "Can you believe everything that our family has been through?" Elizabeth asked her brother.

"I know…it's crazy…you know our parents were divorced for four years…and now they are having a little baby."

"Yeah a little baby that is going to be younger than our kids."

"He's going to be the man of the house." Keith laughed.

"He's going to have everyone wrapped around his little finger."

"That kid is going to have the good life."

Keith and Elizabeth smiled. They were so happy that their parents really did beat all of the odds.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Charlie sits next to Savannah. "Hey…we're about to be a big brother and sister again."

"Yeah…"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No…do I have a reason to be mad at you?"

"No…but you've been really distant lately."

"I'm not mad….I'm just trying to get things back with Drake. It's different now."

"You just can't forget that you love me okay."

"I won't." Savannah hugs him. "I promise. I won't."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lily and Spencer are sitting outside of the hospital. "I can't believe my brother is going to be a father again."

"I know it's crazy. They have like a hundred kids now."

"Yeah I think they need to practice safe sex."

Spencer laughs.

"Are you okay?"

"Miranda flirted with me today."

"That bitch…I told her to leave you alone."

"It's okay…I'll talk to Peyton about it later. Maybe she will fire her."

"No…she doesn't have to fire her…I'll take care of her." Lily wasn't going to let some bitch mess with her marriage.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Summer and Jamie are both outside of Brooke and Nathan's house.

"Hey where are you going?"

"I think I'm just going to go home. Drew wanted to stay and play with Carter at Deb's. I told him that was fine."

"Yeah Carter really loves Drew." Jamie noted.

"Yeah…I've got to go Jamie."

"Summer…I…."

"Please don't start with me again Jamie…I am too tired to deal with it."

"I'm not going to say anything."

"Good…I'm really tired of hearing it."

"Summer…I promise I'm going to be there for you."

"Bye Jamie…"

Jamie just wanted to know the truth so bad that it hurt.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Breanne is now at home. She has taken three pregnancy tests. She just needs one of them to say that she is pregnant.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jeremy is reading Holly's letter. "Thanks for giving me some of the best memories of my life. I'll miss you Jeremy, but leaving Tree Hill was the best thing for me to do. I hope you have an amazing life. And I hope you find true love. Love Holly."

He really had messed things up with her. He should have done things differently where Holly was concerned.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Andy is sitting across from Smith. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"Clare is a mess….And you are the only thing that can make it better."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Clare is sitting on her bed. She doesn't want to live without Smith. She is looking at a bottle of pills she got from the medicine cabinet. She wanted to get rid of the pain…forever….

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Riley and Ellie are at his house. "I can't believe no one is here."

"They are all at the birthday party." Riley kisses her. "I'm falling in love with you Ellie. I truly am. I want to be with you."

Ellie kisses him back. "I want to be with you too."

He picks her up and carries her to his bedroom. They were both so happy to be together.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

McKenzie, Hunter, Mark, Levi, and Ally are all sitting around the birthday cake. "Alright sweetie blow out the candles," McKenzie told her daughter.

Ally just stared at the candles.

McKenzie and Hunter helped her. "Happy Birthday Sweetheart," Hunter kisses her forehead.

They all cheered for ally.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton is in her hospital room. Lucas is by her side.

"The doctor said it was going to be fine. You're going to have this baby tonight."

"I love you Lucas…but we are not having any more children."

"Okay…" He kisses her forehead. "I understand."

"I'm not kidding….I know I've said it before, but I mean it this time….no more kids…"

The doctor walks in. "Alright Mrs. Scott…let's bring your son into this world."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Alright so let me know what you thought about this chapter. One more to go and the baby's name will be revealed. **

**I hope you guys are liking the quick updates because I am liking the quick reviews. They are amazing. **


	96. Ep19Ch5 It's My Birthday and I'll Cry

**Episode 19 Chapter 5 It's My Birthday and I'll Cry If I Want To**

Everyone is sitting in the waiting room. It had been a few hours, and they hadn't heard anything yet.

Lucas finally walked in. He couldn't stop smiling.

"So…" Nathan looked at him.

"Do I have a little brother?" Lucy asked him.

"Yes you do…I have another son." He still couldn't stop smiling. "And they are both doing wonderful."

"Congratulations big brother…" Lily hugs him.

"Another little Scott…." Keith laughed. "That's all the world needs."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Peyton is lying in her hospital bed when a young male nurse walks in.

She smiles at him. "Oh I thought you might be bringing my son in."

"Oh they will bring him to you in a second…He's precious."

"And you're a nurse."

"Yeah…I always knew that I wanted to work in the medical field…I was going to be a doctor, but then I realized that the nurse is the person that gets to spend the most time with the patients." He smiled. "I love my job…I don't know why I just told you that. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Are you having a bad day?"

"My parents didn't want me to be a nurse, and they still don't. I wish I could make them understand how important it is to me. I mean today was a great day…I was one of the first people to hold your son. It was a wonderful feeling."

Peyton smiled at him. He was a nice young man. "Well I wish all people were as passionate as you about your job. You seem so in love with this job. I want my children to feel that way about their jobs."

"I am so in love with it…that is for sure…. But I better get back… you seem to be doing great. And congratulations on your baby…" He turns back around before leaving. "Did you pick out a name yet?"

"I don't know. All of my kids are named after someone in our family…I just don't know if I want to do that again."

He laughs, "Well my name is Blake…And I'm pretty fond of it." He smiles again and then leaves.

Lucas walks in. "There's my beautiful wife."

He leans over and gives her a kiss. "You look amazing."

"Lucas Scott…Don't lie."

"I'm not…I promise…I am so in love with you Peyton Scott."

She gives him a kiss.

"Alright mommy and daddy…" The female nurse walks in with baby boy Scott. "He's ready to meet his family."

"Oh god he is so perfect."

The nurse placed the baby in Peyton's arms.

"He's smiling," Lucas touched his tiny forehead. "You know this little man needs a name."

"I think I have the perfect one."

The scene changes to everyone walking into the hospital room.

"That's our baby brother." Natalie sits on the bed.

"He looks like me." Lucy giggled. She was so happy to be a big sister.

"Okay so P. Scott what's his name."

Peyton can't take her eyes off of her son. "Well…" she sighs happily. "I would like everyone to meet our son…Alexander Blake Scott…"

"He's not named after anyone." Keith thought.

Lucas laughed, "That's because he's unique…and everyone in our family is named after someone…so we decided to give him his very own name."

"Well I think it is perfect."

Lucas hands the baby over to Brooke.

"He is perfect." Brooke was so happy for her best friends. They really did have the perfect life.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Derrick walks into the living room. "Peyton had her baby."

"Oh that's great…we should go to the hospital."

"Actually first…I need to talk to you about something."

"What's wrong?"

"I got a job offer in Florida…I would be training new recruits for the army…I really want to do this Caroline, but we would have to take the kids away from everything that they know and love."

"That's okay dad," Mary Peyton walks into the living room. "I want to leave Tree Hill."

Derrick and Caroline both look at her in shock. They were very surprised that she didn't want to be there any longer.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

McKenzie and Mark are about to leave Hunter's house. "Hey McKenzie…" Hunter stops her.

"It was a lot of fun Hunter."

"I just wanted you to know that you can come over anytime you want. Ally had the best time with you here today."

"Thanks Hunter…I won't let her down. I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that." Deep down Hunter was really glad that McKenzie finally wanted to be apart of Ally's life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Elizabeth and Noah are walking out of the hospital. "So he is absolutely perfect."

"Yeah he's pretty great." Noah agreed.

"Is something on your mind?"

"Yeah," he stops her. "Let's get married."

"We are silly….you already proposed."

"No…I mean let's get married right away…like tomorrow."

"Noah…"

"Let's go to Vegas…All we need is us…and Daniel can come along….please Elizabeth…I don't want to wait another second. I just want to be with you."

Elizabeth kisses him.

"Is that a yes?"

She nods her head and kisses him again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Riley and Ellie are lying under the sheets together. "I'm glad my first time was with you." She whispered in his ear as she kissed his neck softly.

"Me too…I'm glad you chose me."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Andy and Smith walk into Clare's bedroom. But they don't see her. "Clare," Andy calls out her name. "Clare…"

Smith sees an empty bottle sitting on her nightstand. "Oh no…"

"Smith," Clare walks out of the bathroom.

"Where are the pills?"

"I flushed them…oh my God…you're here." She runs into his arms. "I love you so much."

They kiss much to Andy's dismay.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jacey and Keith are walking into their house with Sawyer and Jones.

"Jacey…"

Jacey turns around to see Mouth standing behind her. "Oh my goodness…what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to be with my daughter."

Jacey smiled. She was so happy to see him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Breanne is staring at all three pregnancy tests. They all said the same thing. She wasn't pregnant.

She sighed. She knew that she was going to lose Jamie forever.

"Breanne," Jamie walks into the bathroom. He needed to talk to her. "What's going on?"

"I'm not pregnant."

"But I thought…"

"I lied to you because I overheard you and Summer talking. I know that you slept with her."

"Breanne it was…"

"You don't have defend yourself to me Jamie. I know that I cheated on you first…I just…I wish you would have told me."

"Breanne I am so sorry….I didn't think that I would ever need to tell you."

"Yeah but now she's pregnant, and it could be your baby…." She had tears in her eyes. "At least you don't have to worry about me…I'm not pregnant."

Jamie didn't say anything.

"And you look relieved…."

She was so upset. She really wanted to be pregnant with his baby. She knew she was going to lose him forever.

Jamie just stood there in silence. He couldn't say anything because he was in fact relieved that she wasn't pregnant.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Okay so there is the end of the episode. I hope you guys liked it. **

**I picked that name because all of my characters are named after someone else, and I wanted it to be different this time. And a lot of people voted for the name Alexander and the name Blake. And one reviewer really wanted it to be Alexander Blake. And I figured if Summer has a boy she will name it after Chase somehow so we do not need two Chase's out there. **

**The next episode is in fact the season finale. I'm almost finished writing it. There are some twist in it, but it's not like most of my season finales. But I think you guys will still like it. **

**So let me know what you thought, and I will update tomorrow. **


	97. Ep20Ch1 The Beginning of the End

**Episode 20 Chapter 1 The Beginning of the End **

Peyton, Lucas, Savannah, Charlie, Lucy, and Natalie walk into their house with the baby. "Welcome home baby Alexander." Peyton kissed his small little forehead.

"Mom I thought we would call him Al." Charlie told her.

"No we're going to call him Alex." Savannah told him. "That's so much cooler and more sophisticated than Al.

"Al is totally awesome." Charlie told her.

"I thought we would call Zander." Natalie chimed in. "That's a really cool name."

"I was thinking AB…" Lucas smiled. "A lot of great authors go by their initials.

"Well why don't we call him Blake. That's the best name of all." Lucy was the last to have input.

Peyton chuckled. "Maybe we shouldn't have named him Alexander Blake. I didn't realize there were so many names we could call him."

"We'll think of something." Lucas smiled. "I think he loves his new home."

"Yeah…he's going to love it here." Lucy thought.

Peyton sat the baby on the couch, and everyone followed. "I know he is going to love it here…because we all love him."

"I'm gonna go find his other brother." Lucas smiled as he walked upstairs.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Riley and Ellie are in his room. Riley is taking her shirt off. "Riley…I thought Peyton was coming home today."

"She is, but Lucas told me that they would get here sometime after lunch. We have plenty of time." He couldn't keep his hands off of her. He was so glad that they brought sex into the relationship.

"Hey Ri…Oh my God…" Lucas said as he closed his eyes and tried to regain his thoughts. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Oh God Luke you can't tell my sister." Ellie told him as she started covering herself up.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Breanne and Jacey are having breakfast at the café. "Breanne, sweetie…it is going to be okay."

"I don't think so. Maybe Jamie and I just weren't meant to be together."

"Oh my gosh…that is a bunch of bull…you and Jamie Scott have always been meant to be together. You are the perfect couple."

"We both slept with other people…I don't think we can come back from that."

"You just have to believe that everything is going to be okay. You and Jamie can get through anything."

Breanne sighs, "What if Summer is pregnant with his baby? He's going to want to be apart of that baby's life, and I don't know if I can handle that."

"Breanne snap out of it. You have always been so strong, and never afraid of anything. Do not let this get you down….You are Breanne Carter and nothing can get in your way."

"Nothing but my boyfriend's pregnant one night stand." Breanne sighs.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Keith walks in the living room where Mouth is playing with Sawyer and Jones.

"I think they like you."

"Well I know that I like them." Mouth smiled. "They are so perfect."

"Yeah we think so too," Keith sits next to Mouth and the boys. "You know Jacey is really happy that you are here."

"I've missed so much time with my daughter. I don't want to miss anything else."

"Jacey told me that you had a family…are they coming to Tree Hill?"

Mouth looked at the boys and then back at Keith. "Yeah…Rebecca is just waiting until the kids get out of school for the summer. They will definitely be here."

For some reason, Keith didn't believe him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jamie and Nathan are at the river court shooting hoops. "Thanks for coming with me today dad. I needed to let off some steam."

"How are things going for you?"

"I don't know. Breanne and I are barely talking, and Summer is not answering my phone calls. Dad…I just want to know the truth."

"About Summer?"

"Yes…I know that she wants Chase to be the father, and I know that Brooke is excited…but I need to know the truth…I have to know if she is carrying my child. I just need to know….But either way I want to be apart of the baby's life. I want to help Summer."

"How is that going to go over with Breanne?"

"I don't know….God I don't know anything anymore…and it's killing me."

Nathan wished that there was something that he could do to make things better for Jamie, but he knew that there was absolutely nothing that he could do.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Summer lets Brooke in. She has over five bags in her hands. "Brooke, what is all of this?"

"Well I went shopping, and well I just couldn't help myself. I know that you don't know the sex of the baby yet but I bought neutral colors like yellow and green…boys can wear green and it also looks good on girls too."

"Brooke…this is way too much."

"Summer…I could never do enough for you. You made Chase so happy, and for that I am eternally grateful…I am so happy that a little part of Chase is going to live on." Brooke couldn't stop smiling. "We can tell him or her about Chase every single day. And I promise you that I will be the best grandmother in the world…he or she can even call me grandma…Chase would totally get a laugh out of that." Brooke had tears in her eyes. "Oh gosh I am so sorry. I am completely rambling…I'm sorry. I'm just so happy."

"It's okay Brooke. It's fine. I'm glad you're happy. I feel like me being pregnant is a sign from Chase that everything will be okay."

Brooke hugs her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Clare walks downstairs to see Smith and her dad sitting on the couch. "What's going on here?"

"We need to talk."

"I thought everything was settled. Smith was going to stay here until he could find a place here."

Michelle walks in to join them.

"Clare I thought things would be better if I bailed Smith out, but I still don't agree with your relationship."

"I thought you were done keeping us apart." Clare was beginning to get upset.

"There are going to be rules…a lot of rules if this relationship is going to work."

"I'm so sick of rules."

Michelle looks at Andy. "Then you don't have to live under our roof."

"What?"

"You can either follow our strict rules or you can move in with Smith and do whatever you want to do. But if you choose that life then you lose this one."

"You're going to take it all away from me."

"We are giving you a chance to choose the life that you want Clare, but you better choose carefully because you only get one choice."

Clare thought this was crazy. She couldn't believe they were making her choose. It seemed like they were always making her choose.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Elizabeth, Noah, Daniel, and Emma arrive in Las Vegas. Elizabeth is holding Emma, and Daniel and Noah are carrying the bags.

"I can't believe we brought Emma." Daniel complained.

"We had to bring Emma. She's our daughter and she's the maid of honor."

"Elizabeth…This is Vegas."

"Yeah I know that drunky…" she rolled her eyes. "But we had to bring her. Now if you don't like that you can go and party without us."

"Okay guys…play nice." Noah interrupted. "And besides bro we're going to drop Emma off at this really nice day care in the hotel we're staying at. Lizzie checked it out, and she thinks it will be great for her."

"But only after we are Mr. and Mrs. Colby." Elizabeth loved the way that sounded, and she couldn't wait to be married Noah. He was her one true love.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Max walks into the café and sees Mary Peyton. "Hey," he was so happy to see her. She hadn't answered any of his phone calls or spoken to him in school since she caught him kissing Millie.

"Max…I really don't have time to talk."

"Mary Peyton…I'm sorry. I really wish that things could go back to the way they were. Things were perfect then."

"Things were never perfect….they never are for anyone…and I'm sorry Max but things can never go back to the way they were because I'm moving."

"What?" that was not what he wanted to hear.

"My dad got this really great job, and we're moving away. It's really no big deal."

"It is a big deal. I don't want you to go."

"You don't really have a choice in the matter Max…" She sighs. "I've got to go…I'll see you around."

Max couldn't believe that she was leaving. He didn't want her to go anywhere.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lily walks into the art gallery with Scott and Ansley in tow.

"Hey Lily, can I help you?" Mara at the desk asked her.

"No…Mara thanks…I'm waiting on Spencer. He is going to spend the day with us, but he called and said he had to go out on a shoot first…so we'll just wait on him in the back."

"Well let me know if you need me."

"I definitely will." Lily took the kids to the back of the gallery where Spencer's office was. She could see Miranda's back, and she could also hear her talking. She decided to listen in on Miranda's conversation.

"Yes…I know…I know that I have to tell him, but I am having so much fun playing with his mind. He actually thinks that I am here because I have a crush on him." She laughs. "He wasn't even that good in bed…it was a one night stand…Spencer thinks highly of himself." She takes a breath.

Lily wanted to punch her in the face. Spencer was magnificent in bed, at least Lily thought so.

"Anyways…I promise I will tell Spencer about Scarlett soon…then I won't have to worry about him any longer."

Who the hell was Scarlett?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Okay so there is the beginning of the last episode of this part. **

**Did you guys see the episode last night? I only saw the end, but wow. **

**So anyways let me know what you guys thought. I'm pretty excited that this part is over, and I get to start on part six. I can't believe this story has lasted this long. I am so grateful to all of you. You guys stuck with me, and made this story what it has become. And that's amazing.**

**So thank you so much for the reviews. They push me to write and make it as good as I can make it. **

**Saints and Sailors- Did you like the season finale? I know you were excited about it. **

**OTHGirl24- Thanks for the reviews**

**RockiWriter- You know that I love drama. I can say that in the sixth part they will talk about it, but you have to remember that they are in their forties now, and it isn't always safe for them to have babies. But it will be discussed, but I haven't decided on anything yet. But it is a good idea. You always give me good ideas. **

**I think Ur Superman- Do you think Summer should have a boy? I can't decide. **

**SuperSamNatural- So I'm excited. You didn't get to review for the last chapter which means if I know you like I think I know you I will get two awesome reviews. Your reviews always seem to make me smile. So thank you for that. **

**Chan2014- Thanks for the review**

**Peyt fan 4ever- So I have to say that I am so excited that you are getting to review a lot lately. Your reviews are always so sweet. Thanks…**

**A Amanda A- Thanks for the reviews**

**Christopher's Mommy- Thanks for the review**

**Masha- thanks for the review**

**Okay so please let me know what you thought. This is the last episode of this part. **

**And just so you guys know the paternity of Summer's baby is still up in the air. So you guys can persuade me. I thought I had it figured out, but I keep changing my mind. So just so you know you have a say in it. **


	98. Ep20Ch2 The Beginning of the end

**Episode 20 Chapter 2 The Beginning of the End **

Lucas has his hands on his head. He was pacing back and forth. "What were you thinking? Are you guys sleeping together?"

Riley didn't say anything. He thought that fact was kind of obvious.

"Oh my God…Peyton is going to freak out. You are having sex with her sister."

"We're not going to tell Peyton." Riley didn't want her to know.

"Oh we're not?" Lucas gave him the eye.

"Come on…She has a lot going on…This little incident isn't something she should have to deal with."

Lucas shook his head. "Okay you know what I'm not going to tell Peyton, but there are going to be rules and boundaries for the two of you."

"Luke, we don't need rules…we're doing just fine without them. I use protection."

"Protection….that's good Riley, but the best way to stay protected is to not have sex at all. Sex is a big deal."

"I know that…You know I think you are the last person that should be talking to me about teenage sex."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I can do the math Lucas. I know that you and Peyton had Keith and Elizabeth when you were only eighteen…and I'm sure you slept with a lot of girls."

"Not a lot of girls…"

"But you did have sex with your girlfriends?"

Lucas didn't say anything.

"That's what I thought."

"You know what," Lucas raised his voice. "I am the parent and you are the kid…which means I set the rules and you follow them no matter what I did when I was your age."

"Kind of seems unfair."

"Yeah well life is not fair all the time Riley, and you just have to learn to live with it…So learn to live with this…You and Ellie are not allowed in your room when an adult is not here and the door must be opened at all times when we are here."

"You know we're just going to go somewhere else if we can't be together here. We want to be together."

"Well then I guess I'll just have to ground you."

"Why?"

Lucas was frustrated… "Because you don't want to follow my rules….and that pisses me off…So follow the rules or else I'll be forced to ground you and tell Peyton."

"This is ridiculous." Riley sat on his bed. Lucas was being such a hypocrite.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lucy and Natalie are staring at the baby. "I think that his name should sound really cool." Natalie told her sister.

"He has to sound smart Nat because Scott's are the smartest."

"I know Luce." Nat rolled her eyes.

"Girls," Peyton walked in the room. "We will figure out what to call him soon enough. I mean he is ours forever."

"As long as he doesn't cry too much…We may have to send him back if he cries too much." Lucy told her mom.

"We're not sending him back…now the two of you need to go play."

"I agree." Lucas walked downstairs. "Your mommy needs to rest, and so does baby Alex."

"Dad," Natalie put her hands on her hips. "We're not calling him Alex."

Lucas chuckled, "What are we going to call him then?"

"Anything but Alex," she told him.

"Go play," he told them again.

"Bye baby," they gave him a kiss on the forehead and then ran off.

"You should be in bed." Lucas told her.

"I'm fine Lucas…you don't have to baby me." She hated when he did that.

"But I want too." He kissed her forehead. "And I also want to hold my little man. Who by the way we need to figure out what to call him," Lucas said as he picked up his son.

"We will…eventually."

"Well we can't all call him something different."

"We won't." Peyton smiled.

"Well little man don't you think that it is time that your mommy took a nap?"

The baby yawns…

Lucas points, "See…he agrees with me."

"Luke…my dad…Mick…and Derrick are all on their way over to see the baby…I'm not sleeping…So stop asking."

He sighed. "You never listen to me." He laughs and kisses her forehead. "But I guess that's why I love you."

She kisses him and then takes the baby. "Your daddy loves me for a whole lot of reasons. And I love you too sweet baby."

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mick and Derrick walk up outside Lucas and Peyton's house at the same time.

"Hey," Mick was happy to see him. "I was hoping to see you before you left."

"Yeah…I was planning on dropping by." He lied. He was never planning on dropping by. Mick and Derrick were not close at all.

"Yeah I know that's not true Derrick. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm sorry for not being the father that I should have been all of your life. I really wish that we could have been closer."

"Yeah me too, but I got over it a long time Mick…."

"I think you are going to love Florida."

"Yeah…"

"And if you ever need anything Derrick…please know that I'm here for you."

Derrick sighed, "I know that now…and you don't have to feel guilty anymore Mick…I forgave you a long time ago."

Mick nodded. He was happy to hear that. Things were beginning to get better for him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Andy and Michelle are still sitting in front of Clare and Smith. "I can't believe you guys are doing this. What kind of rules?"

"The two of you won't be able to do whatever you want to do. You'll have a curfew, and at first the two of you will only be allowed to hang out here under adult supervision. We want to get to know you Smith…We want to be able to trust you."

"I trust him…Isn't that enough?"

"No…Clare we can't have you screwing up your life."

Clare shakes her head.

"You have sometime to think about it…The two of you can discuss it."

Clare couldn't believe they were making her choose. It really sucked.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas is fixing some snacks for the house full of guests that had come to see his son. His phone started to ring. "Hello…"

"Hey Lucas," Summer said on the other end.

"Hey Summer…are you okay?"

"No…I really need to see you."

"Okay I'll be right there." Lucas hung up the phone. He would always be there for Summer.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey," Brooke said as she walked into her house.

Nathan was sitting on the couch. "Where were you?"

She walks over and sits on his lap. "I went to see Summer. I bought her a ton of presents."

"Why? Is it her birthday?"

"No…for the baby…You know I'm so excited. This baby is exactly what I needed…" She sighs, "I know that sounds selfish, but a grandbaby is exactly the thing I needed to help me with losing Chase. I miss him every single day, but I know when I look into his baby's eyes that a little part of Chase will be staring back at me."

Nathan held her close to him. He wanted to tell her about Jamie, but he couldn't. It would break her heart.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Breanne answers the door to see Bruce standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed you. I miss you so much Breanne. I don't want to be without you." He hugs her, and she doesn't pull away.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Millie meets Max at the park. "I was glad that you called." She starts to kiss him, but he pulls away. "Max…"

"I didn't call you so that you would kiss me. I don't want to be with you Millie."

"Then what do you want?"

"Mary Peyton is leaving, and before she does the two of you need to make up. You have been friends forever…It would be stupid for the two of you to hate each other because of me….Please call her…"

"No…no way in hell." Millie sighed. "She hates me."

"She won't hate you if you talk to her…you have to Millie. You guys are best friends…I'll never forgive myself if you don't make up before she leaves."

Millie didn't say anything. She figured he would just have to hate himself. They were never going to make up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Daniel is playing with Emma in the hotel room. "Yeah…this block goes here, and this block goes here…and then you knock them down like this. BOOM…"

Emma starts giggling and then knocks her blocks over too. She laughs again.

Noah walks into the room. "She really loves her Uncle Dan Dan…."

"Lub Dan…Dan…" Emma jumped in his lap and gave him a big hug.

"Well I love her too." Daniel hugged her back. She was a perfect little girl.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily is waiting for Spencer outside the studio.

"Hey there," Spencer kisses her. "You could have waited inside."

"No..I couldn't have Spencer."

"What's wrong?"

"I heard Miranda talking. She's bad news Spencer…There is something she's not telling you…You have to talk to her." Lily was worried that Miranda was hiding a pretty big secret.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Okay so let me know what you thought. And I'll update tomorrow. **


	99. Ep20Ch3 The Beginning of the End

**Episode 20 Chapter 3 The Beginning of the End **

Elizabeth walks out in her white cocktail dress. "How do I look?"

Noah couldn't take his eyes off of her. "You look amazing." He walked over to her and kissed her beautiful lips.

Daniel couldn't take his eyes off of her either. He couldn't help but think he had seen her in that dress before.

_Flashback_

_Daniel walks into a beat up bar. He had a really bad day and he just wanted to get away from Tree Hill. Isabella had broken up with him and nothing seemed to be going his way. And Noah wasn't even in town for him to talk too. _

_He sat down to order a drink. He knew they wouldn't check his ID. He was planning on getting plastered. He downed his first drink, and then he turned to the door to see the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was wearing the most beautiful white dress… He soon realized that he was staring at Elizabeth…His brother's Elizabeth._

Daniel shook his head. He had no idea where that memory had come from. It was weird.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lucas and Summer meet at the park. It was where they went when Summer needed to talk.

"Thank you for coming to meet me Lucas."

"I told you Summer any time you need me all you have to do is call." Lucas hugged her.

"Well I'm glad that I have you. Sometimes I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you to talk too."

They sat down on the bench.

"How's that new baby?"

"He's perfect. You should come by and see him."

"I will." Summer sighs.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

"I know I heard." Lucas smiled. "Brooke is thrilled."

"Yeah I know."

"You don't look too happy about it."

Summer shakes her head. "I am really happy about the baby, but there is something else."

"What?"

"After Chase died I was a mess…I was so heartbroken." Tears begin to form in her eyes. "I went to TRIC and I got totally wasted…Jamie was there, and instead of using our heads we slept together." Summer still couldn't believe what they had done.

"Oh wow…"

"Yeah well….there is a chance that this baby is not Chase's and Luke I don't know what to do. Brooke is so excited, and I don't want this baby to be Jamie's. I want it to have Chase's eyes and his goofy smile…I want it to be apart of Chase…I need him or her to be apart of Chase."

Lucas hugs her.

"Jamie wants to know if the baby is his. He wants a paternity test."

Lucas hugs her again. "I think you should do what you want to do Summer. But I know that a child wants to know his or her father whether he be dead or alive. But I also know that a father doesn't have to be blood, and if I know Jamie he is going to be there for you no matter what. He's a good guy Summer."

Summer smiles, "I know." Jamie was a really good guy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bruce is standing in Breanne's house. "I still don't understand why you are here."

"I miss you. Please…Breanne you have to come back to work."

"No…I'll work anywhere, but I can't work with you. Jamie and I are trying to make what we have work, and you aren't apart of that equation."

"Well maybe we should take him out of the equation." Bruce smiled.

"Not a chance in hell…I love Jamie."

Bruce shakes his head. "Can't I at least have one last hug?"

Breanne rolls her eyes and hugs him.

"What's going on here?" Jamie says as he walks up on the two of them hugging.

"Nothing," Breanne pulls apart.

"Yeah man….It was just one last hug." Bruce smiled and then leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Maybe…" he said as he walked out of the house.

Jamie just looks at her.

She knew this couldn't be good for their relationship.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Millie walks into her house. "Hey…Millie I wanted to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you."

"Too bad," Brooke stopped her from walking upstairs. "I think you should talk to Mary Peyton."

"Yeah well I don't care what you think."

"Millie," Brooke shook her head. "You know you think you know everything, but you don't. You and Mary Peyton have been friends for a long time, and I for one know that a friendship like you have isn't worth losing over some guy." Brooke smiled, "I know a few things about life, and I wish when I was your age I had someone to tell me what I am telling you now. I just hope you're smart enough to listen to me and trust me on this one." With that said Brooke let her go upstairs.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Smith and Clare are walking outside of her house. "I don't know what I am supposed to do." She stopped walking. "I love you Smith, but having their money and support is pretty nice."

"Listen Clare…I want you to do what you think is best for you. I'm gonna be here…I can promise you that I am never gonna leave you again." He leans over and kisses her. "Because I've seen what my life is like without you, and I hated every second of it."

Clare kisses him again.

Andy is watching from the window.

"Andy give them their space," Michelle warned him.

"I'm worried about her Michelle. What if she chooses him? What if she leaves us?"

"She's a smart girl Andy. She'll do the right thing."

Andy wasn't so sure that she would.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily walks into Peyton's house. "Hey Lil."

"Hey…there's the new mama." Lily smiled. She places the babies on the rug. "You two be good."

"God…they are getting so big."

"Yeah tell me about it….Before you know it this little man will be all grown up…Can I hold him?"

"Of course you can," Peyton smiled and handed the baby to Lily. "He likes you."

"I kind of like him too." Lily smiled. "I'm so happy for you and Lucas…I'm so glad that you beat the odds to be together."

"Yeah well I sure do love that man."

"And he loves you too."

Peyton smiled, "Yeah just like your husband loves you too."

"I know he loves me. I just wish all these people would stop getting in the way."

"I'm guessing that you are referring to Miranda."

"Yeah that would be the evil bitch I'm referring too." She looks at the baby. "Sorry little man…you won't remember that word tomorrow morning…and if you do don't tell your daddy."

Peyton shakes her head and smiles.

"I'm not going to fire Miranda. She does a great job for us."

"I know. I'm not asking you to fire her…Actually maybe we should just kill her."

Peyton gives her a look.

"She's hiding something Peyton. I heard her on the phone today. She said that Spencer wasn't even good in bed…and he is definitely good in bed…He needs no help in that area…She really is up to something."

"Okay you don't have to go into detail…your sex life is none of my business…But if she is keeping secrets they won't be secrets for much longer…This is Tree Hill after all."

Lily shook her head, but she wasn't sure that she wanted Miranda's secret to come out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Riley walks into Ellie's house and starts kissing her. "Is your dad home?" He says in between kisses.

"Nope," she starts taking his shirt off.

"Is your brother home?"

"Nope…we're all along."

They continue to kiss and fall back on the couch.

"Maybe we should go up to your room."

"No one is home….and I just want to be with you right here right now." She starts taking his pants off. "This is so much fun."

"Yeah I totally agree…but anything that I do with you is fun."

They continue to kiss, and she slips her shirt off.

"Oh my God!" Mick said as he walked into the house. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Shit," was all Riley could say.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Spencer walks into Miranda's office. "Stop…"

"What?"

"Stop what you are doing…we have to talk."

"Okay…do you want to talk about how much you love me?"

Spencer shakes his head. "No…I don't love you Miranda. I don't think you love me either. Lily heard you talking on the phone. Why the hell are you here? And this time I want to know the truth."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Okay so let me know what you thought!**


	100. Ep20Ch4 The Beginning of the End

**Episode 20 Chapter 4 The Beginning of the End **

Summer opens the door to see Lily. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my best friend."

Summer tried to close the door.

"Come on Summer…please…We're best friends…we always have been…you have to forgive me."

Summer opened the door and rolled her eyes. "Come in…"

"I'm sorry Summer…I can be hardheaded sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Summer questioned.

"Okay all the time….but you know that already…I want to make up."

Summer sat down and Lily sat beside her.

"I want to make up too. I'm going to need you."

"I need you too." Lily hugs her. "I promise I won't interfere ever again."

Summer gave her a look.

"Okay so I'll try not to interfere ever again." Lily smiles, "You know you love me."

"Of course I do…I just have to figure out what I'm going to do."

"You'll figure it out. And I'll be here if you need me."

Summer lays her head on Lily's shoulder. "I'm glad I have you in my life Lily."

"Me too…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I hate that guy." Jamie rolled his eyes. "What was he even doing here?"

"I didn't invite him Jamie. He just showed up."

Jamie shrugged.

"Jamie we need to talk."

"Yeah…"

"We should probably explain to Carter that we tried, but sometimes things just don't work out."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you're going to break up with me right?"

Jamie was confused. "No…Breanne I'm not leaving you. I love you, and we'll figure out everything together." He takes her in his arms and hugs her.

"I love you too Jamie," she was so happy. He told her exactly what she needed to hear.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I got you some ice cream." Lucas said as he walked into the living room.

"Ah you are the best husband in the world."

"I try." He smiled. "Where's the boy?"

"He's in the nursery sleeping…finally."

"I guess that means I can have some time with my beautiful wife." He leans over and kisses her.

"Yes but you do know that we have other children too."

"Oh yeah I forgot…." He laughed. "So is Riley in his room?"

"No…should he be?"

"I guess not."

"What's going on?"

Lucas sighed, "I went all parental on him."

"Well technically we are his parents, but why did you have to go all parental on him?"

"I caught him having sex with…"

"Oh my God…my sister…They are really sleeping together?"

"Yeah…I laid down all these rules, and told him that sex was really bad."

Peyton laughed. "I'm sure he believed you."

"Ha…ha…" Lucas shook his head. "I'm worried about him. What if he's not careful? What if they have a kid? He's way too young."

"I'll talk to him…but if they are going to have sex then they are going to have sex whether you give them permission or not."

"I know…And sex really is great."

"I'm sure they have figured that out by now."

"You are being really cool about this."

"I'm trying to mellow out…after I've had time to think about it I will probably flip out."

"Yeah I figured as much," he pulls her closer to him. "I'm so happy you know that."

"Yeah me too Lucas…I love you and I love my life so much."

They share a kiss. "I feel old though."

"You are old." She laughed.

"I know. I mean we have five grandkids, counting Scott and Ansley. Like nine kids, counting Lily…we could definitely be on some kind of reality show with all the kids we have…"

"Yeah," she giggles. "And our daughter is getting married…I can't believe she's going to Vegas."

"That sounds like something we would have done if you hadn't gotten pregnant at eighteen."

"It's funny how our life has turned out Lucas Scott, but I wouldn't change one minute of it for anything in the world."

"Even our divorce?"

"Even that…because in the end it made me love you even more." She leans in and kisses him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I can't believe that you guys were about to…oh my God…Ellie you are grounded."

"What? Dad that's stupid. I didn't do anything wrong."

"This is not allowed, and you…" He looks over at Riley. "Are not allowed here when I'm not around?" He sighs and walks away.

"Ugh…who knew having sex would be this difficult."

"We'll figure it out…they can't watch our every move." Riley kissed her.

Maybe they could.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mary Peyton is walking to the car with one of her bags. Millie walks up from the street. "Hey…"

Mary Peyton rolls her eyes.

"Please…I need to talk to you before you leave."

"There is nothing you can say to make what I saw better."

"You're my best friend, and I know that I screwed up. I don't want you to leave."

"I have to leave." Mary sighed. "My dad needs this job. It means a lot to him."

"But you can still visit."

"I don't know if I want to do that."

"I'm sorry…I don't know what else to say."

"Well at least now you can have Max."

"I don't want Max…I should have never kissed him…And it will never happen again…I want my best friend back."

"I forgive you Millie. But I don't know if things will ever be the same."

"Maybe one day." Millie could only hope.

Mary Peyton extends her arms. "Friends…I'll call you."

"Good…" Millie smiled. "I'll answer."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jacey walks into the living room and sits next to her dad. "I'm so glad you are here."

"I'm glad I'm here too. Your sons are incredible."

"I think Jones kind of looks like you a little."

Mouth smiled.

"And I can't wait to meet my brother and sister."

"Yeah…"

"When are they coming?"

"Soon," but in reality he had no idea.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Clare and Smith walk back into the house. "I made my decision."

Andy and Michelle look at her and hold their breath.

"I know what I want." She holds Smith's hand. "I know that I am making the right decision."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Summer is sitting next to Chase's grave. "Hi," she touches the tombstone. "I haven't been here since we buried you. It's so hard to think that when I want to see you that I have to come here, and that I want actually get to see you. Gosh Chase I wish that I could see you again, and tell you how happy I am that I'm pregnant." She touches her stomach. "I know you would be ecstatic. You used to talk about what our kids would look like all the time. I used to think it was cheesy, but it made me feel good to know that you wanted a family with me."

She takes a breath. "I want this baby to be yours, but if by chance this thing growing inside of me isn't yours Jamie deserves to know the truth. He really does deserve to know the truth even if it would break my heart…I don't know how I am going to do this without you…I miss you Chase…." A tear falls from her eye. "I'll always love you."

Chase's body can be seen standing behind Summer. He touches her shoulder.

Summer can feel his presence. She smiles because she knows that she is going to be okay because Chase will always be there for her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"So tell me the truth now Miranda…" Spencer glared at her.

"I'm not here to be with you. I don't want to be with you. I never did, but Joanna did. I think she might have loved you."

"What does any of this have to do with Joanna?"

"She followed you back to Tree Hill…She loved you Spencer."

"I still don't understand."

She was only confusing him.

"I'm here because Joanna died in a fire about six months ago."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"She was my friend Spencer…and it's been hard losing her, but it's been even harder for someone else."

"What are you talking about?"

"Joanna left you something…A pretty important something…"

Spencer was finally beginning to catch on.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Okay so one more chapter. So let me know what you are thinking, and I'll update tomorrow. **


	101. Ep20Ch5 The Beginning of the End

**Episode 20 Chapter 5 The Beginning of the End **

"I love Smith. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I am so glad that you dropped the charges against him…"

"Yeah I really appreciate that Andy." Smith told him.

"And we've decided that somehow we've always been able to get through the bad things, and I know that I am supposed to be with Smith for the rest of my life…So I choose to stay here and follow all of your rules no matter how strict they may be."

Andy and Michelle both smiled. They were so happy that she made the right decision.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Well then you have a curfew like always…and Smith as long as you don't hurt her you are welcomed here anytime…and Clare you can go with Smith anytime as long as you don't miss your curfew."

"That's the rules?" Clare was surprised.

"Yeah…we just wanted to see if you would make the responsible choice…" Andy told her.

"And you did, and we are so proud of you." Michelle hugged her.

Andy still didn't trust Smith, but he would try his best.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jamie and Breanne are walking upstairs to her bedroom. Jamie kisses her and then carries her to the bed. "I love you Breanne…I'm never going to leave you."

"I love you too Jamie Scott."

……...

Lily walks into her house. "Alright sweet babies…let's get a bath…Daddy will be home soon. And Mommy loves when daddy comes home."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton and Lucas are cuddled on the couch with the baby in her arms. "So he has a name, but what are we going to call him?" Lucas asked.

"Right after I had him I met this amazing guy."

Lucas squinted.

"He was the nurse in the delivery room. He was so passionate about nursing, and I remember that you were the same way about basketball and about writing. He reminded me of you and that's where I got Alexander's middle name."

"So you think we should call him Blake?"

She smiles, "No…I mean at first I did, but there are a lot of Blake's in the world. I think that we should call him Zander."

Lucas smiled, "I think Zander Scott is the perfect name."

"Daddy," Lucy runs downstairs followed by Natalie, Savannah, and Charlie.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Family time," Charlie laughed.

"Yeah…with our awesome little brother." Savannah giggled as she took a seat next to her mom.

"And our pretty cool parents." Charlie added.

"Perfect life," Lucas whispered in Peyton's ear, and she nodded her head.

"I totally agree."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Derrick, Caroline, Mary Peyton, and little Caleb are standing outside of their house.

"Are you guys ready?" Derrick asked his family.

"As ready as we will ever be." Mary Peyton smiled. "Goodbye Tree Hill…we'll be back again one day."

They all got into the car and drove away. They really would be back again one day.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Summer is knocking on Breanne's door. Breanne walks downstairs and opens the door. She is wearing Jamie's shirt.

"Hi…I saw Jamie's car." Summer realizes what they were doing, and she feels bad for interrupting the moment.

"Yeah he's here." Breanne rolled her eyes. "Do you need him?"

"Yeah actually I need to talk to him."

"Oh…"

"Breanne," Jamie walks down the stairs. "Who is…Summer."

"Hey…I can tell you're busy, but I need to tell you something."

"We're not busy…Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

Breanne could see that Jamie really cared about her.

"I'm fine, and the baby is fine. I just wanted you to know that I'm willing to submit to a DNA test. If you're the father then you should know the truth."

Jamie smiled, "Thank you Summer…Thank you so much." Jamie hugs her. "Even if I'm not the father I will always be here for you."

Breanne was officially jealous again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Spencer walks into his house.

"Hey baby," Lily hugs him. "There is dinner in the oven."

"Thanks…"

"Are you okay? Did you talk to Miranda?"

He nods his head.

"Well is she leaving town?"

"I don't know."

"Spencer talk to me…what did she tell you?"

"I have another daughter."

Lily is completely shocked. Her body goes completely numb.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Elizabeth and Noah are standing in front of the justice of the peace. Daniel is standing beside them holding Emma.

"I love you," Noah whispers in her ear.

"Elizabeth," the man pointed to her. "You can say your vows first."

"I never imagined that this would ever happen. I never want to forget how I feel in this moment here with you right now."

Daniel keeps having flashes of memory. He and Elizabeth had been together before. He could remember her wearing a white dress.

Elizabeth couldn't stop smiling. "I have always known that I am supposed to spend the rest of my life with you. I know everyone always says this when they are in love, but Noah Colby you are the best thing that ever happened to me." She squeezes his hands.

_Daniel and Elizabeth are at the bar drinking. "I am totally wasted." Elizabeth laughed. _

"_Why? Why are you drinking?" _

"_Because your brother is in another country, and we broke up…I hate him so much right now." _

"_You don't hate him. You could never hate Noah…"_

"_Well I'm going to drink so much that I can't remember who Noah is." _

"_How did you get in here?" _

"_They don't check ID, but I think you already knew that my underage friend." She giggles. "Why are you drinking alone?" _

"_Isabella and I broke up." _

"_Love sucks…" _

"_Yeah I totally agree." _

_Elizabeth stands up. "I think you should stop drinking alone." _

"_Oh really…what do you suggest I do?" Daniel stands up. _

"_Drink with me…besides two is better than one…I bet we can have a whole lot of fun." _

_They start dancing. _

"I promise to be your rock, your strength, and your love for the rest of our life."

Noah smiled. "I guess it's my turn. I love your smile and your eyes, and I have loved them since I was sixteen years old. I knew from the moment that I saw you that we were destined to be together. You and Emma are my whole world."

"_Gosh I think the world is spinning," Elizabeth says as she walks into the hotel room she and Daniel got. _

"_Yeah me too…I don't think I have ever been this drunk." _

"_I know I haven't been this drunk." Elizabeth laughed and then tripped. "If I squint my eyes just a little you kind of look like Noah." _

"_Yeah well if I close my eyes you can be Isabella. Besides you are beautiful too." _

_He leans in and kisses her. _

_She falls back on the bed. "I'm going to want to forget this when I wake up in the morning." _

"_That's fine with me…I just want you to be Isabella for one night." _

"_And I want you to be Noah." _

_They continue to kiss and clothes begin to come off. _

_The next morning Daniel woke up to an empty bed. He couldn't remember who he slept with._

Until now…

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You make kiss your bride."

Elizabeth and Noah kiss.

Daniel just stands there in shock. 

He could be Emma's father.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Okay so I bet you guys weren't expecting that. Daniel isn't falling in love with Elizabeth. He was having flashes of memory. He couldn't remember sleeping with her. This happened during the five year jump. **

**And I also want to explain that Joanna is the girl that got Spencer let go from his program in Paris. Her dad was his boss, and she got mad at him. Joanna came to Tree Hill and she and Spencer slept together a few times before Lily found out the truth. It didn't dawn on me that some of you might not remember her. She wasn't a very big character. **

**But we have to remember that with the future lies the past, and I will always bring up stuff from the past. **

**The rest of the stuff in this chapter wasn't a big deal. This isn't my favorite ending to one of my parts, but it was the only way that I could end it. **

**There will be a Part 6, but I still want you guys to review and let me know what you thought. Also let me know what you would like to see in the next part. I'm thinking it is only going to be thirteen episodes…If I can tell the story with only thirteen because I want to get to Part 7. I think it is going to be the best part of all. I know that's crazy I'm already thinking about Part 7, but I am. And I'm excited about part 6. It is going to be about tying up all the loose ends. Part 7 will be another time jump. **

**So again let me know what you thought, and thanks again for all the support. Without you guys it would not be possible to write this story. So thank you so much!**


End file.
